The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are now human heroes who save the day (not every day, though)! They do things like stopping Purple Guy from completing his schemes, helping kids out, and other things!
1. Pilot

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 1: Pilot**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were relaxing in their hideout.

"AHHH!" Freddy said. He put his foot on top of the chair.

"Lazy." Bonnie said. He was doing jumping jacks.

Chica was listening to music.

Foxy came over. He grabbed Chica's headphones to listen to the music.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"LAME!" Foxy said. "Ugh, you all are so boring."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Just then, the alarm rang. Freddy sprung out of the couch.

"Oh no, a little boy has been robbed on Jace Street!" Freddy announced.

"Then let's go!" Chica said.

"Wait." Bonnie said.

"What, we got to go!" Freddy said.

"I'm making a vegetable smoothie." Bonnie but the vegetables in the blender. He turned it on for a few seconds and poured the juice in a cup. Bonnie drank it slowly.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HURRY UP!" Freddy was angry.

Bonnie was SIPPING it.

"Allow me." Foxy said. He grabbed the glass and threw it out of the window.

 ***CRACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You do know that could have it someone!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"JUST GO." Freddy said. He grabbed Bonnie.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Timmy, don't cry!" The mother said. "I'll buy you another toy car!"

"WHAAA!" Timmy cried.

"Ugh." The mother said. "It's impossible to make you happy." She folded her arms.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What's the emergency?" Freddy asked.

"Oh Goodness, you are here!" The mother said.

"DUH!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Don't be rude, man." Bonnie said.

"Anyway, a purple man has stolen my poor child's Toy Car!" The mother told them.

"Ugh, the purple man." Freddy said. "He's always doing something."

"We have to protect the kids!" Chica said.

"Yes, we'll look for him." Freddy said. "Chica, you stay here and calm down Timmy, while me, Bonnie, and Foxy look for the Purple Man."

"Why don't I just stay here?" Foxy was being lazy.

"Because...uh..." Freddy didn't have a reason why.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well.." Foxy folded his arms.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Freddy said. They split up.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"YES!" The Purple Man said. "I have Timmy's toy car!"

"Okay so..." The red guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The red guy and the blue guy were the purple guy's henchmen. Get it? Because red and blue make purple? HA HA!

"What do you mean, SO?" The Purple guy said.

"You have the toy car. What purpose does it make?" The Blue guy said. "It's not that much of a threat."

"Yeah." Red Guy exclaimed.

"SILENCE, you FOOLS." The Purple Guy said.

"You shouldn't be talking." The Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH!" Purple Guy said. He needed something for them to do so they will stay out of his hair. "Hey!"

"What?" Red and Blue guy asked.

"Buy some pizza for me." Purple Guy said.

"Why?" Red Guy asked.

"I DEMAND YOU TO!" Purple Guy yelled in their ears.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Fine." Red Guy and Blue guy picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Pick up, or delivery?" The pizza man asked.

"Ugh...Delivery." Blue guy said.

"Make the pizza have mushrooms!" Purple Guy shouted in the background.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Red Guy and Blue Guy rolled their eyes.

"With mushrooms..." Red Guy said.

 **MEANWHILE... (WITH FREDDY)**

Freddy was walking down the street looking for anything suspicious. He saw a Pizza man put Pizza in the trunk of a car, and then go in the car.

"Excuse me!" Freddy said.

"WHAT." The Pizza Man said.

"Where are you taking this pizza?"

"Look man, I'm just doing my job, and I really hate it, so can you just, like leave me alone?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Fine." Freddy said.

The guy drove off. Freddy jumped in the trunk of the car.

"Pizza!" Freddy said. He grabbed a slice. "Yuck, Mushrooms!" He spit it out.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE... (WITH BONNIE)**

Bonnie bounced around town.

"LA LA LA..." Bonnie was very happy. He bumped into something.

"HUH?"

It was a food stand. There were fruits and vegetables.

"Hello!" The nice lady said. Want a free sample?"

"SAMPLE..." Bonnie said. "OKAY!"

"Here you go!" The lady passed Bonnie a green liquid in a plastic cup.

Bonnie gasped. "VEGETABLE SMOOTHIE!"

"Uhh... yes." The lady said.

"MY FAVORITE!" Bonnie was VERY happy.

"Cool..." The lady said.

Bonnie slowly sipped the smoothie.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhh..." The lady said.

"SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP." Bonnie sipped the smoothie.

"My goodness." The lady said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE... (WITH CHICA)**

"WHAAAA!" Timmy was crying.

"Ugh, Chica do you know how to make him stop?" The mother asked.

"EASY." Chica said. She got a gun.

"HEY!" The Mother said. "I will lot let you SHOOT my child!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's a CUPCAKE gun, chillax." Chica said. She shot out 10 cupcakes. Chica them mushed them together, and it magically made a cake.

"WOW!" The mother applauded.

Chica gave the cake to Timmy. Timmy stopped crying.

"HE HE!" Timmy said. He grabbed the cake and splat it everywhere.

[Audience Laughs]

"UGH!" The mother said. "He's making a giant mess!"

"Hey, at least he stopped crying." Chica said.

"Yeah I guess.." The mother said.

 **MEANWHILE... (WITH FOXY)**

Foxy walked down the street. He was near a crowd of people.

"What is this." Foxy was so confused. He looked around. He saw a group of HOT girls.

"JESUS!" Foxy's eyes grew big. He stared at them. "They are so dashing..."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy went to the girls.

"Hey babes." Foxy put his arms around two of the girls.

"YUCK!" The girls said. "Get away from us!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wait!" Foxy said. The girls saw his HOOK.

"Whoa, is that a REAL pirate hook!" The girl asked.

"Uhh...yes?" Foxy said. "I'm a pirate so..."

"Yeah, I don't care about that, your hook is sexy." The girl said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Thanks..." Foxy was so confused.

A bunch of girls came over.

"AAHHH!" Foxy said.

The girls picked up Foxy.

"Where are you taking me?" Foxy asked. "AAHHH!" Foxy didn't like THAT type of girls.

 **(BACK TO FREDDY)**

The pizza guy stopped at the Purple Man's underground lair. To enter, to have to dig 2 feet in the ground. Then, you will find the door. Once you enter, you have to climb down a ladder. The pizza guy dug in the ground. He knocked on the door.

"COME IN." Purple Guy said.

He came in. "Here's your pizza." He said.

"Here's your money." The Purple Man gave him PRINTED money.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The pizza man left. The Purple Guy opened the box. Freddy jumped out.

"AH HA!" Freddy said. The pizza was on his head.

"HEY!" The Purple Guy said.

"What." Freddy was confused.

The Purple Guy grabbed a slice from Freddy's head.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Bruh." Freddy said.

Purple Guy ate the Pizza.

"Dude, you realize that I-Freddy Fazbear is standing right inside of your lair?" Freddy folded his arms.

Purple Guy gulped the Pizza. He grabbed another slice from his head and chewed it.

"UGH!" Freddy said. He grabbed the rest of the pizza and threw it on the ground. Purple Guy caught it.

"Thanks man." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Are you kidding me!" Freddy said. He stamped his foot.

"Holy gosh!" Purple Guy said. "Freddy is here!"

"Duh!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You know how long I have been here watching you eat your dang pizza?" Freddy yelled.

Purple Guy whistled. Red and Blue Guy came with a water gun.

"Pfft." Freddy said. "Water? What will that do to me?"

Water WASN'T in the water gun. Ketchup was in it.

Red Guy shot. It went in Freddy's eye.

"AAAH MY EYE!" Freddy bellowed.

"HA!" Purple Guy was sitting down eating pizza.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue Guy opened the water gun and dumped the Ketchup.

 ***SPLAT!***

Then Red Guy put STICKY Syrup in it. He shot. Freddy was rubbing his eyes. The Syrup hit Freddy's hand as he rubbed his eye. Freddy's hand was now STUCK to his eye.

"AAAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue Guy kicked Freddy and he fell. Then Red Guy shot Syrup all around Freddy. He was stuck to the floor and his hand was stuck to his eye.

"You'll pay for this!" Freddy said.

Blue Guy watched Purple Guy eat. "Can I have a-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Purple Guy yelled. He coughed on the rest of the pizza.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE... (BACK TO BONNIE)**

Bonnie was still SIPPING the plastic cup of Vegetable Smoothie. 30 Minutes past and Bonnie was at the HALF off the cup. A lot of people were in line. The lady cleared her throat.

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"Sir, there are a LOT of people in line." Lady said.

"I know..." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Can you please move!" The lady said. "You don't have to stay here!"

"SSIIIIIIIIIP." Bonnie sipped.

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" The lady asked.

"OH SHOOT!" Bonnie said. He threw the cup in the air. He ran away since he just remembered he should he looking for the Purple Guy.

The cup landed on the woman.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRRAAA!" The lady was angry.

Bonnie ran around. He opened a trash can.

"AH HA!" Bonnie said. A HOBO was in there.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhh.."

The Hobo woke up.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a purple Guy somewhere?" Bonnie asked.

"Purple Guy, I have seen that guy many times!" The Hobo explained. "In fact, he's right around the corner at the next block!"

Bonnie heard kids SCREAMING.

"That must be him!" Bonnie said. "Thanks!" Bonnie gave the Hobo a NICKEL.

"I'M RICH!" The Hobo yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie went to the next block and turned around the corner. He heard kids screaming again.

"AHH!" Bonnie yelled. He saw a little girl with something Purple.

"AH HA!" Bonnie grabbed the Purple thing. It was a purple BALL. The kids were screaming since it was a game of HOT POTATO.

"Oh." Bonnie said. The girl CRIED.

"Hey!" The mother said. "Why did you take her ball?"

"Sorry!" Bonnie ran. He threw the ball behind him. The ball knocked the mother in the face.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie ran around town.

 **MEANWHILE... (BACK TO CHICA)**

"MORE CAKE!" Timmy yelled.

Chica shot 10 cupcakes, mushed them together and it made a cake.

Timmy splat it.

"MORE!" Timmy said.

Chica repeated the process. "I need a break!"

"You can say that again!" The mother said. She cleaned up the mess.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE... (BACK TO FOXY)**

Foxy ditched the girls. They were chasing him. Foxy tripped and fell. He decided to dig in the ground so they can't see him. He dug 2 feet in the ground. But he saw a DOOR.

"What?" Foxy said. He lifted the door. Purple Guy FORGOT to lock the door. Foxy jumped down the ladder. He saw Purple Guy savoring a slice of pizza, a Red Guy, a Blue Guy, and Freddy covered in syrup.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"PG." Foxy said. He cracked his neck.

"That's Purple Guy." He got up after he just ate the final slice of Pizza.

"You're going to get a big beatin'" Foxy said.

Purple Guy stood there. Foxy ran to him. Red Guy stood in the way with a sword. Foxy showed him his HOOK.

"Oh Shoot." Red Guy said. "Chill with that."

"GIVE ME THE SWORD." Foxy said.

"Here!' Red Guy gave it to him and he ran in the closet. Blue Guy ran in as well.

"It's YOU AND ME." Foxy said. He pointed the sword to PG's neck.

"Oh, ya got me." PG said.

"Yes!" Foxy twerked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You got me with THIS!" PG pulled a lever. A laser came out of the wall. Foxy fell.

"HA HA HA HA!" PG laughed.

Foxy tried to get up.

"NOT ANOTHER STEP." PG said.

Foxy pointed to the wall. "SPIDER!"

"WHERE!" PG jumped.

Foxy got up. He punched PG.

"Where is the spider?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy kicked him in the leg. PG fell. Then Foxy picked PG up and threw him on the table.

"AAAHHH!" PG got up. "That table cost $50.00!"

"You know what else cost $50.00?"

"What?" PG asked. "My mom?"

"NO THIS." Foxy said. He punched PG in the face. He kicked him in the stomach, and threw him on the floor. Foxy went to the laser.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT." Purple Guy said.

"What makes you think I can't?" Foxy said. He pushed the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" PG yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***ZAP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" PG yelled.

 ***BANG!***

It caused a explosion underground since the lair was underground.

 **[Audience Cheers]**

Purple Guy's SKIN was off. He was pink.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

"Not funny!" PG said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy tapped Freddy.

"What happened?" Freddy said.

"I defeated Purple...uh...PINK GUY!" Foxy laughed.

"HA HA!" Freddy noticed he was PINK.

Foxy broke a piece of the laser and left.

Freddy and Foxy saw Bonnie running around, so they picked him up after that. They were back at Timmy's house.

"MORE CAKE!" Timmy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica and the mother were TIRED.

"You're finally back!" Chica said. She hugged them all.

"YAY!" The mother said.

"So do you have Timmy's toy?" Chica asked.

"Uhh..." Freddy and Bonnie hesitated.

"We defeated Purple Guy though!" Freddy said.

"We don't have the toy car, but I have this!" Foxy said. He had a toy laser.

"Cool!" Timmy grabbed it. He shot his mother.

"OW!" She said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA!" They laughed.


	2. Skipping School-Purple Guy's Crush

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 2a: Skipping School**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy walked around town after they had given Timmy his toy.

"Finally!" Freddy said. "That took so long!"

"Yeah." Chica said. "I am so tired too."

"Tired?" Foxy said. "I was the one who beat up Purple Guy and saved you, FREDDY.

"Sorry." Freddy said. He gave Foxy a dollar.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie ate a carrot. Foxy grabbed it and threw it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey!" Bonnie said.

"You need to eat MEAT." Foxy said.

"No!" Bonnie yelled. "Meat has FAT."

"Meat has Protein!"

"UGH!" Bonnie folded his arms.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Just then, a father walked up to them.

"I need your help, guys!" The father said.

They walked in his house.

"Unfortunately, my son, Joey, doesn't want to go to school!" The father said.

"I don't want to go to school!" Joey folded his arms.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Chica said. "School is where you get your education!"

"I don't want my 'weducation'!" Joey said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Joey..." The father said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Joey SCREAMED in his ears.

"Calm down." Bonnie said. "Have a carrot."

"Okay..." Joey said. He grabbed the carrot.

"Yay!" Bonnie said. "Did you know carrots are good for your eyesight?"

Joey put the carrot in his eye. "I don't see anything now."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uh..."

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "This kid is pointless!"

"Don't be rude." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No." Bonnie said. "EATING carrots is good for your eyes."

"Oh." Joey said. "He grabbed the carrot from his eye and put it in Bonnie's Mouth. Bonnie swallowed it in one gulp.

"Anyways, you have 15 minutes to leave to now's a good time." Joey's father said.

"NO." Joey yelled.

"We're not going to school, we're going to uhh..." Joey's dad needed a way for Joey to leave.

Joey's father looked at Foxy.

"We're going to PIRATE LAND!" Joey's Father said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YAY!" Joey said. He dropped down his back pack. He ran to his bedroom to change.

"Oh man..." Joey's father said. "I am a terrible parent."

"Don't lose hope now." Chica encouraged him. "You can probably educate him on the way."

Joey came back wearing an eye patch, one earing, and pirate-related clothes.

"Let's go!" Joey said. Everyone wore pirate-related clothes and they left the house. Even FOXY had to as well.

Everyone around town looked at them.

"Is it Halloween?" A man whispered to another man.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh!" Foxy said. "We look like FOOLS."

"You can say that again." Freddy said. "These clothes don't even fit!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey Joey, quick question, what's 3 times 2?" Joey's father asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Joey said.

"But it's not that hot outside!" Freddy said.

Joey ran to the ice cream truck.

"Please daddy?" Joey asked.

"Umm..." Joey' father wasn't sure.

Joey looked at his father.

 **10 SECONDS LATER...**

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"FIIIIINE." Joey's father grabbed a dollar.

"Hello, what flavor would you like?" The man said.

"I want RAINBOW!" Joey yelled.

"Small, Medium or Large?" The man asked.

"Large." Joey said.

"Joey, that's $2.50!" His father said.

Joey looked at his father.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"FINE." His father said. He was getting frustrated. He pulled out $2.50 and gave it to the man.

"Excuse me?" The man asked Joey's dad. He was holding his laughter.

"What?" Joey's dad asked.

"What are dose?" The man laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA!" Everyone around laughed.

Joey's father put his hand over his face and ran to the next block.

"HA HA!" Joey laughed.

"Hey Joey?" His father asked.

"Yes?" Joey said.

"If I buy one Small, one Medium, and one Large ice-cream, how much will it cost?" His father asked.

Joey was silent. He needed another distraction so his dad can shut up.

"Look at bird!" Joey pointed to the Bird, which was on a fence.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WOW." Joey's father said sarcastically.

"And it's pooping!" Joey said. The bird pooped.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Joey, can you just answer my question." His father asked.

"Uhh... $100.00?" Joey guessed.

"Nope, try again."

"$110.00?"

"Nope, try again."

"$120.00?"

"Nope, try again."

"$130.00?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Look, Joey, will you just stop guessing and just try to think for once?" His father said. "You know Small cost $1.00, a Medium cost $1.75, and a Large cost $2.50, so-"

"Look, it's Miranda!" Joey pointed to his friend Miranda who was with her mother.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH." Joey's father said.

Foxy was angry.

"You good?" Chica asked.

Foxy was silent.

A button on Freddy's shirt burst off.

"UGH." Foxy said. "This is getting Hopeless."

"Yeah, the purple guy is probably doing mischievous things now." Bonnie said.

"We need Joey to learn the importance of School." Freddy said. "But how?"

"I just want to go home." Foxy said. "This is attracting a LOT of attention."

Foxy looked at a crowd of people looking at them.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hi Miranda." Joey said.

"Hi Joey!" She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in School?" She asked. "I am not going since I have a doctor's appointment." Miranda said.

"Uhh..." Joey said. "Well, we are just going to a FESTIVAL!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WOW!" Miranda said. "Where is it? Can I come?"

"NO!" Joey said quickly. "It's uhh.. for boys...ONLY."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But I can see that one of your friends here is a GIRL." She pointed to Chica.

"Well, uhh..." Joey said. His dad looked at him. "Because you weren't Invited? Heh."

"Okay, so where do you get an invitation?" Miranda asked.

"It's uhhh...SOLD OUT!" Joey said. "Yeah..."

"Joey..." Miranda said. "I know you're skipping school."

"UGHHH!" Joey said. "Alright, you got me."

"I won't tell your dad, but you need to really know the importance of school. This can help you get a great future." Miranda said.

"You're right." Joey looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now go tell your dad what you really want." Miranda said with some enthusiasm.

"Right!" Joey said.

"BYE!" Miranda said. She kissed Joey. She left with her mother.

"I knew she was into me." Joey said to himself.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Dad." Joey said.

"What, you wanna go on an adventure?" Joey's father asked.

"Yeah." Joey said. "An educational adventure."

Joey's father looked at him.

"Now, I know that school may be boring, but it's helpful to us. We need to go to school. So we can have all of these adventures when we're older."

"Oh." Joey's father said. "Well, then ready to go to school?"

"You know I am!" Joey yelled.

"But one more thing." His father said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Joey frowned.

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 2b: Purple Guy's Crush**

Purple Guy left his lair and was walking down the street with a new weapon that he had invented. It was a wooden spoon that was burnt.

"PERFECT!" Purple Guy said. He saw Freddy standing there idling. He pulled out the wooden spoon.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"BOO!" Purple Guy yelled. Freddy turned around. It wasn't Freddy.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir." Purple Guy apologized.

It wasn't a SIR. It was a woman.

"Oh, it's okay." The woman said.

Purple Guy looked the woman. She smacked her hair behind her back.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhh..." The Woman said.

"Umm...nice to meet you!" Purple Guy was sweating. "I am Purple Guy."

"Okay.." The Woman said. "I am Rolinda."

"Hi...Rolinda." Purple guy tried to pronounce her name. "I almost attacked you with this wooden spoon, which is burnt."

"Cool!" Rolinda said. "What other cool things you got?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, I have 2 henchmen called-"

"WOW!" Rolinda said. "You seem really cool. Are you an Evil Genius?"

"Uhh...YES!" Purple Guy blushed. "YES!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I have literally, like, NOWHERE to go, so mind if I go to your place?"

"Okay!" Purple Guy was happy. But he wasn't sure if Rolinda "like liked" him.

They went in the lair.

"Sweet, your house is underground!" Rolinda explored his house.

"Yup." Purple Guy said.

"Hey, you have any if those Banana Yogurt?"

"YOU KNOW I DO!" Purple Guy said almost immediately. "I FREAKING LOVE THOSE!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wow, can I get one?"

"AZUL!" Purple Guy called. Blue Guy came.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yes..." Blue guy asked.

"Get umm...Rolinda a Banana Yogurt...NOW!" Purple Guy pointed to the fridge.

Blue Guy got one and gave it to Rolinda.

"Are you used to him yelling at you?" Rolinda asked.

"Yeah...but it's getting annoying." Blue Guy answered and left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey can I get a napkin?" Rolinda asked Purple Guy.

"VERDE!" Purple Guy called.

"It's **ROJO**!" Red Guy yelled in the background.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SAME THING!" Purple Guy yelled. "GET ROLINDA A NAPKIN NOW!"

"I hate you..." Red Guy said.

"Hey!" Purple Guy said. He got immediately up and picked up the spatula.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRR..." Red Guy said. He got the napkin, smacked it on the table where Rolinda was, and left.

Purple Guy waited until Red Guy was in the other room and then he grabbed candles, lit them, put them on the table and immediately sat next to Rolinda.

"Um.." Rolinda said.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Purple Guy said.

"Thanks..."

"Your face, your smell, your cheeks..."

"Umm..."

 **[Camera zooms on Purple Guy's Lips]**

"And your lips." Purple Guy smooched.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I have to go..." Rolinda said.

"Where?"

"Uhh...to tell my dad today...um... his granny is dead!" Rolinda RACED out.

Purple Guy sighed. "She's the hottest thing on the planet."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Freddy relaxed, Chica listened to music, and Foxy watched Bonnie exercise.

"Hey, there hasn't been a threat by Purple Guy in a WHILE." Freddy noticed. "Think he is on to something?"

Chica couldn't hear him. Foxy and Bonnie didn't listen.

"Oh well." Freddy said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Purple Guy walked around town, hoping to see Rolinda. He saw her.

"Rolinda! Purple Guy yelled.

"Hi.." She said.

"Hey...uh I need to ask you something." Purple Guy blushed.

"Hey, but one thing.."

"What..."

"Wanna take over the WORLD together?" Rolinda asked.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Purple Guy was surprised. If he had a partner, he can destroy Team Fazbear, and kidnap all of the kids. But he didn't want to take over the world, he just wanted to destroy Team Fazbear.

"Okay, I'll do IT!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yes!" Rolinda said. "Go back to your lair, and I will meet you later!" Rolinda ran off.

"YES!" Purple Guy said. He walked off to go to his lair.

But then, Team Fazbear blocked his way.

"Well look who it is, Purple Guy!" Foxy said.

"Look, I am not doing anything wrong...well...YET."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GET HIM!" Freddy yelled.

"Wait, STOP!" Purple Guy yelled.

Chica lit a Cupcake Bomb. It hit Purple Guy. He flew in the air. Bonnie waited for him to fall, and then he kicked Purple Guy to Foxy. Foxy comboed him 10 times. Then he passed him to Freddy, who dumped his sweat on Purple Guy. Purple Guy fell down, and they all beat them up.

"Oww..." He was HURT.

"Good." Foxy kicked him in the knee so he couldn't get up.

"HEY!" Rolinda yelled. "Why did you beat him up?"

"Because he is a bad, bad, man." Chica responded.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Who are you?" Freddy asked.'

"You don't need to know." Rolinda said in rage. "You'll pay!"

"Alright!" Freddy said. "Here take $20!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT KIND OF PAY!" Rolinda screamed in Freddy's ears. She grabbed Freddy by the neck and threw him on the floor.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie jumped in the air to kick her in the head. Rolinda grabbed Bonnie's leg, swung him, and threw him into Freddy who was just getting up. Foxy went to her and hit her arm.

"You hungry?" Rolinda asked. "Have a bite of THIS!" She punched Foxy in the jaw. She then punched him in the head. Foxy fell.

Chica grabbed 3 hearts. Rolinda punched Chica in her stomach. The hearts fell down. Freddy grabbed a heart and ate it and he was healed. Rolinda stepped on the other hearts.

"WASTE!" Chica said. She smacked Rolinda. Rolinda kicked Chica onto Foxy. Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"I'm not scared of some stupid, sweaty boy." Rolinda said.

Freddy ran to Rolinda. He punched her. Rolinda grabbed Freddy's arm, put him on her back, and slammed Freddy on the concrete. Everyone was defeated.

"Yes." Rolinda said. She picked up Purple Guy. He blushed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but ALL of my joints REALLY hurt." Purple Guy said. She put Purple Guy on her back. "I'll take you to the hospital now...baby." She winked.

Purple Guy blushed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"That stupid girl thinks she's ALL THAT." Chica got up.

"Yeah, we need to get stronger." Foxy said.

"I told you to eat carrots." You know who said. Bonnie, DUH!

"No you didn't." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yes..."

"NO!"

"Why don't we just all eat carrots?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah!" Chica said.

"Yeah, let's make a carrot and Apple smoothie, for ALL of us."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"In your dreams, Bon. In your Dreams."


	3. The Quit-The Attack

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 3a: The Quit**

Purple Guy sat in his chair. He relaxed all the time. He wasn't pink anymore, since he ripped off Red Guy's and Blue Guy's skin. Then he mushed them together to make Purple skin and he put that on. Anyways, Red Guy and Blue Guy were doing HIS work.

"More juice, please." Purple Guy ordered Blue Guy.

Blue Guy went in his fridge and grabbed the juice. He poured it in Purple Guy's cup.

"More." Purple Guy said.

He poured more.

"More."

He poured more.

"More."

He poured more.

"More."

He poured more.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?" Blue Guy yelled. "The cup is FULL!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"More." Purple Guy said.

"GRRRRAAAA!" Blue Guy said.

"Hey!" Purple Guy said. He grabbed the spatula.

"Uh oh." Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"TURN AROUND." Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy shivered and turned around.

Purple Guy smacked his butt 10 times.

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

"OW!" Blue Guy rubbed his Butt.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WORK FASTER." Purple Guy told to Red Guy who was scrubbing the desk.

"Faster."

"FASTER."

"FASTER!"

 **"FASTER!"**

Red Guy worked too fast and he knocked down a vase.

 ***CRACK!***

"GRRR..." Red Guy said.

"HEY." Purple Guy immediately got up. "Who are you growling at?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YOU!" Red Guy said.

"WHAT!" Red Guy grabbed the spatula.

"Smack me all you want, because I QUIT." Red Guy said. "I am not working for your lazy-self anymore!"

Purple Guy looked at Red Guy.

"Let's go, Blue Guy." Red Guy said.

"FINE!" Purple Guy yelled. "I don't need you two! I can uh... clean this whole place myself! So HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Red and Blue Guy left. The walked 1 mile away from Purple Guy's lair. They dug into the ground there, and declared it as their hideout. They walked inside, and there were a bunch of Moles there.

"Hey, we got company!" Red Guy said. He petted the mole.

"We need to destroy Freddy and his friends!" Blue Guy said.

"Why? What about the kids?" Red Guy asked.

"Forget the kids!" Blue Guy said. "We're goin' for THEM."

"And I got the perfect plan, the MOLES." Red Guy said.

"We eat them!" Blue guy yelled excitedly.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"NO!"

"Then what do we do?"

"Well, we used them on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

"Nice!" Blue Guy said.

"Let's go." Red Guy put the moles in a cage.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were in the park, making sure the kids were safe. Some kids were chasing Foxy, and they couldn't get him.

"HA!" Foxy laughed at the tired kids.

Bonnie trained some other kids and Chica handed them cupcakes. Freddy sat down and relaxed.

"LAZY." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Red Guy and Blue Guy came.

"GUYS, EMERGENCY!" Freddy yelled.

"WHAT?" Bonnie, Chica, Foxy asked.

"Red Guy and Blue Guy!" Freddy yelled.

"What." Bonnie said.

"Too easy." Chica said.

"I can beat them up in one hit." Foxy said.

"You think beating US is easy?" Blue Guy asked.

"Feast your eyes on THIS!" Red Guy opened the cage.

"Gopher's attack!" Blue Guy yelled.

"They are MOLES." Red Guy corrected.

"Same Difference." Blue Guy said.

The Moles ran to F,B,C and F.

"Time to whack some moles." Foxy said.

"Wait!" Chica yelled. "You can't hurt the animals!"

The Moles made Goo-Goo eyes.

"AWW." Freddy said. They jumped on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled. The moles bit him. They jumped off of him and he was beat up.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I got this." Bonnie said. He got a carrot.

"CARROTS." Foxy said. "That's your answer to EVERYTHING."

"Don't be rude." Freddy said.

Bonnie put the carrot in front of the moles. They ate it.

"Want more?" Bonnie asked. He got a bunch more carrots and threw them. The gophers chased after the carrots.

"Uh oh." Red and Blue said together.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy cracked their knuckles.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Red and Blue guy went back to their lair and they were all beat up.

"What now?" Blue guy asked.

"I got an idea." Red Guy said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Stupid Red Guy and Blue Guy." Purple Guy said. "I don't need them. I just need another and better way to mess with their kids."

Purple Guy went in the closet. He grabbed something.

"I have been saving this, but now's the time." Purple guy said. He pulled out the thing. It was a strange ball. Purple Guy pushed the button on it. "Perfect!" He said. The ball flashed with sight and something came out of it. It was a ROBOT.

"Greetings, user." The Robot said.

"Bogo, you still have your memory saved!" He said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yes." Bogo said.

"Go destroy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." Purple guy Ordered.

"New Version Found."

"What New Version?"

"Version 5.0"

"We don't have time to install updates, we need to destroy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy!"

"Downloading Update..."

"NOOO!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"5%."

"CUT THAT OUT."

"12%."

"STOP!"

"18%."

"CANCEL!"

"24%."

"CANCEL UPDATES!"

"30%"

"I DEMAND YOU TOO!"

"38%"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Installing..."

"Finally!" Purple Guy said.

"ERROR!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHAT?!"

"Error Downloading."

"For goodness sake!" Purple Guy said.

"Repairing Download..."

"NOOOO!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Blue Guy and Red Guy left their hideout.

Blue Guy went in the store and grabbed a pack of 50 paper plates. He ripped the pack open and took one out. He want to the cashier.

"Umm." The Cashier said. "Where's the rest of the pack?"

"I only need ONE."

"Still, if you want one, you need to have the other 49."

Blue Guy smacked the cashier, put money on the counter and left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Red Guy went to a different store and bought orange juice and flour. They came back at the lair at the same time. Blue Guy put the paper plate on the ground. Red Guy grabbed 4 candles. Blue Guy grabbed sticks and made a fire to light them. Red Guy poured the orange juice on the paper plate. They drew a triangle in the dirt around the paper plate. Blue Guy put the flour everywhere, and used it to trace the triangle.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Dude, nothing happed." Blue Guy said.

Just then, the ground rumbled.

"AAH!" Red Guy held on to Blue Guy.

3 talking paper plates magically came out of the ground.

"Who are you guys?" Blue guy asked.

"We are the paper pals." The Balloon Boy Paper Pal said.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 3b: The Attack**

Red Guy and Blue Guy met the paperpals.

"WOW!" Red Guy said. "You are AMAZING!"

"Yeah.." Freddy Paperpals said.

"Are you enemies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy?" Blue Guy asked.

"Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle?" Bonne Paperpal asked.

"No..." Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Withered Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" Balloon Boy paperpal asked.

"NO!" Red guy yelled. "The originals!"

"Uhh... look they are actually our FRIENDS." Freddy Paperpal looked down.

"WHAT!" Blue and Red Guy yelled.

"Yes." Bonnie Paperpal said.

"We hated the Toy and Withered animatronics. They would always pick us up from the party rooms, and then put us into Jeremy and Fritz's office to distract them." Balloon Boy Paperpal said.

"Who made you?" Red Guy asked.

They didn't say anything.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Just look, we are still not hurting our friends." Freddy Paperpal said.

"We'll give you the rest of this orange juice." Blue Guy said.

"DEAL." The Paperpals said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Version 5.0 was successfully installed." Bogo said.

"FINALLY!" Purple Guy said. "Now kill Freddy, Freddy's friends, and all of the kids."

"What would you like me to do?" Bogo asked.

"What I said, DUH!" Purple Guy said.

"Error."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?" Purple was confused.

"MALFUNCTION."

"Stop that!"

"ERROR ERROR ERROR!" Bogo yelled. "VIRUS FOUND."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Virus?"

"RESETING..."

"What in the name of-"

"Shutting Down..."

"GRRR..." Purple Guy growled. "WORK!" He kicked Bogo.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bogo's eyes went Red.

"YES!" Purple Guy said. "Now kill-"

 ***BLAST!***

Bogo laser blasted Purple Guy.

"OUCH!" He said. "But anyway, not he is more dangerous that I had expected! Thank you version 5.0!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bogo blasted.

 ***BLAST!***

Purple Guy dodged it. Bogo used his rockets and flew out.

"OH YES!" Purple Guy said. "Soon, Freddy, Bonnie and the rest will DIE! HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

BOTH Bogo and the Paperpals were coming for them. Freddy and the rest were walking the kids to a movie theater. The paperpals were the first to arrive.

"Paperpals!" Freddy said. "What's good?"

"We are here to Fight!" Freddy Paperpal said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?" Bonnie yelled. "Why?'

"Our NEW master." BB Paperpal said.

"What? Who?" Chica asked.

"I don't know them, but they are super nice!" Bonnie Paperpal said.

"Yeah, they'll give us Orange Juice!" The Freddy Paperpal said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Them?" Foxy asked. "So there's more than one?"

Freddy Paperpal tossed his hat. It hit Chica. She fell. Balloon Boy paperpal laughed. It stunned Foxy. Then Bonnie Paperpal jumped on Foxy as he was on the ground. Chica got up. The kids ran away.

"Take out Chica!" Freddy paperpal yelled.

Chica grabbed a heart to heal Foxy. Bonnie paperpal kicked Chica. It was too late. Foxy ate it and was healed.

"NO!" BB paperpal yelled.

Freddy punched Freddy Paperpal. Freddy paperpal got up and grabbed Freddy by the neck.

"Ugh...HELP!" Freddy's face went red.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie kicked Freddy Paperpal.

"HA HA!" Bonnie showed off his muscular body.

"Show off." Fox said.

BB paperpal grabbed Balloons. He made a Balloon Gun.

"What?" Foxy said. "Not possible."

BB paperpal shot.

 ***BAM!***

It shot Balloon Bullets. It hit Foxy and he fell. Chica grabbed another heart. Bonnie Paperpal ran to stop Chica from healing Foxy. Bonnie paperpal grabbed the heart and ate it.

"NO!" Chica yelled.

"YES!" Bonnie paperpal then knocked out Chica.

Foxy used his hook and popped Balloon Boy Paper Pal's Gun. Foxy was still weakened. Foxy kicked Balloon Boy paperpal and used his hook to scratch him to shreds.

"Oh yeah!" Foxy yelled.

Freddy and Bonnie Paperpals tied up Freddy and Bonnie.

"Now, you Will die!" Freddy Paperpal said.

 **Just then-**

 ***BANG!***

Bogo shot a missile at the paperpals and they died.

"Who are you?" Foxy asked.

"I AM BOGO." Bogo yelled.

"You just saved out lives!" Bonnie hugged him.

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIENDS." Bogo yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Then why did you come for us?" Chica asked as she got up.

"Because me master is Purple Guy."

"I knew it." Freddy said.

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Bogo yelled. "Anyway, he created me and built me 7 years ago. But then he unleashed me again to kill you all."

"We'll easily beat you." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"FINE THEN." Bogo said. "Choose Difficulty: Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard, or BRUTAL."

"BRUTAL." Foxy yelled.

"FOXY!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?" Foxy asked. "I wanna see how hard he is."

Bogo shot is missile. They all jumped and fell. The missile hit a airplane. The airplane fell in an ocean and exploded.

 ***BANG!***

"See, Foxy!" Chica yelled.

"Sorry." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica pulled out a cupcake bomb. She lit the candle on Fire. Then she threw it at Bogo. Bogo caught the bomb, waited until it was ready to explode, and threw it back at Chica. Chica dodged it, but it hit Freddy. Chica pulled out a heart to heal Freddy, but Bogo grabbed it. Foxy smacked it out of Bogo's hands and Freddy ate it.

"NO!" Bogo yelled. He ran to Chica and punched her. Chica fell on the ground.

Freddy Grabbed his hat and put it over Bogo's head. Freddy's sweat came out and it was all over Bogo.

"AAAAAAH!" Bogo yelled.

Bonnie did a flip and kicked Bogo. Foxy grabbed Bogo and threw him in the garbage.

"Good Job, team!" Chica said as she got up.

Bogo came out of the garbage. He shot lasers.

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They all dodged the lasers. Foxy ran to Bogo. Bogo grabbed Foxy by the neck.

"YOU FOOL." Bogo said. "Think ya can stop me!"

Foxy couldn't breathe. He kicked Bogo in the crouch.

"AAA!" Bogo yelled.

Foxy kicked Bogo on the ground. Bogo got up.

"ERROR."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?" Freddy asked.

Bogo spun around at the speed of LIGHT. Everyone ran.

 ***BANG!***

Bogo exploded. He was still there. Chica grabbed a cupcake bomb.

"You...Win." Bogo said.

"YES!" Bonnie yelled.

"But until then, I WILL come back." Bogo used his rockets and got the heck away.

"He isn't coming back." Foxy said. "Right?"

Everyone looked at Foxy.

"Let's just go home, the kids ran off." Freddy said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"I KNEW IT!" Purple Guy said. Bogo wasn't coming back, so Purple Guy thought that Freddy and the rest defeated them.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Just then, Red Guy and Blue Guy came back.

"Look who's here." Purple Guy said.

"Okay, you were right." Red Guy said. "We do need each other."

"Right..." Purple Guy said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Blue Guy asked.

"Give me a massage, mop the floor, scrub the walls, file my nails, screw back the screws in my couch, buy batteries, and BUY FOOD!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Can we have the fo-"

"NO!" Purple Guy yelled. "It's all for me. Cause I'm better!"

"I hate him so much..." Red Guy murmured.

Blue Guy sighed. "It's a living."

 **[Audience Laughs]**


	4. The Kid with Powers-Rat's Disease

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 4a: The Kid with Powers**

Team Fazbear were in their hideout. They heard a loud bang on the door.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Who is that?" Freddy asked.

"Get the door." Chica said.

"You get it." Bonnie said.

"No, you!" Foxy yelled.

"Why not you get it?" Chica asked.

"Because I'M FREDDY." Freddy folded his arms and looked to other side of the room.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"GET THE DOOR!" Foxy yelled.

"But you're closer!" Freddy said.

"Bonnie, just get it." Chica said. "End of story."

"Just because I'm hot and strong, doesn't mean I should get it."

"Nobody said you are hot!" Foxy yelled.

"I told you to eat carrots." Bonnie yelled. "That's why I'm hot, Right Chica?"

"Uhh..." She said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

The person at the door was ANGRY. Someone then banged on the door a few more times, and the door BURST open.

A lady and a little boy were there. The lady was panting.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" The lady asked.

Nobody said ANYTHING.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GOSH!" The woman said. "Anyway, I want you to babysit my son, Nathan."

"He looks old." Freddy said.

"He's only 9, but can you just keep him here because he needs some DISCIPLINE." Nathan's mom said.

Nathan stood there with his arms crossed. His mother looked at him.

"Alright, Bye." Nathan's mother left.

"So, wanna play video games?" Freddy asked. He grabbed his console.

Nathan put his fingers together and it made a Fireball.

"WHOA!" Bonnie got up immediately.

"Its that REAL?" Freddy asked. "He touched the Fireball. OUCH...Awesome!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Cool!" Chica said.

"Are you a magician?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Nathan said. "I have powers."

"How did you get your powers?" Chica asked.

"Well, I was zapped by this thing-"

"WE DON'T CARE." Foxy and Bonnie said at the same time.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay..." Nathan said. "Wanna see another trick?

"YES!" Freddy said.

Nathan made the TV remote go to him, and he turned the TV on.

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Freddy said. "Do you get money?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No..." Nathan said. "My mother just wants me to act like I am normal."

"Why don't you?" Chica asked.

"Um..."

"Never mind." Chica said.

"What other things can you do?" Foxy asked.

"Well..." Nathan said. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy flew in the air. Then he put them down.

"Whoa!" Foxy said.

"I can also do THIS." Nathan put his hands together and rubbed them Really fast.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll see." Nathan said. Out came SNOW.

"Wow!" Freddy said. "You can make SNOW."

"Yeah!" Nathan said. "But these are all of my powers, though."

"I don't care, you are awesome!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Thanks..." Nathan said.

"How did you get your powers again?" Chica asked.

"When I was younger, I was zapped my this invention, and it made me feel weird. Then, when it was my birthday, I had my powers and I caused a Fire."

"WHOA!" Chica said.

"So every time it's my Birthday, I get a new power!" Nathan said happily. "So I have 3: To move stuff, make snow, and make fire!"

"When's your birthday anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"On CHRISTMAS!" Nathan said.

"You're bluffing?" Freddy asked.

"No." Nathan said.

Freddy looked at Nathan.

"Cool." Freddy said. "I guess you get free birthday gifts."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You know I do!" Nathan said.

The alarm rang. Freddy got up.

"Oh NO!" He said. "Purple Guy is kidnapping BABIES."

"Then let's go." Foxy said.

"Can I come?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"I have powers." Nathan said.

"Fine." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They all left to stop Purple Guy. Nathan's mother came in the hideout.

"Hey Nathan I-" His Mother said. She looked around. Nobody was there. She left and closed the door behind her.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

"YES!" Purple Guy yelled. "With my new invention, this GIANT laser will destroy the WHOLE WORLD!"

"Cool." Red Guy said.

"Since it is big and needs a lot of electricity, it runs of BABIES." Purple Guy yelled.

"Awesome." Blue guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why, thank you." Purple Guy said. "The more they play, the more electricity it makes!"

"It looks like crap." Red Guy said.

Purple Guy picked up the spatula.

"GRRR.." Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Team Fazbear and Nathan burst in his lair.

"Oh look it's Team Fazbear." Purple Guy said.

"DUH!" Foxy said.

"Umm...who's that boy?" Purple Guy asked.

"I'm Nathan!" Nathan said. "And I'm going to kick your a-"

Chica covered his mouth.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well you can't do that because of THIS!" Purple Guy pressed a button. A cage came out of the ceiling and trapped them. Nathan moved out of the way JUST in time.

"NATHAN!" Freddy said.

"Think I am scared of some stupid, little, UGLY boy?" Purple Guy said.

"YES." Nathan said.

"Oh..." Purple Guy said. "Well then..."

Nathan launched a Fire Ball.

"WHOA!" Purple Guy said. "This KID HAS POWERS!"

"Yup." Foxy said. "And he will kick your a-"

Chica looked at Foxy.

"Apples." He said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt!" Bonnie covered his eyes.

Blue Guy gave Purple Guy a mirror to block the fireballs. Nathan used the ability to move things with his mind, and made the mirror drop. The Mirror Broke.

 ***CRACK!***

"You fool!" Purple Guy said. "He will now kill us all!"

"What?" Nathan said.

A black cloud came out of the mirror.

"BLUE GUY, WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS MIRROR." Purple Guy yelled.

"Sorry." Blue Guy shivered.

Purple Guy picked up the spatula. "TURN AROUND."

Blue Guy turned around.

"BEND DOWN."

"Uh..."

"NOW!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue Guy bent down. Purple Guy gave him 10 smacks on his behind.

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

Blue Guy rubbed his butt. The black cloud was out.

"HA HA HA!" The Cloud said. "Purple Guy, you have broken the ROYAL mirror. Now you must trade your LIFE."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Take Blue Guy!" Purple Guy said. "Actually, take this Nathan kid!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Nathan threw a fireball at the cloud. The cloud died.

"AAAAAA!" The Cloud yelled and it turned into smoke.

Nathan threw 1 fireball at Purple, Red, and Blue Guy, and then one inside on the Cage where the babies were. The babies escaped and they found their OWN way back to their parents. Nathan freed Team Fazbear.

"Thank, Nathan." Foxy said. "You are a kid..."

"And a hero..." Freddy continued.

"And an awesome person..." Chica continued.

"Do you eat veggies?" Bonnie asked. "You should, they're good."

"UGH!" Everyone except Nathan grunted.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 4b: Rat's Disease**

Team Fazbear were relaxing. AGAIN. They always relaxed. A rat ran out of a Rat's Hole, and jumped on Chica, who was listening to music.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Everyone jumped.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Chica, I told you to not do that!" Foxy yelled.

"RAT!" She yelled.

"AAAAA!" Freddy saw the rat. The rat jumped to Foxy.

"EEEW!" Foxy whacked the rat. He rat flew to Freddy. It went in Freddy's hat.

"Hey, get out!" Freddy took his hat off and looked in. He saw nothing. Freddy looked in closer and the rat jumped out. Freddy smacked the rat to Bonnie. Bonnie caught the rat.

"Come on guys, he's harmless." Bonnie petted the rat. The rat rubbed against Bonnie. Bonnie gave the rat a carrot.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"EEEWWW!" Everyone said.

"Don't touch me again, Bonnie." Chica said.

"But I never touch you!"

"I don't care just don't."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Disgusting." Freddy said.

"That rat Could have a DISEASE." Foxy said.

"Disease, Disease." Bonnie said. He kissed the rat. Some of the rat's FUR was on his lips.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SO...UNSANITARY!" Foxy yelled. He ran to the bathroom.

Bonnie gave the Rat a bunch more carrots. The rat took them all and ran back in it's hole.

"Thanks, come again!" Bonnie said.

Foxy came back from the bathroom. "Why would you give it CARROTS."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, he seemed hungry, and he probably has a family, so I gave him some carrots." Bonnie said.

"I would have KILLED that rat." Foxy said.

"Well then, YOU'RE A SADDIST." Bonnie left the room.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear ordered Chinese food. Bonnie DIDN'T wash his hands. He slurped his noodles, full of rat hair.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Bonnie woke up. He didn't feel good. Bonnie looked at his body, and it looked like it was turning GREEN. It had small red bumbs on only his hands. He felt sick.

"AA-AA-CHOO!" Bonnie sneezed and grey hair flew everywhere.

Everyone else just finished their pancakes for breakfast.

"Guys, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I dunno." Foxy said. "But you don't look to hot."

"Yeah!" Chica said. "You got a cold or something?"

"That doesn't look like he has a cold." Freddy said.

"AA-AA-CHOO!" Bonnie sneezed and grey hair was everywhere.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Grey hair?" Freddy said. "This only means one thing...Bonnie's getting OLDER!"

Bonnie frowned. He KNEW that is was from the rat, but he didn't want to tell them so they can find out themselves.

"How old are you now?" Foxy asked.

"I'm the SAME age." Bonnie said.

"Then what's up with the grey hair?" Chica asked.

"Look, I think I got a disease from the rat yesterday." Bonnie confessed.

"I knew it." Foxy said.

"It was so obvious." Freddy said.

"I knew you could get a disease from it." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay, so how can I get rid of it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." They all said.

Somehow, the TV magically turned on.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Breaking News, rats are migrating to this city, and these aren't normal rats, they are bringing some new disease. We don't know what it's called, But you get it when you inhale rats fur, eat rats, eat their fur, and getting in close contact with them. If you see these rats, kill them IMMEDIATELY. The disease can't transfer from person to person, but it's DEADLY."

"Oh shoot." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Bonnie felt much fatter, hairier, and had whiskers on his nose. He left like eating some CHEESE. Bonnie opened the fridge, got a lot of cheese, and ate it all.

"Whoa!" Freddy grabbed Bonnie. Freddy saw Bonnie's face, it was kind of Rat-Looking.

"EEEW!" Freddy said. "Why you look, smell, and act like a rat?"

Bonnie sniffed Freddy, and ate the cheese how rats eat cheese.

Chica and Foxy came. "EEWW, what is that?"

"It's Bonnie!" Freddy said. "The dumb disease is getting to him. We need a cure."

"I don't think there IS a cure!" Chica said.

"Actually, there IS." Someone or something said.

IT was a RAT that said that.

"Who are you?" Freddy asked.

"I am a Rat, my name is Allan, and I gave the disease to your friend!" Allan said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You are saying there is a cure?" Foxy asked.

"YES, I just said that." Allan said.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"ME." Allan said. "I am the one who has, and transferred the disease, so I am the one who can take it BACK!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, then do it!" Bonnie yelled.

"No." Allan said.

"Why?"

"Because it's your friend's fault he touched me in the first place." Allan giggled.

Bonnie sighed.

"You only have 2 HOURS when the transformation is complete!"

"Transformation?" Chica asked.

"YES!" Allan yelled. "It isn't no virus. We are radio active rats that can turn OTHERS to rats. So our population can be larger than human population, and we can take over the WORLD."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Not happening." Foxy said.

"Can you just change me back!" Bonnie got on his knees.

"TOO LATE!" Allan yelled. "One you are transformed, you're coming with US."

"NO!" Bonnie yelled. He stepped on Allan. Allan lifted Bonnie's foot and THREW Bonnie.

"WHOA!" Bonnie yelled. "How are you so strong?"

"You don't think that us rats eat CARROTS."

"Uhh..."

"And broccoli."

"Oh Shoot."

"And VEGETABLE SMOOTHIES." Allan said.

Bonnie grabbed cockroach spray and sprayed Allan. It didn't hurt Allan, but he sneezed. Bonnie picked up Allan.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Allan yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear brought Allan to the laboratory, and extracted the cure from Allan. Then they killed Allan and all of his friends with orange juice.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Thank you for your bravery." The scientist said. He cured Bonnie. "Now, we have a cure for Small Pox, HIV, Aids, Ebola, Sars, Lime Disease, Bird Flu, Legionnaires, Zika, and the E. coli viruses!"

"See guys, I told you carrots are the answer to everything." Bonnie yelled.

"Oh, why does everything have to end like this!" Freddy said.

"I don't know." Foxy said. "But I sure hate it too."

"Oh, and here's your reward." The man said as he handed Bonnie something.

"What is it?

"It's a small statue of you, make of RAT FUR."

"Ack!" Bonnie dropped it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**


	5. The Bully-The Teddy Bear

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 5a: The Bully**

Team Fazbear was walking around town, until a woman had stopped them.

"Come quick!" The lady said. "My son, Brian was bullied!"

"Bullies!" Chica said. "Why, I hate bullies!"

They went in Brian's house.

"The bully stole his lunch money, his backpack, and his shoes!" Brian's mother explained. "He came out without these things!"

Brain was sitting down, looking pretty angry.

"Don't worry, Brian." Chica said. "I dealt with a bully. In fact I beat him easily!" Chica looked at Foxy angrily.

"What?" He said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Fighting is NEVER the answer." Freddy said.

"It's the answer when you are dealing with Purple Guy." Bonnie said.

"Just tell the teacher." Chica said.

"He said if I tell, he will kill me!" Brain cried.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

"Quiet, BULLY." Chica said.

Foxy stopped.

"Describe the bully." Bonnie said.

"I don't remember!" Brian said. "But he was very tall, he had a jacket, and he covered his whole body. Everyday he would take my hat!"

"Oh no!" Foxy said sarcastically.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Don't worry." Freddy said. "In fact, we're here to defend you!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Brian came home from school CRYING.

"What's wrong!" Chica asked.

"He wants to FIGHT." Brian said.

"WHAT!" Freddy yelled.

"Yes!" Brian yelled. "Tomorrow after school he is going to beat me UP."

"Oh yeah?" Foxy said. "When I was one of those hot boys in high school, I used to wreck THOSE BULLIES."

"Yeah, because someone ELSE was ONE." Chica yelled at him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"He said I should show up alone!" Brian yelled.

"Well, we can hide in the bushes!" Bonnie suggested.

"Everybody pees in the bushes." Brian said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay, then we will have to see once we get there." Freddy said.

 **LATER...**

It was afterschool the next day. Brian was scared.

"Chica...I'm scared!" Brian yelled.

"Don't worry." Chica put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you." Team Fazbear hid in the bushes, even though everyone pees in there.

"MM!" Bonnie said.

"What?" Chica asked.

"This tree makes delicious sap!" Bonnie yelled. "There's this yellow sap all over this tree! MM!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"EWWW." Freddy and Foxy said.

The Bully came. His WHOLE body was covered. He had shades, and a necklace that said: YOU'RE NEXT.

"Ready to Fight." The Bully asked.

"Look, Bully." Brian said. "I don't want to fight. And I know you don't want to as well."

"Well, it's too late." The Bully yelled. He picked up a knife and grabbed Brian by the neck.

"GOODBYE."

"I thought we were FIGHTING!" Brian yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy came out of the bushes. Bonnie licked his fingers.

"Team Fazbear!" The Bully yelled as he dropped Brian to the floor.

"Yeah, that's right!" Freddy said. He ran to the Bully. "And we are going to Bully YOU now!"

"Wait a second." Chica said.

"WHAT?" Freddy yelled. "We have to beat up this bully!"

"How does he know that we are Team Fazbear?" Chica pointed.

They smacked the shades and the hat from the Bully.

"PURPLE GUY!" Team Fazbear yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"EEEW...he is covered in purple goop!" Brian ran from him.

"That's his SKIN." Bonnie said.

"Stupid." Foxy said.

"Don't be rude." Freddy hit him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Anyway, WHY are you bullying innocent Brian?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, because he's smart." Purple Guy started. "His name is Brian, and if you switch the "I" and the "A", it's BRAIN."

"So, that doesn't mean he is smart." Foxy said. "Brain's don't mean nothing."

"Shut up!" Purple Guy yelled. "Anyway, since he's smart, I asked him one day if he knows how to create and modify machines. He said. 'yes' and then I asked him to team up with me, but he said 'NO'."  
"Okay..."

"Yup, so now I bully him all the time until he teams up with me."

"Oh, well I have a team." Freddy said.

"What's it called?" Purple Guy stupidly asked.

"TEAM FAZBEAR." Freddy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

Purple Guy was on the floor with a twisted ankle, twisted, knee, bent neck, and foam coming out of his mouth.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh..." He said. He was HURT.

"That's what you get for messing with...TEAM FAZBEAR!" Foxy yelled.

"YEAH!" Chica continued.

"CURSE YOU!" Purple Guy said.

"So what now?" Brian asked.

"THIS." Freddy said. He picked up Purple Guy and threw him in the air. He landed in his lair. He heard loud music.

"What is dis?" Purple Guy asked.

Red guy and Blue Guy had a PARTY. They saw Purple Guy.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Everyone out!" Red Guy yelled.

"Thanks, come again!" Blue Guy yelled.

All of the people left.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing." Red Guy said.

Purple picked up the spatula.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRR..."

"HEY." Purple Guy yelled.

Red Guy stopped growling.

"YOU." Purple Guy pointed to Blue Guy.

"UHH..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Purple yelled. "What was the meaning of that?"

Blue Guy shivered. Purple Guy picked and threw Blue Guy on the floor, and smacked him on his butt.

"TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

Blue Guy screamed. Red Guy laughed.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 5b: The Teddy Bear**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were playing on their console. They were doing 4 player mode on a game called "Battle Adventurers".

"YES!" Bonnie yelled. "I have the bomb power-up!"

"You better not use it on me." Chica said.

"I'm not." Bonnie said. "I'm using it on Freddy."

"WHY?" Freddy yelled.

"Cause, you keep getting all of the combos." Bonnie yelled.

Freddy had a Shield Power-up, but he didn't use it. He was going to use it once Bonnie used the Bomb on him. Bonnie used the Bomb power-up. Freddy equipped the shield. The Bomb power-up broke.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA!" Freddy yelled.

"SCREW YOU." Bonnie said.

Foxy attacked Freddy. Freddy lost a life.

"HA!" Foxy yelled. Foxy now has 87 points.

Chica was winning the game. She had 103 points.

Freddy re-spawned. He was on a hidden bomb trap.

 ***BANG!***

"NO!*" Freddy yelled. He dropped his controller angrily because he lost his LAST life. Freddy was out of the game and it was just Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

Freddy realized CHICA put the Bomb trap there since Chica was rewarded Points when Freddy exploded. Chica now has 109 points. Bonnie had 99 points. Foxy got a boost and went to Chica. He used a power-up and Chica spun around. Chica dropped some of her coins, and Foxy picked them up.

"THEIF." Chica yelled.

"HA!" Foxy yelled.

"I'm COMING BONNIE." Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie shot a missile. Foxy saw it coming, but Chica tossed a bomb. Foxy dodged the Missile, but the bomb exploded him. Foxy dropped coins and lost a life. Foxy and 1 more life. Foxy plugged his controller out of the console.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"ERROR." The Console said. "One of the controllers has been disconnected."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why?" Bonnie yelled.

"This game is getting boring!" Foxy yelled.

"I WAS WINNING!" Chica yelled.

"Well, at least I was 1 coin away to upgrade my spells, but CHICA had to toss a bomb!" Foxy yelled.

"HA!" Chica stuck out her tounge.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You're lucky you're a girl." Foxy folded his arms. He wanted to beat up Chica.

Freddy went on the home screen and took out the disk. He put in a new disk which was for a different game.

"Rabbit Jump?" Foxy yelled. "I thought I tossed it away!"

"Sorry, but it's too addicting." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yup." Bonnie ate a Carrot. Foxy smacked it out of his hand.

"Don't be rude." Freddy said.

"EAT MEAT!" Foxy said.

"You can't force me too!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!***

Freddy opened the door. It was a dad and his daughter. The daughter had a teddy bear.

"Hello." Freddy said.

"HI!" The Girl said.

"Hello, Team Fazbear." The Man said. "Anyway, my daughter Julia-"

"THAT'S ME!" Julia said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Anyway, my daughter Julia-"

"THAT'S ME!" Julia said again.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"She-"

"THAT'S ME!"

"STOP!" Julia's dad said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sorry."

"Go outside, RIGHT NOW." He dad pointed outside.

Julia went outside.

"Anyway, Julia has gotten a toy Teddy Bear for her birthday last week, and she HASN'T, EVER let go of it." Her dad said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"That's creepy." Foxy said.

"I've seen this before." Bonnie said.

"YOU AND CARROTS." Foxy said.

"Oh." Bonnie looked down.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Don't be rude." Chica said.

"Anyway, she is really failing her classes, because during her classes she grooms her stupid Teddy Bear." He said. "You need to help her! She smacked the Teacher when he tried to take her Teddy Bear!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"THAT'S ME!" Julia came back inside.

"HEY." Her dad yelled. Julia ran. He chased after.

"WELP." Foxy said.

"How are we going to help her?" Freddy said. "She will never let go of the stupid bear."

"Easy, give her something she really wants for the bear!" Foxy said. "DONE."

"The thing she really wants IS this bear." Chica said.

"Good point."

Julia's dad came back with Julia.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HE HE HE!" Julia laughed.

"She may look sweet, but once you speak of her bear, she is going to guard it with her LIFE." Her dad said. "Anyway, I'm uhh... going to sit in the darkness..."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay..." Bonnie said.

Julia stood there and smiled. Team Fazbear RAN in the closet to discuss the plan.

"So, what's the plan?"

"So, we get her to be so happy, she will forget about the bear. Then, we just take it!" Freddy yelled.

"Okay..." Chica said.

"And since she had so much fun, she can't remember about the bear!"

"Nice!" Foxy said. "But first, I wanna test something first."

"Okay.." Bonnie said.

"YES!" Foxy said.

"DO NOT DO ANYTHING DUMB."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I won't."

They walked out of the closet. Julia stood there.

"Let me just..." Foxy attempted to take the bear.

"HISSS!" Julia said. She BIT FOXY.

"DANG!" Foxy said.

"Told ya." Freddy said.

"Anyways, wanna play a game?" Freddy asked.

"What game?"

"It's called RABBIT JUMP!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No thanks, I wanna sit in your bathroom alone with my bear." Julia went to their bathroom.

"GREAT." Freddy said. "Now she's more alert about us taking her bear!"

"Sorry." Foxy said.

 **LATER...**

Julia and Bonnie were playing Rabbit Jump.

"Wow!" Freddy said. "How did you get her to play with you?'

"I used something orange and munchy." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRRRR." Foxy said.

"CHILL!" Chica yelled.

"LEVEL 67!" The Console said.

Julia was a yellow rabbit, and Bonnie played as a purple rabbit. He goal of the game was to grab all of the carrots, go through the maze and to the exit at each level while avoiding predators. Each level had different mechanics.

"Uh oh, there's a fox in this level!" Julia said.

"Foxy!" Foxy said.

"No, a Fox."

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"LEVEL 174!"

"DANG!" Chica said.

"I can play all day!" Julia said.

Julia's dad came in.

"Daddy!" Julia said. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes!" He said. "Let's go!" They left and didn't even say "Goodbye."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wow, she said she can play ALL day." Foxy said.

"DON'T BE RUDE." They all yelled.

"GRR.." Foxy said.

"Wait, what's that?" Bonnie pointed. It was JULIA'S BEAR.

Team Fazbear looked down. They saw Julia's BEAR. They all looked at each other for a while and then they ran to the bear, and tossed it out. Julia sensed that they threw it out. Her eyes glew RED.

"You shouldn't have done that..." She said to herself. "You shouldn't..."

"What was that?" Her dad asked.

"NOTHING!" She yelled.

"Good, because I know you can't wait for Fried Chicken, rice, and beans!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You know I do!" She yelled. "But Seriously, Team Fazbear, you shouldn't have done that...HE HE HE HA HA."


	6. Team Purple-Game Night

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 6a: Team Purple**

Purple Guy was walking on the street. He was wearing a SPIDER costume, and he had FIRE CRACKERS in his hand. He ran to people and shot the Fire Crackers at the people.

"AAAAAAAA!" The people ran and screamed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Team Fazbear was eating cereal. They turned the TV on.

 _"Breaking News!"_

"YAY!" Bonnie said. He ate carrots with cereal and milk.

Foxy "accidentally" knocked over Bonnie's bowl of Cereal. "OOOPS!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Don't be rude." Freddy said.

"Why..." Bonnie said.

 _"A man in a Spider Costume is terrorizing people with FIRE CRACKERS!"_ The TV reporter said.

"Fire Crackers?" Freddy yelled. He paused the TV. He looked at the man. It was Purple Man.

"Let's go." Bonnie said.

"HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed.

Team Fazbear was there.

"NOT SO FAST!" Freddy said.

"Don't you mean, not so SLOW?" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Look, we are just going to beat you up now." Foxy said.

Purple Guy grabbed a firecracker and lit it he threw it at Team Fazbear.

 ***BANG!***

He MISSED.

Chica grabbed a Cupcake Bomb and lit it.

" #$%^&!" Purple Guy yelled.

 ***BANG!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy got exploded. The cops came and took him to court. He had to pay a FINE for exploding illegal Firecrackers.

 **LATER...**

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Purple Guy stamped his feet.

"What's not fair?" Blue Guy asked

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Purple Guy yelled.

"I was asking what isn't fair."

Purple Guy picked up the spatula and smacked Blue Guy on his face VERY HARD.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!" He yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Purple Guy yelled.

"I said OW!" Blue Guy said.

Purple Guy smacked Blue Guy on his Butt.

"OUCH!" Blue Guy rubbed his Butt.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing!" Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Anyways, IT'S NOT FAIR!" Purple Guy stamped his feet again.

"What's not fair, I would LOVE to know." Red Guy said sarcasically.

"I'm glad you asked, Red Guy!" Purple Guy said. "Anyways, the only reason Team Fazbear is always winning is because WE are outnumbered!"

"WOW." Red Guy said.

"What I need is more people to join with me and them we can destroy them first, and then the WORLD!"

"What about us?" Blue guy asked Purple Guy.

Purple guy smacked Blue Guy with his hand.

 ***SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You think I would really think I would bring you FOOLS with me?" Purple Guy asked. "You morons can't even tie a shoe!"

"We don't wear shoes!" Blue Guy said.

"SHUT UP." Purple Guy yelled. "What I need is much more smarter people with me!"

"It's MORE SMART." Red Guy said.

"What?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's MORE SMART, not MORE SMARTER." Red Guy said.

"Understood." Purple Guy said.

"Who's the fool now?" Blue Guy asked.

Purple Guy picked up a BELT.

"Oh no." Blue guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

"What should we do?" Foxy said. "So boring."

"We should play RABBIT JUMP!" Bonnie said.

"That game is boring." Chica said. "You keep beating it over and over again."

"Beating 250 levels of a Rabbit game over again seems pretty boring." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But the level editor is cool." Bonnie said. "And, I like playing custom levels made by other people!"

"Okay, why do so many people play this dumb game?" Foxy said. "It's seems pointless!"

"And Battle Adventurers is getting me tight!" Freddy said.

"YEAH!" They all yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Purple Guy walked on the street.

"Now I need some people to team up with me!" Purple Guy yelled. He saw a random guy on the street. He grabbed him.

"HEY!" The man yelled. Purple Guy but a bag over his head. Purple Guy grabbed another guy and a girl and did the same. He took them all to his lair.

 **Audience Laughs]**

"What is happening?" The man yelled.

"Who are you?" The woman yelled.

"Where are we?" The other man asked.

"Well, I am Purple Guy, an Evil Genius, and I want all of you people that I picked up on the street to join me and we can take over the WORLD."

"Sorry." The man said. "I have to go back to work, actually."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Forget that!" Purple Guy put his arm around him. "Just look at all of the fun things we can do to destroy the world!"

"I have to go." The woman said.

"No!" Purple Guy said. "Come, just train being evil, and then we can KILL Team Fazbear!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What is a team fazbear?" The man asked.

"Is that the Team that helped my son with choking on a cookie crumb?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SILENCE!" Purple Guy yelled. "Take these weapons, and TRAIN!"

"We are not going to kill people for you." The man said.

"I'll give you $100!" Purple Guy said.

"DEAL!" They all said. The $100 was FAKE!

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***MONTAGE BEGINS***

 ***MONTAGE ENDS* (Sorry)**

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

The 2 men and the woman were READY.

"YES!" Purple Guy said.

"We're ready." The man said.

"Now let's go, and DESTROY TEAM FAZB-"

They left already.

"This is a bad idea." Blue Guy said.

"YOU'RE a bad idea." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

A tear went down Blue Guy's eye. They arrived at Team Fazbear, who was on the street doing NOTHING.

"DIE!" The man yelled. He had a FIREBALL launcher.

"GAH!" Freddy yelled.

 ***BANG!***

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I am Liam, and I work with Purple Guy to KILL YOU ALL."

"I knew it!" Foxy said. "He thought it wasn't fair for him to be outnumbered."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica grabbed a cupcake bomb. She tossed it and defeated Liam. Purple Guy DID NOT teach them how to defend themselves, only to attack Team Fazbear. Foxy grabbed the woman and scratched her with his hook. The woman had a machette!

"DIE!" She yelled. She swung the machette.

Foxy took it from her.

"Oh." The Woman said.

Foxy kicked the woman in the crouch. She fell on top of Liam. The woman got up.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I know karate!" She said.

"Good." Bonnie said. He kicked her down again on Liam.

The other man came. He had a nail clipper. "This nail clipper is dangerous!"

"Cool." Freddy said.

"I know right!" The man clipped Freddy on his cheek.

"OW, THAT HURT." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YES!" The man twerked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Just die." Team Fazbear said. They kicked the man down.

"Stop, I'm 88 years old!" He yelled.

Bonnie stepped on the man's Chest.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"MY SPINE!" The man said. He DIED! Just Kidding...

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, that's over!" Freddy said.

 **3 HOURS LATER...**

"I KNEW IT!" Purple Guy said. They didn't come back so the meant Team Fazbear WON. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Purple Guy was crying.

"I knew it wouldn't have worked." Blue Guy said.

Purple Guy picked up the BELT. It was a belt with SPIKES.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhh..." Blue Guy said.

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 6b: Game Night**

Team Fazbear was in the hideout. They were BORED.

"SOOO BORED!" Freddy said. A bowl of potato chips was on the floor and Freddy grabbed some and ate it.

"UGH!" Bonnie grunted. "Who wants to watch movies?"

"We need new movies." Foxy said. "We watched all of those movies a million times."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah." Chica said.

"Wanna play Rabbit Jump?" Bonnie said.

"No." Foxy said.

"Oh RIGHT!" Bonnie remembered something. "They made a Rabbit Jump 2, what's why you don't wanna play the first one!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"We don't have Rabbit Jump 2." Freddy said.

"Let's buy it NOW." Bonnie yelled.

Foxy make a fake yawn. "So bored."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I know!" Freddy went under the couch. He grabbed a board game. "Let's play this board game that I bought weeks ago, that we didn't ever play!"

"Well, it is a BORED game!" Foxy yelled. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Jump-It?" Chica said. "What's it about?"

"Basically, you have to get to the end before everyone else." Freddy read the instructions. "On the way, there are obstacles, and items that can help you or stop everyone else."

"NICE." Bonnie said.

"I call the RED Piece!" Freddy yelled.

"I'm yellow." Chica said.

"Purple." Bonnie said.

"Orange." Foxy said.

"LET'S PLAY!" Freddy yelled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"What's this?" Purple Guy said as he looked through a telescope. "It appears that TEAM FAZBEAR is having a Game Night!"

"COOL!" Blue Guy said.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sorry."

"DON'T SPEAK."

"Sorry."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UP UP UP." Purple Guy said.

"Okay..."

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Purple Guy yelled at Blue Guy.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So, why are you so concerned that they are having a Game Night?" Red Guy asked.

"Funny you should ask, Red Guy." Purple Guy said. "But, I haven't played many games in my entire LIFE."

"I feel bad for you." Blue Guy said.

"I feel bad for YOU TOO." Purple Guy said.

"What does that mean-"

"GRRAA!" Purple Guy yelled and pointed into the other room, indicating for Red and Blue Guy to leave.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Now, it's time for ME to have some fun." Purple Guy laughed. "HA HA!"

 **BACK TO TEAM FAZBEAR...**

"Ill go first, then Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy." Freddy said.

Freddy rolled the dice. He got 1 and moved 1. Bonnie rolled. He got 4. Chica rolled. She got 3 and moved 3. She landed on a Question Mark.

"What do the questions do?" Chica asked.

Freddy got the Instructions. "It says, if you land on a question, pick a card!" He read. "The cards will either help you, or stop others."

Chica got a card. She had a red missile. The Red Missile hits the person in front of you and they have to go back 2. Chica saved it, even though Bonnie was ahead. Foxy rolled and got 2. Freddy rolled and got 4. He moved 4, but he landed on A MINUS 2.

"What?" Freddy said. The minuses make you go back. Freddy went back 2, but he landed on a question. "YAY!" Freddy said. He got a card. He got a boost. Freddy used the boost and that made him go 2 spaces. Freddy was in the lead.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie said. He rolled. He got 3. HE was in the lead.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica rolled and got 4. She was on the same space Bonnie was on. Foxy rolled and got 6!

"YES!" Foxy said. He moved 6. The bad thing was, that he, Bonnie, and Chica were on the same space.

"What is this?" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy rolled and got 1. He landed on the SAME minus. He went back, but landed on a question. Freddy got a card. He got a SKIP!

"I USE IT!" Freddy yelled as he revealed his card to everyone else.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie was SKIPPED.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica rolled and landed on a minus. She was in front of Freddy, and behind Bonnie and Foxy.

"I USE MY ITEM!" Chica called out.

"Sorry, but you can only use it BEFORE you roll." Freddy said.

"DARN." Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy rolled and got 6 AGAIN. He was ahead of everyone. Freddy rolled and got 2. He was with Chica. Bonnie rolled and got 5. He was a few spaces behind Foxy.

"Can I use this now?" Chica asked.

"Yes." Freddy said.

Chica used the missile on Bonnie. Bonnie had to go back 2.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Darn." Bonnie yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it." Foxy said. He opened the door. It was PURPLE GUY.

"YAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. He picked him up and tossed him on the floor.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"CHILL OUT!" Bonnie yelled.

"He's a bad guy, why Chill out!" Foxy said.

"He didn't do any crimes!" Freddy yelled.

"You are so aggressive!" Purple Guy yelled. Foxy let go of him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why are you here?" Freddy asked.

"Well..."

 ***SILENCE***

 **10 SECONDS LATER...**

"SPEAK!" Foxy put one of his hands on his neck and his other in the air, ready to hit him.

"STOP!" Purple Guy yelled. "I just wanna play the board game!" He said LIGHTNING FAST.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"You wanna play the fart game?" Bonnie asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy sighed. "I wanna play the board game with you."

"Okay, why didn't you say so?" Freddy said. "It's 6 player-"

Foxy covered his mouth. "Sorry, but it's 4 player only so, come back another time!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"DON'T BE RUDE!" Freddy, Bonnie, Chica yelled.

"Fine, it's 6 player." Foxy said.

"Then can I be the sixth player?" Blue Guy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRAAA!" Purple Guy yelled. "Excuse me, can I borrow your frying pan?"

"Sure..." Team Fazbear said.

Purple Guy took a frying pan from their kitchen. He went outside.

"Hey, Blue Come here!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Okay..." Blue Guy said. He came.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy came back. The Frying pan was BENT all the way. He put it back, slammed the door, and sat down with them.

"Let's Play!" Purple Guy said.

Foxy was laughing. "HA HA HA!" He stopped. "I'm sorry."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You know this means we have to restart the WHOLE GAME." Freddy said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy screamed. "I was winning."

"Too bad." Chica said.

"I hate you." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I wanna be the purple one!" Purple Guy said.

"NO." Bonnie said. "I am the purple one.

"I'm purple Guy, so I MUST be purple."

"FINE." Bonnie said. He bad to be BLUE. Bonnie HATED blue.

"ACK!" Bonnie said as he looked at the Blue piece.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

"Bye, Purple Guy!" They all yelled.

"That was fun." Freddy said.

"Purple Guy cheated!" Foxy yelled. "Every time he's like, 'hey whats that?' he moves his character!"

"Whatevs." Chica said.

"We should play again, guys!" Freddy said. "Right?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Everyone was gone. "Guys?" Freddy went inside. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were playing Battle Adventurers.

"Wait for me!" Freddy ran and grabbed a controller.


	7. The FNAF Show's Christmas Special!

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 7: The FNAF Show's Christmas Special!**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy got out of bed.

"YEEEEES!" Freddy yelled. He looked at the calendar.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Bonnie yelled.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO OPEN THE PRESENTS THAT SANTA HAS PUT FOR US!" Chica said.

"THIS WILL BE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" Foxy yelled.

They ran downstairs, put up the Christmas tree, put down lights, decorations, ornaments on the tree, and put stockings on the fireplace.

"GUYS, IT'S SNOWING!" Freddy yelled.

"YAAAAY!" They yelled.

"GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS?" He yelled.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!" They all yelled. They ran outside in their pajamas and played in the snow with the kids, since the kids were outside already. (The kids woke up so early.)

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Ugh..." Purple Guy said. "LOOK AT THEM, JUST LOOK AT THEM."

"What?" Red Guy asked.

"Those stupid kids. Those stupid everybody who LIKE Christmas." Purple Guy said. "I have to destroy Christmas."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Come on, if you join them, you might have some fun!" Blue Guy said.

"SHUT UP." Purple Guy said. "In fact, why don't YOU join them."

"Okay." Blue Guy left and played in the snow. Purple Guy went outside. He grabbed some of the snow.

"What is this white substance?" He said. He took it inside. "Red, tell me what is this white stuff in my hand?"

"There's WATER in your hand." Red said.

"Huh?" Purple Guy looked in his hand. There WAS water in his hand. "Golly, G. GOLEM! This White stuff turns into WATER!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, it melts." Red Guy said.

Purple Guy grabbed a shovel. "Quick, grab some of the white stuff and put it in the freezer. I MUST know more about it!"

"KAY..." Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **BACK TO TEAM FAZBEAR...**

Team Fazbear went inside and drank hot cocoa. They ate Christmas cookies for BREAKFAST.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I LLLLLOOOOVEEE CHRISTMAS!" Bonnie Yelled.

"ME TOOOOO!" Chica said.

"YAAAY!" Freddy said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"YES." Purple Guy said. He licked the snow.

"Uhh..." Blue Guy said.

"DON'T JUDGE." He yelled. "Anyway, I have analyzed the snow, and I have made a DARK version of it!"

"Yay." Red Guy said.

"Now I have to put his somewhere, and then when someone has one of those snowball fights, the dark snow will spread, resulting in the END OF CHRISTMAS!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" Blue Guy said. "You are a Grinch!"

"What is this 'Grinch' you speak of?" Purple Guy asked.

"You have NEVER heard of 'How the Grinch stole Christmas'?"

"No." Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy left.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE ROOM!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue Guy left anyway.

"Oh, whatever." Purple Guy sad. "TIME FOR ME TO RELEASE THE DARK VERSION OF THIS SNOW!"

Purple Guy left the lair. He went near to Team Fazbear's hideout. It was night, so that meant SANTA was coming that time. Purple Guy grabbed snow, and hid the Dark snow in it.

"YES..." He said. "When someone bursts this, CHRISTMAS IS OVER! HA HA!"

Someone was behind him. Purple Guy turned around.

"Huh?"

 ***WHAM!***

The person hit Purple Guy. Purple Guy fell.

"HO HO HO!" The person laughed. He had a red hat, red sweater, black boots, and a long white beard.

"Who are you?" Purple Guy asked.

"I AM SANTA." Santa said.

"What is a Santa?" Purple Guy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I am the person who gives all of the nice kids their Presents!" Santa said.

"What about bad kids?"

"Why, they are on my NAUGHTY list." Santa said. "And THEY GET COAL in their stockings."

"So you hit me just because I am naughty?" Purple Guy asked.

"NO, BECASUE YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY CHRISTMAS!" Santa said.

"Prepare to be locked in my dungeon of SUPER NAUGHTY People." Santa said.

Santa kicked Purple Guy in the crouch.

"ACK!" He yelled.

Purple Guy punched Santa. Santa grabbed his hand and threw Purple Guy.

"OUCH!"

"HO HO HO!" He laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy grabbed the spatula he uses to spank Blue Guy. He smacked Santa.

"OW." Santa said. "That hurt so much, someone call a doctor."

"YES!" Purple guy said.

"RUDOLPH!" Santa said. Rudolph came and zapped Purple Guy with his Red nose.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Santa grabbed snow and threw it at Purple Guy.

"FROSTY!" Santa yelled. Frosty the Snowman came. He tossed so many snowballs that it turned Purple Guy into a Snowman.

Santa tied up Purple Guy.

"HO HO HO!" Santa said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

Santa was finished giving everyone their presents and he was going to take Purple Guy to the dungeon.

"I don't care if he takes me to the dungeon!" Purple Guy said to himself. "Once the Dark Snow explodes, Christmas is over!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Team Fazbear woke up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They all yelled. They ran downstairs to get their presents.

"A new Hat!" Freddy said. "And a cane!"

"Rabbit Jump 2!" Bonnie said. "And a Guitar!"

"A cupcake maker!" Chica said. "And 5 music CDs!"

"A New Hook!" Foxy said. "And a new Eyepatch!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" They all yelled in joy. "WE LOVE CHRISTMAS!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Mistletoe!" Freddy said. They were all under it.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy each grabbed mirrors. They kissed the mirrors, which was kissing their REFLECTION.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YAY!" They all screamed.

They ran outside to play in the snow. Chica sat in the snow and made a snow angel. Freddy peed in the snow.

"DON'T JUDGE." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy threw snowballs and Bonnie made a fort. Bonnie picked up a black snowball.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Freddy said, stopping what he was doing.

"This BLACK snowball!" Bonnie yelled.

"Maybe it's just Black PEE!" Foxy snickered. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SILENCE***

"I will stop." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I think someone had analyzed this snow, made it black, booby trapped it in real snow, resulting in the END of Christmas!" Chica yelled.

"NAAAH." They said.

"Hey Chica." Foxy said.

"What?"

"BOOBY TRAP!" Foxy snickered again. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Stop." Chica said. "Wierd Boy."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie threw the dark snow. But it didn't trigger. It had to be thrown HARDER that that, like on a hard surface. Joey came.

"Hi Joey!" Chica said.

"Hey guys!" Joey said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got this cool Go-Kart!" Joey showed it off.

"COOL!" Freddy Fazbear said.

"Yup, it can go on water, snow, dirt, mud, ANYWHERE!" Joey said. "Mind if I demonstrate?"

"Sure!" Foxy said.

Joey got on, and drove on the snow. It drove on it like it was normal LAND!"

"Awesome!" Team Fazbear said.

Joey left. Miranda was there and he went with her.

"Is Miranda his cousin?" Freddy asked.

"I think they're dating." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"MEH." Bonnie said.

Timmy came.

"Sup Timmy!" Foxy said.

"Guys guess what I got for Christmas?" Timmy asked them.

"What?"

"A Toy Car!" Timmy yelled. "It is much better than the one I had, and it is remote-controlled!"

"Wow..." Foxy said.

"So, I won't be needing this!" Timmy tossed the laser gun to Freddy.

"BYE!" Timmy left.

"I'll keep this." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Brian came.

"Hey!" Freddy said.

"Guess what I got!" Brian said.

"What?" Team Fazbear asked.

"I got a DARK MATTER Analyzer!" Brian said. "This can solve many problems in the world!"

"Nice!" Bonnie said.

"Wait, the analyzer is picking up something!" Brian said. "Dark matter is nearby!"

"LAME!" Foxy yelled. He whacked the analyzer out of his hands. Foxy then stepped on it and it broke.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"NO!" Brian yelled.

"You are so lame!" Foxy said.

"IT WAS PICKING UP SOMETHING!" Brian yelled. "IF YOU DIDN'T DESTROY IT, I WOULD HAVE FOUND THE DARK MATTTER, FOUND IT AND DESTROY IT SINCE DARK MATTER IS DANGEROUS!"

"Sorry!" Foxy said, realizing it was important. "Here's $10."

"Thank you." Brian yelled angrily. He snatched the money and left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Fool." Foxy said.

"That wan't nice!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, he could have saved the WORLD." Chica said.

"I don't care!" Foxy said. "I don't give a Rat's tail."

"What?"

"I don't give a rat's tail." Foxy repeated.

"What does that mean?" Freddy asked.

"I DON'T CARE!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Purple Guy was in the dungeon of super naughty people. Santa closed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"You won't keep me in here forever." Purple Guy said.

"I know." Santa said. "You'll be here until the next 20 Christmases."

"Well, I kind of like this place!" Purple Guy said. The dungeon was actually in good condition.

"Oh, and here're your friends." Santa said. He opened the door and threw BLUE AND RED GUY in.

"I have to be with these fools FOR THE NEXT 20 YEARS!" Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YES!" Santa said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Purple Guy yelled.

"HO HO HO!" Santa laughed. "Have fun!" He left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Soooo." Blue Guy said.

"I wish I had my spatula." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **BACK TO TEAM FAZBEAR...**

"What could that dark matter do!" Freddy yelled. "It could be really dangerous, FOXY!"

"Sorry." Foxy said.

"Wait, what color is Dark Matter?" Bonnie asked.

"Good point." Chica said.

"I don't know...I guess...dark." Freddy said. "Why'd you ask?"

"Before, I saw this weird looking snowball." Bonnie started. "It was like Black and had small white spots."

"What did you do with it?" Foxy said.

"I threw it." Bonnie answered.

"Quick, team." Freddy called. "Let's find that, bring it to Brian, and see what it's all about."

"You mean BRAIN." Foxy said.

"Oh, yeah sure." Freddy said. "Wait second..."

"HE HE HE!" Foxy giggled.

They digged and digged in the snow, searching for that dang black snowball.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

"We can't find it!" Foxy said.

"Great." Bonnie said. "Someone might have picked it up or something."

 ***SMACK!***

Foxy threw a snowball at Bonnie.

"Stop, we have to find the dark snowball." Bonnie said.

 ***SMACK!***

"Don't you listen?" Chica said. "Stop!"

 ***SMACK!***

"GRR." Chica said. She ran to a bunch of kids who were making a snowman. She grabbed the head of the snowman. "Excuse me." She then threw it at Foxy.

 ***SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy was covered in snow. Foxy threw snowballs like CRAZY.

"RUN!" Freddy said.

 ***THUD!***

A bunch of snowballs came in the air and back down. Foxy ACCIDENTALLY picked up the DARK SNOW. The dark snow landed on the concrete, where there was NO snow.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***CRACK!***

"What was that?" Freddy asked.

A dark cloud came out.

Bonnie coughed. "What's happening?"

 **10 SECONDS LATER...**

The dark cloud was EVERYWHERE. It was actually going to spread all across the WORLD.

"Bonnie?" Freddy said.

"HELLO?" Bonnie called.

"I CAN'T SEE YOU!" Chica said.

"What's going on!" Foxy yelled.

"Guys?" Brian said.

"Brian, you know what is going on?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I think the dark matter has activated." Brian said. "I don't know what will it do, but it is really dangerous!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***BONK!***

"What was that?" Chica said. She tripped on something and fell.

 ***THUD!***

She touched the thing that she tripped on. It felt like a BODY.

"What did you find?" Freddy asked.

"I think this is Brian's BODY!" Chica yelled.

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah, I think he fainted, or something." Chica yelled.

"This is bad." Foxy said.

"DUH!" Bonnie yelled.

"Shut up!" Foxy screamed at him.

"I wish I could see!" Freddy yelled as he smacked the cloud.

The dark cloud went inside of the air and covered the cloud. It sucked up all of the snow. Purple Guy looked outside from the dungeon.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YES!" Purple Guy yelled. "It's working, Its actually working! HA HA!"

The dark cloud sucked up all Christmas trees and all decorations. It sucked up everything Christmas-related.

"AAAA!" Freddy yelled.

"Where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I feel a lot of air!" Foxy yelled.

 ***BANG!***

The dark cloud burped since it ate all of the stuff and it disappeared. It wasn't snowing anymore. It was a normal sunny day.

"Ugh... What happened?" Foxy yelled.

"What day is it?" Chica asked.

"December 25th." Bonnie said.

"Ugh, then its just a normal day." Freddy said.

"NO!" Someone said. It was Santa.

"Who are you?

"I am Santa Claus, and I know what happened to Christmas!"

"What's Christmas?" Foxy asked.

They didn't have a CLUE.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

"I don't believe all this happened." Chica said.

"Oh, you WILL." Santa said. He got a laser.

 ***BLAST!***

Team Fazbear remembered.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Now, let's save Christmas!" Santa said.

"Yeah!"

They all got in Santa's sleigh and went in the sky to defeat the dark cloud which destroyed Christmas.

"I miss Christmas." Blue Guy said.

"Well, you are going to uhh... NO miss it." Purple Guy said.

"I don't know, but this day seems the same." Red Guy said.

"Why do I have to be with you two fools again?" Purple Guy said.

"Because we're bros!"

"UGH!" Purple Guy cried.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Santa, and Team Fazbear were in the clouds.

"This is cloud city." Santa said.

"How do you know?" Foxy asked.

"I come here every time, and I make the snow in the clouds!" Santa said. "That's how it snows!"

"Cool!" Chica said.

"HE HE HE!" The Cloud laughed.

"YOU!" Santa yelled.

"My arch nemesis, Santa, you have returned!" The Cloud said.

"Yeah, you butt, I will beat you up until you are a grain of sand!" Santa yelled with enthusiasm.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"A BUTT!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh you are going to get it now!" The Cloud yelled.

 **1 SECONDS LATER... (Sorry)**

"AAAAAAA!" The cloud yelled. He was defeated. He spit out all of the Christmas stuff, and they went back in the proper place.

 **[Audience Cheers]**

"Whoo!" Freddy said.

"That was a doozy!" Chica yelled.

"Thank you guys for your bravery, and putting all of this work into saving Christmas!" Santa yelled. "And in return, here's this!" Santa handed them GIFTS.

Freddy gasped. "Dungeon of Death!"

Bonnie gasped. "Rabbit Jump Player's Pack!"

Chica gasped. "Aunt Laura's Diner 3!"

Foxy gasped. "Battle Adventurerers REVENGE!"

"Wait, these are all games!"

"I know."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

They went back home. Santa let Purple Guy out and kicked him in his butt.

"Well, this was the best Christmas EVER!" Bonnie yelled.

"I wish every Christmas was like this." Foxy said.

"Yeah!" Freddy said.

"Well, Tomorrow's another day!" Chica said.

They all went to bed.

"HO HO HO!" Santa laughed. He was in his Sleigh and went back to the north pole to sleep for 364 days. "Merry Christmas!"


	8. Fred-Chica's Tablet

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 8a: Fred**

Team Fazbear was playing Rabbit Jump Players Pack. In this Rabbit Jump, the levels are made by fans.

"Okay, Foxy, stay right there and hit that switch!" Bonnie yelled.

"On it." Foxy said. He hit the switch which opened the trap door. The trap door caught the fox.

"Bingo!" Chica yelled. She was now able to get across to the other side.

Foxy hit the swtich again and let Freddy move across. Bonnie came over.

"Level Complete!" The Game said. "Level 97!"

"This level is by, 'GodofWar537'." Bonnie announced.

 ***DING DONG!***

"Who is it!" Freddy called out.

Nobody said anything.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Who is it!" Freddy yelled.

Nothing.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHO IS IT!"

Nothing.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **"WHOOOOOOOISSSSSSSSS ITTTTTTTTT!"** Freddy yelled.

 ***DING DONG!***

"GRAAAAA!" Freddy pulled his hair.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Just open the dang door." Chica yelled.

"He can't open it because he's too week." Bonnie said. "But the hot and strong one can!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy rolled his eyes. Freddy opened the door. He gasped.

"Fred!" Freddy yelled.

"Sup." Fred said.

"Fred, who's he?" Foxy asked.

"He's my big brother!" Freddy yelled. "He came here because he got kicked out of his hotel, so he needs a place to live. There's enough room so he can sleep in the basement."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Bonnie, meet Fred."

"Hey!" Bonnie said.

Fred said NOTHING. Fred had a bad attitude.

"You like veggies?" Bonnie asked.

Fred didn't speak.

"Okay..." Bonnie stepped back.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sup Bro." Foxy said.

Fred stood there.

"High five." Foxy said.

Fred didn't speak.

"Brofist?"

Fred still didn't speak. Foxy stepped back. Chica came at Fred.

"Hi!" She yelled.

He did not say anything. Chica looked at Fred closely.

"He's...cute." She said to herself. She had a crush on him. She stared into his eyes.

"Please go." Fred said.

"Sorry." Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Anyway, Fred, make yourself at home.." Freddy said.

Fred stood there.

"Sit Down." Freddy said.

"I'll stand." He said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay..."

"Wanna play Rabbit Jump?" Bonnie asked.

"What is Rabbit Jump?"

"Oh it's fun!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm just going to STAND here." Fred said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why?" Foxy asked.

Fred didn't say anything.

"How about some Football?" Foxy grabbed a Football.

They went in the backyard. Foxy and Chica were on one side, and Freddy, Fred, and Bonnie were on the other. Foxy threw the Football. Bonnie caught it and threw it back. Chica caught it and threw it to Freddy. Freddy caught it and threw it to Foxy. Foxy tossed it at Fred and he caught it.

"Okay, throw it back!" Foxy yelled.

Fred's hands were too big and it squished the Football.

 ***POP!***

The Football popped.

"Heh." Freddy said. Maybe Football isn't your type.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They went back inside. The alarm rang.

"Uh oh, PURPLE GUY is printing FAKE money!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"He always does that." Foxy said.

"Let's go." Chica said.

"Fred, come on, let's go." Bonnie said.

"Ugh." Fred Grunted.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"YES!" Purple Guy yelled. "I'M RICH, I'M RICH!"

"You know this is illegal, right?" Rolinda said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh." Purple Guy said. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Kay." She said. "Fetch me a banana yogurt, please."

"VERDE!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **"IT'S FREAKING ROJO!"** Red Guy yelled. He smacked the yogurt on the table.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Napkin." Rolinda said.

"GET HER A NAPKIN."

"GRRRR..." Red Guy said. He got the napkin, smacked it on the table where Rolinda was, and left. (NOTE: THIS IS ACTUALLY A COPY OF THE TEXT BEFORE! LOL!)

 ***CRASH!***

Team Fazbear came.

"Oh no, it's Team Fazbear." Purple Guy said.

Rolinda ate the yogurt.

"YOU AGAIN!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sup." Rolinda said.

"AZUL, Y VERDE!" Purple Guy called.

 **"IT'S ROJO!"** Red Guy exclaimed.

"We're going to beat you up soo good, right Fred?" Freddy said.

"Right." Fred said.

"You can't scare me!" Purple Guy said. "I got Rolinda!"

"I'm eating sooo..." Rolinda said.

"Good point."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***WHAM!***

Freddy kicked down Purple Guy.

"Don't touch him!" Rolinda smacked Freddy and he fell.

Bonnie jumped on Rolinda and she fell.

 ***THUD!***

"Get off!" Rolinda jumped up and threw Bonnie.

Chica went to Rolinda and grabbed her. Chica spit on her.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Rolinda yelled. "MY HAIR, I WASHED IT 10 MINUTES AGO!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I'm sorry!" Chica yelled.

Rolinda smacked Chica and she fell. Rolinda went to the bathroom to wash off.

"FOOL!" Purple Guy said. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Blue Guy had a chainsaw.

 ***RRRR!***

He chased Foxy with the chainsaw.

"SPIDER!" Foxy yelled and pointed somewhere.

"Where!" Blue Guy jumped up and dropped the Chainsaw. Foxy took it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Where is the spider!" Blue Guy yelled.

"There!" Foxy pointed down.

Blue Guy looked down and Purple Guy smacked his Chin up.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

Blue Guy cried and went in the closet. Foxy had the chainsaw.

 ***RRRR!***

"Put it down!" Chica said as she and Team Fazbear got up and dusted themselves.

"No." Foxy said. "I love it."

"What, where's Fred?" Freddy yelled.

"FRED!" Bonnie yelled.

"HEY!" Chica yelled.

"Oh there he is!" Foxy said. He was next to Purple Guy.

"Look, leave me alone." Purple Guy said.

"This is for my friends." Fred said. He punched Purple Guy.

Purple Guy _**FLEW**_ to the other side of the room.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SMACK!***

"Shoot, man you're THAT strong?" Freddy yelled.

Red Guy came to Fred.

"I'm not scared of you."

Foxy threw the Chainsaw at Red Guy.

 ***RRRR!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Red Guy yelled as he chainsaw hurt him badly that you didn't want to see.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Good Job, Team!" Freddy gave them all high fives.

"Yay." Fred said.

"They all went back home." The Narrator said.

"I still have the Chainsaw!" Foxy turned it on.

 ***RRRR!***

Freddy took it, turned it off, and threw it out the window.

 ***CRASH!***

"At least open the window before you throw it!" Bonnie said making a smoothie.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey Fred!" Chica called.

"What." Fred yelled in anger.

Chica wanted to tell Fred that she liked him.

"Uhh."

Fred stood there.

"Uhh..."

Fred was ready to walk away.

"Can I have a hug?" Chica asked.

Fred didn't speak.

Chica hugged him.

"OFF." Fred yelled.

"Just a few more seconds." Chica leaned on his chest.

"ONE." Fred yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica got off. "HEH HEH." She laughed.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 8b: Chica's Tablet**

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy were in the hideout, doing nothing.

"So boring." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Foxy said.

Chica burst in.

"Guess what guys!" Chica yelled.

"You finally got a boyfriend?" Foxy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No.

"You got a new hairstyle?" Freddy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Do you see one?"

"Umm...You got stupider?" Bonnie asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh, look." Chica said. "I got THIS!" Chica showed them a rectangular box.

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" They all yelled.

"What is it?" Foxy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh, it's the BRAND NEW Super Deluxe Tablet 6!" Chica yelled.

"Wow." Foxy said.

"Anyway, this tablet is super expensive, about $900.00, so I want to all to treat it like it's yours." Chica said.

"Why do you want us to?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, Where are you going?" Freddy asked.

"To a party." Chica said.

"Can we come?" Bonnie asked.

"No, because you have to be INVITED...ONLY." Chica yelled. "It's some thing that my mom is throwing."

"Okay." Foxy said.

"And DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY TABLET!" Chica yelled. She closed the door behind her.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SILENCE* (For 5 seconds)**

"IT'S TIME FOR A..." Freddy yelled.

"GUYS NIGHT!" They all yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They all left and went to the store. They came back with BUTTLOADS of Chips, Dip, Popcorn, candy, hot dogs, hamburgers, Pizza and GALLONS AND GALLONS of Fruit Punch. They also went to the Movie Rental store and rented 6 movies. They ran back home, sat on the couch, inserted the DVD and pressed play.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wait." Bonnie said.

"What?"

"We should ask FRED if we wants to join us too." Bonnie continued.

"Fine." Foxy said.

Bonnie went in the basement. Fred was there, doing NOTHING. LITERALLY, NOTHING.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What." Fred said as soon as he realized Bonnie was coming.

"Wanna have a guys night?"

"What?"

"Ugh." Bonnie grunted. "Its when just all of the boys just hang out and have fun.

"No." Fred said. "I'm in the middle of doing nothing."

"What?"

"LEAVE." Fred yelled.

"Wait!"

"ONE."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie left. He went back and sat down. They put their feet up on the table.

"AAAAAH." They said.

 **4 HOURS LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were all FAT. The chips, candy, popcorn, burgers, hotdogs, juice and pizza were all finished. And all the movies was watched. Freddy patted his stomach.

"AAAAAH." Freddy yelled. "Best Guys Night ever."

"It's still 9:00." Bonnie looked at the clock. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"I dunno." Freddy said.

"Wait." Foxy said. He pointed the small table where Chica's tablet was resting on. Foxy raised his eyebrows.

"HE HE." Freddy and Bonnie laughed and rubbed their hands together.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They went to Chica's tablet. They pressed the power button on the side of the tablet.

"Welcome, Chica." The Tablet said. The screen was white and it had a text that said: 'Welcome, Chica'. It also had a picture of Chica on the top.

"HEH." Bonnie laughed.

The tablet was on, and it had a text that said: 'Swipe to Unlock'. Freddy swiped it, but it had a text that said: 'Type Password'.

"DARN!" Foxy yelled.

"She has a password!" Bonnie said.

"Easy, all we have to do is guess the password a bunch of times, and then we got it!" Freddy yelled.

"No." Bonnie said.

"WHY?"

"If you do that, it will lock it FOREVER." Bonnie yelled. "And if Chica finds that out, she will blame us."

"And, it WILL take a picture of you every time you get it wrong." Foxy said.

"Dang."

"Wait." Foxy said. "I have an idea what the Password is."

"What?"

Foxy leaned the tablet to the side so Freddy and Bonnie wouldn't see. Then he typed the Password and the Tablet was unlocked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHOA!" Bonnie yelled.

"YUP." Foxy said.

"What was the password?" Freddy asked.

"Like I'll never tell." Foxy said.

"PLEASE!" Freddy and Bonnie got on their knees.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Fine." Foxy whispered the password in Freddy's ear.

"HA HA HA!" Freddy yelled. "That's the password! HA HA!"

Freddy whispered it in Bonnie's ear.

"HA HA, REALLY?" Bonnie yelled. "Oh my gosh! HA HA!"

Foxy explored the Tablet. He tapped on Browser. The Browser was FAST.

"WHOA!" Foxy said.

Foxy typed went on Google and it immediately went to the Google website, in a SECOND.

"Holy Moley!" Foxy yelled. "This is the fastest tablet I have ever used!"

"Gimme." Freddy yelled. He grabbed the Tablet from Foxy.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HEY!"

Freddy went to the Battle Adventurers website. It was FAST.

"Oh my gosh." Freddy said.

"GIMME." Bonnie yelled. Bonnie went on Games 4 Free Games. Weebly .com(That's my site). The tablet went on it fast as well.

Bonnie went on one of the Flash Games.

"Insert Keyboard." The Tablet said. Bonnie grabbed the Keyboard and attached it to the Tablet.

"WHOA!" Freddy and Foxy said.

"IT'S LIKE A COMPUTER!" Bonnie yelled.

"My turn." Foxy grabbed the Tablet.

"No, MY TURN!" Freddy said.

"Give it!" Bonnie yelled.

They all fought for the tablet. Bonnie slipped on the carpet and he fell. That caused Freddy and Foxy to fall, TOO.

"AAH!" They yelled. The tablet fell on the carpet and it bounced around on the carpet. The tablet's case was made of RUBBER, so it bounced. Then, the tablet landed on the carpet, near the basement entrance.

"PHEW!" They yelled.

But then, Fred came OUT of the basement, and stepped on the tablet. Fred was so big that it BROKE.

 ***CRUNCH!***

The tablet broke.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They yelled.

"What?" Fred said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chica was still at the party.

"It's getting late." Chica said. "I might go HOME."

"HA HA!" Chica's mom laughed. She was around a bunch of men, and she drank wine with them.

"Mom." Chica said.

"Hush now." Chica's mom pushed Chica away.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Come with us." One of the men said.

"Okay." Chica's mom said.

"In the closet." The man said.

"Yeah." The other man said.

Chica was there with NOTHING to do.

"I wish I brought my tablet." Chica said. "I hope the boys aren't MESSING AROUND WITH IT."

"Oh!" Chica's mom said in the closet loudly. "That's unexpecting! Oh..."

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Everyone in the party heard that.

"My mom is so embarrassing." Chica said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"I got the tablet!" Freddy yelled.

"I got the glue!" Bonnie yelled.

"I got the glass!" Foxy yelled.

They mushed it together.

"Now let's see." Freddy turned it on.

"Welcome, Chica." The Tablet said. The screen flashed Green, White, and Red.

"Umm..."

Freddy pressed the power button again. He pushed it again. He pushed it again. He pushed it again.

"WORK!" Freddy said. Just then, the tablet shined.

"Whoa!" They all fell down. The tablet got bigger and bigger and became some Mega-Tablet thing.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA!" The Tablet said.

"What is this?" Bonnie yelled.

"I am Chica's tablet." He said. "And you irresponsible fools have messed me up!"

"We're really sorry!" Foxy said. "I swear!'

"SILENCE." He said. "Now, you must DIE."

"Wait, is their some way we can fix this?" Freddy asked.

"Sure." He yelled. "You and I must BATTLE."

"Fine." Freddy yelled. "Let's battle."

"THE BATTLE BEGINS NOW." Tablet said. "If you win, the tablet will be fixed. If you lose, YOU DIE."

"BET." Foxy said.

The tablet crushed Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy.

"Too easy."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica was AT the hideout.

"Uh oh!" Foxy said.

Chica unlocked the door.

"Tablet!" Chica yelled. "What are you doing to my friends?"

"They are buffoons, so I am going to Destroy them."

"Why?"

"Well because-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Chica yelled. "Leave my friends."

The tablet put them down, and turned back to normal.

"Good." Chica said. "Are you guys alright?"

"What happened?"

"I knew this tablet was dangerous." Chica said. "It turns out if the user leaves it alone, it will go nuts! A woman in the store told my that, but I didn't listen."

"So that means the tablet didn't turn into a robot because we broke it?" Foxy asked.

"WHAT." Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"FOXY!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled.

"Each of you owe me $300." Chica yelled. "I'm gunna shower."

"Wanna have a-"

"GUYS NIGHT!" They all yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! This Episode came on New Years day. My resolution is to finish this story. Just kidding! HE HE HE! New Episodes FRIDAYS! (Freddy Fridays)**


	9. The Dreadful Dead-The Vegetable Curse

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 9a: The Dreadful Dead**

Purple Guy was outside of his lair having a garage sale. A man came.

"Um... how much is that toy car?" A man asked. The toy car he was speaking of was TIMMY'S toy car.

"It's $10.00." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"How much is the pack of batteries?"

"$100.00."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"How much is that Computer?"

"$500.00."

The man left.

"UGH." Purple Guy said. "Nobody wants to buy my stuff."

"Master!" Blue Guy and Red Guy yelled.

"What is it?" He asked. "I want to sit and cry about this garage sale FAILURE."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's not funny!" PG shouted at the audience.

"What's this book?" Blue Guy Gave him the book.

Purple Guy gasped.

"Blue and Red, get in here, QUICK!" He grabbed them. They went into the lair. Purple Guy shut and heavily locked the door.

"What is this abo-" Red Guy asked.

"SSH." Purple Guy stopped him. "Do you know what this is?" Purple Guy said, pointing to the book.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"A book." Blue Guy said.

Purple Guy facepalmed.

"IT'S NOT A BOOK." Purple Guy yelled in Blue Guy's face.

"It looks like a book." Red Guy said.

Purple Guy grunted and opened the book. It had strange writing in it.

"Oh...It's a book in another language!" Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy facepalmed again.

"FOOL, IT'S A SPELL BOOK!" Purple Guy shoved the book in his face.

"It's a book that teaches you to spell?" Blue Guy asked.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Purple Guy grunted loudly. "It's a book where you can cast spells, not to spell words, IDIOT!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh." Blue Guy said. "But you said it's not a book, but it is a book!"

 **"JUST SHUT UP!"** Purple yelled, blowing Blue Guy across the room.

 ***PHEW!***

Blue Guy flew across the room.

"I hadn't used this since I was nineteen." Purple Guy opened the book and turned the page a few times.

"COOOOOL." Red Guy said sarcastically.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But the only thing is that I hadn't listed the spells." Purple Guy said as he closed the book. "I only remember a select amount."

"What do they do?" Red Guy asked.

"Multiple things." Purple Guy said.

"Are you going to cast a spell now?" Blue Guy asked.

"NO!" Purple Guy shouted.

 ***SLAM!***

He closed the book with force.

"Now put this book away now! I'm going to sit and cry about my garage sale failure."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Come on, please!" Blue Guy begged him. "Please cast a spell."

"NO." Purple Guy folded his arms, closed his eyes, and faced the other way.

"PLEAAAAAAAASE!" Blue Guy repeated.

"NO. I'm not repeating myself."

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!"

"For the last time..."

Purple Guy opened his eyes and faced Blue Guy. Blue Guy folded his hands, had one leg sticking in the air, and he had sparkly eyes. He had long eyelashes and batted his eyes as well.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH!" Purple Guy opened the book and turned to a random page. "I'm doing this for you, Blue Guy."

"YAY!" Blue Guy tried to do a backflip but fell on his back. "HA HA! I just did a _BACKFLIP!_ Get it? HA HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ha. So funny." Red Guy said.

"If anything gets damaged, I'll blame YOU, Blue Guy." Purple went right in Blue's face.

"Aye-eye, sir!" He saluted Purple Guy.

"Can we just start already?" Red Guy said. "I have things to do."

"You mean to go on your phone all day? Sure, that's a thing to do." Blue Guy rolled his eyes.

"I have an online typing job!" Red Guy put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but you still have to BE on your phone to do that," BG said.

Red Guy stood silent. "Humph." grunted.

Purple Guy turned off all the lights in the lair and covered the windows. Now it was dark in the lair. Then he lighted 4 candles and sat between them. He put the book in front of him.

"Are you summoning the paper pals?" Blue Guy asked. "I don't want them back."

"SILENCE." Purple Guy yelled. "I must not be interrupted."

"OK," Blue said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Which means, don't speak, BLUE GUY!" Purple Guy looked straight at him.

"Aye-eye, sir!" He saluted Purple Guy once again.

"Oh may oh shun. Be boo key da. Ba ba doo doo poop. Goo goo maap we turn. Baga ge ge doo doo poopy pop..."

Blue Guy snickered, then laughed. "HA HA!"

"No!" Purple Guy shouted.

The book rose in the air. The ground shook.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"YOU FOOL!" Purple Guy yelled at Blue Guy. "I MUST NOT BE INTERRUPTED!"

"Relax, all we have to do is do it again! Heh..." Blue Guy said.

"NO! NOW, THE SPELL WILL DO SOMETHING ELSE!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Sorry..." Blue Guy put both of his hands behind his back and swung his leg around.

The ground continued to shake. The candles blew out. Purple Guy turned on the light to see in the room. The book fell down. Hands came out of the ground.

"What's going on?" Blue Guy asked.

"Oh no, we SUMMONED THE DEAD!" Purple Guy said. "YOU FOOL, YOU SHOULD DIE, BECAUSE WE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"I'm so sorry, here's a dollar!" Blue Guy gave it to him.

Purple Man ripped it up.

"Brains." A zombie said.

"GAH!" Purple, Red, and Blue Yelled.

The book rose in the air. A zombie grabbed it.

"Brains!" A lot of zombies said as they wall went and kidnapped Purple, Red, and Blue.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Team Fazbear watched TV.

 _"Spongebob Squarepants!"_ The TV said.

"I love this show!" Freddy said.

The ground SHOOK.

"Uhh..." Chica said. "Is there like an earthquake or something?"

"Probably just the wind," Foxy said.

"How can the wind cause an earthquake?" Bonnie asked.

"By any means necessary," Foxy said.

"Do you know you are not that funny?" Chica said to him.

"Do you know that I am that FOXY?" Foxy yelled. "HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang.

Freddy went to the door and looked through the peephole. Nobody was there.

"HMM," Freddy said. He looked outside.

"BRAINS." Zombies said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled.

"We're trying to watch the show, dang it!" Foxy said.

"ZOMBIES!" Freddy yelled.

"Zom, what?" Bonnie yelled.

They all went to the door and looked out.

"BRAINS!" Zombies said.

"AAAAAAAA!" They all closed the door. They closed and locked all entrances to the house, and they all grabbed weapons.

Freddy got his Dad's shotgun, which he had all the time. Bonnie picked up long, SHARP carrots. Chica got a cross-bow, and Foxy got his pirate sword.

"You know that's not a weapon?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie stabbed the carrot in Foxy's arm.

"YEEEEOCH!" Foxy jumped. He started to BLEED.

"SEE?" Bonnie yelled.

"Alright! I see! But did you had to use it on me! Why not on Freddy?" Foxy pouted.

"You were the one who doubted that it was a weapon," Bonnie responded.

Foxy hissed his teeth. Chica silently chuckled.

They all kicked the door down. They Zombies were already THERE. Freddy shot.

 ***BANG!***

Chica shot with the crossbow. Zombies got in the house.

"AAAAAAAA!" They screamed loudly and tried to fight the zombies.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Purple, Red, and Blue were in a cage.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Purple Guy yelled.

"How?" Blue Guy asked

"YOU FOUND THE SPELL BOOK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Purple Guy yelled. "And, since you are so immature, you interrupted me saying the spell, and you made something else happen!"

"Doo Doo," Blue Guy said. "HA HA!"

"How old are you?" Purple Guy said.

The Zombies guarded the cage in case they escape. If they do escape, they will find the book and end the apocalypse. The zombies didn't want this to happen (obviously). Purple Guy grabbed a hairpin that he always had in his hair.

"YOU HAVE A HAIR PIN?" Blue asked surprisingly. "HA HA HA!"

Red Guy tried not to laugh. "HE HE."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Shut up." Purple Guy said. He opened the cage, by using the hairpin to pick the lock. They escaped. "BE QUIET." Purple Guy said as he tried to sneak behind the Zombies.

 ***TOOT!***

Red Guy farted quietly, making little noise as possible.

"Excuse me." Red Guy said.

"HA HA!" Blue Guy burst out laughing. His cheeks were purple.

"GRRR..." Purple Guy was mad. "You see where laughing gets you?

"Uh, hi." Blue Guy told the zombies. "Can you let us free?" He smiled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The Zombies ran to Purple Guy. Purple pulled out brass knuckles. "Last time I used these was in high school!"

"Who asked?" Red Guy asked.

 ***POW!***

The zombie's head fell off.

"Escape now!" Purple Guy said.

Blue and Red ran away and Purple Guy beat up the Zombies. More zombies came and went to Purple Guy. Team Fazbear were all ZOMBIES.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Zombie Team Fazbear?" Purple Guy said.

 ***POW!***

Purple Guy punched a Zombie, and he exploded. A book flew out of his chest.

 ***BOP!***

It hit Red Guy in his head.

"Ouch." He said.

"Hey!" Blue Guy called. "That's the spell book! Purple Guy, I found it!"

"The book!" Purple Guy said. He was still attacking zombies. "Okay, go to page 69 and read it to stop all of this!"

"HA HA! Page 69!"

"Oh my lord." Purple Guy facepalmed.

"BA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blue Guy laughed, and his face turned purple.

 ***POW!***

Purple Guy punched more zombies. "JUST READ THE CONTENTS!"

"Okay...uhh..." Blue Guy said. "Oh may oh shun. Be boo key da...HA HA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" Purple Guy said.

"Sorry, it's just too funny!"

 **[Audience Facepalms]**

 ***RUMBLE!* *RUMBLE!***

Since the spell failed to activate again, MORE zombies came.

"GRAHH!" A zombie came right in front of Purple Guy.

"AHHH!" Purple Guy shouted. The zombie peeled off some of PG's skin and ate it.

"TAKE THIS!" PG kicked the Zombie, and he landed on his friends.

"HA HA HA!" BG still laughed.

"Stop laughing, or else its live cockroaches for dinner, AGAIN!" Purple Guy punched another Zombie.

 **[Audience Ewws]**

"Oh may oh shun. Be boo key da. HA! Ba ba doo doo poop. HE HE. Goo goo maap we turn. Baga ge ge doo doo poopy pop. Doo doo dee dee ogo ga ga! HA HA!" Blue Guy said.

Nothing good happened. Except more zombies came.

 ***RUMBLE!* *RUMBLE!*** ***RUMBLE!* *RUMBLE!***

"You have to say it without stopping, or any interruptions! Purple Guy yelled. "You also CAN'T laugh!"

Zombie Team Fazbear kicked down Purple Guy.

"BRAIN! BRAIN! BIG JUICY BRAIN!" Yelled the zombies.

Zombie Foxy opened his mouth to bite Purple Guy.

"Do it!" Purple Guy yelled.

"GIVE ME!" Red Guy snatched the book from Blue Guy. "Oh may oh shun. Be boo key da. Ba ba doo doo poop. Goo goo maap we turn. Baga ge ge doo doo poopy pop. Doo doo dee dee ogo ga ga!"

 ***BANG!***

The world died. Everything was back to normal, and it was raining apples. Foxy was kissing Purple Guy on the cheek.

"AAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

 ***POW!***

He punched Purple Guy.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What happened?" Freddy asked. "Why is it raining apples?"

"Okay...It wasn't really my fault..."

"Hey!" Blue Guy got Team Fazbear's attention. "Purple Guy got this spell book and read this spell and he summoned the dead!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"NO!" Purple Guy said. "The spell was supposed to make it rain apples, but he messed me up and the spell summoned the dead!"

Team Fazbear cracked their knuckles. Purple Guy ran.

"AAAAAAH, BLUE GUY I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Purple Guy ran and Team Fazbear ran after.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HE HE." Blue Guy said. An apple fell out the sky and Blue Guy caught it.

He bit the apple, and a worm came out.

"So, you like doo doo jokes, eh? Well, this apple was my toilet for today!" The worm said.

Blue Guy stood there for 5 seconds, then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He ran away.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The camera panned to a middle-aged man. He was sitting under a tree, reading a book.

 ***BOP!***

A raining apple hit him on the head.

"Hmm, that gives me an idea!" The man sprung up, with his index finger sticking out.

 **LATER...**

"APPLES! 3 APPLES FOR $2.99!" He shouted, pushing a wheelbarrow of apples.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 9b: The Vegetable Curse**

Team Fazbear was relaxing. AGAIN.

"AAAA!" Freddy said as he and Foxy put their feet on top of the table. They turned the TV on.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie came back from the kitchen.

"I got snacks!" Bonnie yelled.

"YIPPE!" Freddy and Foxy jumped out the seat. They looked at the plate that Bonnie was holding.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "It's celery and Peanut Butter!"

"NASTY!" Foxy smacked the plate and it fell.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie caught the plate.

"Guys, you need to eat veggies if you want to be healthy," Bonnie said.

"True!" Chica said.

"Shut up, you don't eat veggies," Foxy said.

"I know," Chica said. "I just said that because it was a fact."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie sadly ate all of the celery and walked to the basement.

He opened the door.

"AWAY," Fred said.

"Fred, I need help," Bonnie said.

"With what?" Fred asked.

"I want everyone else to eat healthily, and they don't."

"That's their problem," Fred said. "If they don't want vegetables, they don't want it. If I were you, I would let them get fat."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But they will die!" Bonnie said. "I don't want them to die!"

"Well, I have nothing to do with it," Fred said. "LEAVE."

"Grrr..." Bonnie walked back upstairs.

"NOM NOM!" Freddy, Chica, and Foxy ate pretzels, chips, and Oreos all at once.

Bonnie left and went in the bathroom. He grabbed the tray of celery with peanut butter and threw them into the toilet.

"There's no point of this now." Bonnie dumped them into the toilet.

 ***FLUSH!***

Bonnie went to wash his hands. "I wish they will eat veggies," Bonnie said.

Just then, the toilet automatically flushed.

"Huh?" Bonnie said. "Didn't I just-"

"Hello!" Someone said. Bonnie saw a hand come out of the toilet.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie shouted. "Did my celery actually hear me? Can you jump into my friend's mouths?"

 ***JUMP!***

The person came out of the toilet. They had a wizard hat and cloak, and a grey beard.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said. "I am a WIZARD."

"Yeah, I can tell because of the outfit," Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Anyway, I appear anytime someone feels really sad and they think about why they are sad in the bathroom." The Wizard said.

"That's creepy."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Now that I know that you want your friends to eat vegetables, I can make it happen."

"Really?"

"Duh, I'm a Wizard." The wizard opened his hand and butterflies came out.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"DEAL," Bonnie said. Bonnie shook his hand.

"One thing."

"What?"

"Five Bucks."

"UGH." Bonne handed him the money.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The Wizard clapped his hands.

"Your wish is granted!" The Wizard said. He jumped in the toilet. "Hey, can you give me a hand with this?" He asked. "I want to eat more of your celery. It's good!"

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it!" Bonnie flushed the toilet for him. "There."

"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU!" The Wizard went down in the toilet.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie went back in the living room. They were eating celery with peanut butter.

"Hi, Bonnie!" Freddy said. "Sorry, we ate all of the veggies." Freddy burped.

 ***BURP!***

"WOW!" Bonnie yelled. "T-This is great!"

"Eating all of the veggies is great?" Chica asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I'll be back!" Bonnie went back in the bathroom. "This is great! Now that they are eating right, we can all lose weight and then...well, that's good!"

Bonnie went out of the bathroom.

"I'll be back!" Bonnie said. He grabbed the keys and left the hideout.

Bonnie went to the store, bough BUTTLOADS of veggies and came back. Bonne grabbed lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, ranch dressing, celery, kale, and radish. He made a GIANT salad.

"DIG IN!" Bonnie said.

"YAY!" Freddy, Foxy, and Chica said.

Bonnie went back to the store. He came back home and they ate more veggies. Bonnie repeated all of this.

 **LATER...**

"Man, those veggies were GOOD, GOOD, GOOD!" Foxy said. "MMM!"

"Yeah, but tomorrow we'll even eat more!" Freddy said.

"Well, good night guys," Chica said.

"Night," Bonnie said.

They went to sleep. The toilet flushed and the wizard came out.

"HE HE." The Wizard laughed. "That Bonnie fool doesn't really know that I just made a teensy weensy change in his wish! But tomorrow, he will see." HA HA HA! He jumped back into the toilet.

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

"Wait, I need help." He said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Bonnie woke up. "MOOOOOOOOOORNING!" He yelled. Everyone was out of bed. "Huh?"

Bonnie went downstairs.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Freddy said.

"Morning," Chica said.

"We made ya breakfast," Foxy said.

Bonnie looked at them. They were slightly turning GREEN.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh, what happened to you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing," Freddy said.

"We just were eating some veggies..." Foxy said.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes and Syrup!" Chica said.

Bonnie sat down and looked at his plate. It wasn't pancakes and syrup. It was lettuce and salad dressing.

"Uhh..." Bonnie said. "These aren't pancakes, man."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Of course they are," Freddy said. "EEEEEAT..." Freddy grabbed Bonnie's knife and fork, cut a piece of the lettuce, and put it in Bonnie's mouth, AWKWARDLY.

"I lost my appetite," Bonnie said.

"Gooood," Foxy said.

"MORRRRE FOR USSSSS," Chica said.

They grabbed their plates and licked all of the food off. Bonnie sat down on a chair. Bonnie looked at the chair. The chair was actually celery.

"GAH!" Bonnie said. "Okay, maybe some TV will calm my nerves."

Bonnie picked the TV remote up. The TV remote was a carrot. He turned the TV on.

"IT'S THE VEGGIE SHOW!" The TV said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Turnip, Lettuce, Tomato, Carrot, Cabbage, Cauliflower, String Bean, Corn n' Cob, and Pea were running on a counter of a kitchen.

"Turnip, watch out, it's the human beings that are going to eat us all!"

"Oh no!" Turnip said. "We have to run, come on tomato, let's go!"

 ***MUNCH!**MUNCH!**MUNCH!**MUNCH!*** ***MUNCH!***

"TOMATO!"

Tomato got eaten by the human.

"AAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. "SOMEONE HELP!" Ketchup splat everywhere.

"HA HA HA! It's time for a salad!" The female human grabbed a kitchen knife!

 ***SLICE!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Turnip screamed. "This is the last time I'll ever see you guys!" She screamed.

"Turnip! I actually have a crush on you!" Cabbage said.

 ***SLICE!***

Cabbage die.

"Ha!" Corn n' Cob laughed.

 ***SLICE!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Corn n' Cob split into multiple corn seeds. The seeds ran around and yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All you could see now was vegetables running, and juice on the screen.

Bonnie turned the TV off he turned around.

Big, large vegetables were behind him.

"WE ARE COMING FOR YOU." The Vegetables said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie yelled. He went back into the bathroom.

The toilet flushed and the Wizard just appeared out of nowhere.

"HA HA!" The Wizard said. "Having fun with your wish?"

"NO!" Bonnie said. "I have freaking hallucinations and stuff! Also, my friends are too into veggies! I just wanted them to at least eat some! You just gave them an addiction!"

"Oh no."

"OH YES, You better change everything back, NOW!"

"No," Wizard said.

"I'll beat you up!" Bonnie said.

"Beat me all you want, I'm not changing everything back." The Wizard folded his arms.

Bonnie grabbed some vegetables and ate them. His muscles bulged.

"IT'S ON."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I'm a Wizard, so you can't beat me up."

"GRAAA!"

Bonnie jumped HIGH into the air. He landed on the Wizard's head.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" The Wizard said. He threw a fireball.

Bonnie dodged it. The Wizard tossed another fireball. Bonnie grabbed the showerhead. He adjusted the pipe to shoot the water out at high pressure. The water sprayed in the wizard's eyes.

"AAAAAAA!" The Wizard covered his eyes and ran around in the bathroom. The Wizard removed his hands. His EYEBALL WAS GONE.

"AAA!" Bonnie yelled.

The Wizard shot lightning.

 ***ZAP!***

Bonnie got hit, on his left arm. "OW!

Bonnie fell to the ground. He could not get up.

"BOMB ATTACK!" The wizard said.

 ***BANG!***

Bonnie fell and got up fast. He kicked the wizard in his knee and he fell. Bonnie then grabbed the wizard by his head and smacked his head on the floor multiple times.

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

The Wizard got up and his entire face got jacked up.

 **[Audience Cheers]**

 ***POOF!***

The Wizard disappeared. "HE'LL BE BACK." A mysterious voice said.

"Whatever." Bonnie left the bathroom.

"YUCK!" Foxy said. "My mouth tastes like vegetables!" Foxy wiped his mouth and tongue.

"What happened?" Chica asked.

"I'm sorry guys," Bonnie said. "But I just made this spell so you all can eat veggies."

"It's okay, Bonnie," Freddy said. "We will eat a variety of veggies and other foods to make you happy."

"Really?" Bonnie's eyes sparkled.

"No," Freddy said. "Who wants to go to the store and buy some chips?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"ME!" Foxy and Chica yelled.

They all left the house and went to the store to buy chips.

"Well, maybe I should have some chips too." Bonnie left the hideout. "Wait for me!"

Fred came out of the basement. "Fatties." He called.

 **[Audience Laughs]**


	10. Chica's Cupcake Stand-Foxy's Snake

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 10a: Chica's Cupcake Stand**

It was new day. Team Fazbear woke up.

"MMMMMMMMORNING!" Freddy said.

"Morning." Foxy said.

Foxy went in the kitchen. They were BROKE.

"Hey, when's the last time we went to the store?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know." Chica said.

"I KNOW." Bonnie said. "WHEN YOU FATTIES WENT TO THE STORE AND BOUGHT CHIPS."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh." Freddy said.

The only thing that was in the fridge was eggs. Foxy grabbed a egg, turned the fire on, but the pan over the fire and cracked the egg. The egg was GREEN.

"EUGH!" Foxy grabbed the pan and threw the egg in the garbage.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica grabbed the rest of the eggs and cracked them all. They were all GREEN.

"So hungry..." Freddy said.

"I'm lucky I'm not hungry." Bonnie folded his arms.

"Well, we hate you then." Freddy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica grabbed her cupcake gun and turned it on. In seconds, 500 cupcakes flew out. The cupcake gun makes 5 cupcakes every hour.

"WHOA!" Chica said. "It's been a while since I used this."

Foxy picked up a cupcake. "What are we going to do with this...delicious treat!" Foxy's mouth watered.

Chica grabbed the cupcake from him "You know we can't eat sugar this early in the morning!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's not sugar, it's a cupcake."

Chica put her hand up as if she was going to hit him.

"Alright, Alright." Foxy said.

"I know!" Chica said. "Maybe we ought to SELL these cupcakes and make money!"

"Or we could eat them." Freddy said.

"SSSSSSSSSH." Chica said. "Just for that, only I get to eat them."

"What about me?" Bonnie asked.

"You only get ONE." Chica handed Bonnie a cupcake.

"YAY!" Bonnie ate the cupcake in a bite.

"GRRRR..." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I'm going to grab my desk and make my own Cupcake STAND!" Chica said.

"Yay." Freddy said.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica had a Cupcake stand in the park. A Cupcake is $1 (the cupcakes are BIG if you didn't know).

"This is so boring." Foxy said.

"Patience." Chica said.

"A woman passed by." The Narrator said.

"Hello." The woman said.

"HI!" Chica said. "Wanna buy a cupcake?"

"Gee, you have a lot!" The woman said.

"Yeah, I need to get rid of them." Chica said.

"I'll buy 5 CUPCAKES!" The woman said. She gave her $5.

"Thanks, come again!" Chica handed her the 5 cupcakes.

"See, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy?" Chica asked. "All these cupcakes will be gone in a FLASH."

Chica watched the woman leave the park. The woman stopped and threw the 5 cupcakes in the GARBAGE.

"HEY!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The woman rapidly turned around. "Uh oh."

Chica chased the woman.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"STOP PLEASE!" The Woman said.

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica came back in the park.

"WASTE FOOD AGAIN, AND YOU'LL BE WASTED!" Chica yelled. She picked the cupcakes back from the garbage. "See, they're still good."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhh..." Foxy said.

Chica shoved one of the cupcakes that was from the garbage in Foxy's mouth.

"Ugh..." Foxy grunted and slowly chewed on it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Miranda and her mother came.

"Hi Chica!" Her mother said.

"Hi." Chica said. "I'm selling cupcakes, want one?"

"Miranda, want a cupcake?" Her mother asked.

"Where is Joey?" Miranda asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"He's not here." Bonnie said.

"He's probably home." Freddy said.

"Mommy, can I buy 1 for me, and 1 for Joey?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if Joey wants one..."

Miranda angrily looked at her mother.

"Okay.." Her mom gave Chica $2.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica handed her 2 cupcakes.

"Joey will love this!" Miranda said.

"It's getting boring." Foxy said.

"Yeah, let's go home." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Chica said. "I'll run the stand all by myself. And when I come home, I'll be rich!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah right." Freddy said. "As if she is going to get actual money."

 **LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were having a guys night. They heard the door unlock. Chica was coming home.

"Uh oh." They said. They grabbed all of the junk food and ate it in 1 gulp. Then they turned the TV off.

Bonnie sat on the ground and pretended like he was doing Sit-Ups. Freddy sat down on the couch and pretended like he was reading a book. Foxy ran in the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica came in. "HI!" She said Happily.

"Hey." Freddy and Bonnie said.

Foxy came out of the bathroom with his hands wet, to make it look like he was using the bathroom.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Chica asked.

"What?"

"I GOT THIS!" Chica showed them her hands. She had $500 in her hands.

"WHOA!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy said. They got up quickly.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yup." Chica said. "There wasn't a lot of people in the park, so I got people's attention."

"How?" Foxy asked.

"I stold the Cupcakes for free." Chica said.

"Then, how'd you get the momey?" Freddy asked.

"The people just handed it to me." Chica said. "The cupcakes were so good, that they just gave me the money."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica put the money in her wallet.

"Shouldn't you split it?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Chica said. "Unless, you have 3 OTHER stands at 3 different locations to QUADRUPLE THE MONEY."

"Ugh..." They said. "DEAL."

"YAY!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Freddy had a Cupcake stand in the mall. Bonnie had one on the block. Chica had one in the park. And Foxy had one downtown. Foxy was further away than anyone else.

 **LATER...**

"YES!" Chica said. They all came home. Chica had $10,000, and she added it to the rest.

Foxy grabbed the money.

"NOPE." Chica said. "You think we are going to KEEP this money?"

"YES!"

"No." Chica said. "I'm donating it do Charity."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Team Fazbear woke up to get ready for another day to sell stupid cupcakes.

"Ughhh.." Foxy said.

 **"BREAKING NEWS!"** The reporter on the TV said. **"Cupcake stand runs Bakeries out of business!"**

"What?" Chica said.

 _"That's right, yesterday there have been 4 cupcake stands scattered around the city. They have ran Bakeries out of business!"_ The Reporter said. _"Wait, I already said that! HA HA!"_

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh no." Chica said. "I feel bad."

"This is good!" Foxy said. "We can have all the money."

"Yeah!" Bonnie said.

"No." Chica said. She grabbed her cupcake gun. "I'm giving the bakeries my cupcakes for THEM to sell."

"What about us?" Freddy asked.

"I think we have too much money." Chica pulled her wallet out. Her wallet was stuffed.

"Well, I guess this is the end." Freddy said.

Someone was knocking on the door.

 ***KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!***

Chica opened the door.

"Hello, do you want $3,000,000?" A man asked.

"Yes." Chica said.

"Then good!" He said. "All you have to do make a bunch of entries to win! It's only $10 per entry!"

"GOING FOR IT." Chica said. "If I have that $3,000,000, then I can start my own bakery business, and help the other bakeries without a feud!"

"Yeah..." The man said.

Chica handed the man all of her $50,000. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy's mouth's went open.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The man ran away. "I'M RICH!" It was a **SCAM**.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's cool being nice to people." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 10b: Foxy's Snake**

"Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked Bonnie. "He is going to be late for the guys night!"

"You guys have too much Guy's Nights." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SLAM!***

Foxy burst the door open. "I'M BACK!"

"Where were you?" Freddy asked.

"Where's the chips?" Bonnie asked since he realized that Foxy had nothing but a box in his hand.

"What's in the box?" Chica asked.

"Why is everyone bringing everything?" Freddy asked. "Chica brought her tablet-"

"Speaking of my tablet, where's my $300?" Chica folded her arms.

"UHHH." Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"That's what I thought." Chica said. "I should have paid for it myself when I had that cupcake stand."z

"Anyway, Chica brought the tablet, I brought Fred, and Foxy now brings a box?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Do not speak about me!" Fred said in the basement.

"What did I bring?" Bonnie asked.

"Love." Freddy put his hand on his shoulder.

"WOOOOW" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, when I was walking to the store to buy chips I walked by this pet store, and there was a big sale!" Foxy explained.

"Big sale on what?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it a dog?" Freddy excitedly asked.

"Well, feast your eyes on THIS!" Foxy opened the box.

It was a SNAKE.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed because the snake slithered out.

The snake laid on the floor. "SSSSTH."

"Uhhh..." Freddy said. "Why didn't you get a dog?"

"Dogs suck." Foxy said.

Freddy was mad.

"Well, I mean, the dog cost like $200." Foxy lied.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay..." Freddy said.

The snake went to Chica. "SSSSTH."

"Why does he keep doing that?" Chica asked.

"He's smelling you." Foxy said. "Anyway, his name is Sector, and I want you all to give him RESPECT."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The snake went a little closer to Chica.

"UHHHHHHH..."

The snake opened his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed and went in the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh my god!" Bonnie said. "Chica is a scaredy cat!"

"I heard that!" Chica said in the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica heavily breathed in the Bathroom. The snake went to the bathroom door.

"I think he likes Chica." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica opened the bathroom door and the snake was there. The snake went in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica closed the door. But the door couldn't close because Sector blocked the door.

Chica closed the door on the snake. Sector got squeezed.

"Sorry!" Chica said. "But I don't want you near me!"

Foxy went to the bathroom and grabbed the snake.

"Don't do that!" Foxy said. "He just likes you."

"No he doesn't." Chica said. "I don't like him."

Foxy kissed the snake.

"EEEEUUUGH." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay, let's have a-" Bonnie said.

"Wait!" Foxy said.

"WHAAAAAAT." Freddy and Bonnie yelled because they wanted to have a guys night.

"We need to show Fred my snake." Foxy said.

"NO." Fred said in the basement.

"Okay." Foxy said.

"If that thing touches me..." Fred said.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Foxy yelled. "Sheesh."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

"That was some guys night." Freddy said.

"That was boring." Bonnie said. "There were like, NO SNACKS."

"I wish there were no SNAKES." Freddy said.

Foxy was playing with his snake. Chica was on the other side of the room, away from the snake. The snake jumped out of Foxy's hand.

"Hey, where are you going?" Foxy asked.

The snake was going to CHICA.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. She ran in the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Snack time!" Foxy said. Freddy was eating chips. Foxy took the chips away from Freddy.

"YO." Freddy said. He ran to Foxy, who was about to feed the Snake.

Foxy threw the whole bag of Chips in Sectors mouth.

 ***MUNCH!***

Sector was full.

"Awww.." Foxy said.

Chica peeked out of the bathroom. Sector fell asleep.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"PHEW!" Chica said.

"I'm going to bed." Foxy said.

"Me too."

"Also me." Bonnie said.

Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy all left and went to bed. Chica wanted to go to bed, but Sector was asleep and was in the middle of the stairway. Chica needed to go up the stairs to go to bed.

"Uhhh." Chica said. She tried to walk past. Sector slithered in front of her.

"Okay..." Chica went the other way.

Sector blocked her.

"Stupid Snake." Chica said. She jumped over Sector.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Sector hissed. The snake jumped up and bit Chica on her knee as Chica was stepping over him.

"AAAAAA..." Chica fell down.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

The snake's venom puts people to SLEEP. Chica was asleep. Sector wrapped around her and carried her somewhere.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy woke up.

"MMMMMMMMMORNING GUYS!" Freddy said.

"MMMMMMMMMORNING FREDDY!" Bonnie and Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They all got out of bed. "Chica?"

"Chica woke up before us." Bonnie said since he saw Chica's bed was empty.

"Wait, I don't think Chica WENT to bed!" Foxy said.

"How?" Freddy and Bonnie said.

"Chica makes up EVERYONE'S bed AFTER we ALL eat Breakfast!" Foxy said. "Her bed is already made up!"

They all looked at each other. They ran downstairs. Chica wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. They checked the closet and bathrooms. They went in the basement. Fred was asleep. He was standing and his arms was folded as he slept.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SSSH." Bonnie said.

They slowly stepped down the basement stairs. Every time Fred sleeps, he puts Toy cars at the bottom of the stairs, so whoever is coming they slip on the cars.

Freddy jumped at the bottom on the stairs. He did NOT land on the cars. Foxy jumped down. Bonnie didn't jump down stairs. He slipped on the cars.

"WHOA!" Bonnie said. Bonnie fell and the toy car rolled to a switch on the wall. The switch made an alarm. Fred woke up.

"GGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!" Fred yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They all left and went outside. They saw a large, greasy ball.

"That's funny, that ball has the color of Sector!" Foxy said.

"Ahem." Freddy said.

"SECTOR!" Foxy yelled.

Sector was BIG. He inflated himself with a lot of air. He had Chica inside.

"Guy's help!" Chica said. "Sector is cursed!"

"Yeah right." Foxy said.

"HE'S going to turn ALL of us into snakes!"

"SSSSTH!" Sector said as he turned his head.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Stop!" Foxy ran to Fred. "We were supposed to be best friends!"

They looked inside of Sector's body. They saw Chica transform into a Snake.

"SECTOR, STOP!" Foxy said.

"SSSSTH!"

"If you kill her, you kill ALL OF US!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wait, WHAT!" Bonnie said.

Sector ate all of them in a SECOND.

"Sector, look at what I have done for you." Foxy said.

Sector thought. He had memories. Foxy picking him up from the store, Foxy feeding him, and most of all, Foxy kissing him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sector." Foxy said.

Sector was sad. He spit them out.

"SSSSTH!" Freddy said.

"What waSSSSTH that SSSSTHector? Foxy asked.

"Wait, are we SSSSTHnakes?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all yelled.

Sector went in the sewers and left.


	11. Smart Guy-Pirates Attack

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 11a: Smart Guy**

Purple Guy walked to Team Fazbear's hideout.

"They will be destroyed this time!" Purple Guy said. "Once I pour this gasoline and set it on fire, the whole WORLD will be frozen to death!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhhh..." Blue Guy said.

"WHAT!" Purple Guy said.

"You know what, nothing." Blue Guy said.

"You better. Because if you tell me what to do-"

"I KNOW." Blue said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Good." Purple Guy poured ALL of the gasoline on himself.

"Wait." Red Guy said.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"Won't YOU set on fire?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"PPFFT." Purple Guy said. "Fire, who said anything about Fire."

Purple Guy lit himself on fire.

 ***WEE-WOO!**WEE-WOO!**WEE-WOO!**WEE-WOO!***

"What is that?" Purple Guy said.

"Oh, a bunch of ambulances just passed by." Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh, okay." Purple Guy said. He continued to light himself.

 ***WEE-WOO!**WEE-WOO!**WEE-WOO!**WEE-WOO!***

 **HOURS LATER...I THINK...**

He woke up. "What happened?" He was in the hospital. Blue and Red Guy were there and a Doctor.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You suffered from THIRD Degree Burns." The Doctor said.

"Third-Degree What?" Purple Guy asked. "What language are you speaking?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh my god." The Doc said. "Look, the burns were so bad, that it went to the Third and Deepest layer in your skin."

"There are layers in my skin?

"JUST GO!" The Doctor yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy, Red and Blue left. They got back at the lair.

"Do you still know what a Third Degree burn is?" Red Guy asked.

"Shut up." Purple said. "Let's just face it. I'm not smart."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh no." Blue Guy said.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Purple left to use the bathroom.

He went in and locked the door. "I wish I was smart."

The toilet flushed.

"Darn it, Mario!" Purple Guy said. "I told that idiot plumber to FIX this toilet!"

 **NOTE: I DID NOT MEAN SUPER MARIO.**

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"TA DA!" The Wizard said. He came out of the toilet.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled.

Blue and Red heard the scream.

"What's that?" Blue guy asked.

"Maybe there was a roach in the bathroom." Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Who are you?" Purple Guy grabbed the Toilet Brush and Clorox.

"I am a WIZARD."

"WIZZZZZZZARRRRRDS!" Purple Guy yelled. He sprayed the Clorox.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh no!" The Wizard said. His cloak turned White. "NOOO!"

"I didn't know this can turn clothes white!" Purple Guy said. He dropped the Toilet Brush and the Clorox.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh, anyway." Wiz said. "I am a Wizard. And if you go in the bathroom and wish something, I will arrive."

"Did you have to arrive in the-"

"SSSH." said the Wizard. "Now, do you wish to be smart?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Are you a real Wizard or is this a scam to buy Real Estate?" Purple Guy said. "Wait, what is Real Estate?"

The Wizard opened his hand and Butterflies came out.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Cool." Purple Guy said. "Deal."

"HE HE." The Wiz laughed and snapped his fingers.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SNAP!***

Purple Guy had glasses on.

"You think wearing glasses would make me look smart?" Purple Guy asked.

"No, you are SMART now. Just wear the glasses to increase the effectiveness on the spell." The Wizard said. He jumped in the toilet. "Can you flush the toilet so I can go back home?"

"You can't go home there!" Purple Guy asked. "The sewers is very unsanitary, and no living organism can survive in there. Go outside."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But If people see me, my cover will be blown!"

Purple Guy kicked him outside. A LOT of people saw him.

"Hey, that's the guy who said my dreams will come true!" A woman yelled.

"That's the man who said my hair will stop growing!" A man with a BIG afro said.

"That's the person who said I will die in the next Million Years!" A skeleton said.

Everyone looked at the skeleton. "What?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

All of the people BEAT up the Wizard. Purple Guy grabbed his laptop. Time to go back to MIDDLE SCHOOL.

"Middle School?" Red asked. "I thought you quit school in College?"

"Nah." Purple Guy said. "Regents was too hard. TIME TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL."

 **SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...**

Purple Guy was smart. Super Smart. He passed all of his classes.

"Now that's proof that I'm smart!" Purple Guy said as he put his Diploma on the wall.

"Yay." Blue Guy said.

"TIME TO LOOK FOR A JOB!" Purple Guy said. He went on the laptop.

"So, when are we going to attack Team Fazbear?" Blue Guy asked.

"PFFT, TEAM FAZBEAR?" Purple sounded suprised. "I'm trying to get a good life now!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue and Red looked at each other.

"I think this spell is just making him boring." Blue Guy said.

"Facts." Red Guy said. "But we need more proof."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Team Fazbear was BORED.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Freddy said.

"We beat all Rabbit Players Pack levels!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"And you guys STILL DIDN'T PAY ME FOR MY TABLET!" Chica yelled angrily.

"Sorry." Foxy said. "And, we watched all the movies."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Good." Chica said. "No more guys nights, which means MORE going outside and running **10** laps around the block!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy yelled.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **HOURS LATER...**

Purple Guy came back in his lair. He had $1000 in his hand.

"WHEW!" Purple Guy said. "Working overtime is BIG WORK!"

"Can we attack Team Fazbear now?" Blue Guy asked.

"What is your job, exactly?" Red Guy asked.

"Time to get an even BETTER LIFE!" said Purple Guy. "Lemme just buy a wedding ring for my Hot Rolinda!"

"This is getting terrible." Blue Guy said. "We need the old Purple Guy back!"

"How is him getting SMART cause all of this?" Red Guy said. "Hmmm..."

"I don't know." Blue Guy said.

"We have to figure out a way to solve this." Red Guy said.

"HE HE HE!" The Wizard laughed. "I didn't make him smart! I actually just gave him a WORSE life that his ordinary life! One he gets married, has kids, and continues to do his job, it's just THAT all over again and again, and it will be very boring and pointless! HA HA! Let's see what's coming next!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Purple Guy was up early in the morning. He was building...something.

"What are you doing?" Red Guy asked.

"Well, just making this DANGEROUS Molecular Doomsday device that runs on Dark Energy." Purple Guy said. "I just need a purpose for it. It's so small in can fit in my POCKET!"

"Why not use it on-" Blue Guy said.

Red Guy covered his mouth. "Hey, why don't WE borrow it?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's dangerous!" Purple Guy said. "If used incorrectly, it can destroy the WORLD!"

"WE DON'T CARE!" Red Guy took it.

"Oh well." Purple Guy said. "Time to marry Rolinda." He picked up the wedding ring.

"All we have to do is shoot that dumb Wizard and everything will be back to normal." Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, when everything is normal, we can just focus on Team Fazbear!" Red Guy said.

They stepped in the toilet.

 ***FLUSH!***

They were in the sewers.

"EEEW!" Red Guy said. "I wanna go back."

"HE HE HE!" The Wizard Laughed. "Blue Guy, Red Guy, I've been expecting you."

"It stinks in here!" Blue covered his nose.

"Since Purple Guy is having an ordinary life with no 'DESTROYING TEAM FAZBEAR', everything will-"

Red Guy shot the Wizard of Oz with the DoomsDay device.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Wiz said. He melted.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HOLY SNICKERS!" Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MUCH LATER...**

They went back home. Everything was back to normal.

"What to do with this device?" Blue Guy said.

"Drop it." Red said. "On the FLOOR."

"MMMM...KAY!" Blue dropped it.

Purple Guy was in the lair, laying on the floor. "So boring."

"Why don't we attack Team Fazbear?" Red Guy said.

"Okay!" Purple Guy got up and grabbed a frying pan.

Red Guy grabbed a rope and Blue Guy got a water gun.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So glad everything's normal." Blue Guy said.

"Hey, A mysterious machine!" A Man said, looking at the Doomsday device on the floor. He picked it up, with the front of it facing him. "What does this button do?" He triggered it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Man melted.

"HOLY SNICKERS!" Blue Guy said. "What happened to him?"

"I dunno, maybe he's just dumb." Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 11b: Pirates Attack**

Team Fazbear woke up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Freddy yelled. "Morning guys!" Freddy scratched his back.

"MORNING!" They all yelled. They went downstairs to eat.

Foxy looked at the calendar. "What's today?"

"Uhh...Monday." Chica said.

"Monday the what?"

"21st." Freddy said, looking back at the calendar.

"THE 21ST?" Foxy yelled.

"Why are so surprised?" Bonnie asked.

"They are coming on this day." Foxy said.

"What?"

"The pirates." Foxy said.

"Pirates?" Chica asked. "What the heck?"

"YES!" Foxy yelled. "A long time ago..."

 **FLASHBACK... (KINDA)**

 **NOTE:** Whatever that is in Italics, _like this_ is what Foxy is saying in the flashback.

 _Me and my pirate crew were the best raiders._

"Attack, Attack!" Captain Lurey said. The crew jumped on the other pirate's ship and looted their gold. "Ah, yes!"

"Here ya go, captain." One of the members, Parko said.

"Arrg!" Captain Lurey picked up this gold. "This will go in me treasure chest!"

 _We sailed all of the seas, battle by battle, we took all of the gold. We even went to the bottom of the ocean for gold. But then one day, something went wrong. One time when the crew was going to sleep..._

"Night, captain!" Parko said.

"Night!" Captain Lurey said.

 _All the crew slept, except me. I had to guard the whole ship every night. I didn't mind it, and I barely switch shifts most of the time._

"Ugh!" Someone said.

"Who dares attempt to enter me and me captain's ship?" Foxy asked.

 _It was someone who was trying to get on._ "Please, man!"

"Who are ya?" I asked.

"I am the last survivor!" He yelled in a sad voice. "Please, all of your rivals have suffered! They have no ship, no gold, no NOTHING!"

"Get of me ship or else!" I said and I showed him my sword hand.

"NO!" He said. He got on.

"HEY!" I yelled.

 _The man ran all around the ship. We did this for like, an HOUR!_

"Dang." Freddy said.

 _I couldn't find him anywhere. I turned around, and I saw my captain._

"FOXY!" Captain Lurey said.

"Aye Aye." I said.

"Why are you trying to TAKE our gold to me rivals!?" Lurey yelled.

"What?" I asked confused. "Why would I do that, you can trust me!"

"Not anymore." Lurey said. "I can't believe this! We wouldn't be wealthy anymore. We are SUPPOSED to be KINGS of the ocean!"

"But Cap-"

"GET OFF ME SHIP!"

 _I had been framed. He threw me off the ship like I was a dirty rag. I swam to freedom. I decided to get REVENGE. It thought it was that guy that had attempted to get on me ship, so I joined their rivals and strike them down. We had a random attack at night._

"ATTACK!" _We attacked my Captain's ship. He woke up._

"FOXY!" He yelled. "Turn on the cannons, Parko!"

"But, It's foxy!" Parko yelled.

"Of you don't your HEAD will be me new toilet seat!"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" Parko yelled and turned on the cannon.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

 _If you were there, you just would hear explosions and screaming. We lost, but we had gained loads of loots. The captain plotted for another attack, but I escaped._

"Wow." Bonnie said. "Incredible."

"How old were you, that time?" Chica asked.

"GRR... That doesn't matter!" Foxy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What happened to your little pirate voice?" Chica asked.

"Okay stop."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"And your little sword?"

"OKAY!" Foxy yelled. "But the point is, they are coming for me!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So you are basically luring them here, and putting this city in danger." Freddy said.

"I know." Foxy said.

Freddy looked at Foxy.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

They all looked outside.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"AAAA!" Chica said. The pirates were THERE.

"HA HA HA!" It was CAPTAIN LUREY. "Turn the ship on ground mode!"

"Aye, aye." Parko said. Ground mode allows the ship to go on the ground.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Cannon balls flew everywhere. The innocent people screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Purple Guy went out of his lair.

"What's that noise?" Blue Guy asked.

"You know who's here." Purple Guy said.

"What?" Rolinda said eating a strawberry yogurt.

"Yeah." Red Guy said.

"Well, its Bobby the killer!" Purple Guy said with his fingers shaking in the air. "Remember I told you all about him, he's coming for you all!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rolinda, Red and Blue Guy held on to each other.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

The ship stopped and a bunch of men with swords came out, looking ready for a RAID.

"Time for a raid." Captain Lurey said.

"You ain't coming for US." Foxy said. "We're Team Fazbear!"

"YES!" Captain Lurey said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?"

"Parko, wait a sec before firing that cannon." Lurey said.

"GRRR." Parko let go of the string on the cannon.

"I knew you were a traitor!" Lurey yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, I said that like a long time ago."

"You are now with some Fazbeae team!" Lurey said. "HA HA!"

"IT'S FAZBEAR!" Freddy yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA HE HE HE HE HE HE HO HO HO HO HI HI HI HI HI HI HU HU HU!" Lurey laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy picked up one of the cannonballs on the ground and threw it at Captain Lurey.

 ***BING!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Lurey stood with a smiley face and a finger in the air, but them he fell down. He was KO'd.

 ***SILENCE***

 **10 SECONDS LATER...**

"GET HIM!" All of the pirates said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy grabbed the laser gun that Timmy gave to him. "Thank you, Timmy."

Freddy shot.

 ***ZAP!***

A bunch of pirates flew in the air.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

Bonnie picked up a cannon ball and threw it at the ship.

 ***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

The whole ship went down.

"Foxy, can YOU do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Shut up." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica grabbed her cupcake gun and shot cupcakes.

"What won't HELP!" Foxy said.

"Oh, it won't?" Chica asked. "Look."

Foxy looked. The ship was down, but the cannons were still there. The cupcake went IN the cannon. A pirate shot from the cannon and he exploded.

"HMM." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You're lucky you're a GIRL." Foxy said.

"Tee Hee!"

A rope came out from nowhere.

"Huh?" Freddy looked up. It was a pirate. He stepped on Freddy's head.

"AAAAH!" Freddy fell. The pirate took the laser.

"I'll take that!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica shot a cupcake in his face. "AAAH!"

The laser fell and Freddy caught it.

Foxy ran to all the pirates with swords and picked them all up.

"Just go away." Foxy said. He threw them ALL in the ocean.

"Phew!" Foxy said. "That's all of them."

"Wow, you were in a lot of trouble when you were younger." Freddy said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"NOT QUITE." Purple Guy said.

"Huuh?"

Purple Guy, Rolinda, Blue Guy and Red Guy were all in pirate clothing.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled.


	12. Poor Little Monkey-Nerd Boy

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 12a: Poor Little Monkey**

"Run!" Chica yelled.

The rest of Team Fazbear were running around the block. Chica MADE them do it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"How much more times?" Bonnie asked.

"50 MORE."

"YAY!" Bonnie happily ran around the block again.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy came around the corner. Foxy zipped past him.

"HA HA!" Foxy said. Freddy spun around and fell.

"Dummy!" Foxy said as he ran to the corner and turned.

"Finally, they're excersising." Chica said. "AHH."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy yelled, running the OPPOSITE direction. Something was rustling in the bushes.

"What is going on?" Chica asked. "You are supposed to be RUNNING!"

"We are running!" Bonnie said.

"From a Monster!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Monster?!" Chica asked suprisingly. "Look, I know you are just doing this to get out of running around the block."

"We're not!" Foxy yelled.

"There was something rustling in the bushes!" Bonnie yelled.

"Move." Chica pushed them.

Chica went closely to the bush. "See, Noth-"

The Bush was Shaking FAST as HECK.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Told ya." The Foxy said.

"Well, it's probably just a rabbit or something!" Chica said in a worried voice.

 ***SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear held onto each other.

 ***SHAKE!**SHAKE!**SHAKE!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The bush stopped shaking and something came out.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy stopped screaming.

"AWWWW." Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy said.

"What, WHAT, WHAT?!" Chica said.

"It's just an adorable monkey!" Bonnie said.

The poor little monkey sat there, and sucked his finger.

"AWWW." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Shouldn't you guys be runn-" Chica said.

"You are sooooo cute!" Bonnie picked the monkey up.

"WHAAA WHAA!" The monkey cried.

"Shh..." Foxy said. "You will be alright."

"Goo goo?" The Monkey said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MINUTES LATER...**

Team Fazbear took the monkey inside.

"There you go." Freddy said. "Your new home."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Chica said.

The monkey climbed on Chica.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GOO GOO!" The Monkey laughed.

"AAAA!" Chica pushed him off.

The monkey climbed back on her.

"Why do animals ALWAYS love ME?!" Chica yelled.

"HA!" Fox laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"OOH OOH AAH AAH!" The Monkey jumped on Chica's head.

"GRRR!" Chica grabbed the monkey.

"OOH OOH!" The Monkey opened his legs.

"Huh?"

 ***PSSSSSS!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled that the WORLD can hear. "HE PEE PEED ON MEEEEE!"

"HA HA!" Foxy was weak.

"UGH!" Chica went in the bathroom.

 ***BANG!***

Fred kicked down the basement door. "What the 'H' is going on?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"We found a baby monkey!" Freddy said. The monkey ran around.

Fred picked up the monkey.

"OOH OOH AAH AAH!" The monkey opened his legs.

"OH NO YOU DON'T." Fred said. He threw the monkey in the air and smacked him into the wall, like it was a volleyball.

 ***THUD!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Fred!" Bonnie said.

"YES, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM?" Fred asked.

"No, no." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy went to the monkey.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Monkey cried.

"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT?" Fred yelled.

"Fred, no!" Freddy grabbed Fred's arm.

Fred pushed Freddy and Freddy fell. Fred opened the window, and threw the monkey HARD outside.

 ***BANG!* *CRASH!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The poor little monkey went in the trash can. Fred dusted himself and went in the basement.

"NOO!" Foxy said.

They all went outside. Freddy pulled the monkey out of the trash can. He had a BIG bumb.

"Oh my $%*#!" Foxy said.

"LANGUAGE!" Bonnie said. "You don't want the kids to hear that!"

"Sorry." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Come on, we gotta get him inside so we can treat him!" Freddy yelled.

"Treat him, as in feeding him?" Bonnie asked.

"NO!" Freddy yelled. "We have to give him bandages!"

"A lot of bandages." Foxy said.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy got up to bring the monkey inside.

Chica turned the TV on.

 _"Breaking News."_ The TV news reporter said.

"Huh?" Chica rapidly turned to the TV.

 _"A WILD monkey has escaped. The monkey used to be a normal Monkey in the jungle, but something made it go haywire! And it had escaped from zoologist custody! If you see this monkey, call 911 IMMEDIATELY!"_ The TV news reporter said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Chica looked at the picture that appeared on the screen. It was the same monkey.

"I was expecting something like this." Chica said. She cracked her knuckles.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy carried the monkey inside and treated him.

"We need more bandages!" Freddy yelled.

"Uhh...I think that's enough." Foxy said.

"Oh."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"There you go." Bonnie put the monkey on the bed. "Just a little rest and you will be alright."

"GUYS." Chica said. "That Monkey is dangerous!"

"STOP!" Foxy yelled. "You are always trying to ruin the fun!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Chica yelled. "I HEARD ON THE NEWS THAT THE MONKEY HAD ESCAPED FROM ZOOLOGIST CUSTODY!"

"Why?" Bonnie stupidly asked to get Chica mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. She grabbed the monkey.

"OOH OOH!" The monkey beat his chest and attacked Chica.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

The monkey hit Chica in the head.

"GET OFF!" Chica threw him. The monkey got up and kicked Bonnie.

 ***SMACK!* *THUD!***

"OUCH, What did I do?!" Bonnie asked.

"I TOLD YA, I TOLD YA! HE HE HE!" Chica acted crazy. "AH AH HA HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"OOH OOH AAH AAH!" The monkey yelled.

Everyone was running around, attacking each other and running around like crazy.

 ***BANG!***

Someone came in. "There!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Someone else came in with tranquilizer darts and shot the Monkey.

"OWWW." The monkey fell over.

"Who are you?" Chica asked.

"We are Zoologists." The man said. "A monkey here has escaped from our custody, so we are just bringing him back."

"TOLD YA!" Chica yelled.

"So, the reason why we had this monkey because there had been reports of a monkey attacking innocent people." The man said.

"So we questioned this monkey and we found out it was him, but then he Targeted US and escaped." The other man briefly explained what happened.

"HA!" Chica said.

"Shut up." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So, we are giving you a $1000 reward for finding the monkey."

"YES!" Chica said.

"Let's split it!" Foxy said.

"Heck no!" Chica yelled. "It belongs to me, because I was the one who realized the monkey escaped from the zoo, AND-"

"What?" Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and the two men asked.

"YOU DIDN'T PAY ME FOR MY TABLET!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh." Freddy said.

"So what?" Bonnie said. "It's not a big deal!"

Chica looked at him.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 12b: Nerd Boy**

Team Fazbear were going back home from their hideout. They went to the store.

"You guys still owe me money." Chica said.

"For what?" Bonnie yelled.

"YOU guys didn't pay me for my tablet. Only the nice kind man did for finding that monkey." Chica continued.

"But we SPENT $900.00 JUST NOW, IN THE STUPID SUPERMARKET!" Freddy yelled.

"Yeah, and that was just the previous episode!" Bonnie said.

"I don't care." Chica said. "I don't give a rat's tail."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"That's my line!" Foxy yelled.

They went in their hideout and took out the groceries.

 ***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

Freddy opened the door. It was a mother.

"Hello!" Freddy said.

"Can you please help my son, Sidney?" Sidney's mother asked.

"What's wrong with him, he looks fine." Chica said.

"NO." Sidney's mother said. "My son downloaded this new game called 'Dragon Adventures', and now he's a freaking nerd!"

Sidney was holding a tree branch.

"Why do you have a tree branch?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, it's my WIZARDS STAFF!" Sidney yelled.

Foxy snickered. "HA, this boy sure needs help."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica nudged him.

"I'm going downtown." Sidney's mother said. "Can you please just try to help him, please?"

"Sure can do!" Bonnie yelled.

Sidney's mother left.

"Okay...Sidney." Freddy said.

"I am not Sidney." He replied. "I am a Wizard!"

"Okay, you are not a wizard." Freddy said. He attempted to take the "staff" from him.

"You violated rule #55, attempting to take a Wizard's staff!" Sidney said.

"What?"

"Fire Ball!" Sidney said and he pushed his hand out.

Nothing happened.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Sidney pointed into the sky.

Nothing happened.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wind of Death!" Sidney said.

Nothing happened.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy was outside.

"Uh oh, Purple Guy."

"Who is this Purple Guy you speak of?" Sidney said. "Did he escape from the Dark Realm?"

"Dark Realm?" Foxy asked. "Look, there is no-"

"YES!" Sidney said as he looked outside. "He is Purple, he IS from THE DARK REALM!" Sidney ran outside.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh my god!" Bonnie said. "He needs to chill out!"

"You!" Sidney said, pointing the "Staff" at him.

"Who are you?" Purple Guy said.

"I am a Wizard, and I KNOW you came from the dark realm!"

"Dark realm?" Purple Guy said. "Look, I'm just here to shoot innocent people with this Water Gun with Ammonium Hydroxide in it. I just have NO idea how to use it."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YOU ARE FROM THE DARK REALM!"

"Blue and Red, SIEZE HIM."

Blue Guy came. "Sorry bro."

He grabbed Sidney's left arm, and Red grabbed his right arm.

Purple Guy picked up the Water gun. "NOW DIE!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***SQUIRT!***

Sidney was still alive. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled. "HE IS A WIZARD!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Blue Guy yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy, Blue Guy, and Red Guy ran away.

"Are you okay?" Team Fazbear ran outside.

"Yes, I am fine." Sidney said. "Because I am a Wizard."

"Look, kid, you are not a wizard. You are a human being." Foxy said.

"LIE!" Sidney said. "I am an IMMORTAL Wizard."

"What?" Chica said.

"The Purple Guy from the dark realm just shot me with a dangerous chemical, and I LIVED!" Sidney yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?" Bonnie yelled. "He probably missed, his aim is bad."

"Now, I must stand in the streets and face DANGER!" Sidney ran away.

"What are we going to do?" Chica yelled. "If he thinks he can't die, he'll end up dying for REAL!"

"We have to make him KNOW he's not a Wizard." Bonnie said.

"We can't, or he'll get sad, and probably sit in the corner and cry forever!"

Sidney was standing in the street.

 ***HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!***

A car was driving towards him.

"Push spell!" Sidney said.

The car moved to the side.

"YES IT'S WORKING!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

It wasn't actually working. Sidney did NOT push the car, the driver just TURNED the CAR to the side. Sidney was NOT a wizard. (You didn't know that...right?

"Fire ball!" Sidney said. A car crashed into a gas station and it blew into flames. "HA HA, YEAH!"

Gasoline flew everywhere and Fire was everywhere.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAA!" Sidney yelled. He flew into the air.

All of the people flew into the air and the cars did too. A building fell down.

 ***BANG!* *CRASH!***

"OOF!" A person said as they hit the ground.

"OW!" Another person said.

"AWWW!" Another person said.

"My leg!" Another person said.

 ***BANG!***

There was fire everywhere and an explosion caused a DEEP hole in the earth.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Sidney held onto the edge.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSIDNEY!" Freddy yelled.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled.

"We got you!" Foxy yelled.

"Don't worry!" Chica yelled.

"You guys were right." Sidney said. "I'm not a Wizard."

"Finally, you noticed that!" Foxy said.

"You know, We can push you in there too." Chica said.

"I hate her." Foxy said under his breath.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I deserve to die." Sidney said. "I deserve to fall about millions of miles into the earth core."

"NO!" Freddy said. "You'll die!"

"Save him!" Bonnie said. "Don't forget there's fire everywhere!"

"Yeah, if he dies, WE get the blame, and WE'LL LOSE MONEY!" Foxy said.

Chica nudged Foxy.

"Bye." Sidney let go.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Team Fazbear yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***BANG!***

6 Buildings fell down. The ground shook.

 ***CRACK!***

More of the earth was breaking apart.

"Gah!" Freddy said. "We got to get out of here!"

Sidney fell and fell all the way to the bottom of the earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sidney yelled. "I DESERVE THIS!"

Team Fazbear ran.

 ***BANG!***

The cops, ambulance, and fire fighters FINALLY arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" Chica asked.

"ESCAPE!" A fire fighter said. "Too dangerous for you kids."

"Who you calling kid?" Foxy said he went up to him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Excuse me, but please go." A cop said as he stood up in front of the fire fighter.

"I'll beat you up!" Foxy said. Bonnie and Chica dragged Foxy away.

 ***BANG!***

The hole in the earth exploded and the cops saw a BODY Fly out.

"THAT'S SIIIIIIDNEY!" Freddy said as he turned around.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The body got up and shined BRIGHT!

"MY EYES!" Everyone yelled.

The Body then shook around a few times and causes a final explosion.

 ***BANG!***

Everyone was falling out of the sky.

"OUCH!"

"OW!"

"AAAAW!"

"MY LEG!"

"OOF!"

"AHH!"

"MY HAND!"

"WHY!"

Freddy fell on his feet. Bonnie fell on his feet. Chica fell on her feet. Foxy fell on top of all of them.

"OOF!"

 ***THUD!***

"REALLY?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Sidney came. "Guys!"

"SIDNEY, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yeah, turns out I really AM a Wizard!"

"What!" Foxy said. "Okay, Episode's over-"

"Yeah, I lived that!"

"Okay, Sidney, but you shouldn't be doing those dangerous things ever again, you are only like 8!" Bonnie said.

"8?" Sidney surprisingly asked. "I'm 17!"

"What." Team Fazbear said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **UP IN THE SKY...**

"SSH!" A floating magical wizard said as he flew into the distance.


	13. Indigo Guy-There's Doggy Doo on my Shoe

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 13a: Indigo Guy**

Purple Guy was on the street with a plasma beam.

 ***ZAP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" People screamed.

"With this Plasma Beam, everyone will SHRINK! HA!" Purple Guy said.

Rolinda was standing eating Chocolate Yogurt. "Nice."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA!"

"I like you, you should be some type of scientist!" Purple Guy insisted.

"Nah, already tried that and it failed."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***ZAP!***

Purple Guy zapped a person and they shrunk.

"HEY!" The Person yelled.

"DIE!" Purple Guy stepped on the person.

"Ow."

"HA HA HA, HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed so hard.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"This guy is on some type of drugs." Red Guy said.

Blue Guy snickered.

Just then, someone came up behind him.

"Huh?"

 ***KICK!***

Purple Guy FELL.

"Ugh." Purple Guy said. He looked up.

"Who are you?" Purple Guy asked. "Violet Guy?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No, I am-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we don't have time for intros." Blue Guy said eating a bag of chippy chips.

Purple Guy took the chips.

"DID YOU GO INTO MY **PURSE** AND STEAL MY CHIPS?!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SILENCE***

"Sorry." Blue Guy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey, Hey, calm down." Rolinda said.

"Anyway, I am, INDIGO GUY!" Indigo Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why did you stop me from shrinking people and stepping on them?" Purple Guy yelled.

"Because you are EVIL."

"YOU ARE GOOD?" Purple, Red, Blue, and Rolinda yelled.

"Yes, In fact I am." Indigo Guy. He came up next to Purple Guy. "And I am watching your every move."

"Why?" Purple Guy yelled. "There are like, TONS of villans!"

Indigo Guy put his finger on Purple Guy's mouth.

"SSSSSH."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy smacked Indigo Guy's hand. "Let's go Guys."

They left. Indigo Guy went to Team Fazbear's hideout. The door opened. Chica saw Indigo Guy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. "INTRUDER!"

"What, I-"

Chica kicked Indigo Guy down and punched him in the chest a bunch of times. Foxy entered the room.

"PURPLE GUY!" Foxy said. He went up to Indigo guy and attacked him too.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Indigo Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy, Fred and Bonnie came.

"Huh?" Freddy asked.

Fred went up to them and pushed Foxy and Chica out of the way. He stepped on Indigo Guy's head.

 ***CRUNCH!* *CRACK!***

Fred left, dusted himself and went back in the basement. Indigo Guy got up.

"Ugh..."

He had a BIG foot print on his head.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***KICK!***

Foxy kicked him down.

"Guy's, that's not Purple Guy." Bonnie said. "That's some Violet Guy."

"Oh, sorry." Foxy and Chica said.

"I'm sorry too for my STUPID friends." Bonnie said.

"I am NOT Violet GUY!" Indigo yelled. "I AM INDIGO GUY!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So?" Foxy said.

"I AM A HERO!"

"Good, join our team so we can beat up Purple Guy." Freddy said.

"Nope, already took care of him."

"Huh?" Chica asked.

"Yup, he had a lazer, he was zappin' people with it." Indigo Guy said. "I have my own headquarters, and I don't need help."

"Okay." Chica said.

 ***SILENCE***

"Leave." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey, how about-"

"NOW!" Foxy yelled.

"Don't be rude." Freddy said.

"Yeah, don't be rude!" Indigo Guy said.

Foxy kicked Indigo Guy in the crouch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Indigo Guy yelled. Foxy then kicked Indigo Guy outside.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"RUDE!" Chica said.

"I can't trust him." Foxy said. "He's probably Purple Guy's brother. I BET."

"You bet $5?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Foxy said.

"Okay, you'll lose."

"Don't care, I'm stinking rich." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, you stink so much that you are rich of STENCH." Chica said.

"It's okay, Chica I got you." Foxy said looking at her leaving the room.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Purple Guy walked around and around inside of his Lair.

"Who is this Indigo Guy?" He asked himself. "He has eyes everywhere!"

"I think he's bad." Blue Guy said. "I mean, he might try to steal Team Fazbear's job."

"HOW IS THAT BAD?" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What if he is actually bad?" Red Guy asked.

"Yeah, we won't know for sure." Rolinda said.

"Well, now that he will come out every time I do something bad, I can LURE him into my trap." Purple Guy said.

 ***Camera zooms in on Purple Guy's face slowly***

"Cool." Blue Guy said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Team Fazbear were all watching a ROMANCE movie.

"But...why Chica?" Bonnie asked her.

"REVENGE FOR NOT PAYING ME FOR MY TABLET!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"It's not even a big deal!" Foxy said. "Just a stupid tablet!"

"You know I have 60 MORE Romance movies in the closet." Chica said.

"GRRR."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"OH GOD, THEY ARE KISSING!" Freddy covered his eyes.

"DON'T COVER YOUR EYES." Chica grabbed Freddy's hand.

Indigo Guy burst in. Chica paused the movie.

"Sup." Foxy said.

"Hey Guys..." Indigo Guy weirdly said. Indigo Guy REGRETTED what he said before, he actually wanted to join Team Fazbear. "Sooo...seems like you need a new member."

"Noo we don't." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, I mean, if you want...uh...ME to join." Indigo Guy looked down.

"I thought you didn't want to join Team Fazbear." Freddy said.

"Ugh, I wanna join." Indigo said.

"Okay, you're in."

"WAIT, WHOA WHOA!" Foxy covered his mouth.

"What?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You gotta pass the iniciation." Foxy said.

Chica pushed Foxy out of the way.

"There is no iniciation." Chica said.

"Don't be rude!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fine." Indigo Guy said. "If I catch 5 bad guys in a short amount of time, you'll let me on the team?"

"Fine." Foxy said. "But I got my eye on you."

"UH OH!" Indigo Guy said.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"I sense a CRIME!" He screamed. "INDIGO GUY, AWAY!"

He ran out of the room.

"That fool!" Foxy yelled. "I'll prove that he's EVIL! HE IS EVIL!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy was selling "movies" on the street. He had the movie package, but there was NO DVD inside.

"HA!" Purple Guy yelled. "I just got $50 for nothing! FOOLS!"

"Never fear, Indigo Guy is HERE!"

Purple Guy had a freeze gun and shot Indigo Guy.

 ***ZAP!***

"AAAAW!" Indigo Guy FELL.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"YES!" Purple Guy yelled. "I have frozen Indigo Guy, meaning nobody can STOP ME!"

"Cool." Red Guy said.

"And since Team Fazbear are SOOO STUPID and LAZY, they let Indigo do THEIR JOB. Which Means, that I can rule the world!"

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

Purple Guy froze everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All of the people were running.

"RUUUN!"

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Purple Guy turned the city into his own ice land.

"YES! This city is now mine! HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Blue and Red, you can RELAX."

"FINALLY." Blue Guy sat down on the ice. Blue Guy slid and bumbed into a large cube of ice.

 ***BONK!***

"OW!"

"HA!" Purple Guy laughed. "The ice can beat Blue Guy FOR ME!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WOW, SO FUNNY!" Foxy said.

Purple turned around. "GAH!" Purple Guy grabbed INDIGO PAINT and dunked it all over him.

"Blue and Red, SCRAM!" Purple Guy whispered.

"What?" Blue Guy said.

"GO GO GO!" Purple Guy said.

"Okay!" Blue and Red left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy came.

"I KNEW IT, IT IS INDIGO GUY!" Foxy said as he pointed to him.

"You traitor!" Freddy said.

"Oh no!" Purple Guy said.

"We will never let you join Team Fazbear!" Chica said.

"OH NO, I'M SO SCARED!" Purple Guy picked up the Freeze gun.

 ***ZAP!***

Foxy had a mirror and it reflected the ice. The ice touched the REAL Indigo Guy's body. Indigo Guy got up.

"What happened?" Indigo Guy said.

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"There's TWO of 'em!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay, who's who?"

"ME!" Purple and Indigo said at the same time.

"Okay, I got a question, what's 2+2?"

"4!" Indigo Guy said.

"22!" Purple Guy said. "Uhh...I mean 4!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BONK!***

Freddy threw LARGE ice at Purple Guy. He got knocked out. Freddy then stepped on the Freeze gun and everything got unfrozen. It was snowing.

"I'm sorry guys, for making myself look cool." Indigo Guy said. "I just wanted to join your team."

"It's okay." Chica said. "You can join our Team if you want."

"NO." Indigo Guy said. "It's okay, I'm retiring anyway."

"What." Foxy said.

"INDIGO GUY, AWAY!" Indigo Guy said and he flew in the air.

 ***ZOOM!***

"Wow, I didn't know he could fly." Bonnie said.

Indigo Guy bumped into a plane.

 ***BONK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"OW!"

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 13b: There's Doggy Doo on my Shoe**

Team Fazbear was in the park. "RUN!" Chica yelled. Chica made them run around the park.

"You already got revenge on us my making us watch Romance Movies!" Bonnie said.

"I know." Chica said. "I am just making you run because you all are lazy."

"UGH!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

That day, NO ONE was in the park.

"Why is nobody in the park today?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, and RUN!" Chica said.

Freddy stepped in something. He looked on his feet. "Huh." Freddy looked closer. "Hmm, a Brown piece of gun, YUCK!"

Foxy ran past him and stopped. Foxy came back. "What are you doing?"

"Getting this stupid piece of gum off my shoe." Freddy tried to scrape it off.

"Dude, that's not gum, that's Doggy Doo." Foxy said.

"Huh?" Freddy stopped.

"That's Doggy doo." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie came. He sniffed the thing that was on Freddy's shoe.

"That's doggy doo." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled. "GET IT OFF, GET IF OFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 ***SCRAPE!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy tried to scrape the doggy doo off.

"Why did you guys STOP RUNNING?!" Chica wasn't happy.

"There's Doggy Doo on my Shoe!" Freddy yelled.

 ***SCRAPE!***

It was STUCK ON his shoe. "Well then, just go home and clean your shoes, thats all!" Chica said.

Team Fazbear left the Park. There was doggy doo EVERYWHERE.

"Ugh, why is there Doggy Doo all over the place!" Freddy said as he jumped over one.

"That explains why no one is outside." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Team Fazbear looked across the street to where the park was. There were dogs EVERYWHERE.

"Ugh." Chica said.

"Are those even strays?" Foxy said as he squinted to look across the street.

 ***POOP!***

"What was that sound!" Chica jumped.

"That was you, Freddy!" Foxy looked at him.

"No, it was from there!" Bonnie pointed across the street.

 ***POOP!**POOP!**POOP!***

"AAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear ducked.

The dogs were shooting poop from their Butts across the street at Team Fazbear.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***POOP!**POOP!**POOP!**POOP!***

A poop hit Bonnie and he fell. "YUUUUCK!" Bonnie wiped it on Foxy.

"Yuck, not on me!" Foxy wiped it on Chica.

"Nope, I'm not the dirty one here!" Chica wiped it on Freddy.

"Stop!" Freddy wiped it on the fire hydrant.

The fire hyrdant was WET. "YUCK, PEE IS ON IT!" Freddy yelled.

 ***POOP!**POOP!**POOP!**POOP!**POOP!***

 ***SPLAT!***

Team Fazbear got inside. "The dogs are trying to turn the city in their own, Doo Doo land or something!" Chica yelled.

"We gotta stop this." Foxy said. "But first, let's shower."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear took a shower, and then they walked outside.

"Alright, lets clean this place up." Freddy said.

"Okay, fine." Bonnie said.

Team Fazbear walked to the park. They cleaned it up. When they left, dogs were hiding in the bushes and then the dogs did their business. The park was dirty again. Team Fazbear cleaned the mall. Dogs hid in the stores and then they did their business. Team Fazbear cleaned the WHOLE block and around their town. When they left, dogs came and did their business.

"Alright let's see the progress that we have made!" Freddy said.

Team Fazbear looked. There was doggy doo everywhere.

"AAAAAAA! I knew you all were slackers!" Chica said.

"Us?" Foxy yelled. "We did work!"

"Shut up, you know you weren't working!" Bonnie yelled.

"It's only between both of us!" Freddy yelled.

Team Fazbear argued and argued.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BARK!***

They stopped. It was a dog.

"PFFT, what do you have to say?" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BARK!**BARK!**BARK!***

"Chica, you know how to speak dog, translate for us!" Freddy yelled.

"Okay, he's saying that the dogs are under control of someone." Chica said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked. "Why would someone take control of dogs so they can poop everywhere?"

 ***BARK!**BARK!**BARK!***

"You are the only one who isn't under control?" Chica asked.

 ***BARK!***

"Oh." Chica said. "So all of the dogs except him are under control of a spell.

"But what about the people?" Foxy asked. "Why are they not outside, working and stuff."

 ***BARK!**BARK!***

"He said that THEY are under the spell as well!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***BARK!**BARK!**BARK!**BARK!***

"All of the people are kidnapped and they are in the master's LAIR?"

 ***BARK!***

"AAAAA!" Chica said. "This is more dangerous than I thought!"

"Do you know where the lair is?" Freddy asked.

 ***BARK!***

Just then, a bubble appeared around the dog and the dog rose in the air.

 ***BAAAAAAAAARK!***

"NOOOOOO!" Bonnie yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So, you are a betrayer, eh?" A mysterious voice said.

 ***BARK!***

"Well we have a special place for dogs like YOU!" The voice yelled.

The dog flew in the air, and back on the ground. The dog fell.

 ***THUD!***

The dog didn't move.

"HE DIIIIIED!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"HA HA HA HA!" The voice said. "Good luck."

"COME BACK HERE, WHY ARE YOU KILLING DOGS, THAT ISN'T NICE!" Freddy yelled at the voice.

"Calm down." Chica grabbed his arm tight.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No." Freddy said. He was CRYING. "That isn't nice!"

Foxy looked up. "OH MY..."

"What?" Chica asked. Chica looked up. She gasped. Chica grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"What?" Bonnie looked up. "Freddy!"

Freddy looked up. "GAH!"

All of the people who lived in the town were trapped in bubbles and the bubbles were all the way in the air.

"Finally, they got our attention!" A man in a bubble yelled.

"We have been calling you for hours now!" A woman in a bubble screamed.

"What happened?" Freddy yelled to them.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"There is a ghost, and he just trapped us all into bubbles!" A woman yelled.

"That must be the one who killed the dogs!" Bonnie yelled.

"Where is he?" Chica yelled.

"Above us!" A man in a bubble yelled.

A few seconds later, a bubble came from the air and onto the ground.

"Get in, quick!" Foxy yelled. Team Fazbear got in the bubble and the bubble went above all of the other bubbles. There were a bunch of clouds.

 ***POP!***

The bubble popped. "Where are we?" Chica asked.

"HA HA HA!" The Ghost said.

"Why are you killing dogs?" Freddy asked.

"And why are you just letting them poop everywhere around town?" Foxy yelled.

"There is a reason for this. I used to be a dog. I used to poop everywhere I wanted. But then my owner got tired of it once I pooped on him in his sleep."

Foxy snickered.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched him. "OWWWW!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Anyway, he killed me, by stepping on my head and breaking my skull."

"OOH!" Bonnie said.

Freddy cried.

"So now that I have been summoned, I can get revenge and dogs can doo doo where ever they want!"

"Shut up!" Freddy said. "Come here so you can die!"

"You can't fight what you can't see!"

Freddy punched in front of him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"OW!" The Ghost said. He was visible now.

"PURPLE GUY!" Team Fazbear yelled.

"Uhh...noo I am uh...INDIGO GUY!" Purple Guy said.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Purple Guy was beat up. Team Fazbear cleaned all of the poop and gave all of the dogs to their owners. They also freed the people.

"Good Work team!" Freddy high-fived him.

"It's not fair!" Purple Guy said as the cops took him in the police car. "I didn't really kill the dog!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You have the right to remain SILENT." The cop said.

The police car drove away.


	14. Baby Purple Guy-Bonnie eats Meat

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 14a: Baby Purple Guy**

"YEEEES!" Purple Guy yelled. "My invention is Finally COMPLETE!"

"What? Blue asked.

"None of your business." Purple Guy said.

"What's your invention?" Red Guy asked.

"It's a laser that turns people into BABIES!" Purple Guy answered.

"Why did you answer him and not me?" Blue Guy asked.

"Because you suck." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So that doesn't mean-"

"Shut up." Purple Guy yelled. "Anyway, I am going to use this to turn Team Fazbear into Babies! Then I can just throw them into a dumpster, and finally, FINALLY I can destroy the world! HA!"

"Cool." Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy had arrived at Team Fazbear's hideout.

"Yes!" Purple Guy aimed the laser at the door.

The door opened and Chica came out. Purple Guy zapped.

 ***ZAP!***

Chica was holding a broken Mirror.

"Huh?" Purple Guy said.

Bonnie was holding the other side of the Mirror.

"NO!" Purple Guy pulled his hair.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The lazer hit the mirror.

 ***BOUNCE!***

"AAAH!" Bonnie yelled. "LAZERS!" Bonnie let go of the broken mirror and ducked.

Chica accidentally let go of the mirror.

 ***CRASH!***

"Really?" Chica yelled.

The laser bounced off of the mirror and BACK at Purple Guy. "AAA!" Purple Guy just STOOD there and didn't even move. Purple Guy was turned into a BABY!

 ***ZAAAAP!***

"Ga ga!" Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy picked Purple Guy up. "Ga ga go!"

"HEH HEH." Blue Guy said. Blue Guy pulled Purple Guy's diaper off.

"YUCK!" Red Guy said. "I...I can see his butt!"

Blue Guy looked around. He LICKED Purple Guy's butt. "How do you like it now?" Blue Guy yelled.

"Okay, I'm going back to the lair." Red Guy left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie was still ducking and covering his head.

"It's okay, Bonnie, the laser is gone." Chica said.

Bonnie put his head up. He saw Blue Guy smacking Purple Guy's butt.

"What the?" Bonnie said.

"Uh oh." Blue Guy dropped Purple Guy and ran in the bushes.

 ***THUD!***

"WHAA HA HA!" Purple Guy cried.

"AWW." Bonnie and Chica ran over.

"Shh Shh." Chica said as she picked baby Purple Guy up. "It's okay."

Chica took him inside. "Guy's look!"

"What?" Foxy and Freddy asked.

"Purple Guy has been turned into a BABY!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. "PURPLE GUY!"

Foxy ran to Chica, who was holding Baby Purple Guy.

"What are you doing, he's a baby now!" Chica yelled.

"YAA!" Foxy smacked Purple Guy out of Chica's hand.

"WHAAA HA HA!" He CRIED.

"Foxy, STOP!" Freddy grabbed his hands.

Foxy picked up baby Purple Guy and threw him into the wall.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***THUD!***

Foxy picked him up again and kicked him to the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan was ON! The baby flew across the room and landed in the garbage can.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA!" The baby cried.

Chica punched Foxy. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled. "He's a BABY!"

"He's Purple Guy." Foxy folded his arms. "Purple Guy is BAD."

Chica punched him harder.

 ***POW!***

"That doesn't mean you should hit him!" Chica said.

"Either way, he still didn't do anything." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRR!" Foxy went in the bathroom and flushed the toilet multiple times.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica picked up baby Purple Guy.

"Are you okay?" Chica tickled him.

"WHAAAA!" He cried.

"No, don't cry!" Chica made a funny face.

"WWWHHAAAA!" Purple Guy still cried.

"Oh my gosh." Bonnie covered his ears.

"Please stop crying!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAA!" Chica yelled. She put him down and left the room.

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He still was crying.

 **ANOTHER 2 HOURS LATER...**

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He STILL was crying.

 **ANOTHER! 2 HOURS LATER...**

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He **STILL** was crying. It was late in the night.

Chica picked up the baby. He stopped crying. "Huh?" Chica looked down. His diaper was **SAGGING**.

"Oh no." Foxy went back in the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Guys, help me!" Chica said.

"Nope, you're the girl." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, basically the mother." Freddy said.

Chica grunted. She took off his diaper. "OH MY GOD." Chica covered her nose.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HE HE!" Baby Purple Guy laughed. He picked up his "stuff" and threw it at Chica. Some of it went in her mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. She put him down and went in the bathroom to wash off.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy woke up. They were well rested. "AAAH."

"Where's Chica?" Foxy asked.

"She wasn't in bed." Freddy said.

"Hmmm." Bonnie said.

They went in the living room and Chica as lying on the ground. She was TIRED.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhhhh." Chica said.

"What the heck?" Freddy said. "What happened to you, Chica?!"

"I didn't get ANY sleep." Chica said. "So tired."

"How?" Foxy asked.

"Purple Guy!" Chica said. "He's a baby now, so I have to take care of him while you slackers just, slack off!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

"Shut up." Chica said. "Uh oh, he's coming."

"GA GA!" Purple Guy walked in the living room.

Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie looked at Baby Purple Guy walk in the room. He fell!

 ***THUD!***

He got up. He stood there for a while.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He cried.

"GRR." Chica said. She put the pacifier in his mouth.

"We have to do something about this." Freddy yelled.

"How did he turn into a baby?" Foxy asked.

"Well, first me and Bonnie were holding that broken mirror you wanted us to throw away, and then a laser hit it. Then it bounced and hit Purple Guy!" Chica explained.

"I think that laser turns people into Babies." Bonnie said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, how DO we find the laser?" Freddy asked.

"Let's look for it." Foxy said.

Team Fazbear went outside and looked on the ground. It wasn't there. They looked all around their hideout, where Purple Guy had it before. It was nowhere to be found.

"Let's look at Purple Guy's lair." Freddy said.

"Can I look in your lair?" Chica asked baby Purple Guy.

"GA GA." He said.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Bonnie yelled.

"Okay..." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Blue Guy, Red Guy and Rolinda were in there. Rolinda was eating all of Purple Guy's yogurt.

"MMM!" She said.

"That one's mine." Blue Guy said to Rolinda as she took another one out of the fridge.

"It's mine now." Rolinda said. She opened it.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear burst in.

"WHERE IS IT!" They yelled.

"What?" Red Guy asked.

Freddy went up to Red. "Don't play with me."

"I don't even play!" Red Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey Guys!" Rolinda said.

"Her..." Bonnie said.

"Wait, is that a baby?!" Rolinda dropped the yogurt.

"Yes..." Chica said.

 ***ZOOM!***

Rolinda RAN over to Chica, took baby Purple Guy, and smiled in his face.

"Oh, you are so cute..." Rolinda said.

"That's Purple Guy." Chica said.

"He was turned into a baby by that stupid invention he made." Freddy said.

"So that's what we are looking for." Foxy said.

"Oh..." Rolinda said.

"What?" Freddy yelled. "WHERE IS IT?"

"I stepped on it..." Rolinda said.

"YOU, WHAT?" Freddy yelled.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Purple Guy is cute!" Rolinda poked his nose.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy's face went red. "Grrr." He said.

"Huh?" Rolinda said.

His diaper was **SAGGING**.

"YUCK!" Rolinda THREW the baby.

 ***THUD!***

Purple Guy landed in the bathroom.

"Did you have to throw it that far?" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Team Fazbear went in the bathroom. They gasped. Purple Guy was normal again.

"Ugh, what happened?" Purple Guy rubbed his head. "What's going on?"

Team Fazbear snickered.

"Whatever's going on, it isn't funny!" Purple Guy said.

Team Fazbear snickered more and then they left.

"What is going on?" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Rolinda, Blue and Red were also snickering.

"HA HA, Look down." Blue Guy said.

"Huh?" Purple Guy looked down. He was wearing a SAGGING diaper. "Is this full-"

"HA HA!" Blue Guy laughed.

Purple Guy peeked in the diaper. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA!" Blue Guy, Red Guy, and Rolinda laughed and then left.

"Help." Purple Guy said. The diaper went down to the floor and it made a mess.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 14b: Bonnie eats Meat**

Team Fazbear was coming back to their hideout from a fast-food restaurant. They got in and sat down. Freddy opened the bag.

"Up." Bonnie said. "Wash your hands."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH." Freddy went in the bathroom.

"You too Chica and Foxy." Bonnie said.

"I washed them in the restaurant soo..."

Bonnie cleared his throat.

"Alright..." Foxy got up.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Freddy opened the bag and took out his order. He got a Big Crispy Burger with Fries and water. Chica got a Chicken wrap with ranch, some veggies in it, and water. Foxy got chicken strips, fries, AND a soda.

"You are the only one with a soda." Chica said.

"SHH." Foxy said. He grabbed the ketchup packets and squirted ketchup everywhere.

Bonnie opened the bag and took out his order. It was a salad.

"BOO." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie grabbed the salad and put it in the blender.

"Really?" Freddy said. "I would have ate it instead of DRINKING it..."

"Same here." Chica said.

"Yeah." Foxy said.

"Don't judge me." Bonnie said. "After all, you all are fatties."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Umm...excuse me, but my Chicken wrap has vegetables in it, AND the chicken is baked and NOT fried, Freddy and Foxy!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy and Foxy looked at Chica as they ate. They looked down and continued eating. Bonnie turned on the blender.

"Hmmm..." Bonnie said. "I'm missing something in this smoothie." Bonnie said.

"Carrot?" Chica asked.

"Noo..." Bonnie said. "Something..."

"AHA!" Bonnie said. "I remember!"

"What?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie got up and left the kitchen. Foxy had the face.

"Uh oh, he has the face again." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"He he he." Foxy said. He ripped a piece of one of his chicken strips.

"What are you up to, Foxy?" Chica asked.

"I'm going to teach this Psycho to eat meat." Foxy said. He was going to put the Chicken Strip in his smoothie!

"STOP!" Chica grabbed his hand.

"Huh?"

"Why would do you that Foxy?" Chica yelled.

"I want him to eat meat."

"But he can't, he's a vegetarian!" Chica said. "Who knows that could cause real harm to him?"

Foxy grabbed the ketchup packed and squirted the Ketchup in her mouth.

"GRRR!" Chica yelled and sat back down.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA!" Freddy laughed so hard some food came out of his mouth.

"Yuck." Chica said.

"You two better keep your mouth SHUT, got it?" Foxy said.

"Okay..." Chica said.

Foxy sat down. One second after, Bonnie came back in.

"Looks like there wasn't anything missing!" Bonnie said. "HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Cool." Freddy said.

Chica was sweating. "Hey Bonnie!"

"What?"

"Uhh...can you get something for me?"

"Okay what?" Bonnie asked.

Chica was thinking. She didn't want to take the blame for Foxy's work anymore. "Uhh..go get some ketchup for me."

"There's a lot of packets on the table there." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Chica said. "Heh, didn't see it there."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie turned on the blender for 20 seconds, then turned it off. He sniffed the smoothie.

"Wait." Bonnie said.

"Uh oh." Foxy said under his breath.

Bonnie looked closely at the smoothie. "Hmmm."

"He's gunna find out!" Freddy whispered to Foxy.

"SSSH!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, I guess nothing's wrong." Bonnie said. He poured the smoothie in a cup. He drank it.

Foxy stared at Bonnie.

"Hmm...that actually was good!" Bonnie said. "It tasted better then ever!" He drank more.

 ***BURP!***

"Ahh." Bonnie said. He drank all. Bonnie then went to use the bathroom.

"Wow." Chica said. "I guess nothing went wrong after all."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie yelled in the bathroom.

"Oh boy!" Chica said.

Freddy, Chica and Foxy went in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Freddy yelled.

"It's the most terrible thing ever!" Bonnie yelled.

"What, What WHAAT?!" Foxy said.

"We're out of toilet paper!" Bonnie yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy, Chica and Foxy frowned. "Oh."

They left the bathroom.

"But what am I supposed to use?" Bonnie yelled.

"Here." Foxy said. He threw something at Bonnie.

"Oooh, loose leaf!" Bonnie said. "This will work better than toilet paper!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Freddy, Chica and Foxy were asleep. As they slept, they heard an ambulance outside. Foxy immediately woke up.

"Bonnie, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy yelled. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you!"

Bonnie woke up. "What?"

Freddy and Chica woke up.

"Huh?" Foxy said. "I thought you had to go to the hospital?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie yelled. "Why would I be in the hospital?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Uhh..." Foxy said. "Never mind."

Foxy ran in the bathroom. He turned the sink on and washed his face. "Oh man, what have I done! I wish I didn't do that!"

The toilet flushed.

"Huh?" Foxy went to the toilet.

"HELLOOO!" The Wizard said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. "Who are you?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I am a Wizard!" He said. "I am here to solve all of your problems!"

"Okay, why did you come here?" Foxy said.

"You summoned me!" The wizard said. "I come every time someone is sad and wishes in the bathroom."

"What's creepy." Foxy said.

"Look, do you not want your friend to die?" Wizard said.

"Yes." Foxy said. "DUH!"

"Then give me $5."

"Why?"

"So I can send you back in time!" Wizard yelled. "Then you can undo your mistake!"

"Deal!" Foxy said. He gave the wizard $5."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YEE-HAH!" He said. He snapped his fingers.

 ***POOF!***

"AAAA!" Foxy said. He closed his eyes. He opened them. He was back in TIME.

"Whoa!" Foxy said. He was in the kitchen BEFORE he put the chicken tender inside of Bonnie's smoothie. "This is for you, Bonnie." Foxy said. He ate the chicken tender.

"So you are not going to do it?" Freddy asked.

"Nope!" Foxy said. "That is wrong."

"Wow." Chica said. "Now you care about the mistakes you make."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

"AAh, morning guys." Foxy said. Freddy and Chica were already up. "Where's Bonnie?"

"He went away." Freddy said.

"What?"

"Remember yesterday with the smoothie?" Chica said.

"Yeah, what?" Foxy asked.

"He went to the hospital." Freddy said. "He almost died!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Yeah, he had an episode in his SLEEP!" Chica yelled.

"WHAT?" Foxy said. "Should we go visit him?"

"No." Freddy said. "He said he didn't want to be bothered."

"But we're not bothering him!" Foxy said.

"SSH." Chica said. "Let's just hope that Bonnie recovers well."

Foxy went in the bathroom. "Oh man, what have I done!" He yelled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm a criminal! I am gunna kill him! I gotta tell Bonnie before it's too late..."

"Foxy, can you give us some tissues?" Chica said.

"Yeah, we made a little mess here." Freddy said.

"Oh man, not only it's bad for Bonnie, but for my friends!" Foxy said. "I wish I didn't do that!"

The wizard came. "What happened?"

"YOU LIED!" Foxy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie is still in the hospital man." Foxy said.

"No, no, you got it all wrong." The wizard said. "Bonnie went in the hospital because this time he was SUPPOSED to eat meat. Due to a low amount of protein, he had an episode in his sleep!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"LIES!" Foxy pushed the wizard.

"GRR..." The Wizard said. _"He's too smart. I got to do something about him."_ "FIREBALL!"

Foxy used his hook to reflect the fireball.

"Oh god!" He said. "I'm out!" He jumped in the toilet.

"NO!" Foxy said.

 ***FLUSH!***

The wizard escaped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy said. The wizard was gone, so now the past couldn't be UNDONE. "Oh man, Bonnie will now die because of ME!"

Foxy went out of the bathroom and Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were there.

"Huh?" Foxy said.

"How long were you in there?" Freddy said.

"You were in there for a while." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie? How are YOU here?" Foxy said.

"What do you mean, I'm always here."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Noo...I mean you were in the-"

Chica covered Foxy's mouth. She took him away from Bonnie.

"What are you doing?" Foxy asked her.

"Don't ever speak of this." Chica said.

"Why, what would happen?" Foxy said.

"Don't." Chica said. "Bonnie must not know or else he will REALLY go in the hospital!"

"Okay, Chica, I am soooo confused." Foxy said.

"Look, we are going to figure this all out later, but let's just play it cool and forget it all happened." Chica said. "Got it? Good."

"Whaaaat?" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***Camera pans up to the roof of Team Fazbear's hideout***

"SSH!" The Wizard said. He was on the roof and then he disappeared.


	15. Rolinda's Ex-The Girl

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 15a: Rolinda's Ex**

Purple Guy was in his lair cleaning up. Dust flew everywhere.

"Yuck!" Purple Guy flew the dust everywhere.

"EEW!" Blue Guy said.

"Shut up, this is what you eat!" Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRR." Red Guy growled.

"I wonder if I still have that old vacuum in the closet." Purple Guy got up and looked in the closet.

"Okay, why are we cleaning up again?" Rolinda asked.

"Uhh..." Purple Guy said. "I don't know actually."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK!***

Purple Guy opened the door to his underground lair. It was a tall, muscular man.

"Whoa." Purple Guy said. "Who are you, why are you here? I-"

 ***STEP!***

The man jumped down off the ladder. He saw Rolinda. Rolinda saw him. She gasped.

"JORDAN!" Rolinda yelled.

"ROLINDA!" Jordan yelled.

They ran to each other and hugged each other to death.

"Wow, I hadn't seen you in a while!" Rolinda said. "You got so tall!"

"Yeah." Jordan said.

Purple Guy vacumed the floor and watched Jordan.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, I'm happy so have a best Friend like you." Jordan hugged her. Rolinda hugged him too.

"Well, I gotta go." Jordan said. "Tomorrow are you going to be in this same place?"

"Yup." Rolinda said.

"Good, today I have some work for he to do, but tomorrow, I have a lot of free time, we han't hung out in a while!"

"Yeah!" Rolinda said. "Bye!"

Purple Guy hid behind the vacuum and watched the tall, young man leave. Blue Guy stood next to Purple Guy.

"GAH!" Purple Guy jumped.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why are you watching Rolinda's Ex boyfriend?" Blue Guy said.

"How do you know he's her ex boyfriend?" Purple Guy said.

"Well, sometimes when you are gone, Rolinda tells me and Red Guy about her life." Blue Guy said.

"Well, why are they act like they are dating? Purple Guy yelled. "She knows I am her boyfriend."

"She misses Jordan so much!" Blue Guy said.

"Yeah." Red Guy said as he came out of nowhere. "Last time Jordan saw Rolinda was like 5 YEARS!"

"Okay, Rolinda told you guys too MUCH about her life." Purple Guy said. "I am watching this Jordan guy."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy turned the vacuum on and plugged out the hose.

 ***VEEEEEEEEEEEE!***

"AAAH!" Purple Guy yelled.

Dust flew EVERYWHERE.

 ***COUGH!**COUGH!**COUGH!**COUGH!***

"Oh my gosh! Red Guy said.

 ***COUGH!**COUGH!***

Purple Guy got on his knees.

"Purple Guy!" Rolinda dropped her Blueberry yogurt.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***COUGH!**COUGH!***

"Oh my god, are you okay, Purple Guy?"

"Uhh..."

 ***COUGH!**COUGH!***

"Yeah, I'm fine, for now!" Purple Guy said.

 ***COUGH!***

"Oh no!" Rolinda said. "Don't worry I'll call an ambulence!"

"No, I'm fine!" Purple Guy said.

"Oh okay." Rolinda said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, Jordan, and Rolinda were all in the park having a picnic. But the park was close to Team Fazbear's Hideout!

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ahh, such a peaceful afternoon." Rolinda said.

"Ahh, I'm just happy that I can finally see you again." Jordan put his arm around Rolinda.

"GRR..." Purple Guy said.

"Uhh, your head is steaming." Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SHUT...UP." Purple Guy said.

"Okay." Blue Guy bit a sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Red Guy asked.

"That!" Purple Guy poined to Jordan and Rolinda.

Jordan whispered something in her ear. "HA HA HA!" Rolinda laughed.

"Well, do something about it, you're Purple Guy!" Red Guy said.

"I can't, I-I-I-I don't think if that guy is so Rough-and-Tough!" Purple Guy exaggerated.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh, let me handle it." Red Guy cracked his neck.

 ***CRACK!***

"Eugh." Purple Guy said.

Red Guy walked up to Jordan, who was leaning on Rolinda. Also his hands were on her leg.

"Hey, YOU!" Red Guy said.

"What, sucker?" Jordan yelled. He immediately got up.

"Yes, he's finally going to do it!" Purple Guy said.

"HA HA HA HA!" Jordan and Red Guy laughed together.

"GRRR!" Purple Guy said. Red Guy came back. "What are you doing? You two are NOT supposed to be friends!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sorry, but he's kinda cool!" Red Guy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Rolinda said.

"No, nothing's wrong." Purple Guy said.

"Your head is steaming." Blue Guy said. "Again."

"I...KNOW..." Purple Guy yelled.

"Are you okay?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. "Rolinda is MY GIRL, AND THAT JORDAN GIRL-UH, I MEAN JORDAN BOY IS FLIRTING WITH HER!"

"Yeah, I can see that already." Blue Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Hey Pup!" Rolinda said. "He He, Pup."

"HA HA!" Jordan laughed. "Hey Pup, go get Rolinda a yogurt from the picnic basket! HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA!" Blue Guy and Red Guy laughed.

Purple Guy frowned.

"From now on, I'm calling you Pup!" Rolinda said. "HA HA HE HE!"

"Ugh." Purple Guy said. He left the park.

"Where ya going?" Blue Guy asked.

"Team Fazbear's hideout." Purple Guy said. "Just tell Rolinda that I've moved on, okay."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You sure?" Blue Guy asked.

"YES." Purple Guy said.

 **LATER...**

 ***DING DONG!***

"I'll get it!" Chica got the door.

Foxy pushed her out of the way. "Sucker!"

Foxy opened the door.

"Hey." Purple Guy said.

Foxy looked at Purple Guy for a few seconds and then slammed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"RUDE!" Freddy yelled. Freddy opened the door.

"Hey." Purple Guy said.

"What's wrong? You look so sad!" Chica said.

"Did Rolinda just started hanging out with some other guy and you felt jealous about it?" Bonnie asked.

"UGH!" Purple Guy put his hands on his face and cried.

"Aw man, don't worry!" Chica said. "Guys can be real JERKS sometimes!" She looked at Foxy.

"WHY ME!" Foxy said.

"Pfft, sucker!" Freddy said under his breath.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I'm pretty sure that Rolinda forgot that I am her boyfriend!" Purple Guy said. "And Jordan looks so strong, and I don't wanna mess with him!"

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

"Excuse me for a sec." Chica said.

"Oh no!" Foxy ran from her.

"Better run." Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, I better go then." Purple Guy said.

"Wait, I know what you should do!" Chica grabbed his arm.

"No." Purple Guy yelled. "I don't need help. I'm going to TELL ROLINDA I DON'T LIKE HER ANYMORE!"

"You're breaking up?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Purple Guy shut the door behind him.

"Pfft, what a loser!" Foxy said.

Chica picked up a vacuum.

"Not again!" Foxy yelled.

She turned it on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy went to the park and they weren't there. He saw a note at the spot they were at.

"Huh?" Purple Guy read it. "We had to leave early. But right now we are at a movie." "GRRR!" Purple Guy growled.

Purple Guy went to the theater.

"There you are!" Rolinda sad.

"Yeah." Purple Guy said.

"Come." Rolinda said. She grabbed him.

"So, Blue Guy told me that you moved on, right?" Rolinda said.

"Yeah." Purple Guy looked down.

"Why?" Rolinda grabbed his arm.

"Because, your ex boyfriend, he is kinda interested in you, and your forgot all about me." Purple Guy said. "And I thought you would get back with him, so...yeah you understand."

"Ex Boyfriend?" Rolinda asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **PLOT TWIST**

"Yeah, JORDAN!" Purple Guy said. "Him! He is the guy that I'm talking about."

"He's not my ex boyfriend. He's my COUSIN!" Rolinda screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Purple Guy screamed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, but he's my cousin!" Rolinda said. "I hung out with him because I hadn't seen him in 5 YEARS!"

"But-But-But-But-But-But-But-But-" Purple Guy said.

"Yup." Rolinda said. "The only reason why we did those things was because-"

"Nope." Purple Guy said. "Don't say a word."

"Okay..."

Purple Guy went to Blue Guy and Red Guy.

"Sorry." Blue Guy said.

Purple Guy stretched his arms all the way to Team Fazbear's hideout and took the vaccum that Chica was holding.

"Hey!" Chica yelled.

"HA!" Foxy teased her by twerking.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy then stretched his arms all the way to his lair, and got HIS vaccum. Remember, his vaccum SPRAYS out dust!

"Sorry." Blue Guy said.

"SORRY WON'T HELP." Red Guy said.

"Oh." Blue Guy said.

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

Blue Guy and Red Guy opened their mouth.

"STICK OUT YOUR TONGUE!"

They stuck out their tongue. Purple Guy grabbed it. Purple Guy turned BOTH vaccums on.

 ***SCREEN TURNS BLACK***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blue Guy and Red Guy yelled.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 15b: The Girl**

Team Fazbear relaxed. Well, kinda this time. Chica sat down and listened to music on her phone through ear buds. She read book as well. But Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy? Well, they were just jumping around.

"DOY DOY DOY!" Freddy yelled as hr ran around like a maniac.

"HA HA HE HE GOO GOO BLAH!" Bonnie screamed like a banshee.

"BLAH BLAH PFFTT!" Foxy pretended like a was farting.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRR!" Chica grabbed her phone and turned the volume to 100. "Ahh, that's better."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"GRRR!" Chica turned the volume to 200.

They got louder.

300!

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They got louder.

400!

They got louder.

500!

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. "STOP IT NOW!"

The boys stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN DOING?!" Chica yelled. "AAA!"

"Sorry!" Freddy said.

"We didn't mean to disturb you." Foxy said.

"Well, you disturbed me ENOUGH!" Chica got up angrilly and walked in her room.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***DING DONG!***

"I'LL GET IT!" Foxy said.

"NO ME!" Freddy said.

"Guys, I SHOULD GET IT!" Bonnie said.

They all fought to open the door.

"MOVE!" Foxy pulled Bonnie back.

"YOU BOTH MOVE!" Freddy pushed them aside.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE STRONG, BECAUSE YOU DON'T EAT CARROTS!" Bonnie pushed Freddy.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***DING DONG!***

"THE PERSON AT THE DOOR IS GETTING IMPATIANT!" Bonnie said.

"BECAUSE FREDDY IS SO FAT AND SLOW!" Foxy said.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Freddy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH, BOYS." Chica walked to the door and opened it.

The door opened. Chica gasped. "LUCY!"

"Lucy?" Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy ran to the door to see. Their mouths went open.

 ***Camera pans from Lucy's feet to her head***

"Hi Chica!" Lucy said.

"HI!" Chica said. "Come in, Come in."

Chica closed the door.

The boy's mouths were still open.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I hadn't seen you in so long!" Chica said. "You look so beautiful now!"

Lucy blushed. "Oh stop it, I'm not beautiful..."

Chica looked at Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie.

"Oh yeah, you remember them right?" Chica said.

"Yeah, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy!" Lucy said. "How y'all doing?"

Their mouths were open.

"Umm..."

"I think they will need a bit time." Chica said.

"Okay..." Lucy sat back down.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy fell in love with Lucy! In High School, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were just cool friends with Lucy. But when they see her now, they think different about her.

"HE HE!" Lucy giggled as she and Chica spoke.

Freddy closed his mouth. Bonnie closed his mouth. Foxy closed his mouth. They all opened their mouths at the same time.

"MEET ME IN THE BEDROOM!" They all yelled at each other.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***ZOOM!***

They all ran in the bedroom.

"Whoa." Chica said. "Huh."

IN THE BEDROOM...

"Wow, I can't believe I like her man!" Freddy said.

"I can't believe I like her, me two!" Bonnie said.

"ME NUMBER AFTER TWO!" Foxy said.

 _"Oh...what should I do, what SHOULD I DO!"_ Freddy said in his mind.

 _"I gotta get Lucy before they do."_ Bonnie said in his mind.

 _"Hmm...I feel like getting some pizza."_ Foxy said in his mind.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

All of the boys left the bedroom. Chica and Lucy were still sitting down on the couch. Freddy came.

"Hey...uh..LUCY!" Freddy said.

"Um, yeah?" She asked him.

"Sooooo,uhh..."

Bonnie came. "Excuse my friend here, he had a problem 'talking' to people." He said. "Anyway, how would you like a vegetable smoothie, hmmmmm?" Bonnie handed it to her.

"Well, I do like vegetables, kinda." Lucy drank it. "Wow, this is nice!"

"GRRR..." Freddy growled. "Uh excuse me but I was the one who made that smoothie."

"LIES!" Bonnie said. "I MADE IT! HE DOESN'T EVEN EAT VEGGIES!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Alright, Alright, you don't have to fight..." Lucy said.

"GRRR!" Freddy said.

"GRRR!" Bonnie said.

"STEP ASIDE!" Foxy said. "I got zhe Pizza!" Foxy was holding a box. He gave the box to Lucy and opened it.

"MMM!" She smelled it.

"Don't be shy, try a slice." Foxy said as he sat next to her.

Lucy grabbed a slice and bit into it. "WOW!" She yelled.

"Did you make this?"

"YUP." Foxy said. "I just bought the Pizza box."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"THAT LITTLE LIAR!" Bonnie angrily looked at Foxy as he walked to the other side of the room. Foxy put his arm around Lucy and his hand on her chest.

"Uh, do you notice something here, Lucy?" Chica asked.

"Nope, but I LOVE this Pizza!" Lucy said. "Here try some, Chica!"

"Uh, no thanks!" Chica said. "I'm getting suspicious about the boys."

"You, bedroom, NOW!" Freddy said to Foxy.

They walked in the bedroom.

"Yeah, what?" Foxy asked.

"I see what you are doing!" Freddy said. "Using LIES!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What?" Foxy said. "That was the only LIE I used!"

"LIE!" Freddy said.

"YOU ARE A LIE!" Foxy said.

"YOUR MOM IS A LIE!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The bedroom door burst open. It was Chica, and she was holding Bonnie by the neck. She threw Bonnie on the floor.

"Hey, what gives?" Bonnie asked.

"I see what you boys are doing!" Chica said.

"What?" Freddy said. "I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Oh yeah I do!" Chica said. "YOU LIKE LUCY."

"NO!" Freddy said.

"Face it man, she already caught us." Foxy said. "We admit it, we like Lucy."

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"HA!" Chica said. "You think she will like boys like you? Ha!"

"How about you?" Foxy asked.

"WHAT!" Chica blushed. "That question's too personal!"

"HA!" Bonnie blew rasberry.

"But the thing is, she HATES when boys FIGHT!" Chica said. "Just like what happened now, her thoughts about you boys have changed."

"EASY!" Freddy said. "In the next two days, I'm walking about of here in a sexy car and a hot girl!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"PFFT, yeah right." Bonnie said.

"She's so hot I need the AC on all day!" Freddy said as he left the room.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hmm, we'll see." Foxy said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Lucy came over again because she loved hanging out with her crony Chica.

"HA HA HA!" The girls laughed.

"HEY LUUUUCY!" Bonnie said. "I got you these flowers!"

"Aww, thanks!" Lucy gave him a cute look.

"HE HE!" Bonnie blushed and fainted.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRR!" Freddy and Foxy growled since they were BOTH holding flowers.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"HEY LUUUUCY!" Freddy said. "I got you some chocolate!"

"Aww, thanks!" Lucy came him the same cute look.

"HE HE!" Freddy blushed and fainted.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRR!" Bonnie and Foxy growled since they were BOTH holding chocolate.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"HEY LUUUUCY!" Foxy said. "I got you a bracelet!"

"Aww, thanks!" Lucy came him the SAME cute look.

"HE HE!" Foxy blushed and fainted.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wait." Freddy and Bonnie said. The bracelet Foxy gave her was CHICA'S bracelet!

 **LATER THAT DAY...**

The boys kept giving Lucy gifts that she had to hold a GIANT bag full of gifts.

Lucy grunted. She had too many gifts.

"HEY LUUUUCY!" All of the boys said. "We got you a-"

"STOOOOP ITTTTT!" Lucy yelled at them.

They stopped.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"HE HE!" Chica laughed. "Time for the fun."

"LOOK, GUYS, I AM TIRED OF ACCEPTING ALL OF THESE GIFTS!" Lucy yelled. "I MEAN, IT WAS NICE WHEN YOU BOYS STARTED DOING IT, BUT NOW ITS LIKE HECK!"

The boys started to sweat. Chica had her phone and recorded Lucy yelling using a Recorder app.

"GRRAAA!" Lucy dropped all of the gifts and left.

"Phew!" Chica said. "I'm happy she is not going to take my bracelet."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But I want the bracelet." Lucy said as she came back in and took the bracelet.

"Dang." Chica said.

"HA YES!" Foxy said. "THAT MEANS SHE LOVES ME!"

"NO I DON'T." Lucy yelled. "IN FACT I HATE ALL OF YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS! YOU DON'T JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR FRIENDS, LIKE, THAT'S JUST WIERD!" Lucy slammed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

She slammed it so hard a vase fell and broke.

The boys sighed and sat down.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Look guys, I'm sorry that happened to you." Chica sat next to them.

"Ah, it's okay." Freddy said.

"Like I thought she was going to nicely reject you, but it was worse. Sorry that happened." Chica said.

"It's okay." Bonnie said.

"Well, that doesn't mean there isn't another near and dear girl..." Chica said to them and blushed.

"HE HE!" The boys blushed and fainted.

Chica went close up to the screen. "Psst, I lied! HE HE! Don't tell them."


	16. The Cupcake Competiton-Fred's Girlfriend

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 16a: The Cupcake Competition**

Team Fazbear was in their hideout. Chica was baking cupcakes.

"Why don't you use your Cupcake gun?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah, I just don't feel like using it." Chica said.

"Why?" Bonnie yelled.

"Please stop asking questions." Chica said.

"When?" Bonnie asked.

"SIT DOWN!" Chica yelled. Bonnie sat down.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MINUTES LATER...**

The cupcakes were finished. Chica took them out of the oven and smelled it.

"AAA!" Chica said.

The boys got up.

"MM!" Foxy put his hand up to grab a cupcake.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"No cupcakes!" Chica said.

"Why?" Foxy said.

"They're for ME!" Chica said.

"It's not fair!" Freddy said.

"You boys EAT and EAT and EAAT!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Alright, we'll eat veggies." Freddy said.

"Too late for that!" Chica bit into a cupcake.

"Well, that rule doesn't apply to me!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The boys watched Chica eat the cupcake.

"FINE." Chica said. She gave them one.

"MMMMMMMM!" They ate it.

"This is really good!" Foxy said.

"Yeah!" Freddy said.

"Oh, stop it!" Chica blushed.

"You know, you should be on that show, 'Cupcake Kitchen'!" Bonnie said.

Chica stopped eating the cupcake. "What's Cupcake Kitchen'?"

"You seriously don't know what it is?" Freddy yelled.

"It's like those cooking shows where the best dish wins!" Bonnie said.

"But it deals with cupcakes." Foxy said.

"So you're saying, that my Cupcakes are so good, that you want me to join this Cupcake Competition."

"YEP!" The boys said at the same time.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What's the prize!" Chica asked.

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" The boys said at the same time.

"JINX!" They said at the same time.

"DOUBLE-JINX!"

"TRIPLE-JINX!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie knocked on wood.

"Darn!" Freddy and Foxy said.

"Now you both owe me a soda, HA!" Bonnie said.

"GUYS!" Chica yelled.

"Yeah?" Bonnie said.

"Okay, Why do you want me to get $100,000 so badly?" Chica yelled. "I already got rich by SELLING CUPCAKES."

"But that money was sold so a SCAMMER on the street!" Foxy said.

 ***PUNCH!***

"No talking while you're Jinxed." Bonnie said to Foxy.

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy." Chica said.

"YYAY!" Foxy hugged her.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What about me!" Freddy yelled.

 ***PUNCH!***

Foxy hit him.

"GRR." Freddy grunted.

"Alright, Freddy, Freddy, Freddy." Foxy said.

"Thank you." Freddy said.

 **LATER...**

Chica wanted to be on the show. She looked up online where the studio was so she can get auditions for the show.

"Guys, I figured out what I should do with the money!" Chica said.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"I'll give it to Charity!" Chica said.

"AWW..." The Boys said. They were hoping she would give it to them so they can buy more soda, chips, and video games.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So, my auditions for the show is tomorrow, so I am not going to be here." Chica said.

The boys smiled. "Guys Night." They whispered.

"NO GUYS NIGHTS!" Chica said.

"Darn." The boys said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica got the audition! YAY!

"Alright, we're on in Five Minutes." The director said.

Chica looked around. She saw another chef she was competing with.

"HI!" Chica said. "I'm going to be on the show! And you are..."

"I am zhe famous chef, Chef Daniel." Chef Daniel said.

"Cool!" Chica said. "Well, good luck on the first round!"

"Yes, good luck." Daniel rubbed his hands together.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **MINUTES LATER...**

The show was on.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" The host said. "I am the Cupcake Kitchen host, Barry Chong and who's ready to make some Cupcakes!" Barry Chong yelled out. "So here's how it works, there are three people in Round 1. Whoever loses goes home, and a new contestant will arrive. Then on the final rounds, people will start to get ELIMINATED and noone else will arrive. The last person will win TEN, uhh I mean ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS! NOW LET'S START ROUND 1, BECAUSE WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS!" He giggled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Round 1 Started. "Your ingredients are Pumpkins, Cherries, Whipped Cream, and Sausages!"

"What the hey?" Chica was confused about the ingredients.

"YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!"

Chef Daniel grabbed all of the ingredients, threw them in the air, threw the cake batter in the air, and mushed it together. He kicked it in the oven.

"Uhh..." Chica said. "Okay, let's do this..."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

"TIMES UP!" Barry said. "Now let's taste."

The first contestant gave the judges his cupcake. The judges ate it.

"Nasty." The Judges said. "You did not use the ingredients correctly."

The Judge threw the cupcake in his face.

"YOU'RE ELIMINATED!" Barry yelled. Barry picked him up and threw him in the garbage.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Let's see your dish, Chef Daniel." The judge ate it. "Good!"

Chef Daniel bowed. He looked at Chica angrily. "You better lose." Daniel whispered under his breath.

The judges tried Chica's. "WOW! This is sexy! MMMM!" The judges ate it all up.

"GRR..." Daniel said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Round 2 Started. "You ingredients are, Popcorn, Cheese, Bananas, and bread. TIME STARTS NOW!"

"WHAT?" Chica said.

 **LATER...**

The judges liked Daniels and Chica's!

"GRR..." Daniel said. He wanted Chica to get eliminated.

 **NEXT ROUND...**

"Peanut Butter, peanuts, cashews, walnuts, almonds, and chocolate syrup!" Barry yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

The judges liked Daniel's and Chica's!

"AAAAAAAAA!" Daniel was mad.

It was the final round. Chica And Chef Daniel were tied for all of the rounds.

"Alright, this is the final round, are you TWO ready for this?" Barry yelled.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"You know I am!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YOUR INGREDIENTS ARE Ice Cream, Chocolate Syrup, Pineapples, and Pancake mix. Your time starts now!"

"EASY!" Chica said. "I know this recipe!"

"NO!" Daniel to to himself. "I can't let her win! I can't, I can't!"

Chica made her cupcakes easily! She melted the Icecream. She put the Pancake mix, Ice Cream, and Chocolate Syrup IN the batter. She sliced the pineapples small and put them in too. "YAY!" Chica yelled. She let it rest on the counter for a while for it to rise.

Chef Daniel waited until Chica turned around. He SWAPPED his cupcakes with hers. His looks just like her's, but it is even WORSE!

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **LATER...**

"Times up!" Barry yelled. "Let's taste those cupcakes."

The judges ate Chef Daniels. "WONDERFUL!" The judges said. "It tastes like it was made by Chica!"

"Heh, That's funny." Chica said.

"She better win!" Freddy said. The boys were watching it LIVE.

"If she loses, you owe me $10!" Bonnie said.

"SSSH, look!" Foxy pointed to the TV.

The judges ate Chica's cupcake. "WOW this is so-"

 ***BLLLLARRRGHHH!***

 **[Audience Gasps]**

The judges vomited! "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Chica yelled.

The judges fainted.

"OH MY GOSH, SHE POISONED THEM!" Foxy said.

"Ha!" She lost!" Bonnie said. "You owe me $10!"

"Dude, she just killed the judges!" Freddy said.

 **LATER...**

The show was over. Chef Daniel won. "HE HE!" He laughed. The kitchen was under investigation and the CSI were looking for WHAT was used to poison the judges. They also had to QUESTION Chica.

"I didn't do it!" Chica said. "Why would I poison them If I won all of the rounds straight!"

"HMM, you make a good point."

They started to question Chef DANIEL.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Uhh..." Daniel said.

"I found it!" One of the CSI said. "Fingerprints on this test tube!"

"What's in the test tube?"

"POISON!"

The CSI looked at Daniel's fingerprints and it matched it. Daniel was under arrest at $150,000 bail. Chica won the $100,000, plus an extra $50,000 for mistakenly being accused for the crime.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So Chica, what are you going to do with your $150,000?" A news reporter asked since the news truck was there.

"Well, I was going to donate it to Charity, but I kinda feel bad for Chef Daniel. "So, I am going to give it to him to bail him out of jail."

"AWWW." Everyone around her said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boys yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"That's even worse than charity!" Freddy yelled.

"WHYYY!" Bonnie yelled.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Foxy yelled.

Chica sighed. "It's so good to be nice."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 16b: Fred's Girlfriend**

Team Fazbear was in their hideout. Chica was reading a book. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were playing video games. What video game? Battle Adventurerers 2, DUH!

"If I win, you gotta give me all the snacks in that bowl." Freddy said.

"If I win, you gotta PUNCH Foxy." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Why me?"

"You kept getting me." Bonnie said.

"Fine." Foxy said. "If I win, you gotta PUNCH BONNIE!"

"Alright, Bet." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy got a ROCKET. It does A TON OF DAMAGE!

"YES!" Freddy used the Rocket on Bonnie.

"NOOOO!" Bonnie was out.

"Oh shoot!" Foxy ran from Freddy.

"Where ya going?" Freddy said.

Foxy got a hidden mine. He placed it where Freddy was coming to him. Foxy was cornered.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YES!" Freddy said. He was going to shoot paintballs at Foxy.

"Any last words?" Freddy yelled.

"Yeah, BOOM!" Foxy said.

"Huh?" Freddy said.

 ***BOOM!***

The mine exploded and Freddy died.

"Yes!" Foxy said. "I WIN! EVERYONE, PUNCH BONNIE!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I don't think so!" Freddy said.

"HUH?"

Freddy had another LIFE left!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy yelled.

Foxy tried to escape and look for a power-up but Freddy shot paintballs at Foxy. Foxy lost.

"I WIN!" Freddy said. "SNACKS FOR ME!"

"Man!" Foxy and Bonnie said.

Fred came out of the basement. He grabbed bread, peanut butter, and jelly from the fridge.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***DING DONG!***

"ILL GET IT!" The boys yelled.

"MOVE!" Foxy said he pushed him.

Chica sighed and looked at the viewers. "See what I have to deal with every time?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy ran to the door but Bonnie pulled him back. Freddy fell. Foxy opened the door. It was a WOMAN. Foxy looked at the woman.

"Uh, hello is this-" She asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. He jumped over the table and went behind the couch.

"Uhh..." She said.

"I am so sorry about my friend, come in!" Bonnie said.

"NOOOO!" Foxy said.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"It's the librarian!" Foxy yelled. "She's here to talk about my overdue library books!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh heavens no, that's my twin sister that is a librarian." She said.

"Phew!" Foxy said.

"So who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'm Darlene and-"

"DARLENE!" Fred yelled.

"FRED!" Darlene yelled.

 ***SLOW-MOTION STARTS***

Fred ran to Darlene. Darlene ran to Fred. They gave each other one big hug.

"MMMMMM!" They said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SLOW-MOTION ENDS***

"Wait Freddy, that's your sister?" Bonnie asked.

"NO!" Freddy suprisingly yelled. "It's FRED'S GIRLFRIEND."

 ***ECHO ON***

"FRED'S GIRLFRIEND."

"FRED'S GIRLFRIEND."

"FRED'S GIRLFRIEND."

 **"FRED'S GIRLFRIEND!"**

 ***ECHO OFF***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Everyone stoped talking. Fred and Darlene stopped hugging.

"Something's wrong?" Darlene asked.

"Uhh..." Chica said. "I think the 50% off sale at the supermarket is about to end! HEH."

"There is no sale-" Foxy said.

Chica covered his mouth.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"NOT A WORD..." Chica said. "So I better go!" Chica grabbed her keys and left the hideout. She didn't go ANYWHERE. She stood outside.

"FRED HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Chica said. "NO, NO, NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Chica heavily breathed as she put her hand on her chest.

"I gotta get rid of her! I GOTTA, I GOTTA, I GOTTA!"

"You gotta what?" Foxy asked.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica jumped.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were behind her.

"WHY ARE YOU IMMATURE BOYS LISTENING TO MY PRIVATE THOUHGTS!" Chica yelled.

"We didn't hear anything, We swear!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, we just heard you say: 'I GOTTA!'!" Freddy said

"LIES!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Seriously, that's all we heard!" Foxy said.

"GOOOOOOOOO AWAY!" Chica YELLED. "AND IF YOU LISTEN TO MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS AGAIN, YOU WILL DO ALL OF MY CHORES FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"

"Pfft, that's not bad!" Foxy said.

"MONTH!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Still not bad."

"YEAR!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Okay..."

"DECADE!" Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I can do wor-"

Bonnie covered Foxy's mouth.

"That's what I thought." Chica said. "NOW, OUTTA HERE!"

The boys ran inside.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Fred and Darlene sat next to each other. There were cheese crackers on the table, and they fed it to each other.

"HE HE!" Darlene giggled and blushed.

"GRRRR!" Chica said. "I got to kill her."

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"KILL WHO?" Foxy said.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-" Chica said.

"Alright, Alright!" Foxy said. "But who do you wanna kill?"

"UHH... MY INSURANCE AGENT!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHY?" Freddy asked.

"MOOOOVE NOW!" Chica said.

"Let's go." Bonnie said.

Fred put his arm around Darlene. Fred kissed her. Darlene kissed him back.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AWW." Freddy said.

"AWW." Bonnie said.

"AWW." Foxy said.

"GRR!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica sat next to Darlene.

"HI!" Darlene was NICE.

"HI." Chica said angrily.

"How's it going?" Darlene said. "Isn't it such a beautiful day? We can go outside, sit in the park, watch the birds and the bees-"

"OKAY!" Chica said.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Freddy said.

"Yeah, she is so nice!" Bonnie said.

"Is something wrong?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah!" Fred said. "How about we go outside in the park?"

"Sounds nice!" Darlene said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Darlene and Fred sat next to each other on the bench. The boys ran around the park.

"HA HA HA!" Darlene and Fred giggled next to each other. Darlene blushed. Fred sighed.

Chica started getting sad.

 **LATER AGAIN...**

It was night. Team Fazbear, Darlene and Fred all ate dinner together.

"Uh, excuse me." Darlene said. She left and went in their bedroom, to get something from her suitcase

"Uh, excuse me too!" Chica said.

"NO, NO, NO!" Freddy said. "You know the drill, only one person excused at a time."

"I'll give you a dollar!" Chica said.

"DEAL!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica followed Darlene into the bedroom.

"HI!" Darlene said.

Chica slammed the door and locked it.

 ***SLAM!***

"WHOA!" Darlene said. "What's going on?"

Chica put her hands in her pants, pulling something out. Darlene started getting scared.

"What are you doing?" Darlene said.

Chica moved CLOSER to Darlene. Chica pulled out the thing that was in her pants. It was a CLEAVER! (Knife)

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Darlene screamed.

"What's going on?" Fred got up.

"Don't worry, it's probably just a rat!" Freddy said.

"You know how girls are so scared of rats." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I guess." Fred said. "Yeah..."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy put a chicken leg in Fred's mouth. "There you go, bro."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Darlene screamed again.

Chica ran to Darlene and swung the knife. Darlene kicked Chica on the floor.

"What are you doing, are you trying to KILL ME?" Darlene said.

"YES!" Chica said. "YOU STOLE MY BOYFIREND!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"WHAT?" Darlene said. "We have been together for 10 YEARS!"

Chica ran to her and swung the knife AGAIN!

"OW!" Darlene got a scrape from her ear to her neck. Darlene did a backflip and kicked Chica in her leg. Chica fell.

Chica THREW the knife. It almost DECAPITATED Darlene. Chica ran to her and punched her in the head.

"AH!" Darlene grabbed Chica's legs and slammed her into the ground. Chica landed on her butt.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"You know, I am in the military!" Darlene said.

"SO?" Chica yelled.

"YAHH!" Darlene jumped on Chica and they BOTH fell threw the window.

 ***CRASH!***

 ***GLASS SHATTERS***

They were in the backyard.

Darlene punched and kicked Chica multiple times. Chica grabbed her cupcake gun and shot cupcakes.

 ***BAM**BAM**BAM**BAM**BAM**BAM***

Darlene dodged them. "You need to work on your aim!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BAM**BAM**BAM**BAM**BAM***

"OW!" A cupcake hit Darlene.

Darlene tripped Chica and she dropped the gun. Chica quickly grabbed it and shot Darlene again.

 ***BAM***

"GRRR!" Darlene wiped the frosting off.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica kicked Darlene. Darlene smacked Chica in her head. Darlene grabbed the gun and snapped in in half.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica was MAD. She put her hands in her pants again and grabbed another knife. She ran up to Darlene and STABBED her in her stomach. Darlene got on her knees.

Chica gasped. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Chica yelled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill you, oh my god, oh my god!"

Chica got on her knees too. "I'M SORRY!"

 ***SMACK!***

Darlene kicked Chica in her head. Chica fell.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS FROM THE MILITARY!" Darlene yelled.

"So?" Chica said as she rubbed her head.

"I wear a vest underneath my clothes." Darlene said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh cool." Chica said.

"Hey, you gotta admit, that was a pretty cool fight, though!" Darlene said.

"Yeah, I guess." Chica said. "Sorry, I got a little insane there, heh. I didn't really want to kill you."

"It's okay!" Darlene said.

"Hey, and that made me think of something." Chica said. "I _**think**_ I'm over Fred now."

"You're pretty cool Chica." Darlene said. "In fact, you can ask me if you want any lessons for fighting."

"OKAY!" Chica gave thumps up.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Also, I think you and Foxy make a cute couple." Darlene raised her eyebrows.

"WHAT." Chica said.

 **[Audience Vomits]**

 **NOTE: CHICA LIED TO DARLENE BECAUSE SO DARLENE AND HER COULD REMAIN FRIENDS. SHE STILL LIKES FRED.**


	17. Blue Guy Toughens up-Foxy's Pranks

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 17a: Blue Guy Toughens up**

Purple Guy was in his lair. He looked in the fridge. Nothing. He looked in the cupbords. Nothing. He looked in the pantry. Nothing. He looked on the counter. Nothing. Purple Guy looked in the microwave, and he saw a Banana yogurt.

"AHA!" Purple Guy said. "Finally, I found some food!"

It was actually a Banana yogurt that Rolinda started eating, but didn't finish. There was a sticky note on it that read: "Be Back!" A smiley face was also on the sticky note.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"This was here for weeks!" Purple Guy said. "Rolinda isn't eating it so, it's MINE!"

Purple Guy dumped the whole yogurt in his mouth.

"Not bad..."

Purple Guy covered his mouth. "GULP!" He ran in the bathroom and vomited.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sooooo HUNGRY!" Blue Guy said. His stomach growled.

"I can eat anything now..." Red Guy said.

"Hold on, hold on!" Purple Guy went in the computer. He went in his documents and opened a png file called: "Money Front". He printed it. Then on the other side he printed a png fine called: "Money Back". Purple Guy cut the money with scissors.

"HERE!" Purple Guy gave Blue Guy printed $5 Bill. "Go to the store and buy PIZZA!"

"Why not just call them?" Blue Guy said.

"Because they take too long!" Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But faster isn't always better." Red Guy said.

"YEAH!" Blue Guy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Purple Guy said to Red Guy. "Just go to the pizza store and buy Pizza, NOW!"

"WHY ME!?" Blue Guy yelled.

"Because you're a BOY." Purple Guy yelled. "GOOO NOOOW!" Purple Guy kicked him out.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue Guy sighed. He went to the pizza store. There were teenagers outside.

"Yo kid, run your pockets." A teen said.

"Pardon me?" Blue Guy said.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" The other teen said.

"I can't!" Blue Guy yelled. "My master gave me $5 to buy pizza because we are hungry!"

"Master?" A teen yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The teens laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Blue Guy got embarrassed and blushed.

"Sucker!" The teen said. "GIVE ME!"

"NOOO!" Blue Guy yelled. He SMACKED the teen.

"Bro, did you just smack me?" The Teen yelled.

"Uhh..."

He snapped. MORE teens came.

"OH BOY!" Blue Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Blue Guy returned to Purple Guy's lair EMPTY HANDED. He had bruises everywhere.

"WHERE IS THE PIZZA?" Purple Guy yelled.

Blue Guy sighed. "A bunch of teens beat me up and took my money."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Ugh, you are so weak!" Purple Guy yelled. "You need to toughen up. If I had sent Red Guy, he would have DECAPITATED the teens!"

"HEY!" Red Guy said.

"What do you mean Hey?" Purple Guy said. "I'm emphasizing how strong you are!"

"That's saying how AGGRESSIVE I AM!" Red Guy said.

"Look Blue Guy, maybe you do need to toughen up." Purple Guy said. "You're arms are too wobbly!" Purple Guy picked up Blue Guy's arm.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But who will teach me?" Blue Guy said. "YOU?"

"No WHY ME?" Purple Guy said. "I'm not some immortal god or something! Ugh, just go to Team Fazbear."

"Okay." Blue Guy left.

"Ugh, what a weakling." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER...**

Blue Guy knocked on the door. Chica opened the door.

"Oh, Blue Guy?" Chica yelled.

Foxy came. "Oh Blue Guy. Such a weakling."

Blue Guy sighed. "I'm here to get stronger. I think I'm too defenseless."

Bonnie came. "It's okay. That doesn't mean anything, right?"

"Well, a bunch of teens just beat me up and took my money." Blue Guy said.

"Oh." Freddy said.

Fred came. "Sup, Blue Guy."

"So Guys, will you teach me?"

"OKAY!" Chica said. "Anything for a friend."

"But-" Foxy said.

"Oh boy."

"You gotta do OUR laundry." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"We already had the bet!" Freddy said. "You have to do the laundry!"

"GRRR." Foxy said.

 ***INSPIRATIONAL MUSIC PLAYS***

Blue Guy picked up dumbells. He fell. Foxy laughed. Chica smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Fred taught Blue Guy how to do sit-ups. Blue Guy did one and he got a cramp.

 ***CRACK!***

Blue Guy fell over. Foxy laughed. Chica smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy told Blue Guy to pull his pants over his head. Blue Guy did it and his underwear ripped. Foxy laughed. Chica smacked him HARD.

 ***SSMMAACCKK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy let Blue Guy relax his thumbs by playing video games. Blue Guy pressed a button. His thumb cracked.

 ***CRACK!***

Everyone laughed. Chica laughed too. But she still smacked Foxy.

 ***SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***INSPIRATIONAL MUSIC STOPS PLAYING***

"Alright Blue Guy, let her rip!" Foxy said. "Show us what you got!"

"HI YAH!" Blue Guy spun around and hit Foxy in his stomach. Nothing.

"OWWW THAT HURT!" Foxy lied.

"YES!" Blue Guy yelled in joy. "I'M STRONG!"

 ***CRACK!***

Blue Guy's arm cracked. Blue Guy cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blue Guy cried loud!

"AWWW." Chica grabbed his arm. "Don't cry, we can work this out!"

Blue Guy ran out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, poor Guy!" Chica said.

"Don't you mean Oh, poor BLUE Guy?" Foxy skinned his teeth. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy fell down. Chica smacked him many times. Team Fazbear left the hideout.

"Are you okay!" Chica asked him.

"Obviously not!" Blue Guy said. "Why is it so easy for you to be strong and not ME?"

"Look Blue Guy, everyone's different." Chica said.

"Some people are strong, some people are not." Freddy said.

"Well, I'm just happy that you guys supported me." Blue Guy said.

"And if you wanna look cool, you can just walk around with these shades on!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Thanks Guys." Blue Guy said. "And thanks to you guys, I don't really care if I'm strong. I'm just happy I am who I am."

"That's the spirit!" Chica said.

Blue Guy left. A bus drove by and hit him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!***

Foxy laughed.

"I'M OKAY!" Blue Guy said.

"Well he seems manly because he didn't get hurt!" Fred said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Team Fazbear laughed.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 17b: Foxy's Pranks**

Team Fazbear was getting ready to eat dinner. Chica sat down. Bonnie sat down. Fred sat down.

"Hey Freddy, why don't you sit here today?" Foxy told him.

"Okay, I don't see why not!" Freddy said.

"HE HE!" Foxy snickered. "Gullible."

Foxy sat down. Freddy sat down.

 ***TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!***

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "SUCKER! HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy blushed. He opened the cushion on the chair and saw a whoopie cushion.

"Really?" Freddy said.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Bonnie woke up. There was a plate of vegetables on his bed.

"BREAKFAST!" Bonnie said. Bonnie picked up a carrot and bit it.

 ***HONK!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Bonnie yelled. The honk SCARED him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "SUCKER! HA HA HA!"

"Really?" Bonnie said.

 **LATER...**

Fred was taking out the trash. He picked up the trash can and put the trash in. As he closed the trash can, trash that was on the ceiling came DOWN because there was a ROPE attached to the trash can.

"AAA!" Fred was covered in trash.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "SUCKER! HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Really?" Fred said.

Chica was in the SHOWER. Foxy went in the bathroom wearing a Purple Guy suit and a Knife. Then Foxy pulled the shower curtains and shook it.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. "Purple Guy, you are nasty!"

"GIMME YOUR MONEY! GIMME YOUR MONEY!" Foxy yelled.

Chica grabbed a towel and covered herself and then grabbed the shower curtain and sprayed Foxy.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "SUCKER! HA HA HA!"

Foxy took the suit off.

"FOXY!" Chica yelled.

"YUP!" Foxy yelled. "SUCKER!"

"REALLY?!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **LATER THAT DAY...**

"Hey Foxy!" Freddy said.

"Yeah what's up?" Foxy asked.

"I heard that there's TONS of hot babes at the supermarket today." Freddy said. "So why don't you go check it out?"

"NOPE!" Foxy said. "Not falling for that prank!"

"GRR..." Freddy said.

"SUCKER!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie came to him.

"Hey Foxy, can you open this box for me?" Bonnie asked.

"I know there's a pie in there, and you are gunna toss it in my face!" Foxy siad.

"GRR..." Bonnie said.

"SUCKER!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Fred went to Foxy.

"Foxy, go take out the trash!" Fred said.

"I know you are going to jump out the trash can and scare me." Foxy said.

"GRR..." Fred said.

"SUCKER!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica went in the bathroom when Foxy was in the shower. Chica wore a creepy mask and held a chainsaw. Chica pulled the shower curtains.

"HUH?" Chica was confused. Foxy was NOT in the shower. The water was just on. Chica looked around. Foxy was actually IN the vent! He KNEW Chica was going to scare him, so Foxy hid in the vent. Foxy jumped out of the vent and went behind Chica. Chica turned around. Foxy had the SAME scarey mask as Chica.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Chica ran out the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "SUCKER SUCKER SUCKER!"

Chica was embarraseed because she got fooled again. She blushed.

"HA!" Foxy left.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Team Fazbear was annoyed by Foxy's pranks.

"He needs to stop." Chica said.

"Yeah." Freddy said. Freddy got up to throw away a bag of Chips. Freddy opened the garbage.

"BOO." Foxy jumped out.

Freddy jumped and fell on his butt.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRRRR!" Freddy was ANGRY!

 **30 MINS LATER...**

Bonnie was in the kitchen, looking for food. He saw a bowl of WARM soup on the counter. Bonnie smelled the soup. He sticked his finger in it.

"I wonder if this is one of Foxy's pranks." Bonnie said. "Oh well."

But there was a NOTE next to the bowl of soup.

"HUH?" Bonnie said.

The note read: "Drink this soup with a FORK."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"The heck?" Bonnie said. "That's impossible!" Bonnie grabbed a spoon. The spoon was attached to a string, and the string was attached to the bowl of soup.

Bonnie walked back to the soup to drink it. Bonnie turned the spoon 45 degrees and it caused the bowl of soup to spill on his face.

"I TOLD YOU TO EAT IT WITH A FORK!" Foxy yelled. "HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRRRR!" Bonnie was ANGRY!

 **30 MINS LATER...**

Fred opened the bedroom door. Foxy hid behind the door. Fred walked in, and closed the door and didn't even see Foxy. Foxy had a water gun. Fred went in his suitcase looking for something. but Foxy shot Fred in the back of his head with water.

 ***SQUIRT!***

Fred turned around quickly. Foxy hid under the bed before Fred saw.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HMPH." Fred said. He continued to look for what he was looking for. Foxy shot the water gun again and used all the ammo.

"WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?" Fred said. He looked up. Dangling on the ceiling fan, was a pie.

"OOPS!" Foxy turned the ceiling fan on. The pie swung all around the room. It landed on FRED.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***SPLAT!***

"GRRRRRR!" Fred was ANGRY!

 **30 MINS LATER...**

Chica was sleeping on the couch after reading a boring book. Foxy went to Chica sleeping.

"I'M SORRY." Foxy whispered in her ear. Foxy grabbed HOT SAUCE and squirted it in Chica's MOUTH.

"ACK!" Chica yelled. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"HA!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica ran in the kitchen. She turned on the pipe. The pipe was TIGHTENED, by FOXY. Chica went in the fridge. Nothing was in the fridge, Foxy EMPTIED the Fridge. Foxy went to Chica.

"You want water?" Foxy said, holding a glass of VINEGAR.

"YES!" Chica grabbed the glass of vinegar. She drank it. She thought it was WATER!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica's mouth felt bad.

"HA!" Foxy skinned his teeth.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica ran in the bathroom and drank the bathroom sink water.

"EUGH!" Foxy said. "BUT HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRRRR!" Chica was ANGRY!

 **30 MINS LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Fred were all ANGRY.

"I AM GOING TO GET THAT SUCKER, BADLY." Fred said.

"WE ARE GOING TO THE BEST PRANK ON HIM!" Chica yellled.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Their plan was all set. Foxy woke up. He went down the stairs. There was a skateboard. Freddy pushed Foxy on the skateboard.

"WHOA!" Foxy yelled. The skateboard went down the stairs.

 ***THUD!***

Foxy fell down the stairs and he fell on the floor. There was a pot full on boiling water, and Foxy falling caused it to spill on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. He ran around to cool off. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HA!" Fred Laughed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Bonnie spilled melted butter on the floor.

"WHOA WHOA!" Foxy slipped on it. He bumped into the kitchen sink. The sink turned on.

 ***SQUIRT!***

"ACK!" Foxy stepped back. Chica put push-pins on the floor. Foxy stepped on them.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy jumped in the air. He hit his head on the CEILING FAN. The Ceiling Fan was on! Foxy swung all around the room.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Foxy yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Foxy bumped into the wall. The cupboard was open, and a frying pan fell on his head.

 ***BANG!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH..." Foxy said.

And another frying pan.

 ***BANG!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH..." Foxy said.

AND ANOTHER FRYING PAN.

 ***BANG!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH..." Foxy said.

 **AND ANOTHER!**

 ***BANG!***

"UGH..." Foxy said.

And finally, an anvil that Fred put in the cupboard, fell on Foxy's head.

 ***BAAAAAAANG!***

Foxy got a HUGE bump on his head. Foxy got dizzy, and then collasped. Team Fazbear gasped.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"OH NO!" Freddy said.

"OH MY GOD!" Bonnie said.

"DID WE...KILL HIM?" Chica said.

"We took it too far!" Fred said.

"I'M SORRY FOXY!" Freddy yelled.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Bonnie yelled.

"WE TOOK IT FOR GRANTED! WE PROMISE NOT TO START A PRANK WAR LIKE THIS AGAIN!" Chica yelled.

"YEAH!" Fred yelled.

They all looked down at the floor and cried.

"BANG!" Foxy yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Fred jumped.

"HA...HA HA HA HA!" Foxy skinned his teeth again.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRR!" The rest of Team Fazbear blushed in embarrassment.

"HA HA!" Foxy yelled. "I got you guys GOOD!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Chica said.

"YEAH!" Foxy said. "I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO GET ME BACK! SO I GOT PREPARED AND WORE INVISIBLE ARMOR."

"What about the bumb on your head?" Fred asked.

"That's real." Foxy said.

Bonnie poked it.

"OW." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Team Fazbear burst in laughter.

"Seriously, that hurt." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**


	18. The Laptop-Demon Freddy

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 18a: The Laptop**

Team Fazbear relaxed. AGAIN! Fred told them that he left to go the store an hour ago.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open. Fred was holding a box. The box had a picture of a laptop on it.

"What took you so long?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, the supermarket is only 2 blocks away!" Chica said.

"Did you get lost in the Butter aisle?" Foxy asked. "HA HA HA!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't go to the supermarket." Fred said. "The STORE."

"What store?"

"I bought a new LAPTOP." Fred showed them the box.

Their eyes glowed. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" They said.

Fred opened the box. Light shined in his eyes.

"ITS BEAUTIFUL!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

In the box, was the laptop, the AC adapter, an instruction manual, and a stylus. It also had a plug-in mouse. Fred took the laptop out of the box and placed it on the counter. Fred turned it on. It showed a text that said: "Getting Ready..."

"WOW!" Chica said. "Kinda like MY TABLET!" She growled as she looked at the boys.

"We paid you back!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, and this is the same company that made that tablet too!"

The computer was ON.

"What was fast!"

The Laptop showed a text that said: "Log in to your Cyber account."

"UHH." Fred said.

NOONE had a Cyber account.

"Uhh, lets make a new one?" Foxy asked.

"UGH!" Chica grunted. "Just use mine!"

"Fine." Fred said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Chica logged in her Cyber account.

"Logging in..." The text on the laptop read. "Login success."

The laptop was on the homescreen. There were a bunch of apps on the screen.

"OOH, GAMES!" Foxy said. Foxy tapped on the games button.

A whole screen-full of games popped up.

"WHOA!" The boys except Fred yelled.

"I'm going to shower." Chica said. Chica left.

"I'm doing in the basement." Fred said.

Foxy opened his mouth.

"DON'T ASK WHY." Fred said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Kay." Foxy said.

The Boys stayed on the laptop.

"Are all these games SERIOUSLY FREE?" Bonnie asked.

"We're in gaming WONDERLAND!" Freddy said.

"Ooh, look at that game!" Foxy pointed to the screen.

"Undertale?" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah, EVERYONE is playing that game!" Foxy said. "Come on, we should play it."

"Um..."

"PLEASE!" Foxy begged. "It's about this kid who falls underground, into the monster world. Then you have the choice to fight the monsters, or become friends with them! It's cool!"

"NO." Freddy said. "I pick what game first."

"GRR." Foxy said.

"HOW ABOUT THIS!" Freddy pointed to the screen.

"Extreme 3D Snowboarding?" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yeah!" Freddy said. He looked at the screenshots of the game. "Aren't the graphics so cool!"

"UHH..." Foxy said.

"Come on, it looks cool." Bonnie said. "You gotta admit it."

"UGH, FINE!" Foxy said. "But I pick which game next."

"Sorry, but I already called it." Bonnie said.

"GRRRRR!" Foxy said.

Freddy clicked download. It was 450 MB.

"Big game." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

The game was finished downloading. Freddy opened it.

"This game asks you to sign into your Cyber account. Allow it?" A popup said.

"NO!" Freddy tapped no.

"FOOL!" Foxy said.

"You can back up your data with that." Bonnie said.

"Oh well, I already pressed no." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The game was on.

"EXTREME 3D SNOWBOARDING!" The game said.

"WHOA!" The boy's eyes glared at the home screen of the game.

Chica came out of the shower.

"HEH HEH HEH, HEH HEH." The boys said on the laptop.

"Weirdos." Chica left and went in the bedroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy pressed play.

"CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!" The game said.

There was only ONE character, and it was a GIRL. And there were a bunch of question marks around the others.

"I guess we have to unlock all of those other characters." Bonnie said.

"But I don't want to play as a girl!" Freddy said. "I'm a boy."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sorry, but we have to." Bonnie said. He clicked on the girl character.

"CHELSEA!" The game said.

The loading screen popped up.

"Who wants to go first?" Freddy asked.

"Fine, me." Foxy said.

The loading screen dissappeared.

"READY, GO!" The game said.

"WHOA!" Foxy used the arrows to move the character.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Look out for the rocks!" Bonnie said.

Foxy bumped into the rocks.

"UGH!" Foxy grunted.

"What's that arrow do?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, go over it."

 ***VROOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The arrow was a BOOST.

"AAAAAAAA!" Foxy lost control of the character.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The character flew to a RAMP!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Foxy said.

 ***BANG!***

The character landed on the other side of the course. The character fell and exploded. Blood was everywhere.

"GAME OVER!" The Game said.

"Cruel." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Foxy picked up the laptop. "STUPID GAME!" Foxy was going to smash it!

"STOP!" Freddy yelled. "Fred just bought it."

"FINE." Foxy said.

Bonnie exited the game. "My turn to pick!"

He looked around. "This Game!"

"Plants vs. Zombies?" Freddy said.

"BORING!" Foxy said.

"How about this?" Bonnie pointed to the screen.

"Temple Run?" Foxy said.

"LAME!" Freddy said.

"This game!" Bonnie said.

"RABBIT JUMP PC EDITION?" Freddy and Foxy yelled.

Suddenly, all of the programs closed.

"SHUTTING DOWN." A text on the computer said.

"Huh?" Bonnie said.

The laptop wasn't plugged in.

"GRR!" Freddy said. "Who forgot to plug it in?"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy grabbed the AC Adapter and plugged the laptop in. It began to charge. Chica came out the bedroom.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chica yelled.

"Huh?" Bonnie said.

"You boys have been on the laptop for almost an HOUR!" Chica yelled.

"So?"

"GET OFF!" Chica said. "I NEED TO BE ON THE COMPUTER!"

"Why?" Foxy asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. "Because I NEED TO READ!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Read your books!" Bonnie said.

"I finished them all, and I need new books to read!" Chica said.

"Go to the library." Freddy said.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Chica said. "NOW GIVE ME THE LAPTOP!"

"Please!" Foxy said.

"NO!" Chica pulled it away. She went in the bedroom with it.

"Man." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

The boys sat there waiting for Chica to finish using the laptop.

"Dude, let's just take it from her." Foxy said.

The boys snuck into the bedroom. Chica had headphones on. Freddy squinted. Chica wasn't reading. She was playing Fairy GAMES!

"Save the magical Princess!" The game said. "Use your fairy powers and kill the goblins!"

"Don't worry magical Princess, I'm going to save you." Chica said.

"AH HA!" Bonnie yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. The laptop dropped on the floor.

 ***BANG!***

Everyone gasped.

"YOU FOOLS!" Chica said.

"We caught you!" Foxy said. "You weren't reading!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Chica poined to the floor.

The laptop showed a text that said: "Malfunction." The screen flashed green, red, and white. The screen was CRACKED!

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"OH." Freddy said.

"UGH!" Chica said. "I am going to get blamed!"

"GUYS!" Fred yelled as he burst in the bedroom. "DESTROY THE LAPTOP!"

Fred saw the laptop on the floor, BROKEN. "Oh, I guess you read the news."

"What news?" Chica said.

"This laptop is so smart!" Fred said.

"Yeah, I think we got that already." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Listen!" Bonnie said.

"Since the laptop is smart and very easy to use, it is vulnerable to HACKERS!" Fred explained.

"So what's so bad about that?" Foxy asked.

"The hackers will know all or your passwords." Freddy said.

"And they will read all of the files on your PC." Bonnie said.

"And they will hack your webcam, and actually see you!" Chica said.

"And they're BAD!" Fred said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh." Foxy said.

"Well isn't there like a Security system since it's so 'Smart'?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't supported for this laptop." Fred said.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"Well, I'm glad you guys broke it." Fred said.

"Well, why didn't you just sell it or send it back to the store?" Bonnie asked.

"HMM..." Fred thought. "I don't know. I guess I should have thought of that."

"GRR." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well, I guess you ALL owe me MONEY now." Fred said. "Each of you, $500."

"$500 times 4 is like $2000!" Chica said.

"Yup." Fred said. "And I need that money by NEXT WEEK!"

"How can we get that much money in A WEEK?" Bonnie asked.

"Figure it out." Fred said.

Fred left the room and slammed the door.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!***

The laptop cracked again. It caught a fire.

"Well, wanna buy a new laptop and printer so we can print money?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah." Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 18b: Demon Freddy**

Team Fazbear was playing Dungeon of Death. It was a 3D survival, horror game. Basically, you are in a dungeon and you have to find the way out.

"AAAA!" Freddy ran around in the dungeon.

"HEH." Foxy laughed. He ran around.

"How do I get the laser?" Chica asked.

"Laser?" Bonnie asked. "What laser?"

"The laser!" Foxy said. In the dungeon, there's a hidden laser. Once you get it, you can use it to zap the monsters!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"How do you get it?" Chica asked.

"Not telling!" Foxy said.

"I HATE YOU." Bonnie said.

"Unless you give me $50." Foxy said.

"HECK NO!" Chica and Freddy said.

"DEAL!" Bonnie said. He handed Foxy $50."

"SUCKER." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"So where is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay, the part where there is 2 passage ways, go to the left. Then the right, then the left, and then the middle. In the middle one, there's only one way. So there are 3 torches in the room, forming a triangle. Press the button in the middle, and you get the laser." Foxy whispered so the others would not hear.

"OKAY!" Bonnie said. He went on the let, then the right, and then the middle. Bonnie pressed the button between the torches.

"GRAAAA!" A monster yelled.

"AAAA!" Bonnie screamed. He got jumpscared.

"PLAYER 2 DEAD." The game said.

"HA HA!" Foxy said. "SUCKER!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"That ain't cool." Chica said.

"Can I at lease have my $50 bucks back?" Bonnie asked.

"NOPE." Foxy said. "I already sealed the deal! HA!"

"PLAYER 1 DEAD." The game said.

"How did you die?" Chica asked.

"I fell in the poison." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"PLAYER 3 DEAD." The game said.

"DANG IT!" Chica said.

"HA!" Foxy said. "SURVIVOR!"

"Come on, can we play Aunt Laura's diner now?" Chica asked.

"Sorry, we all agreed to play Dungeon of Death, ALL DAY." Bonnie said.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Come on, let's play another round." Foxy said.

"Wait." Freddy said as he looked at the clock. "It's 5 PM!"

"So?" Chica asked.

"Fred and I are supposed to go to a memorial service for my family." Freddy said.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"All of my family members died." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Sorry for your losses." Chica said.

"That's why Fred dropped out of High School to take care of me." Freddy said. "And he still does now."

Fred came out of the basement. He was wearing a tuxedo. And a black bow tie.

 **[Audience Ooos]**

"He looks SEXY." Chica thought.

"Nice." Freddy said.

"So you ready to go, Freddy?" Fred asked as he brushed his hair.

"I didn't even shower yet!" Freddy said.

"Ugh, hurry up, because we're late. And you know our pastor hates lateness." Fred went back in the basement and Freddy went in the bathroom.

 ***SLAM!***

Chica, Bonnie and Foxy just sat there in the living room. Chica blinked. Foxy blinked. Bonnie blinked. Foxy slouched in the chair.

"UGH!" I didn't know it would be THIS boring without Freddy." Foxy grunted.

"Guys Night?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm still here." Chica said.

"Well leave!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"NO!" Chica said. "There's nothing to do outside!"

"Then leave the room." Bonnie said.

"UGH!" Chica got up and went in the bedroom.

 ***SLAM!***

Bonnie blinked. Foxy blinked.

"MEH." Foxy said as he picked up a game controller. "Let's play Aunt Laura's Diner 3."

"But Chica really wanted to play that!" Bonnie said.

"But Chica ain't here!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Wow." Bonnie said.

"AUNT LAURA'S DINER 3!" The game said.

Freddy came out of the shower. He was dressed.

"That fast?" Bonnie said.

"Yup." Freddy said.

"Your hair is messed up." Foxy said.

"I gotta brush it." Freddy said. He picked up a brush and brushed his hair.

Fred came out of the basement. "Ready, Freddy?"

"You know I am!" Freddy said. He threw the brush.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"BYE GUYS!" Freddy said.

"BYE..." Bonnie said.

"BYE!" Chica stuck her head out of the bedroom window.

 ***SLAM!***

They were gone.

"GAME OVER!" The game said.

"DARN!" Bonnie said. "I didn't reach the goal by making $500." He turned off the console.

"So boring!" Foxy slouched more in the chair.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The alarm rang.

"Oh no." Foxy got up. He pressed the button to turn the alarm off.

"PURPLE GUY IS MAKING BOMBS!" Bonnie yelled.

"Come on guys, we have to go, NOW!" Foxy said.

"CHICA!" Bonnie yelled.

Nothing.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"CHICA!" Foxy yelled.

"CCCHHHIIICCCAAA!" They both yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Looks like we are going to have to beat up Purple Guy without Chica!" Foxy said.

"Let's go." Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Foxy left.

 ***SLAM!***

Chica came out of the bedroom. "You guys were calling me?"

Noone was there.

"Welp." Chica went back in the bedroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"YES!" Purple Guy said. "My FIRST bomb is complete!"

"YAY." Red Guy said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Blue Guy said.

"Red Guy, use more enthusiasm." Purple Guy said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rolinda said.

"GRRR!" Red Guy growled. He disliked loud noises.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Now time to make another bomb." Purple Guy said.

Purple Guy grabbed 100 ping pong balls. He cut up all of the ping pong balls, then wrapped it in about 30 layers of aluminum foil. Then after that, he poked a fuse inside.

"YES!" Purple Guy said.

"AWESOME!" Rolinda said. She went in the fridge to grab a yogurt. "Purple Guy, there's no more yogurt!" Rolinda said.

"Don't worry, get more from the dumpster!" Purple Guy said. "That's where I get all of the free yogurt!"

Rolinda gulped and vomited.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!***

Foxy and Bonnie burst in.

"Uh oh!" Purple Guy said.

"Prepare to die, Purple Guy!" Bonnie said.

"Ooh, bars!" Foxy said.

"Yes!" Purple Guy said. He lit the bomb. "Wait, where's Freddy and Chica?"

"Freddy went-" Foxy said.

Bonnie covered his mouth. "Dude, we can't tell them our personal info!"

"Oh right." Foxy said. "Freddy and Chica are unable to fight now."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Well then I'm waiting!" Purple Guy said. "I only have 2 bombs, so I think I should wait for you all to to together, to blast you all at once!"

"Good strategy!" Blue Guy said.

"Meh, I could have thought of that." Red Guy said.

Purple Guy STOOD there holding the bomb. Bonnie and Foxy stood there. They ran out of PG's lair.

"HUH?" Purple Guy said.

 ***BANG!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The bomb exploded. Smoke was everywhere. Red Guy, Blue Guy, Purple Guy, and Rolinda were all burnt.

 ***COUGH!***

Purple Guy coughed.

"HA!" Foxy laughed. They went back to their hideout.

Chica was watching TV.

"SUP." Chica said. They all sat together and watched TV.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **3 HOURS LATER...**

It was 8:14. They were BORED.

"UGH!" Foxy said. "Why is it so boring without Freddy?"

 **MEANWHILE...**

The memorial service was finished. Freddy and Fred stood outside, waiting for a taxi. They were standing there for a while now, and NO taxis have stopped.

"TAXI?" Freddy yelled.

"TAAAAAAAAAXT!" Fred yelled.

ONE car stopped. The window went down. There was a creppy old man in there.

"EUGH!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yall kiddies want a taxi?" The old man said.

"YES!" Fred said. "How much is the fare?"

"Only $2." The man said.

"DEAL!" Freddy said. "Let's go."

"Wait." Fred said. "I'm suspicious about this man."

The old man looked at Fred.

Fred sighed. "Let's go."

"YAY!" Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

They got in the taxi. The old man didn't drive.

"Um, DRIVE!" Freddy said.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!" The old man said. His head turned 180 degrees.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy and Fred yelled.

The taxi was actually part of the old man's body! Fred tried to open the door.

"GET INTO MY MOUTH!" The old man said.

"AAAAA!" Freddy said.

 ***PUNCH!***

Fred punched the man.

"FRED!" Freddy said. "That's mean!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The old man grabbed Fred.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred yelled. The old man placed one of his teeth on Fred's head.

"UHHHHHHHH." Fred's skin turned GRAY!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy covered his head.

"Don't hide from me, kiddy." The old man said.

"PLEASE!" Freddy said.

"You'll be safe with me." The old man whispered in a creepy way. He placed his tooth on Freddy's head. Freddy's skin turned Gray.

"UHHHHHHH."

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie laid on the floor, looking at the ceiling. They ate nachos.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Bonnie said. "We're out of nachos."

"Well, there's no more." Chica said.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." They all grunted.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

The door burst open. It was Freddy and Fred. Their skin was gray, and their eyes were white. They crawled on the FLOOR.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie quickly got up from the floor. "What is happening to them!"

"UHHHHHHHHH." Freddy said. He grabbed Foxy's leg!

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy shook his leg, but Freddy was holding it TIGHT. Foxy took off his shoe.

 ***MUNCH!***

Freddy ate it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. She got the knife that she attacked Darlene with.

"YAAA!" She threw it.

 ***BANG!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

It hit Fred in his head. His skin was soft like DOUGH!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed and went in the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"Why the bathroom?" Chica asked.

"I heard is there's monsters in your house, ALWAYS hide in the bathroom!" Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

The door was destroyed. Freddy and Fred quickly ate it.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were cornered.

"Wait!" Bonnie grabbed Chica. He pointed to the bottom of Fred and Freddy's heads, near their neck. There were shiny jewels.

Foxy grabbed their heads and punched Freddy and Fred on the neck where the jewels were.

 ***SHINE!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy and his brother were back to normal.

"WHOA!" Bonnie said.

"UGH!" Fred woke up.

"What happened." Freddy said.

"You two were turned into some demons or something!" Foxy said. "You both were gray, and your eyes were white!"

"And your skin was soft!" Bonnie said.

"Well, I can't remember anything, or why we are wearing these nice clothes." Fred said.

"You two were at a mem-" Bonnie said.

Chica covered his mouth. "Just let them rest."

 **[Audience Laughs]**


	19. Bogo Rises Part 1

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 19: Bogo Rises Part 1**

A mailman walked to Purple Guy's lair. "HMM." He said. "Where is it?" The mailman was confused because he didn't know he had to dig into the ground to access his lair.

Something was in the bushes.

"HA HA HA!" It was ALLAN! "Team Fazbear really thinks that I died, but I Faked it! Rat's aren't allergic to Orange Juice! Anyway, Although I am alone, and I can't find the rest of my rat friends, but I will find Team Fazbear, and I will-"

 ***STEP!***

The Mailman stepped on Allan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alan yelled. "CURSE YOU HUMANS WITH GIANT FEET!"

The mailman dug in the ground. "AH HA!" He noticed the door.

Purple Guy was inside his lair.

"LA LA LA!" Purple Guy sung.

"Please don't sing." Red Guy said.

"Yeah, singing annoys me too." Blue Guy said.

"Well, too bad!" Purple Guy said. "I can sing when I want!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Rolinda looked in Purple Guy's microwave.

"Um, where's that Banana yogurt that I left in here?" Rolinda asked.

"Uh, mice ate it!" Purple Guy said.

"PURPLE GUY ATE IT!" Red Guy said.

"COME ON RED!" Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Meh, I don't care." Rolinda said. "Now gimme a Apple Yogurt."

Purple Guy looked at her. "Come on, I think you had too much now."

"Please?" She begged.

"Fine." Purple Guy said. He opened the fridge and grabbed an Apple Yogurt.

"Thanks!" Rolinda got up and kissed him.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

Purple Guy walked to the door.

"Can I have a napkin?" Rolinda asked.

"Red Guy, that's your Job." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRR!" Red Guy yelled. Red Guy walked to the counter. But there were no napkins.

"Oh no." Red Guy said sarcastically. "There are no more napkins."

"Then just give her toilet paper." Purple said. "Problem Solved."

"GRRRRRRRR!" Red Guy grunted and stomped in the bathroom.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

"I'M COMING STUPID!" Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

He opened the door to his underground lair.

"I have a package for uh, Vincent?" The mailman said.

"It's Purple Guy." Purple Guy said. "Don't call me Vincent."

"Just take your package." The mailman said.

"NO, NO, NO." Purple Guy said. "Repeat what you said, but instead of saying Vincent, you say PURPLE GUY."

"But-"

Purple Guy showed the mailman his laser beam.

"Okay!" Mailman said. "I have a package for PURPLE GUY."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Thank you." Purple Guy said. He took it.

"Uh, sign here." The mailman said.

"No." Purple Guy went back in the lair.

"But you have-"

 ***SLAM!***

"I hate my job." The mailman left.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Purple Guy opened the square package. Inside was a grey cube. It had a large black stripe in the top.

"What's this?" Purple Guy pulled the grey cube out.

The grey cube had a button on it. Purple Guy pressed the button.

 ***BING!***

The ground shook.

"AAAA!" Purple Guy said.

"HA HA HA!" The cube said. "I'M FREE, YES I'M FREE! Wait, I was always Free, but I'M FREE!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What's going on?" Purple asked.

The cube flashed with sight.

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy couldn't see anything. "Huh?" He looked up.

Purple Guy saw BOGO right in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I told you I was coming back!" Bogo said. "HA HA HA!"

"What!" Purple Guy said.

"ACTIVATE STUN MISSILES." Bogo said.

"STUN MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

Stun Missiles stun people who get hit by them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Purple Guy was stunned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rolinda yelled. "Don't hurt me! Actually, don't hurt my phone!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"Actually, don't hurt my YOGURT!" Rolinda said.

Rolinda was STUNNED. Red and Blue were too.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"ACTIVATE DESTRUCTO-MISSILES." Bogo said.

"DESTRUCTO-MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

Destructo-Missiles explode when they hit an object.

Bogo used his rockets and flew into the air.

"HA HA HA!" Bogo laughed.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bogo was all the way in the air up to the clouds and shot missiles from there.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

 _"Breaking News."_ The Reporter said.

"Huh?" Fred said.

 _"It's Raining MISSILES!"_ The Reporter yelled.

"LIES." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"What do you mean lies?" Bonnie said.

"You know when they say it's Raining Tacos?" Foxy said.

"No..." Chica said.

"Well they did, and they lied!" Foxy said. "So it can't possibly rain missiles."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!***

"Dude, it's raining MISSILES alright!" Chica said.

"No it isn't." Foxy said. "Bet 50 BUCKS."

Team Fazbear went outside.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Innocent people screamed.

"Oh no!" Fred said.

"Ahem." Chica said.

"GRRRR!" Foxy gave her 50 bucks.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Buildings collapsed. Debris flew everywhere. Team Fazbear coughed. Fred squinted in the air. "What's that?"

"HUH?" Freddy looked up. "BOGO!"

"Who's Bogo?" Fred asked.

"Purple Guy's stupid robot." Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HA HA HA HA!" Bogo laughed.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bogo looked down and saw Team Fazbear. Bogo flew to the ground.

"Well look, it's Team Chazbear!" Bogo said. "HA HA HA HA!"

"Okay, what's a Chazbear?" Foxy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Finally, I will have MY REVENGE." Bogo said.

"I told you guys he was coming back." Bonnie said.

"I don't care." Freddy got on one knee. "We defeated you once..."

"AND WE WILL AGAIN!" Fred, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy continued the sentence.

"Now Team Fazbear...go!" Freddy said.

"AAAAAAAAA!" They all ran to Bogo.

Bogo shot **ONE** Destructo-Missile at Team Fazbear.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" They all grunted.

 ***BANG!***

They all flew in the air.

"UGH!" They grunted as they fell to the ground.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"ACTIVATE STUN MISSILES." Bogo said.

"STUN MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

"Goodbye." Bogo said.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bogo shot 5 stun missiles, one at each member of Team Fazbear.

 ***SCREEN GOES BLANK***

"UGH..." Freddy said. He was in a cage. "HUH?"

Freddy looked around. The sky was orange and the clouds were black. There was a giant Purple cloud in the sky too.

"UGH..." Freddy was weak. He was bleeding on the side of his stomach.

"HEY!" Someone said.

"HUH?" Freddy said.

"HEY."

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy said. "GET AWAY!"

The person got up close. It was Nathan.

"Oh, sup Nathan." Freddy said.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you died!" Nathan said. "There was an explosion and I saw you and your friends just fly in the air!"

"UGH!" Freddy grunted. "Yeah I know."

"What was that thing?" Nathan asked.

"Remember that Purple Guy that we always defeat?" Freddy said.

"Yeah, he sucks." Nathan said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Look Nathan, no time for games and jokes, this is serious."

"Yeah, I'm listening..."

"Anyway, Purple Guy has this ROBOT. And for some reason he malfunctioned. My team defeated him, and he said he will return...Which is today."

"Dang." Nathan said.

"In order for us to defeat him, we all have to stick together." Freddy said. "We have to join hands, and become the strongest killing machine ever."

"SO INSPIRATIONAL!" Nathan said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"UGH!" Freddy said. "But this stupid cage! Who put me in this?"

"You need a key." Someone else said.

"HUH?" Freddy said.

It was a tween girl.

"Who are you?" Freddy said.

"This is my sister, Kiara." Nathan said. "She is a very strong, and skilled fighter."

"Nice to meet you, Freddy." Kiara said.

"Nice to meet you too." Freddy said. "Well, I'm happy you have a sister! She probably has more powers than you!"

"Uh, dude, Kiara doesn't have powers." Nathan said.

"WHAT."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Yup. That's why she is a very skilled fighter!" Nathan continued.

"OH." Freddy said.

"Anyway, I think I can burst this lock with one Fireball!" Nathan yelled. "YAAA!"

Nathan threw a fireball. The fireball bounced off of the lock and hit Nathan.

"AAAAA!" Nathan patted the fire off.

"Bro, Freeze it, then burn it." Kiara said.

"I knew that." Nathan said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Nathan rubbed this hands and made snow. He rubbed it again and made ICE. Nathan froze the lock.

"FIREBALL!" Nathan threw the fireball.

 ***BANG!***

The lock denigrated.

"BINGO." Freddy got out.

 ***CRACK!***

"OW!" Freddy said. "I'M HURT!"

"Oh." Nathan said.

"I can't fight!" Freddy said.

"NO." Kiara put her hand on his shoulder. "'I can't' is not in our dictionary."

"RIGHT." Freddy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy, Nathan and Kiara continued to look for the others.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"UGH." Bonnie said. Bonnie was on the ground. "What happened?" Bonnie looked around. "Whoa."

"Looks like you're up." Someone said.

"AAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

"HA HA HA!" It was a GIANT.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie ran.

"Where are you going?" The giant asked. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Oh really?" Bonnie said.

The giant picked Bonnie up.

"NO!" The giant said.

"Oh good!" Bonnie said.

Bogo was in the air. "NO!" Bogo said. "My PET Giant knows my weakness!"

"Hey, you wanna know Bogo's weakness?" The giant asked Bonnie.

"SURE!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Good." The Giant continued. "You have to hit him in the-"

 ***BANG!***

Bogo shot a Destructo-Missile at the Giant.

"There." The Giant flew in the air and landed on a bunch of trees.

Bonnie played dead. Bogo went to Bonnie. Bogo scanned Bonnie.

"SCANNING..." Bogo's system said. "DEAD!"

"HUMPH." Bogo flew away.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"PHEW!" Bonnie said. He got up and left.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chica woke up. She was around 2 guards.

The guards turned around. They looked like teenage boys. They wore red masks.

"UHHH..." Chica said.

"Sup baby." The first one grabbed Chica by her chin.

"UGH!" Chica smacked his hand. Chica got up and attempted to leave.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hey girl!" The second one said, blocking Chica from leaving.

"You cutie!" The first one said and grabbed her arm.

"GET AWAY!" Chica punched him.

The second guard gasped. "GRRR..."

"GET HER!" He yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Chica looked around. She saw a lot of people wearing red masks.

"BOGO, BOGO!" They chanted.

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica said.

"BOGO, BOGO, BOGO, BOGO, BOGO!" They continued to Chant.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched one. "Want more?"

 ***POW!* *PUNCH!***

 **[Audience Cheers]**

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" One of the red masked men yelled.

Chica ran in the bushes. She bumped into someone.

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica said.

"ANOTHER BAD GUY!" Nathan said. He was about to throw a fireball.

"WAAAAAAIT!" Freddy said. "That's my friend, CHICA!" Freddy said.

"Oh." Nathan said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Hello, I'm Kiara, Nathan's sister." Kiara said.

"Oh, hello." Chica said.

"Where's Bonnie and Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know!" Chica said. "But we have to find them soon!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bogo was nearby! He was yelling at one of the red masked guards. "So it appears that Freddy and Chica have escaped?" Bogo asked a guard.

"Yeah, but I don't know how they escaped!"

"You are supposed to be WATCHING THEM!" Bogo yelled in his face.

"Sorry!" The guard yelled.

"UGH!" Bogo grunted. "You're just like BLUE GUY!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Sorry!" The guard apologized again.

"SHUT UP!" Bogo used laser vison and melted him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he was melted up to his feet.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"AAAAAAAA!" Nathan screamed. Freddy covered his mouth.

Bogo looked around. "I sense...CHILDREN!"

"AAAAAAAA!" Nathan screamed again.

"SHUSH!" Chica yelled. "We will get caught!"

Bogo saw them.

"FREDDY AND CHICA." Bogo said. "You guys thought you can get away easily?"

"YEAH!" Freddy said.

"Really?" Kiara said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"ACTIVATE STUN MISSILES!" Bogo said.

"STUN MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

"RUN!" Nathan said.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

They ran from the stun missiles. Bogo went in the air at bird's eye view. He saw them.

"GET STUNNED!" Bogo shot about 100.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*** ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"AAAAAAAA!" They screamed.

"GRRR!" Bogo was angry. He kept missing. For Stun Missiles, they need to hit the target EXACTLY at them. "ACTIVATE DESTRUCTO-MISSILES!"

"DESTRUCTO-MISSILES ACTIVATED." System said.

Bogo shot Destructo-Missiles around them and they all flew in the air.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Good." Bogo said.

Nathan and Kiara landed nearby.

"HA!" Bogo trapped them.

"VACUUMM!" Bogo said. A small tube came out of Bogo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nathan and Kiara said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Bogo sucked up their power and their souls. Nathan and Kiara's EMPTY bodies flew out.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"AAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

"YES!" Bogo said. "With enough power, I can summon the spirits of the dark realm, and finally, FINALLY I CAN RULE THIS TOWN!"

Bogo had enough power to summon 2 spirits. Bogo already sucked up the souls of all of the people in the town.

"I SUMMON: WHIPLASH, AND SCORCHER!" Bogo said. The spirits came out.

"HA HA HA!" Bogo said.

Freddy and Chica escaped.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Foxy was awake. He was by himself. Scorcher went to Foxy.

"AAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. "Who are you?!"

"SCORCHER!" Scorcher said.

"Scorcher?" Foxy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SCORCHER!" Scorcher yelled.

"Scorcher?!" Foxy asked.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRR...SCOOOOOOOOORCHER!" Scorcher yelled.

He ran to Foxy. Scorcher had a Ball-n-Chain!

"AAAAA!" Foxy yelled.

Scorcher swung it at Foxy. Foxy moved out the way.

 ***BANG!***

He hit the ground. He swung it again. Foxy moved out the way.

 ***BANG!***

The Ball-n-Chain was too heavy.

"GRR!" Scorcher dropped it.

"Poopy stupid head!" Foxy twerked and blew raspberry.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Scorcher grabbed a Flamethrower.

Foxy was sweating. "PFFT." Foxy said. "I'M NOT SCARED."

"SCORCHER!" Scorcher turned it on.

 ***PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFT***

"AAAAAAAA!" Foxy ran from the flames. The range was long!

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 ***PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFT***

Foxy got burned on his hand. "AAAAA!" Foxy yelled. "LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

"SCORCHER!" Scorcher yelled.

 ***PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFT***

"PLEASE!" Foxy said. "I WILL JOIN BOGO'S TEAM!" Foxy yelled.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

Scorcher stopped. "Scorcher?"

"Yes." Foxy said. "If I join your team, you promise not to hurt me."

"SCORCHER!" Scorcher said.

"I HEARD EVERYTHING!" Bogo said. "Foxy, you are now part of my TEAM!"

"Yay..." Foxy said.

Bogo grabbed a red mask and put it around Foxy.

Bonnie was hiding in the bushes. "That traitor!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Allow me to take you to my throne." Bogo said. "YAAA!"

Bogo shot Destructo-Missiles at a huge building.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

The building turned into a huge statue of himself.

"HEH HEH." Bogo laughed. "We're off to a good start."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Bogo Rises Part 2

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **Episode 20: Bogo Rises Part 2**

Bogo had taken over the town. Nathan and Kiara's souls have been taken by Bogo and he used them to summon 2 spirits from the Dark Realm. Foxy pledged allegiance to Bogo. Bonnie is by himself, and Freddy and Chica are together to search for the others. What happens next? Find out now!

"HA HA HA!" Bogo laughed. Foxy, Bogo, and Scorcher went inside of Bogo's throne, which was a huge statue of himself.

"I'm proud of you, Foxy." Bogo said. "Soon, we can expand this to the whole WORLD!"

"SCORCHER!" Scorcher said.

"Yay..." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Fred woke up. "Holy-" He saw people wearing red masks everywhere. The sky was orange and there was a purple cloud in the sky.

"Man!" Fred rubbed his head. He had a terrible headache.

"HEY!" Someone said.

Fred ducked in the bushes. A red-masked-man came over with a BAT.

"I swear I saw someone here..." He said. He turned around. Fred grabbed him.

"HEY!" The red-masked-man said.

Fred beat him up.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!* *PUNCH!***

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Fred knocked him out and took his red mask. Fred wore his red mask so he wouldn't get caught.

"Now time to find my younger brother!" Fred said. "I hope he isn't hurt..."

Fred got up and left to look for Freddy.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Bonnie ran around. He heavily breathed.

"MAN!" Bonnie said. "There's too many red-masked people around! It's not safe!"

Bonnie looked at a bush. "HA!" Bonnie said. He grabbed the bush and pulled it out of the ground. Then Bonnie used it to cover his body. Bonnie moved around.

"Whoa, did you just see that bush?" A red-masked-man asked another.

"What?"

"The bush was moving."

The man looked at him. "You have hallucinations."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"But I really saw it!"

Bonnie moved around and around.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie said. He jumped out of the bush.

It was Freddy and Chica.

"GUYS!" Bonnie hugged them. "I thought you DIED."

"Yeah we're alive." Chica said.

"But I'm worried about Nathan and Kiara." Freddy said. "Kiara is Nathan's sister, but she doesn't have powers." Freddy explained.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"But Kiara can fight." Chica said.

"Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know!" Bonnie said. "But I saw him! He was talking to Bogo!"

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"Why?" Chica asked.

"And I saw Bogo put a red mask around Foxy!" Bonnie said.

"TRAITOR!" Freddy yelled. "Why would he just-GRRR!" Freddy was angry. His face turned Purple.

"CALM DOWN!" Chica grabbed him.

"If I see that freaking guy again, I'm going to grab his head and...AAAAAAAAA!" Freddy pulled his brown hair.

"Chill!" Bonnie said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

Freddy sighed. "In order for us to defeat Bogo, we all have to stick together."

"We need Fred!" Chica said.

"Right!" Freddy said. "Let's look for him."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Uhhh." Purple Guy woke up. "What the- my lair!" Purple Guy ran around and picked up the remains of his lair. "NO NO NO!"

Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda woke up.

"MY PHONE!" Rolinda said. "Actually, screw my phone, my YOGURT!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Oh man!" Blue Guy said. "My head!"

"NO NO NO!" Purple Guy looked at his printer. It was all broken up. "Now how can I print money?!"

Red Guy woke up. "Meh."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"GRRRRRR!" Purple Guy was angry. "That BOGO!"

"Why did you even build him?" Red Guy asked.

"Well." Purple Guy said. "Bogo had been a project for the Middle School science fair. My Cousin and I had learned the virtual world in Science and we built him. He was only programmed to do specific programs."

"So what got him all mad?" Rolinda asked.

"Version 5.0." Purple Guy said. "That dumb new update got me angry at Bogo, and then he went haywire."

"Wait." Red Guy said. "That was only like 17 episodes ago."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"I know." Purple Guy said. "And now, I am going to get that robot back to who he was supposed to be, and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"He uses medicine?" Blue Guy asked. "What kind?"

Purple Guy didn't listen to him. Purple Guy grabbed a Fire Ball launcher. Rolinda grabbed brass knuckles. Red Guy got a bat with spikes on it. Blue Guy got a pencil.

"TIME TO DESTROY THIS ROBOT." Purple Guy said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

 **MEANWHILE...**

Foxy walked around. Foxy actually LIED to Bogo. Foxy wasn't going to be on his team. Foxy just said that so he could trick him.

"Where are they?" Foxy wanted to know where the rest of the gang were.

Foxy ran up a hill. "WHOA!" Foxy said. He walked a few steps back. He was at the EDGE of the cliff.

Foxy decided to stand there so he could get a good view of the town.

 **JUST THEN-**

 ***BANG!***

Something, or Someone landed on Foxy. "AAAAAA!"

Foxy opened his eyes. It was Bonnie, Chica, and Fred. Yes, they found Fred. They were angry.

"Guys!" Foxy said. "So glad you are here!"

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"HUMPH." Fred said.

"Who is on me?" Foxy asked.

"ME." Freddy said. Freddy was angry too.

"Why do you guys look pissed?" Foxy asked.

"What are you wearing, Foxy?" Chica asked.

"My clothes." Foxy said.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Don't play dumb, or I'll fart!" Freddy said.

"Alright!" Foxy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING ON YOUR HEAD?" Bonnie asked.

"Uhh, a Red Mask, why did you ask?" Foxy asked.

 ***TOOT!***

Freddy farted on Foxy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"Now would you stop playing dumb?" Fred asked.

"Okay." Foxy said.

"Why did you join BOGO'S TEAM?" Chica asked.

"I didn't!" Foxy said. "It's a plan that I used to trick Bogo!"

"Freddy, get off." Fred said. Freddy got off of Foxy.

"Finally!" Foxy said as he dusted himself off. "Anyway, this is a plan to defeat Bogo! First, I would join Bogo's team. And since I'm on his Team, I would walk around looking for intruders. So, if I find you guys, I would 'Capture' you, and then bring you to Bogo. Then when we enter Bogo's throne, we beat him up!" Foxy took the red mask off.

Freddy, Fred, Bonnie and Chica were looking up.

"What?" Foxy said. He looked up too. "Oh Snit."

 **[Audience Laughs]**

BOGO was there. "So look who it is, Foxy, the DOUBLE-TRAITOR!" Bogo yelled.

"I'm not a Double-Traitor!" Foxy said. "It was a trick!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Bogo was mad. "I actually thought you joined my team!"

"HA!" Foxy said.

Chica nudged him.

 **"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT FOOLED!"** Bogo's eyes flashed Red, Yellow, and Orange.

"GAH!" Team Fazbear said.

"ACTIVATE FLAMETHROWER." Bogo said.

"FLAMETHROWER ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

 **[Audience Gasps]**

"SHUT UP AUDIENCE!" Bogo yelled. He shot flames at the audience.

 ***PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!***

 **[Audience Screams]**

"There." Bogo said. He continued to Shoot flames at Team Fazbear.

 ***PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!***

Bogo shot flames.

"AAAAAA!" Team Fazbear jumped out the way.

 ***BANG!***

"YES!" Bogo said. "RUN AND SCREAM! HA!"

Fred stopped running. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy hid behind a rock.

"Fred, get protection!" Freddy said.

"NO." Fred said. "Robot, I am tired of running. It's time I stand up to you!"

"You were already standing!" Foxy said.

"Shut up!" Bonnie said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS." Fred said to Bogo. "YOU MAY THINK THAT WE'RE EASY, BUT WE'RE NOT EASY. WE'RE TEAM FAZBEAR."

"YEAH!" Freddy said.

"YOU GO!" Chica said.

"WHOOO!" Bonnie said.

"AND NOW IT'S TIME TO-"

Bogo shot a Destructo-Missile at Fred.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred yelled. He fell off the cliff!

"FRED!" Team Fazbear yelled as they jumped out from behind the rock.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Freddy screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred screamed. He was going to land at the bottom of the cliff, where there was just **HARD** concrete.

 ***BANG!***

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stood at the cliff edge and watched Fred fall. They moved from the edge of the cliff. Freddy was crying. A tear fell from his eye, landed on the cliff and fell all the way down. His tear landed on Fred.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy said. "YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF MY ONLY FAMILY MEMBER!" Fredy cried.

"There, There." Bonnie put his hand on his shoulder.

"THAT'S IT!" Freddy said. "THAT WAS THE ONLY PERSON I COULD LOVE! I HAVE NO FAMILY MEMBER NOW!"

"So?" Bogo said.

Freddy's body filled with rage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled. "I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU NOW!"

"YEAH!" Foxy said.

"Fine then." Bogo said. "DEACTIVATE DESTRUCTO-MISSILES."

"DESTRUCTO-MISSILES DEACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

"FINE THEN." Bogo said. "DO SOMETHING THAT CAN DEFEAT ME RIGHT NOW, KID. YOU THINK YOU ARE STONG ENOUGH? DO SOMETHING THAT WILL DEFEAT ME NOW! NOW!"

"GRRRRAAAAAA!" Freddy was mad. He ran to Bogo. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Team Fazbear gasped.

"THIS IS FOR FRED!" Freddy yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy pulled out his fist to punch Bogo. "I WILL END YOU NOW!"

 ***POW!***

Light shined everywhere.

 ***SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!***

The light faded away. Bogo was still standing there.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Freddy's hand was hurting. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Freddy rubbed his hand.

"You said you were going to end me, not the use of your fist." Bogo said. "HA!"

Freddy cried. "I WILL GET YOU! FOR MY BROTHER!" Freddy yelled.

"Okay sure, but now it's my turn." Bogo said. "ACTIVATE DESTRUCTO-MISSILES."

"DESTRUCTO-MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

Bogo shot ONE, since Team Fazbear was grouped together.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear flew in the air.

"Suckers." Bogo said. Bonnie landed on his feet.

"NO!" Bogo said. "How did you not end up flying away with your friends!"

"Actually, I don't know!" Bonnie said.

"DIE!" Bogo said. "FLY AWAY!" Bogo shot a Destructo-Missile, a DIFFERENT direction.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAA!" Bonnie flew in the air.

"Whiplash, get Bonnie." Bogo said to the speaker he was holding. "Scorcher, try to find the other 4. I mean 3. Because I already took the life of one."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy landed in the same area.

"UHHHHHH." They said. They were hurt.

"LOOK!" Chica pointed to something. It was a leg, sticking out of the debris on the ground.

"Purple Guy?" Foxy said.

Freddy pulled out the leg with one hand, since his other one hurt. They saw the man.

"Indigo Guy?" Chica said.

"Ugh." Indigo Guy said. "What happened?"

"Man, you need to help us!" Foxy said. "Purple Guy's stupid robot has taken over the town!"

"And they are going to spread it to the whole world!" Freddy said.

"Face it guys. I'm not capable of doing anything anymore." Indigo Guy said. "UGH..."

"Why?" Chica said. "Can't you fly?"

"And can't you sense when danger is nearby?" Freddy asked.

"No." Indigo Guy said. "The robot took my powers."

"What?" Foxy was confused.

"Shouldn't he have your soul and your body should just fly out?" Freddy asked.

"NO." Indigo Guy yelled. "He took my powers, not my soul. He sucked me up, then he took my soul. But he decided to give back my sould and keep my powers instead."

"HEH HEH." Foxy snickered. "Suck me up."

Chica slapped him.

"But why did he return your soul?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know." Indigo Guy said. "But I am so lucky that a kind, young boy was able to help me out."

"What?" Chica said. "Who?"

"HEY GUYS!" Brian yelled, behind Indigo Guy.

"Brian!" Chica said. "We need you!"

"Yeah!" Foxy said. "Can you tell us how to defeat Bogo?"

"YES I CAN!" Brian said. "In fact, I have been studying robots just like him for 3 YEARS!"

"Whoa." Foxy said.

Brian had a huge wire.

"What we need to do is press Bogo on both of his eyes, simultaneously." Brian said. "This will open a small control panel on the back of Bogo."

"Keep going, we're listening." Indigo Guy said.

"On the control panel, there is a small hole. Plug one part of the wire that I have into that hole. Then plug the other part into the gas tank, which should be right on a man-hole."

"Awesome!" Freddy said.

"Then, I will activate it, and the electricity from Bogo will go in the wire. Then the heat energy from the gas tank will combine, filling up the wire, like a balloon. Then when the wire is full, BANG! Bogo will be defeated! But cover your nose, because Carbon Monoxide will fill the air. If you breathe too much Carbon Monoxide, you will die." Brian explained. "Got it?"

"YEAH!" Freddy said.

"We got this!" Indigo Guy got up. "I may not have my powers, but I am still a man, and I still have a change to defeat Bogo."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"UGH." Bonnie got up. There was a guy RIGHT THERE.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

It was Whiplash. He had a huge WHIP.

"WHOA!" Bonnie said.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP LASH!" Whiplash yelled and swung his whip at Bonnie.

"AAAAA!" Bonnie said.

"WHIPLASH!" He yelled again.

Bonnie got caught in the whip. Whiplash swung the whip around and around.

"AAAA!" Bonnie got dizzy.

"WHIPLASH!" Whiplash swung it again. Bonnie grabbed it this time.

"HA!" Bonnie said.

"Whiplash?"

 ***SWING!***

Bonnie swung it around and around.

"WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPLASH!" He yelled.

 ***BANG!***

Whiplash was defeated.

Bonnie stepped on him.

 ***BURST!***

Black smoke came out of him.

"EUGH!" Bonnie said. "I GOTTA FIND ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" Bonnie said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Bogo was shooting Destructo-Missiles.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"HA HA HA!" Bogo said. Bogo noticed a huge business building. "How come I didn't destroy this Building?" Bogo was confused. He shot a Destructo-Missile at the building.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAA!" The people screamed.

"So here is where EVERYONE in the whole town were hiding!" Bogo said. "HA HA HA!" He laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The people screamed again and ran.

"ACTIVATE STUN MISSILES." Bogo said.

"STUN MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's System said.

Bogo shot a barrage of Sun Missiles.

 ***BANG!***

There was nowhere to escape. All of the people were stunned.

"HA!" Bogo said.

He was going to suck their souls!

"NOT SO FAST!"

Bogo turned around. "OH MY GOD! COME ON!"

It was Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Brian, and Indigo Guy.

"We are going to destroy you!" Indigo Guy said. He did a flip in the air.

"NO!" Bogo said. "How can you have your powers back! I took them!"

"DIE!" Brian said.

"YAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear screamed.

Indigo Guy flew to Bogo and held him.

"NO!" Bogo said. "ACTIVA-"

Foxy covered his mouth. Chica pressed both of his eyes simultaneously.

"NOOO!" Bogo said.

Indigo Guy plugged the wire in Bogo. Brian plugged the other part in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Brian pressed the button.

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bogo screamed.

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

 ***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

Team Fazbear flew in the air. They landed. Bogo was on the ground, DESTROYED.

"YES!" Foxy said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Brian laughed.

"What's with that laugh?" Chica asked.

There was a ZIPPER on Brian. It was BOGO!

"AAAAAAA!" Indigo guy said.

"Where is REAL BRIAN?" Freddy asked.

"I TOOK HIS SOUL!" Bogo said. "HA HA HA! FOOLS!"

"GRRR!" Indigo Guy was mad.

Bonnie came. "Guys! That Bogo isn't real!"

"We already found that out, bud." Foxy said.

"In fact, I think I am just going to end you Guys now." Bogo said.

"What?" Indigo Guy was confused.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"ACTIVATE **ASSAULT** MISSILES." Bogo said.

"What are assault missiles?" Freddy asked.

"YOU'LL SEE." Bogo said.

" **ASSAULT** MISSILES ACTIVATED." Bogo's system said.

Bogo shot a few.

"DUDE, I THINK THESE KILL!" Bonnie said.

"RUN!" Foxy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Chica tripped and FELL.

"DIE." Bogo said as he shot another.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed

 ***BANG!***

"OH MY GOD!" Freddy said.

"DANG!" Bonnie said.

"CHICA!" Foxy said.

"YOU MONSTER!" Indigo Guy said.

"SO, WHO'S NEXT?" Bogo asked.

"YOU'RE NEXT." Someone said.

Bogo looked in the distance. He saw 2 tall shadows, and 2 short ones. The dust faded away. It was Purple Guy, Rolinda, Red Guy, and Blue Guy.

"WELL LOOK WHO IT IS." Bogo said. "I should've thought that stun missiles weared off a bit sooner."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE POWERFUL!" Purple Guy said.

"YOU EXPLODED MY YOGURT!" Rolinda yelled. "AND MY PHONE."

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY THE WORLD, YOU'RE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH." Red Guy said.

"MY PENCIL POINT BROKE!" Blue Guy said.

Purple Guy gave him a piece of wood, and a knife.

Bogo stood there. "You can't defeat me."

"YES I CAN!" Purple Guy ran to Bogo, with the Fire Ball launcher.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

NONE of the fire balls touched Bogo. Bogo used his rockets and hovered in the air. He shot Destructo-Missiles.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Purple Guy did a bunch of flips.

 ***CRANK!***

"What the?" Bogo was confused.

Foxy used Brian's wire to tie Bogo in the air.

"GOOD THINKING." Freddy said.

"NO!" Bogo said.

Purple Guy shot MAD Fireballs.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bogo FLEW in the air. He fell.

"AAAAA!" Bogo said. "HUH?"

Everyone was running TO him. Rolinda help him down to the ground and punched his head. She had brass knuckles on so it didn't hurt her. Red Guy beat up Bogo with the bat with spikes. Blue Guy attacked with the sharpened wood. Indigo Guy flew high in the air, picked up a HUGE rock, and threw it down. Everyone moved out the way.

 ***BANG!***

It hit Bogo. Bonnie jumped on Bogo's head, just WHEN Bogo was getting up. Foxy picked up Bogo and slammed him into the ground. Freddy came and dumbed his sweat on him.

"MALFUNCTION." Bogo's system said. The sweat entered his system!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bogo was MAD! He shot Assault Missiles.

"AAAA!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Everyone was on the floor.

"YES!" Bogo said. "I actually killed them!"

They were actually playing Dead. Indigo Guy flew in the air and dropped Bogo. Purple Guy shot MAD Fireballs again.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

The Fireball Launcher was out of Fuel. Purple Guy threw it at Bogo.

 ***BANG!***

Rolinda punched Bogo. "THAT'S FOR MY YOGURT!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bogo was exploding. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone FLEW in the air.

 ***SCREEN GOES BLACK***

Freddy was coughing. "Oh my god!"

 ***COUGH!**COUGH!**COUGH!**COUGH!***

"FOXY!" Freddy said. Foxy was lying on the floor.

"UGH..." Foxy said. "Did we do it?"

"YES!" Freddy said.

Bonnie was there, without a scratch on him.

"WHAT!" Foxy said.

Indigo Guy died. Just kidding!

"WHEW!" Indigo Guy said. "Did we do it?"

"YES!" Foxy said.

"Where's Chica?" Bonnie asked.

They went to Chica, who was lying on the floor. Indigo went to her and listened for breathing. NOTHING.

"SHE'S GONE." Indigo Guy said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Team Fazbear held on each other.

"WHY WHY WHY?" Freddy said.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Bonnie said.

"I'M GUNNA MISS HER!" Foxy said.

Chica got up. "UGH!"

"CHICA!" Freddy pointed.

Everyone gasped and ran to Chica and hugged her.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Bonnie said.

"What?" Chica said. "OW! MY KNEE!"

"Are you hurt?" Foxy asked.

"No, I can walk!" Chica said. "OW!"

"Bogo shot an Assault Missile at you!" Indigo Guy said.

"Well, I can't remember." Chica said.

"Well, the important thing is that you're alright." Freddy said.

Purple Guy came.

"Purple Guy, we may be enemies, but you really played an important part here." Bonnie said.

Purple Guy smiled. Red Guy smiled. Rolinda smiled. Blue Guy smiled.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SMILE." Purple Guy said.

"GRRR." Blue Guy said.

"WHAT." Purple Guy said. "IS THAT GROWLING?"

"NO!" Blue Guy said.

"OKAY..." Indigo Guy said. He flew in the air. "So I realized, I think I am going to continue to be a hero."

"FINALLY." Foxy said. "Now he can beat up Purple Guy for us."

Chica nudged him. "OW! MY KNEE!"

"HA!" Foxy said. "KARMA!"

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear saved everyone's souls.

"THANKS!" Nathan and Kiara said.

"THANK YOU!" Brian said.

"THANK YOU TEAM FAZBEAR!" Everyone in town said.

 **7 WEEKS LATER... (I don't know If it could be this fast but)**

 _The town was rebuilt. Everything was back to normal. Team Fazbear ate breakfast._

 _"And Good Morning, everyone!"_ The News Reporter said. _"Our Town is back, with everything back in order. And let's not EVER remember about the events 7 week earlier. HEH."_

Freddy looked at the TV. He saw FRED in the background.

"WAIT." Freddy said. "IS THAT FRED?"

"WHERE?" Chica asked.

"LIES!" Foxy said.

"LOOK!" Bonnie pointed to the screen.

It was Fred! "FREEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Freddy yelled. "Everyone wait here!"

The rest of Team Fazbear watched the news. They saw Freddy run to Fred.

"FRED!" Freddy yelled.

"FREDDY!" Fred yelled.

They ran to each other and hugged.

"I MISS YOU, LITTLE BRO!" Fred said.

"MAN!" Freddy said. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"I KNOW!" Fred said. "I THOUGHT I DIED TOO, BUT SOMETHING BROUGHT ME BACK IN THIS WORLD!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT, I'M JUST HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" Freddy and Fred hugged.

"MAN!" Foxy said. "I wish I had a big brother. I'm the only Child."

"I only have a big brother." Chica said.

"Well, if you are talking about the hot and strong one, which is me, there is a ton of Family Memories to talk about!" Bonnie said.

"UGH!" They said.

 ***CAMERA PANS UP IN THE SKY***

"INDIGO GUY AWAY!" Indigo Guy flew in the air. He hit a plane.

 ***BONK!***

"OWWWWWWWWW!" He fell down.

 **But there was someone else there, on Team Fazbear's roof. It was someone, who looked like Purple Guy, wearing a really evil suit. Who is that? Well, we'll find out later, on the Five Nights at Freddy's Show! And tune in more Season 2, COMING SOON.**


	21. Fred is Dead-Happy Red Guy

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E1a: Fred is Dead**

Team Fazbear woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy yawned. "MORNING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie yawned. "MORNING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yawned. "MORNING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yawned. "MORNING!"

They got out of bed.

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, ISN'T IT, CHICA?" Bonnie asked.

Chica sniffed the air. "AAAAH!" She said. "Of course it is."

They went downstairs.

"I wonder what's for breakfast!" Foxy said.

"LET'S SEE!" Freddy said.

They went in the kitchen. Nothing was on the table.

"Let's made breakfast!" Chica said.

Chica grabbed 4 eggs and threw them on the pan.

 ***CRACK!***

"MMMMMM!" Freddy smelled the eggs.

"Fred is missing out!" Foxy said.

"Wait!" Freddy said. "Where IS Fred?"

"In the basement sleeping, duh!" Foxy said.

"Yeah, it's not like he just wandered out or something." Bonnie said. "Heh, right?"

Team Fazbear went to the basement door.

 ***KNOCK!***

Freddy knocked on the door. No answer.

"Dude, you gotta do it like THIS." Foxy said.

 ***KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!***

Foxy banged on the door.

"DUDE!" Chica grabbed his arm.

"You know Fred gets angry when you force him to get up." Bonnie said.

"Sorry, sheesh." Foxy said.

Bonnie opened the door. They went down the basement steps.

"WHOA!" Freddy said. "It's like there was a tornado in here!"

The beds, chairs, drawers, picture frames, and everything that was in the room were scattered all over the place.

"HMM." They tip-toed in.

Fred's bed wasn't made up.

"MESSY." Foxy said.

"Quiet, your bed is much messier!" Chica yelled.

"It is not!" Foxy said.

Foxy looked under the bed, while the rest of Team Fazbear looked around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled.

"WHAT?" Freddy asked.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIDER!" Foxy yelled. A big purple spider was on his face.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Foxy yelled.

"HE HE." Bonnie laughed.

"WAIT!" Freddy said. Freddy removed the spider off of Foxy's head.

"What?"

"This is CHARLIE!" Freddy said. Charlie licked Freddy.

"Nasty." Chica said.

"Who's Charlie?" Bonnie asked.

"This is Fred's pet that he had since he was in middle schoool!" Freddy explained.

"Why did he have a spider?" Foxy asked.

"That's not important now!" Freddy yelled. "Fred had been looking for him for a long time now!"

"Oh." Bonnie said.

Freddy put the spider in it's tank. Freddy gasped.

"WHAT?" Chica asked.

"LOOK!" Freddy pointed.

There was a HUGE stain of blood on the wall.

"Is that-BLOOD?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah right!" Foxy said. "It's just ketchup. I can tell."

Foxy licked the wall, where the stain was. He smacked his lips.

"Oh my." Foxy said.

"WHAT?" Chica asked.

"This is BLOOD!" Foxy yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica screamed.

"Waaait." Chica asked. "I see, This is one of your TRICKS."

"No." Foxy said. "I'm serious, this is BLOOD."

"LIES!" Chica said. Chica stuck her finger in the stain and licked it. "Oh my gosh."

"SEE!" Foxy said.

"IT IS BLOOD!" Chica said. "THIS TASTES NOTHING LIKE KETCHUP!"

"You do know that you licked the spot Foxy licked?" Bonnie said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" Chica wiped saliva off of her toungue.

"HA!" Foxy twerked.

Bonnie looked up. "DUDE!"

"Huh?" Freddy said.

There were KNIVES attached to STRINGS on the basement ceiling.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Freddy looked down. One of the knives were on the floor, and it had blood on it.

"Maybe, Fred was in the basement, then the knife fell on his head, then he bumped into the wall, causing blood to be EVERYWHERE!" Foxy said.

"Maybe..." Bonnie said.

Team Fazbear kept looking around. They found no more evidence.

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

Freddy sighed. "Why does this have to happen to ME?"

"I feel bad for you." Bonnie said.

"OH NO, THE EGGS!" Foxy said. He ran to the pan. The eggs were BLACK. "NOOOO!"

"The eggs don't matter now, It's FRED that matters now." Chica said.

"OH." Foxy said.

"Dummy." Chica said.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear sat on the couch. Freddy was sad. "I have no Family members now." He sighed. "And this is the second time too!"

"Oh, I remember with Bogo." Chica said.

The ALARM rang. "I'll get it." Freddy said.

"Oh No." Freddy said. "Purple Guy is drawing graffiti on houses."

"Then let's go." Foxy said.

"WAIT!" Bonnie said. He was making a vegetable smoothie.

"COME ON!" Chica said.

Bonnie whistled.

"I got this." Foxy said.

"NOPE!" Bonnie pushed Foxy. "You aren't throwing it out the window, AGAIN."

Bonnie SLOWLY sipped it.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP." Bonnie sipped it. Foxy smacked it out of his hands.

 ***CRACK!***

The glass shattered.

"WHY?" Bonnie yelled.

 **LATER...**

"YES!" Purple Guy yelled. He sprayed spray paint on the walls of someone's house.

Red Guy spray painted a giant skull with red spray paint. Rolinda spray painted a gun with pink spray paint. Purple Guy sprayed painted a dollar bill with orange spray paint. Blue Guy spray painted a big happy face with green spray paint.

"NO." Purple Guy said. Purple Guy took Red Guy's spray paint and sprayed a Big red 'X' over it. "NO HAPPY STUFF, OR NO PAY!"

"I didn't know you were paying us to do this!" Blue Guy said.

"Well now you know now!" Purple Guy said. "NOW PAINT!"

"Give me back my Red spray paint." Red Guy said.

Purple Guy looked at him. Red Guy gulped. "PLEASE."

"HERE." Purple Guy gave it to him. Red Guy didn't want to say 'Please'.

"HEY!" An Old Man yelled. "STOP SPRAYING ON MY PROPERTY!"

"No." Purple Guy yelled. He grabbed his orange spray paint and sprayed the old man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Old man yelled.

Purple Guy sprayed it in his mouth as he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled again.

"HA!" Purple Guy said.

"Can I have my money?" Rolinda asked.

"Hold on." Purple Guy said. He looked in his wallet. "Here you go, babe." He gave her $50!

"Thanks!" She kissed him. Purple Guy accidentally gave her **REAL** money!

"NOT SO FAST!" Team Fazbear, except Freddy yelled.

"UH OH." Purple Guy said. "Everyone grab spray paint!"

"AAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy yelled as they ran to Purple Guy and their gang.

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

Freddy sighed. He was in mourning. "I miss Fred."

 ***POW!***

Foxy tripped Rolinda. "OOF!" Rolinda got up and sprayed Foxy.

 ***SPRAY!***

Rolinda did multiple flips and then dropped Foxy on the floor. Rolinda picked up Foxy. Foxy punched her twice.

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

Rolinda sprayed him in his **EYE**.

"AAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled.

"HA!" Rolinda twerked.

 ***POW!***

"MADE YOU LOOK!" Foxy punched Rolinda on the floor.

"YAAAAA!" Bonnie picked up and threw Blue Guy.

 ***POW!***

"OOF!" Blue Guy said. "I GIVE UP!"

Chica went to Red Guy. Red Guy just stood there. Chica stepped back.

"Why you running?" Red Guy asked.

"HUP!" Foxy jumped in the air and punched Red Guy on the floor.

Chica jumped on Purple Guy.

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

"OW!" Chica said.

"HA!" Purple Guy kicked Bonnie who was just running to him. Foxy grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the floor. Chica kicked him in the head as he was on the floor. Purple Guy got up and sprayed them all with spray paint.

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

"OW!" They yelled. Chica grabbed a Cupcake Bomb.

"How can this be!" Purple Guy watched as the cupcake bomb went to him.

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy was exploded. Bonnie picked up Purple Guy, and threw him on the floor where Rolinda, Blue Guy, and Red Guy were.

"MUSCLES!" Bonnie said. "Right Chica?" Bonnie put his arm around her.

Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"Surre." She said.

Freddy was sitting on the bench. He sighed.

"Dude, you just missed all of the fun!" Foxy said.

Freddy sighed again. "I'm sorry, I'm just really sad that Fred died."

"Wow." Bonnie said. "I'm sorry for you, Freddy."

Team Fazbear went home. They were eating dinner.

"I'm not hungry." Freddy pushed his plate to the side. Foxy took it. Freddy left.

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked his hand. "Rude."

"What did I do?"

"It's rude to just stretch your hand over other people's FOOD!" She screamed.

"Well, It's rude to SCREAM AT THE TABLE!" Foxy said.

"YOU'RE SCREAMING!" Chica said.

"Guys!" Bonnie said. "We must learn to live in love!" Bonnie grabbed his hand, Chica's hand and Foxy's hand and put them all together.

"NO!" Chica and Foxy said together.

"HEH." Bonnie said.

Freddy went in the basement. "HUH?"

Everthing was back in order. There were NO blood stains. There were no knives. And everything was in their proper place.

"GUYS!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy came running downstairs.

"What happened?" Foxy asked.

"LOOK!" Freddy said.

"How can it be?" Chica said.

"Exactly!" Bonnie said. "It's like there is a ghost in here or something!"

"HE HE HE HA!" Team Fazbear heard DEEP laughing.

 **"GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"** Foxy and Bonnie yelled and held onto each other. Freddy acted brave.

"HE HE HE HA HA!" The laughing was heard again.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Freddy said.

A few seconds later, a tall young man appeared in front of them.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica screamed and jumped in Bonnie's arms.

"Who are you?" Foxy asked.

"I am BRANDON." Brandon said.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"What is that shiny thing in your hand?" Chica asked.

"Well basically, I used to be Fred's classmate in middle school. But I dissappeared." Brandon explained.

"BORING!" Foxy said.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy nudged him.

"Anyway, nobody has heard of me ever since. Because I found this strange jewel. And I can turn invisible with it! So I decided to end my life here, and start to be a MASTER criminal!"

"So you faked Fred's death!" Chica asked.

"YES!" Brandon yelled.

"Where is my brother?!" Freddy yelled.

"LIKE I'LL NEVER TELL." Brandon yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy jumped on Brandon.

"AAAH!" Brandon fell and Freddy fell on him.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?" Freddy yelled in Brandon's face.

"YOUR BREATH STINK!" Brandon yelled. Brandon touched the Shiny Jewel in his hand. Brandon became INVISIBLE.

"AAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled.

 ***POW!***

Freddy FLEW across the room.

"GRR!" Bonnie said. He ate spinach. His muscles bulged.

"YOU CAN'T FIND ME." Brandon said.

Bonnie had good hearing and followed the sound of his voice.

"THERE!" Bonnie pointed.

 ***TRIP!***

Brandon tripped Bonnie as Bonnie ran to him.

"YOU'RE AS GULLIBLE AS YOU ARE SMART." Brandon said. "HE HE HE!"

Brandon picked up Bonnie and threw him across the room with Freddy. Chica came.

"Can we work this out?" Chica asked.

"NO!" Brandon punched Chica.

 ***POW!***

Chica fell. "Where is he?" She grabbed 5 cupcake bombs and lit them.

"OVER HERE!" Brandon yelled as he made himself visible again.

"YA!" Chica threw it.

Brandon made himself invisible again.

 ***BANG!***

The bomb exploded. Brandon was visible again.

"NOW I'M HERE!"

Chica threw another one. Brandon became invisible.

 ***BANG!***

She missed.

"NO I'M HERE!" Brandon yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica threw them all.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"AAAAAAA!" Brandon said. He dropped the jewel.

Foxy came and kicked it.

"NOOO!" Brandon yelled. The jewel bumped into the wall and it broke.

 ***BANG!***

A rainbow powder came out of the jewel.

"AWESOME." The boys said.

Brandon sighed.

"Well, at least I have my-"

 ***POW!***

Fred came with a bat and hit Brandon. He fell.

"FRED!" Freddy yelled and hugged him.

"What happened?" Freddy asked.

"Brandon snuck in!" Fred said. "But I'm happy you're okay."

"OH MAN!" Freddy said. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOUR LIFE!"

"But the important thing is is that you are okay." Fred hugged him.

"But we do have to clean that up." Foxy pointed.

Team Fazbear looked. The Rainbow powder filled up the whole basement.

"Oh." Freddy and Fred said at the same time.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E1b: Happy Red Guy**

Purple Guy was in his lair.

"GET OUT GET OUT!" Purple Guy said holding a broom. He was hitting raccoons with it.

"HA!" Rolinda said.

"Purple Guy, I'm thirsty!" Blue Guy said.

"Then eat yogurt!" Purple Guy said.

"MINE!" Rolinda went in the fridge and took all of the banana yogurts.

"GRRR..." Red Guy said. He **HATED** Rolinda because all she eats is YOGURT.

"Well, then eat ice!" Purple Guy said.

"I can't!" Blue Guy said. "It will crack my teeth!"

"You are a weakling!" Purple Guy said.

"My teeth are soft!" Blue Guy said. "SEE?"

"I DON'T WANNA SEE!" Purple Guy said.

"PLEASE PURPLE GUY!" Blue Guy said. "I am really thirsty!" He made goo goo eyes.

"Then put food in the blender!" Purple Guy said.

"I'll do that." Red Guy said.

"PLEASE!" Blue Guy made goo goo eyes.

"GRR..." Red Guy got annoyed by his dumb goo goo eyes.

"PLEASE!"

"N...FINE!" Purple Guy said.

"YAY!" Blue Guy jumped in the air.

"But I am using YOUR MONEY." Purple Guy said. Purple Guy took **REAL** $30 from Blue Guy's pocket.

"I'm going to the supermarket, Rolinda." Purple Guy said. "And watch these two fools!"

"OKAY!" Rolinda said.

"GRR..." Red Guy growled. "I don't wanna be around her."

"And smack them anytime they growl!" Purple Guy said.

 ***SMACK!***

Rolinda smacked Red Guy with a spatula.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Red Guy was angry.

 ***SMACK!***

"There, you got the idea!" Purple Guy said. "I will be back in 30 minutes!" Purple Guy closed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"So, who wants to do something fun?" Rolinda asked.

"GRRRRR!" Red Guy growled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Let's see." Purple Guy said. He was in the juice aisle. "Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Grape Juice, Lemon Juice, Cherry Juice, Strawberry Juice, Plum Juice, Pineapple Juice..."

Purple Guy kept looking.

"UGH!" He said. "All of these are too expensive! They are over $5.00!"

Purple Guy kept looked. He turned around. He saw ANTOHER JUICE. And it was, HAPPY JUICE!

"What the hecking heck?" Purple Guy said. He picked up the Happy Juice. It was the LAST one. It was $1.00!

"WHOA!" Purple Guy said. "This is cheap! I can get this!"

"Excuse me sir!" The clerk said.

"WHAT!" Purple Guy yelled. "I'm taking a look at this bottle of Happy Juice."

"Sir, we recommend you do NOT by that." The clerk said.

"Well, there is no rule that says I CAN'T." Purple Guy said. "So I'll buy it."

"You have been warned." The clerk said. Purple Guy bought it. Then, he threw a rock at the clerk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" The clerk yelled. It bruised his face.

"HA!" Purple Guy ran home.

Purple Guy came home.

"I'M HOOOOOOOME!" He sung.

"EEW." Red Guy said.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!" Blue Guy said. Rolinda smacked Blue Guy with the spatula.

"NO YOGURT, BEACUSE THEY ARE ALL MINE." Rolinda said.

"OW!" Blue Guy rubbed his butt.

Blue Guy went to Purple Guy.

"YOU GOT THE JUICE, HUH, DID YA?!" Blue Guy asked.

"Yes. I got the juice." Purple Guy said. He took the bottle out.

"HAPPY JUICE?!" Blue Guy asked.

"Yup." Purple Guy said. "Happy Juice."

"Well, okay I hope it's good!" Blue Guy grabbed a cup. Purple Guy opened it and poured some in. Blue Guy drank it.

 ***GULP!***

"WOW!" Blue Guy said. "I feel HAPPY!" Rainbows were in his eyes.

"Whoa!" Purple Guy said.

"GRRR." Red Guy said.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Blue Guy yelled and screamed. "HE HE HE!"

Blue Guy ran around and giggled. "HE HE!"

"Drugs." Red Guy said.

Purple Guy drank some.

"WHO-HO!" Purple Guy said. "I'M SO HAPPY!"

"YEAH!" Blue Guy said. Rainbows were in BOTH of their eyes.

"HE HE HE HE!" They ran around and laughed.

"YEAH!" Blue Guy said.

"KITTENS AND RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE!" Purple Guy said.

"GRRR." Red Guy said.

"HE HE HE!" Purple Guy laughed. "Red Guy, want some Juice?!"

"NO."

"BUT IT'S GOOOOOOOOD!" Purple Guy said.

"NO." He said.

"DANCE PARTY!" Blue Guy said.

Rolinda grabbed the stereo and turned the volume to 1000. Wait, WHAT?!

"Oh for-"

"YAAAAAAY!" Purple Guy said.

 **LOUD** music played.

Purple Guy, Rolinda, and Blue Guy danced around and twerked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Red Guy couldn't take it. "Fine, I'll drink your dumb juice."

Purple Guy turned off the music. Red Guy grabbed the carton of the happy juice.

"PPFT." Red Guy said. "Is this really that GOOD?"

Red Guy drank it.

 ***SIIIIIIP!***

Red Guy smacked his lips. "Hey, It's not bad!"

Red Guy drank more. "MMMMM!" He said. "Purple Guy this is delicious!"

Purple Guy was gone. "Purple Guy?"

Red Guy went outside. Purple Guy, Rolinda, and Blue Guy were outside, running and jumping.

"I CAN FLY!" Rolinda said.

Red Guy drank more. He dropped the carton.

"WHOOOO!" Red Guy said. His eyes opened up. He got eyelashes. His chin went up. His frowny face turned into a smiley face. Red Guy's teeth was perfect and white.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy said.

Purple Guy, Rolinda, and Blue Guy weren't happy anymore. The happy spell WORE OFF after seeing Happy Red Guy. Yes, Happy Juice contains a spell that makes you happy.

"OH MY GOD!" Rolinda said.

Red Guy blinked. "What's the matter?"

"AAAAAAAAA!" Blue Guy yelled.

His voice was High-Pitched!

"EEEW!" Purple Guy said.

"What happened to him?" Rolinda asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's the happy juice!" Purple Guy said.

"How?" Blue Guy asked.

"The happy juice made us all happy!" Rolinda said.

"Exactly!" Purple Guy said.

"Well, it made Red Guy VERY happy." Blue Guy said.

"Yeah, I think it changed his whole personality!" Rolinda said.

"HMM." Purple Guy said. "Let's see Team Fazbear."

 **LATER...**

Chica was in the closet, looking for something. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy sat on the floor, watching TV and eating a snack. What was the snack? Lettuce.

"This is like, the only Good Vegetable." Foxy said as he bit into one.

"SSH, it's back on!" Freddy said.

 _"We now return to, Secret Grandma!"_ The TV said.

 ***DING DONG!***

A man opened the door. "Hello!"

"Excuse me, but can I have a glass of water please?" Secret Grandma asked.

"Sure come right in-"

 ***POW!***

The man fell down.

"HA HA!" Secret Grandma laughed. "GOTCHA!"

 _"SECRET GRANDMA!"_ The TV said.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys laughed.

"FOOL!" Freddy said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "How can he fall for that?"

"UGH!" Chica said. "Are you just going to sit there and watch TV or help me?"

"What are you looking for?" Bonnie asked.

"My treadmill!" Chica said.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"UGH, Because I need it." Chica said.

"WHY?" Bonnie asked.

"None of your business." Chica said.

"Because YOU'RE FAT?!" Foxy asked.

Chica picked up her slippers, ready to throw it at him.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Foxy said. "Just a joke!"

 ***KNOCK!***

Freddy opened the door. It was Purple, Red and Blue Guy with Rolinda.

"WHAT." Freddy said.

"You have to help us!" Blue Guy said.

Bonnie came. "What happened?"

"LOOK!" Rolinda grabbed Red Guy and threw him into the room.

"HE HE." Red Guy laughed.

"UGH..." Freddy and Bonnie passed out.

"What happened?" Foxy came. He passed out. "UGH..."

"HE HE!" Red Guy stuck one leg in the air. "TIME TO SING!"

"Oh for the love of-" Purple Guy said.

 **"I LIKE PRINCESSES AND BUTTERFLIES!"** Red Guy sung. **"I LIKE KITTENS AND NOONE SHOULD DIE!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy covered his ears.

"Who is that singing?" Chica asked. She came. She saw Red Guy.

"WHOA!" Chica yelled.

"I'M HAPPY." Red Guy said.

"WHO IS THAT?" Chica asked.

"Red Guy." Rolinda said.

"What happened to him?"

"He drank Happy Juice and he got happy." Blue Guy said.

"Now it's like he's a different person." Purple Guy said.

"Okay, Whoa." Foxy said as he and the boys got up. "YOU DRANK HAPPY JUICE?!"

"Yeah." Purple Guy said.

"Isn't that stuff banned?" Bonnie said.

"No, it was in the store." Purple Guy said.

"Did anyone WARN you?" Chica asked.

"Well, the clerk did, but I didn't listen." Purple Guy said.

"And now you don't know how to get him back." Foxy said.

"Yeah." Rolinda said.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy left. Fred came out of the basement.

"Oh hey." Fred said.

"YAY, MORE PEOPLE!" Red Guy ran to Fred and hugged him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred screamed. He pulled him off and threw him. "WHO-WHO IS THAT?!"

"Red Guy." Purple Guy said.

"Did you feed him Happy Juice?" Fred yelled as he attempted to pull Red Guy off of his leg.

"Yeah." Blue Guy said.

"HE HE HE!" Red Guy sung. "WHO WANTS TO SING!"

"NOT ME." Fred said.

"YES YOU DO!" Red Guy said.

"PLEASE DON'T." Fred yelled.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Red Guy started to sing.

 ***POW!***

Fred punched them all out. "NO SINGING!" He yelled. "THAT GET'S ME TIGHT!"

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy, Red Guy, and Blue Guy went back in the lair. Rolinda stood outside because his singing was annoying.

 **"HAPPY SUN, HAPPY TREES, HAPPY CLOUDS, AND HAPPY BEES!"** Red Guy sung. **"HAPPY CANDY, HAPPY TREATS, HAPPY PEOPLE WHO ARE SO SWEET!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy went outside with Rolinda. "TOOOO ANNOYING!"

"I can deal with it." Blue Guy said as he put on Shades.

Purple Guy heavily panted. "Man!" He said. "How can I fix this?"

"I don't know!" Rolinda said. "Go back to the store?"

"AHA!" Purple Guy said. "THE STORE!" He kissed her. "I'M GOING BACK TO THE STORE!"

"Okay!" Rolinda said. "And can you buy earmuffs!"

 **5 MINS LATER...**

Purple Guy ran in the store.

"We're closing in 2 minutes." The clerk said.

"WAAAAAIT!" Purple Guy said. He ran to the clerk. "I need a cure for Happy Juice!"

"Sorry." The clerk said. "I warned you. So don't get mad at me."

"NOOOOOO!" Purple Guy said. He turned around.

Purple Guy looked right in front of him. There was **MORE** Happy Juice on the shelf.

"Where did you get this Happy Juice?" Purple Guy pointed.

"Oh, from Australia." He said. The factory here is out of business.

"But aren't these BANNED in this country?" Purple Guy said.

The clerk stood there. He got up and RAN.

"HEY!" Purple Guy said.

 **LATER...**

The police were in the store.

"Thank you, Purple Guy for letting us know that he is illegally bringing Happy Juice in this country." The officer said.

"This man will be fined and arrested for 25 years." The other office said.

"NO!" The clerk said.

"Your welcome." Purple Guy said.

"Here's the cure for that." The officer gave it to Red Guy.

"OOH, STRAWBERRY JUICE!" Red Guy said. He drank it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. He was back to normal.

"Finally." Rolinda stopped covering her ears.

"What happened?" Red Guy said. Purple Guy smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"Oh yeah!" The officer said. "We are giving you a **$5000** reward."

"YAY!" Purple Guy said.

"AND we're arresting **YOU** for illegally printing money." The officer said.

"DARN." Purple Guy said.

"HA!" Blue Guy said.


	22. The Big Bad Baby-The Video Game

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E2a: The Big Bad Baby**

Team Fazbear relaxed. AGAIN! Chica was on her phone. Freddy put his feet on the chair. Bonnie and Foxy did push-ups.

"OW!" Bonnie said.

"HA!" Foxy said. "I did more Push-Ups than you!"

"It's because my back is hurting." Bonnie said.

"No, it's because you suck, bro." Foxy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie was angry.

"Can you pipe down?" Chica asked. "I'm trying to listen to something."

Foxy took Chica's phone.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Chica yelled.

"HA HA!" Foxy hid her phone behind his back and ran upstairs in the bedroom.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Chica chased him.

"She's slow." Bonnie said.

"I'm telling her you said that." Freddy said.

 ***DING DONG!***

"Get it Bonnie." Freddy said.

"Come on man, just get it!" Bonnie said. "You don't want what happened last time to happen now."

 ***DING DONG!***

"GET IT!" Freddy said. "I told you to do it first!"

"GRR!" Bonnie said.

 ***DING DONG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy said. "Fine, let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"You have to get up first." Bonnie said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy said. He got up. "My knees!"

"Rock Paper Scissors say shoot!" They said.

Bonnie got Rock. Freddy had scissors.

"You lose." Bonnie said.

"Bet 1 out of 3?" Freddy said.

"GET THE DOOR!" Bonnie yelled.

"UGH!" Freddy went to the door.

 ***DING DONG!***

"I'M COMING!" Freddy hollered.

He opened the door. It was a mother and a baby.

"Hello..." Freddy said.

"Uh, hi." The mother said. "Is this Team Fazbear?"

"Yeah..." Freddy said.

"Good." She said. "Can you look after my son, Dylan for me?" Dylan's mom said as she pushed the stroller with Dylan inside.

"Why?" Freddy said.

Dylan's mom left.

"Wow." Freddy said.

"And here's the to-do list." Dylan's mom shouted as she came back in. "I'll be back at 6:00."

"Kay." Freddy said.

"HI!" Bonnie said as he just came.

"Hi." She said. "Oh yeah. And DON'T EVER **EVER** give Dylan Glass or Sharp objects, **OR** let him out of **SIGHT**. **DO YOU HEAR ME?!** " She yelled LOUD.

"YES!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled.

"GOOD." She left.

 ***SLAM!***

Foxy came out of the bedroom running.

"STOP!" Chica yelled as she chased after.

Foxy went on one side of the couch. "Want your phone back?"

"UGH, YES!" Chica said.

"HA!" Foxy said. "YOU GOTTA COME GET IT."

Chica chased Foxy. They both ran around and around the couch.

"UGH!" Chica said. "Can I have my phone back, PLEASE!"

"Fine." Foxy said. "BUT-"

"Oh no." Chica said.

"You gotta say, I'm the best." Foxy said.

"Foxy's the best." Chica said.

"And I'm cool."

"Foxy's cool..." Chica said.

"And I'M CUTE." Foxy said.

"EEW, NO!" Chica yelled.

"THEN NO PHONE!" Foxy yelled.

"FINE!" Chica said. "YOU'RE CUTE."

"Aww, thanks!" Foxy fake blushed and gave Chica her phone back. Chica snatched it from his hands.

Chica went to the baby stroller. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Dylan." Freddy said.

"Hmm." Foxy said. "He's quite big."

"Don't be rude." Bonnie said.

"Alright, where's the To-do list?" Freddy asked.

"Why are you asking me, his mom gave it to you!" Bonnie said.

"Oh." Freddy said. He digged in his pocket. "AH HA!" Freddy pulled out whatever was in his pocket. It wasn't the to-do list, it was $20.

Freddy sighed.

"Wow." Bonnie said. "You lost the to-do list."

"What a shame." Foxy said.

"Shut up!" Freddy said. "You lost more things than this!"

"Oh well." Bonnie said. He turned around to the baby carriage. Dylan was NOT inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

"W-WHERE'S DYLAN?" Foxy asked.

Freddy looked up. "GUYS!" Everyone looked up. Dylan was CLIMBING on the CEILING FAN.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screamed.

"I'LL GET A LADDER!" Freddy said.

"I'LL GET A BROOM!" Bonnie said.

"I'LL GET A CUSHION!" Chica said.

"I'LL GET A MICROPHONE!" Foxy said.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

They all came back with the items. Freddy climed on the ladder to grab Dylan. Bonnie grabbed the broom to lead Dylan to Freddy. Chica put the Cushion on the floor, so if Dylan falls, the cushion will break his fall. Foxy came with the Microphone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chica asked.

Foxy got the microphone and plugged it in the stereo. "Testing, Testing." Foxy said.

"UGH." Chica said.

"GET DOWN FROM THE CEILING FAN, I REPEAT, GET DOWN." Foxy yelled in the microphone.

"STOP!" Freddy yelled. "WHOA!" The ladder shook and Freddy fell off of the ladder. Dylan fell off of the ladder.

"NO!" Everyone except Foxy yelled.

Luckily, Dylan fell on the cushion.

"Whew!" Freddy said.

Dylan got up and crawled away. "GOO GOO."

"STOP!" Freddy tried to pick up Dylan. Dylan went in the kitchen. He crawled on the counter.

"GET OFF OF THE COUNTER." Foxy said in the microphone.

Chica slapped him.

 ***SLAP!***

Foxy put the microphone in her mouth.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Chica yelled. She threw the microphone.

Dylan grabbed a KNIFE from the counter.

"WHOA!" Freddy stepped back.

"OOH." Dylan said as he swung the knife.

"Hey, that's not a toy!" Bonnie said.

"HE HE." Dylan said. He got off the counter. He chased Team Fazbear with the knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear screamed. Dylan THREW the knife at them. They ducked.

"OH MY GOD!" Chica put her hand on her chest.

"I got a heart attack!" Bonnie said.

Dylan crawled in the basement.

"Oh what now?" Freddy said.

"Uhh, he's about to run into FRED." Foxy said.

"HE HE HE!" Dylan laughed as he crawled in the basement. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy followed.

Fred was in there, watching something on TV.

"HE HE!" Dylan laughed again.

Fred turned the TV off because he didn't want anyone to know what he was watching. "Huh?"

"GOO GOO!" Dylan said as he crawled in.

"GRRR." Fred said.

Fred went to Dylan and picked him up. Fred brought up his fist.

"STOP!" Freddy yelled.

"WHAT?" Fred dropped Dylan.

"OOF." Dylan said as he dropped on the floor.

"Leave Dylan!" Bonnie said.

"LOOK." Fred explained. "I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS BRINGING THE YOUNG IN HERE! GET THEM OUT!"

"He let himself in the basement!" Chica said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Fred yelled. "KEEP THEM OUT! YOU KNOW I HATE BABIES." He screamed. "OUT!"

"Hey Fred." Foxy said.

"OUUT!" Fred yelled. "And next time you guys come here with a baby, I'll punch you all, INCLUDING THE BABY!"

Foxy sucked his teeth as he and the rest of Team Fazbear left. Freddy put Dylan on a chair.

"Hmm." Chica said. "He might want something to eat now..."

"Yeah." Freddy said.

Bonnie opened the fridge. "AH HA!" Bonnie said. Bonnie took out a cup from the fridge.

"What's in that?" Foxy asked.

"VEGETABLE SMOOTHIE." Bonnie said.

"He won't like it." Foxy said.

"Well, we have to let him taste it first!" Chica said.

"GRRR!" Foxy was mad!

Bonnie gave Dylan the cup and let him drink some.

"GULP!" Dylan drank some. He drank more.

"See!" Bonnie said.

"MMM!" Dylan said as he drank all.

"I told you, Foxy." Chica said.

 ***SPLAT!***

Dylan vomited out the Vegetable Smoothie on Bonnie.

"UGH!" Bonnie said. He went in the bathroom to wash off.

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

 ***SLAP!***

Chica slapped him.

"HA!" Foxy laughed at Freddy getting slapped by Chica.

 ***SLAP!***

Chica slapped him.

Bonnie came back in the kitchen. "UGH." Bonnie said.

Dylan picked up the glass cup that Bonnie used to feed Dylan.

"OOH." Dylan said.

"Uhh...Didn't Dylan's mom state that we shouldn't give Dylan Glass Objects?" Bonnie said.

 ***TOSS!***

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear yelled.

 ***CRACK!***

Freddy picked up Dylan. "Alright, you are just going to-"

 ***POKE!***

"AAAAAA!" Freddy screamed. Dylan poked in him his EYE. Freddy dropped Dyaln. Dylan quickly crawled in another room.

 ***RING RING!***

"I'LL GET IT!" Foxy said. Foxy got the phone. "Yes..."

"HELLO, THIS IS DYLAN'S MOM." She said on the phone.

"OH." Foxy said. "Hey..."

"Anyways, I'm just checking to see if Dylan is okay..."

"UHH..." Foxy said.

"OR IS HE NOT OKAY?!" She yelled.

"Give me the phone!" Chica yelled as she pushed Foxy away.

"HELLO?!" Dylan's Mom SCREAMED. "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY."

"Uhh, yes!" Chica said. "Dylan's fine."

 ***CRASH!* *CRACK!**CRASH!* *CRACK!**CRASH!* *CRACK!***

"AAAAAA!" Bonnie yelled. "That's Dylan making noise!"

"SSSH!" Freddy said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dylan's Mom yelled on the phone.

"Nothing!" Chica said. "HEH."

"I HOPE THAT'S NOT DYLAN." She screamed.

"No, No it isn't." Chica said.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear heard CRYING in the next room.

"Uh oh." Freddy said.

"THAT'S DYLAN." His mother yelled.

"NO!" Chica said.

"YES IT IS!" She yelled on the phone. **"I'm coming there NOW!"**

Team Fazbear went in the room where Dylan was. "WHAAAA!" Dylan dropped a glass container on his head.

"OH." Foxy said. "This is why she didn't want him to be near Glass objects!"

"NO DUH!" Chica yelled.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open.

"AAAAAA!" Team Fazbear yelled.

 **"WHERE IS MY BABY?!"** She yelled and screamed.

"THERE!" Foxy pointed to where Dylan was. "PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Dylan's mom screamed. "YOU IRREPONSIBLE FOOLS!"

"We're sorry!" Chica said. "We should have watched him!"

"NOW YOU WILL PAY." She yelled and grabbed a glass vase.

"What are you going to do with that?" Freddy asked.

"YOU'LL SEE." She yelled.

 ***TOSS!***

 ***CRASH!* *CRACK!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear screamed.

"RUN!" Foxy yelled.

"Uh, we knew that already." Bonnie said.

"JUST RUN!" Chica yelled.

Team Fazbear ran. Dylan's mother picked up her baby and put him in the closet.

"Stay safe." She said. She closed and LOCKED the closet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear screamed.

 ***TOSS!***

 ***CRASH!* *CRACK!**CRASH!* *CRACK!***

Team Fazbear continuously ran.

"AAAAAA!" They screamed. Freddy stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Chica asked.

"NO." Freddy said. "Look, Dylan's mom, I know you are very cautious, and protective about other people with your child..."

"Go on..." Foxy said.

 ***SLAP!***

Chica slapped him.

"But have you noticed how **YOU** treat your child?" Freddy asked.

Dylan's mom frowned.

 **FLASHBACK...**

"Which color do you like Dylan?" She asked Dylan. She put two pieces of paper on the table. One was Pink, and one was Blue. "Which one do you like?"

Dylan took the blue paper. "Bluu!" Dylan said.

"NO!" Dylan's mom screamed. She jumped on the chair and smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"WHY DO YOU LIKE BLUE? WHY WHY WHY?!" She screamed and smacked him again.

 ***SMACK!***

"PICK PINK!" She screamed and smacked him AGAIN.

"WHAAAAA!" Dylan cried.

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Oh." Dylan's mom said. "I see." She dropped the glass object she was holding.

 ***CRASH!* *CRACK!***

She opened the closet, took Dylan out, put him in the stroller, and left. "I'm sorry I treated you guys like this." She said. She closed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

Team Fazbear stood there.

"Who wants Ice Cream!" Chica asked.

"MEE!" Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Fred jumped and yelled. (Fred just entered the room)

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E2b: The Video Game**

Team Fazbear sat on the couch, watching a movie. The movie was called: "The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog."

"This movie is stupid!" Chica said.

 _"We'll be right back to, The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog."_ The TV said.

"Ugh!" Foxy said. "I hate commercials!" Foxy got up and left. Bonnie left with him.

"Meh." Chica said. Chica got up as well.

Freddy sat there on the couch.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Foxy asked.

"Nah, sometimes commercials aren't that bad!" Freddy said.

"Weirdo." Foxy said.

Freddy looked at the TV.

 _"Are you ready for the Ultimate Gaming Experience?"_ The TV commercial asked.

"YES!" Freddy said.

 _"WELL THEN, YOU WOULD WANNA PLAY, SWORD CLASHERS!"_ The TV commercial said as a picture of the game showed up on the screen.

"AWEEEESOME!" Freddy said.

 _"ONLY ON THE CONSOLE THAT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE!"_ The commercial said again.

"I HAVE THE CONSOLE THAT I PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE!" Freddy said.

 _"THIS GAME IS SIMPLE."_ The commercial said. _"CREATE YOUR HERO AND CUSTOMIZE HIM OR HER. EXPLORE BEAUTIFUL FORESTS AND DESTROY MONSTERS. LEVEL UP WITH EXPERIENCE POINTS AND BUY NEW SWORDS AND WEAPONS. EXPLORE SPOOKY DUNGEONS AND BATTLE BOSSES!"_

"COOOOOL!" Freddy yelled.

 _"And this game..."_

"YEEEEES..." Freddy exclaimed.

 _"IS COMING..."_

"GO ONN..." Freddy wanted to know when it was coming out.

 _"IN 4 YEARS!"_ The Commercial said.

Freddy frowned and slouched all the way in the chair.

 _"BUT-"_ The commercial said.

"YES!" Freddy got up.

 _"YOU CAN PREORDER IT NOW!"_ The commercial said.

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Freddy jumped up in the air.

"Weirdo." Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica all said in the kitchen. They were making microwave popcorn.

 _"AND THE PRICE IS..."_ The commercial said.

"YESS..." Freddy said.

 _"$1000!"_ The commercial said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Freddy yelled.

 _"SO COME ON DOWN TO THE STORE NOW AND GET, SWORD CLASHERS!"_ The commercial was over. Another commercial came on.

 _"Do you think people are just too annoying? Do they ask questions like: What's a Peashooter, What's a pea, What's a brother, and What does Shut up mean?"_ The commercial asked. (If you read my PVZ Story 2 Fanfiction you would get it).

Freddy muted the TV. "Stupid commercial."

 **LATER...**

Freddy sat in the living room, making a plan. "Hmm.." He said. He was holding a notebook, writing down what he should do about Sword Clashers.

"What are you doing, playing Crossword?" Bonnie said behind him.

"NO!" Freddy closed the book. "But I am not making a plan about something...Heh."

"Okay..." Bonnie said.

"Hey Chica!" Freddy sat next to her.

"What." She said.

"Can I borrow some money?" Freddy asked.

 **"NO!"** Chica YELLED.

"Why?"

"Because, you are making me bust my behind trying to get money, because we all owe your **BROTHER** , $2000!" Chica screamed CLOSE in his face.

"Sorry, dang." Freddy said. He went to Bonnie, who was jump-roping in the backyard.

"Hey Bonnie, do you have money?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie asked.

"I Uh, just wanna borrow some." Freddy asked.

"For what?"

"Uh, well, not for a Video Game..." Freddy said. "Heh." He chuckled nervously.

Bonnie stared in Freddy's face. "Hmm, okay!" Bonnie and Freddy went to the bank. Bonnie put in his credit card, and withdrew $20.

"Thank you!" Freddy took the $20.

"HEY!" Bonnie yelled. He took the $20 back.

"What?" Freddy said.

"I took the $20 to get CHANGE." Bonnie said.

"Oh."

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Bonnie came back from the store with vegetable chips and vegetable soda. Bonnie gave Freddy $5.

"Gee, thanks." Freddy said. He put it in his pocket.

Bonnie and Freddy went home and opened the door. Chica was chasing Foxy.

"GRR!" Chica blushed in anger.

"Aw crap, we shouldn't have left them home together." Bonnie smacked himself in the head.

Chica picked up Bonnie's wooden chair.

"Alright!" Foxy said. "I'll stop talking about your mom!"

"I don't care!" Chica said. "Take back what you said!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Freddy asked Foxy.

"Chica's mom is fat!" Foxy laughed. "HA!"

Chica threw the wooden chair.

"OH!" Foxy ducked.

 ***CRASH!***

"AW MAN!" Bonnie said. "That's my favorite Wooden chair!"

"Sorry." Chica said. "Foxy is just a NUCIANCE!"

Bonnie sighed. "That's $200!"

"HA!" Foxy said. "And it's all Chica's fault!"

Chica grabbed Foxy.

"Uh oh."

Chica held onto him TIGHT and punched him in the shoulder multiple times.

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

Chica got off of him.

"YOU GOT ME A SCRATCH!" Foxy said.

"Good." Chica said.

"You need to cut your nails." Bonnie said.

"And I was going to say that!" Foxy said. "HA HA!"

"Sorry, Freddy." Bonnie took the $5 from him. "I just really love my wooden chair."

"Ugh." Freddy said.

 **LATER...**

"HEY FOXY!" Freddy yelled. Foxy was in the living room, doing Push-Ups.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you have any money?" Freddy asked.

"Uh, no." Foxy said.

"Oh."

"WAIT!" Foxy said.

"What?"

"I do have some pirate loot that I got when I was younger!" Foxy said. "GOLD COINS!"

"Awesome!" Dollar signs appeared in Freddy's eyes.

Foxy and Freddy went in the bedroom. Foxy went under his bed and slid out a treasure chest.

"Where's the key?" Freddy asked.

 ***COUGH!***

Foxy coughed on the floor and the key flew out of his mouth.

"I'm not even gunna ask." Freddy said.

Foxy opened the treasure chest. A huge gold light appeared in Freddy's face.

"YES!" Freddy said. He frowned. The gold coins were **SMALL! SMALLER THAN DIMES!**

"UHH..." Freddy said.

"Yeah!" Foxy was happy that Freddy actually was going to use him for something.

"Uhh, these are great...Heh, yeah!" Freddy said.

"YES!" Foxy said. "FINALLY, JUST FINALLY, I'M USEFUL!"

"Yeah, something else than bothering Chica." Freddy said. Freddy took a handful and put them a plastic bag. He put the plastic bag in his pocket.

Foxy closed the treasure chest and locked it. Then, he slid it back under his bed, and swallowed the key.

 ***GULP!***

"Hey, Foxy how much are these worth?" Freddy asked.

"$100 a piece!" Foxy said.

"YES!" Freddy jumped in the air.

"Uhh..." Foxy said.

"I mean, Thanks!" Freddy left. Freddy left the hideout, to go to the game store. Purple Guy, Red Guy, and Blue Guy were on the street.

"Oh my god." Freddy said.

"THERE!" Purple Guy pointed to him. "Blue Guy, throw tomatoes at him!"

"ON IT!" Blue Guy said. Blue Guy took a tomato. Blue Guy threw it. The Tomato landed on the floor.

"Try again." Purple Guy said.

"Look, let me throw." Red Guy said.

"UGH!" Freddy said. "Can you leave me alone! I have to do something important!"

"No." Purple Guy said.

"UGH!" Freddy said. "If I give you a gold coin, which is $100, would you leave me alone?"

 **"REAL CASH?!"** Purple Guy, Blue Guy, and Red Guy shouted.

"YES." Freddy said.

"DEAL!" Purple Guy said. "And in return we'll give you these tomatoes, because we know Bonnie likes Veggies."

"YEAH!" Blue Guy said.

Freddy dug in his pocket. He took out the plastic bag of the gold coins. The plastic bag had a hole in it!

"NO!" Freddy accidentally tilted the bag and all of the coins fell out. (The hole was big)

 ***DING!***

All of the coins fell in a man hole. And only ONE was left in the bag.

"So, can we have that one?" Purple Guy asked.

Freddy went back in the hideout.

 ***SLAM!***

"Curse you!" Red Guy said.

"Well, at least we still have the tomatoes!" Blue Guy said.

Freddy opened the door and took the tomatoes. He went back in.

 ***SLAM!***

"Nice work." Purple Guy said. "Now we have nothing to Drink."

"EAT." Red Guy corrected him.

"Oh." Purple Guy said.

"Bonnie, tomatoes!" Freddy said.

"YAY!" Bonnie went to Freddy and took the tomatoes.

Freddy went on the couch and sighed. He looked at the gold coin he had.

"Hey Chica, want this?" Freddy asked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"JUST TAKE IT."

"But I don't-"

 **"TAKE IT."** Freddy yelled.

"Okay." Chica said.

Freddy sighed again. "If only I could make money online..."

A lightbulb appeared on Freddy's head. "PERFECT!"

Freddy got his phone and looked up Online Jobs.

"YES!" Freddy said. "CASHIE!" Freddy called out the name of the app. He downloaded it and made a Free account.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS TO GET CASH!" The app said. "Ready, GO!"

"This is like a game!" Freddy said.

"Who is the First President of the United States?" Freddy read the First question.

"Uh oh." Freddy said. He skipped the question.

"Tell us all you know about World War 1. 100 words or more." Freddy read the second question. "Oh boy." Freddy said.

 **LATER...**

Freddy kept getting questions on US history.

"Tell us all you know about VIDEO GAMES!" Freddy yelled the **192nd** question.

Freddy typed and typed. It had to be 100 words or more, but Freddy typed about 500!

"YES!" Freddy said. Freddy went on his account. And his earnings were EXACTLY $1000!

"YES!" Freddy said again. He requested his payout, which means his money was going to get mailed.

 **A WEEK LATER...**

 ***DING DONG!***

"It's here!" Freddy said.

"What?" Bonnie said as he was eating a Tomato.

"Dude, Freddy brought those Tomatoes a week ago!" Chica said. "They're bad!"

"Oh." Bonnie stopped chewing. "I don't care."

"Weirdo!" Chica said. "Just like Freddy."

"Hey, this makes me hot and strong." Bonnie said.

"Like me." Foxy said.

"No, not like you." Bonnie said.

"Weirdos..." Chica said.

Freddy opened the door. The mailman gave him the mail.

"YES!" Freddy ripped the envelope. It was a letter inside, not money.

"Dude, Pranked ya..." Freddy read the letter. "Huh?" Freddy said. "I-It was a...SCAM?"

Freddy frowned. He sighed and looked down at the ground. "Well, I guess I won't get Sword Clashers after all."

 ***DING DONG!***

The bell rung again. Freddy opened the door.

"There's another package." The mailman said. He gave it to Freddy. "This is probably shoes for Chica." Freddy said as he signed.

Freddy went inside. "Here Chica." He threw it at her.

"No." Chica said. "It's for you."

"Huh?" Freddy said. He opened it. It was...SWORD CLASHERS! Freddy gasped. "Could it be..."

"Yup." Chica said. "I pre-ordered it for you."

"But how?" Freddy said happily. "This is $1000!"

"I got enough money to pay for it." Chica said.

"But don't you owe Fred $2000?" Freddy asked.

"I used something to pay for that..." Chica said.

 **IN THE BASEMENT...**

Fred was chewing on Tomatoes. "Thanks Chica!" He said.

"Oh." Freddy said. "Well, I'll be playing SWORD CLASHERS!"

Freddy jumped on the couch and inserted the CD. He turned the Console on.

"SWORD CLASHERS!" The game said.

Freddy pressed play. He did a new game.

"CHOOSE YOUR GENDER." The game said.

Freddy pressed boy and customized his character. He named him, Jimmy.

"WELCOME JIMMY." The game said.

Freddy went to adventure mode and entered the first world, which was Termite Forest.

"GO!" The game said.

Freddy ran around and around in Termite Forest.

"HEH." Freddy laughed. He had fun already.

Freddy entered a cave. Inside the cave was the Termite King.

"Uh oh!" Freddy said.

Freddy hit the king with his sword ONCE and it died.

"YOU WIN!" The game said. "YOU ARE THE BEST VIDEO GAME PLAYER EVER!"

Freddy sat there on the couch with his mouth open. "Sweet Game." He said.


	23. Back in the Day

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E3: Back in the Day**

Freddy woke up. It was a beautiful day. He sniffed the air.

"AAH." He said. He went downstairs.

"Morning, Fred!" Freddy yelled.

"Morning!" Fred yelled. "I made breakfast, from yours truly."

"Thanks, bro!" Freddy yelled as he sat down and ate.

"Ready for school, bro?" Fred asked.

"You know it!" Freddy yelled. "But the only thing is that...I miss our parents."

Freddy's mom was kidnapped when Freddy was younger and he doesn't know what happened to her, and his dad had died in the army. The only one who could take care of him was his big brother, Fred. It was thought that Freddy's mother died.

"I know we can never see them again, but they cared for us," Fred said as he put his hand on Freddy's shoulder. "And their souls are too."

"But how do you know Mom's dead?" Freddy asked.

"Uh..." Fred said. "Just eat."

Freddy brushed his teeth, showered and changed for school. He was in his Senior Year of High School and he always prepared for anything that goes in his way. He entered the school.

"Hey," Freddy yelled to Bonnie who was eating a carrot. "Boy, do you like veggies."

"Duh, that's how I got so hot and strong!" Bonnie showed off his muscles.

Chica came. She hugged them. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hey, Chica." Freddy and Bonnie yelled to her.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, the usual," Chica said. She looked at what was in Bonnie's hand.

"Is that a carrot?" Chica asked.

"You know it is!" Bonnie said. He showed off his muscles. "HOT AND STRONG." He said.

"Like those muscles even attract anyone..." Chica said.

"You," Bonnie said.

"GRRR," Chica growled.

But then, everyone heard screaming, mostly coming from girls. Foxy entered the school, wearing shades, jeans, a cool leather jacket, and a necklace that said: "Foxy."

"Oh no, it's HIM," Chica said.

"Speaking of attraction..." Freddy said.

Foxy arrived in the school. His walking was cool. His clothes were so cool. His shades were so cool. His shoes were so cool. And his ha- Wait a second. Foxy forgot to brush his hair!

"OOPS!" Foxy dropped his bag to take out his brush.

 ***BRUSH* *BRUSH!***

"There!" Foxy said.

And his hair was so cool.

"Hi, Foxy!" 3 girls said as they waved.

"Hey." Foxy waved and winked at them.

"AAAAAA!" The girls fainted.

"Can I have a hug, Foxy?" A girl asked.

"Go Nuts." Foxy opened his arms.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" The girl squealed and hugged him to death.

"Two...Three...Four...Five..." Foxy counted in seconds. "That's enough." Foxy pushed her away.

The girl blushed and watched him walk away.

"Foxy!" 2 boys yelled out.

"Sup bros!" Foxy said. He shook their hands.

"Man," Freddy said. "Foxy is so cool."

"Sure..." Chica said.

"Come on, you gotta admit he is cool," Bonnie said.

"No," Chica said. "Foxy is a loser."

"If everyone in this school heard that you hate Foxy, they will jump you after school." Freddy said.

"TRUTH!" Bonnie said.

Chica rolled her eyes. Foxy continued to walk down the hall. He stopped when he reached Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Chica looked at him with an ugly face.

"Sup," Freddy said. Foxy took off his shades.

"Sup Fred." Foxy said.

"No, Fred is my brother," Freddy said.

"Whatever," Foxy said. "Sup hambone." He said to Bonnie.

"Hey, Foxy!" Bonnie said. He bit into his carrot. Foxy took Bonnie's carrot and threw it in the garbage.

"Made that!" Foxy said. He went to Chica.

"WHAT." She said.

"You know, I just came to school, and I just thought about stopping by you," Foxy said.

"GO AWAY," Chica said.

Foxy stood there. Chica walked away from him. Foxy grabbed her.

"HEY!" She said. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Come with me." Foxy said with an evil smirk.

"NO!" Chica said. "Freddy, help me!"

"Huh?" Freddy was digging his ears.

"AWW..." A girl nearby said.

"Foxy and Chica are like, so cool together!" Another girl said.

"Like, I've been posting stuff about them since I saw them together. Like, they should go out!"

"I'm like, so jealous of Chica!" The girl fanned herself with her hands.

"Hmm," Bonnie said.

"Wow!" Freddy said. "He is like the only boy meant to be with her."

 ***DING!***

"UGH!" Freddy said.

"We have Dr. Timothy," Bonnie said.

"Where's Chica and Foxy?" Freddy said. "They're in our class right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "Probably kissing in the corner."

"Come on, let's go to class," Bonnie said.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

"Alright, everyone sit down, sit down." Dr. Timothy, their teacher said. "We're going to start class now, Okay."

"I love Chemistry," Bonnie said.

"Yeah sure." Freddy said. "But I love math!"

"I hate Math!" Bonnie said.

"Only because we have Mr. Richmond." Freddy said.

"He's mean!" Bonnie said.

"HEY." Dr. Timothy said. "Freddy, don't make me move you, again!"

"What?" Freddy said. "You NEVER even moved me!"

"I don't care!" Dr. Timothy said. "Shut up!"

"Okay." Freddy said.

"NO SHUT UP."

"I just said-"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Dr. Timothy yelled in the class.

"Sheesh." Freddy said.

"Hey, Rolinda!" Dr. Timothy yelled.

Rolinda was on her phone in class.

"What are you doing, Rolinda!" Dr. Timothy said.

"Texting my Boyfriend." Rolinda said.

"Oh yeah, what's his name." Dr. Timothy asked.

"Greggodertydry!" Rolinda yelled.

"WHAT?" Dr. Timothy said.

"Greggodertydry!" Rolinda yelled. "Now leave me alone!"

"Get out of my class." Dr. Timothy yelled.

"Wait, I need to text Greggodertydry!" Rolinda yelled.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Dr. Timothy was mad.

Freddy grabbed his phone to record it.

"GET OUT OF ME CLASS!" Dr. Timothy opened the classroom door.

"Wait, I'm still not done texting him!" Rolinda said. "Can you wait!"

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Timothy grabbed her.

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

Dr. Timothy pushed her hard outside of the class. He shut the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"Who wants to go with her?"

"Uh, Dr. Timothy?" Lucy asked him.

"YES." Dr. Timothy said.

"Rolinda spilled her yogurt in your chair." Lucy said.

"Well, lick it off." He said. "Now, we are going to begin class right now."

Dr. Timothy's classroom door opened. Foxy went in the class.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Girls in the class screamed.

"HEY!" Dr. Timothy said. "Where were you?"

"I was just, ya know, messing with Chica," Foxy said.

Chica walked in the class. Her clothes were screwed up. She had a scar on her face and a bruise as well.

"You two, meet me after class." Dr. Timothy said.

"NO." Foxy said.

"I'm going to call your mom." Dr. Timothy said.

"$!% ^#" Foxy yelled at Dr. Timothy.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Unacceptable!"

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

"I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT OF MY ROOM." Dr. Timothy said.

"If you touch me, I am going to slap you." Foxy said.

"FINE." Dr. Timothy said. "It's either you stay in my class and work, or go outside and Make out with Chica.

"AWW..." Everyone in the class except Freddy and Bonnie said.

Chica blushed in embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll go out the class with Chica." Foxy said.

"GOOD." Dr. T said. "NOW GET OUT!"

Foxy grabbed Chica and went out with her.

"But I didn't do anything!" Chica said. "It's his fault I came to class late!"

 ***SLAM!***

"Good." Dr. T said. "Now let's start work."

Bonnie was chewing on something.

"AH, Bonnie spit out the gum." Dr. Timothy stuck out his hand.

"I'm chewing on a carrot." Bonnie said.

"I DON'T CARE." Dr. Timothy said. "SPIT IT OUT."

"Fine!" Bonnie said.

Dr. T stuck out his hand. Bonnie spit out the carrot in his hand. Dr. T ate the carrots from his hand.

"EEW." Bonnie said.

"START COPYING DOWN WHAT I'M SAYING!" Dr. Timothy said. "A compound is made when atoms of two or more elements bond in a chemical reaction. Two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom bond to form a compound called water. Each hydrogen atom has one proton, represented by a solid ball, at the center, and one electron, represented by smaller ball on a circular path around the center. The oxygen atom has a nucleus at the center, which is a cluster of protons and neutrons, represented by different colored balls. There are two concentric circular paths around the center. The inner path has two electrons on it, and the outer path has six electrons. The two hydrogen atoms will move closer to the oxygen atom until the outermost electron paths just touch, forming a single arrangement with the hydrogen nuclei separated by about 60 degrees around the oxygen nucleus."

"UGH." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, please read what I just said." Dr. T said.

"You read it too fast!" Bonnie said.

Dr. T grabbed a pen and paper. "Bonnie minus 2 points." He said.

Bonnie sucked his teeth.

"Bonnie minus 10 points." He said.

"Oh my-"

"Bonnie minus ALL points." He said.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie immediately got up from his seat.

"YUP." Dr. Timothy said. "Your grade for Earth Science is now 0, so good luck getting those points back!"

"Whatever." Bonnie said. "I have 40 high school credits, I only need 4 more to pass. Piece of cake."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"I got it!" Freddy yelled and raised his hand. "A compound is made when atoms of two or more elements bond in a chemical reaction. Two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom bond to form a compound called water. Each hydrogen atom has one proton, represented by a solid ball, at the center, and one electron, represented by smaller ball on a circular path around the center. The oxygen atom has a nucleus at the center, which is a cluster of protons and neutrons, represented by different colored balls. There are two concentric circular paths around the center. The inner path has two electrons on it, and the outer path has six electrons. The two hydrogen atoms will move closer to the oxygen atom until the outermost electron paths just touch, forming a single arrangement with the hydrogen nuclei separated by about 60 degrees around the oxygen nucleus."

"Freddy plus 10 points." Dr. T said.

"COME ON!" Bonnie said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Foxy and Chica were in the hall together. Foxy put his arm around her. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"NO!" Chica said. "HELP!" Chica yelled.

A door opened. "Where are you supposed to be?" Ms. Yoil, their English Teacher asked.

Foxy picked up Chica and ran away.

"Hey!" Ms. Yoil screamed. "You didn't answer my question!"

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Chica said. "Let GO OF ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Foxy, I am going to call your mother!" Ms. Yoil yelled.

Foxy ran at the end of the hall and turned. Foxy put Chica against the wall. "You know what I want now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled.

 **LATER...**

It was lunch time. Freddy, Bonnie, and Lucy went outside to get tacos from a food truck.

"MMMMM." Freddy said.

Bonnie took out the meat from the taco. Bonnie then put extra lettuce and other veggies in it.

"That's the way I like it." Bonnie said. He picked up the ranch dressing.

"Hey, where's Rolinda?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, she has lunch detention." Bonnie said.

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

"STOP!" Bonnie nudged Freddy.

"What?"

"You need to stop laughing at bad kids getting in trouble!" Bonnie said.

"HA HA HA!" Freddy was weak.

Chica arrived. "HEY GUYS."

"Whoa!" Bonnie got up. "What happened to you?"

"F-Foxy." Chica said.

"What'd he do to you?" Lucy asked.

"You know, the old Kick and Punch." Chica fell down.

"WHOA!" Bonnie caught her.

"Why do you let him just beat you up like that?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know!" Chica said. "But I don't know why people still think he's cool!"

"Are you scared of him?" Freddy asked.

Chica kicked Freddy in the crouch.

 ***BING!***

"Jeezers!" Freddy covered his crouch and fell on the floor.

 ***THUD!***

"Hmm." Bonnie said. "Let's test something."

"Okay.."

"HEY!" Bonnie yelled to a girl and a boy nearby.

"Sup." The boy said.

"Do you know that Foxy is bullying Chica!" Bonnie said. "Chica, tell them."

"He beats me up, he takes my money, rips my clothes, draws in my notebooks..." Chica said. "Anything you can think of."

"Well, I think of you two kissing in the corner!" The boy said.

"HA HA!" The girl and the boy laughed and walked away.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"See!" Chica said. "Everyone thinks that Foxy and I make out, but he actually beats me up! So they call him cool because they think he's lucky to have ME as a girlfriend!"

"I know!" Lisa snapped her fingers. "We can have proof that Foxy actually beats you up!"

"YEAH!" Freddy got up. "We can look in the security cameras in the hallway!"

"Perfect." Chica said. "Time to expose Foxy's dirty secret."

 **LATER...**

They had Ms. Yoil after lunch. Foxy didn't want to beat up Chica before her class because she was going to call his mother.

"And the Big Bad Wolf couldn't blow the Pig's Brick house down, so the Three Little Pigs just laughed at him." Ms. Yoil said. "The end."

Foxy was chewing gum in class.

"FOXY!" Ms. Yoil said.

"WHAT!" Foxy yelled at her.

"What did I just say?" Ms Yoil asked.

"You just said, 'What did I just say'." Foxy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ms Yoil was angry.

"HA!" Freddy laughed. "Fool."

Bonnie nudged him. "STOP!"

"Now you're screaming." Foxy said.

"OUTSIDE, NOW!" Ms. Yoil yelled. "We're going to have a talk."

"KAY." Foxy walked outside.

"Freddy!" Ms. Yoil said.

"YES." Freddy said.

"You're in charge, for just these few minutes." Ms. Yoil said.

"ME..." Freddy said. "IN CHARGE..."

"YES." Ms. Yoil said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Freddy said. Freddy jumped on the deck. "I'M IN CHARGE!" He yelled.

"Okay, don't do that ever again." Ms. Yoil said.

Ms. Yoil left the class. "Where's Foxy?" She asked.

She looked on the left. Nothing. She looked on the right. Something! On the right hall, she saw Foxy running away.

"FOXY!" Ms. Yoil yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ms. Yoil was ANGRY!

Ms. Yoil sighed and went back in the class. Freddy was standing on the desk, everyone had their phones out, and some kids were singing and drawing on the chalkboard. Ms. Yoil looked at Freddy.

"Sorry." Freddy said.

 **LATER...**

It was last period, and they had Mr. Richmond.

"STOP!" Mr. Richmond yelled at a student. He grabbed an eraser and erased their whole paper. "IF X IS 3 AND Y IS 2, AND Z IS X TIMES Y, THEN Z IS 6!" Mr. Richmond yelled. "START OVER!"

"WHAAAA!" The student cried.

 ***BANG!***

Mr. Richmond picked up his Wescott ruler and hit the child.

"CRY AND I WILL MAKE YOU CRY!" Mr. Richmond yelled.

Foxy was bullying Chica in the hallway. "HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

"Wait!" Chica said.

"What?"

"Can you bully me over there?" Chica asked.

"Why?!" Foxy yelled.

"UHH..." Chica wanted to be on the other side because there was where the camera was. "Because it's better over there! HEH."

"Okay..." Foxy said.

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

Chica tried to hit him back, but Foxy gained the upper hand.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica was beat up.

"YOU'RE LATE." Mr. Richmond said. "OUT!"

"Okay." Chica went out.

 ***SMACK!***

He hit her with his ruler. "GO OUT!" He said. "OUT OUT!"

Chica left. Foxy was out there.

"HEH HEH." He cracked his neck.

"Oh no." Chica said.

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

 **LATER...**

School was almost over.

"Your homework is page 1-999." Mr. Richmond said. "DO ALL QUESTIONS, DUE TOMORROW!"

"I'm not doing it." Freddy said. "Screw that!"

Freddy, Bonnie, Lucy, and Chica went to the teachers lounge.

"We need the key." Lucy said.

"Here!" Chica said. She stole the key from Mr. Richmond.

Freddy unlocked the door.

 ***CREEEEEEEEAK!***

"SHH." Bonnie said.

"It's not me, it's the door!" Freddy said.

"SSH!" Chica said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"LOOK!" Bonnie said.

The Principal was in there and he was sleeping.

"OH." Freddy said.

"There!" Bonnie said.

Chica looked at the TV of the security cameras. She took the tape of the Camera which is by Mr. Richmond's class.

"YES!" Chica said. "FINALLY, PEOPLE WILL KNOW THE TRUTH!"

The principal woke up. "HEY!" He screamed.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Lucy ran out.

"HEY!" He screamed. "I NEED ICE CREAM!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Lucy had Dr. Timothy.

"SETTLE DOWN." Dr. Timothy said. "HEY!" He screamed.

Two boys were fighting in the class.

"YO!" Dr. Timothy said.

Everyone was throwing paper balls at them.

"HA!" Freddy laughed. Foxy threw Freddy in the fight.

"WHOA!" Freddy said.

"HA!" Foxy said.

"Not cool." Chica said.

Foxy threw a paper ball in her mouth.

"GRR!" She said.

"STOP!" Dr. Timothy yelled. "I WILL CALL MR. RICHMOND!"

Everyone sat down and stood quiet.

"That's what I thought." Dr. T said.

Chica got up. "EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

"What are you doing!" Dr. Timothy said. "I need to teach!"

"Shut up, I have something important to say." Chica said.

"What?" Someone asked.

"Listen, it's about Foxy." Chica said. "Everyone thinks that we are dating-"

"CAUSE YOU ARE!" A boy said.

"HA HA HA HA!" Everyone laughed. Even DR. TIMOTHY.

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

Bonnie punched Freddy.

 ***POW!***

"STOP!" Chica yelled. Everyone stopped. "Anyway, everyone think that we are dating-"

"CAUSE YOU ARE!" The same boy said.

Chica picked up the 20lb textbook.

"OKAY!" He said.

Chica threw it anyway.

 ***BING!* *BANG!***

The boy fell off the desk.

 ***THUD!***

"Anyway, Everyone thinks that we are dating, but we are not." Chica said. "All the time when Foxy and I are alone, we don't kiss and make out, he actually beats me up." Chica continued. "You think he's cool because his looks, and because he's lucky to have a girl like me, well, which he doesn't."

Foxy grinned.

"Anyway, I have PROOF that Foxy beats me up, right in my hands!" Chica said. "And he will lose popularity!"

"HUMPH." Foxy said.

Chica put in tape in the TV.

"Loading..." A text on the TV said.

Foxy continued to Grin.

"What is the matter with you?" Bonnie said. "You are about to lose all of your popularity!"

"LET'S SEE." Foxy said.

The TV was done loading. The loading screen dissappeared. But then, it showed a Video of Foxy and Chica **KISSING.**

"WHAT!" Chica said.

Foxy's grin was up in the sky.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Everyone laughed.

"I KNEW THEY WENT OUT!" A kid in the class said.

"HA HA!" Dr. Timothy laughed. "I knew it! HA!"

"What!" Chica blushed in emarrassment. "It can't be!"

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

Chica frowned. She sighed. Just then, the Video of Foxy and Chica switched to a video of Foxy, trying to murder Chica.

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

Everyone gasped. They stopped laughed. Dr. Timothy was still laughing.

"HA HA!" Dr. Timothy said. "GOOD FOR CHICA!"

 ***BING!* *BANG!***

Chica threw the 20lb textbook at Dr. Timothy.

"WOW!" Someone said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Someone else said.

Foxy's mouth WAS OPEN. And it touched the floor. It was so wide that 100 flies flew in. Foxy swallowed the flies. "No..." He said.

 **LATER AFTERSCHOOL...**

Everyone ignored Foxy.

"JERK!" Someone said.

"ANTI-LOVER!" Someone else said.

"HEY FOXY!" The girls that used to have a crush on him called him.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Eat MOLDY PIZZA!" The girls threw Moldly Pizza at him.

Foxy sighed. "I deserve it." Foxy ate the moldy pizza. "I should have known Chica would have found a way to expose my secret." He sighed.

"YO!" Mr. Richmond said.

"YES.." Foxy said.

Mr. Richmond dropped 10 textbooks on him. "DO THEM ALL, DUE TOMORROW!"

Foxy sighed. "I deserve it."

A boy punched Foxy.

 ***POW!***

"I deserve it."

A girl laughed at Foxy.

"I deserve it."

Boys jumped Foxy afterschool and took his lunch money.

"I deserve it." He sighed and sat on the bench in the school park.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Lucy walked by. Chica stopped and looked at him.

Foxy took off his jacket. "I don't need this!" He took off his shades, his shirt, his necklace, and his jeans. Foxy was in his underwear. "I deserve to freeze and die tonight!"

Chica came. "What's gotten into you?"

He sighed. "I lost my popularity..." Foxy said. "Everyone hates me..."

"Look, I'm not popular!" Chica said. "And I'm proud!"

"You are popular!" Foxy said.

"Huh?"

"Because of you, everyone in our School doesn't bully anymore!" Foxy said. "No one will lose their lunch money again."

Chica frowned.

"I'm sorry, Chica." He said. "I'm sorry I targeted you just for a silly reason. Now nobody likes me."

"I do." Chica said.

"Really?"

"YES." Chica said. "We can be friends now, but you must change."

 _ **"I** **promise!"**_ Foxy said.

"Good." Chica got up to leave. "And if you don't YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON MY WALL."

"Wait!" He said.

"What?"

"Hug?" Foxy said.

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" A little boy yelled, begging his mom for ice cream.

"Fine." Chica said. She hugged him.

"Two...Three...Four...Five..." Foxy counted in seconds. "That's enough." Foxy pushed her away.

"What?" Chica said.

"Nevermind." Foxy said.

Chica walked away.

Foxy sighed. "I'm not popular anymore, but I still have a good friend." Foxy said.

Foxy looked at the scenery.

"I fell like bullying her again in the future." Foxy said.

 **I apologize for uploading this chapter a bit late in the day. Also, The FNaF show will be taking a hiatus break, since I need to work on, and FINISH my Plants vs. Zombies Story 4. The next Episode of the FNaF show will come in August. Thx for reading!**


	24. Chica's Diary-The Road Trip

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E4a: Chica's Diary**

Team Fazbear were coming back to their hideout after they had ordered Chinese Food. They went in. Bonnie put the bags on the table.

"And wash your hands, everyone." Bonnie said.

"UGH!" Foxy grunted.

"Yeah, you better." Bonnie said.

"GRR." Foxy growled as he went in the bathroom.

Chica was in the bedroom. "Hmm..." Chica was writing in something. What was she writing in? A DIARY.

"Yeah." Chica said as she scribbled in her diary.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open. Chica quickly slid her diary under her bed. It was Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy.

"Chica!" Freddy said.

"What?" Chica asked. "I'm Busy."

"Come and eat!" Bonnie said.

"Okay, just a second!" Chica said.

"NO." Freddy said.

"UGH!" Chica grunted.

"COME NOW." Foxy said.

"Can you wait?!" Chica said.

"NOW!" Bonnie said.

"Please!"

"COME NOW." Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy yelled.

"UGH." Chica said.

Chica left the bedroom with them. But wait! Chica left her Diary PEN on the bed!

 **LATER...**

They were done eating the Chinese Food. Chica got up and walked to the bedroom.

"CHICA!" Freddy called.

"WHAT!" Chica got annoyed.

"Can you help me lift these boxes?" Freddy asked.

"Ask Bonnie!" Chica said. "He's strong!"

"Hot and Strong!" Bonnie showed off his mucsles in the background.

Chica rolled her eyes.

"Please!" Freddy begged.

"UGH!" Chica said.

 **LATER...**

Chica ran to the bedroom.

"CHICA!" Bonnie said.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Chica turned around.

"Can you tell Foxy that I am Hot and Strong!" Bonnie said.

"You're NEITHER." Foxy said.

"Tell him, Chica." Bonnie said.

"You're hot and strong." Chica said. "Happy now?"

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"FINALLY!" Chica walked back to the bedroom.

"She's lying." Foxy said.

"Hey Chica, can you tell Foxy that you aren't lying?"

"UGH!" Chica said.

 **LATER...**

Chica rushed to the bedroom.

"CHICA!" Foxy said.

"WHAT!" Chica screamed in the air.

"Ugh, nothing." Foxy said. "Nevermind." Foxy noticed that Chica was annoyed so he didn't want to bother her.

Chica sighed and calmed down. "What is it that you were going to tell me?"

"Ugh..." Foxy said.

"Go on..."

"Nothing." Foxy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica was angry.

 **LATER...**

Chica finally made it to the bedroom without ANYONE stopping her.

"FINALLY!" Chica sat on her bed. She went under her bed and got her diary. "Where's my diary pen?" Chica said. She looked for her diary pen.

Her diary pen was missing.

"Oh well." Chica said. "I'll get a normal pen so I can write about how annoying these boys are."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy sat on the couch in the living room.

"Wanna have a-" Freddy said.

"NO." Bonnie and Foxy said.

"No guys night?" Freddy asked.

"No." Bonnie said. "Foxy and I am going to play Sudoku."

"Can I play?" Freddy said.

"Kay." Bonnie said.

Freddy sat with them.

"What are the rules?"

"Basically, there can't be the same number in a row, column, or box." Bonnie said. "The numbers are 1-9."

"Cool." Freddy said.

"Let's play!" Foxy said. "You got a pen?"

"Right here!" Bonnie pulled out a pen. Not any pen. It was Chica's DIARY PEN!"

Bonnie wrote in a number.

"Wait." Foxy said.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Why are you writing with a Diary Pen?" Foxy said.

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "I found it in the bedroom."

"Well, I don't have a diary."

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"That that means..." Bonnie said.

"CHICA HAS A DIARY!" Freddy said.

"FRED HAS A DIARY, I mean, Chica!" Foxy said.

"Well, we don't know If Fred has one, though." Freddy said.

"NO." Fred yelled in the basement.

"OKAY!" Bonnie said.

"Well, Chica has a diary." Foxy said.

"That means secrets!" Freddy said.

"We must read it." Bonnie said.

 **LATER...**

Chica was done reading her diary. She closed it and locked it.

"Stay safe." She said. She kissed her diary. She then hid it at the bottom of her drawer. She covered the diary with clothes. Chica then went to go leave the bedroom.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were standing there.

"AAA!" Chica jumped.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy just stood there.

"WHAT." Chica said.

"GIMME YOUR DI-" Foxy yelled.

 ***SMACK!***

Bonnie covered Foxy's mouth.

"You want my what?" Chica said.

"NOTHING!" Bonnie said.

"Uh, we just want to investigate the bedroom." Freddy said.

"Okay, just stay away from my side of the room." Chica said.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy stood there.

"What?" Chica asked. "Go 'investigate' the room!"

"We want to do it without you looking." Foxy said.

"Really?" Bonnie yelled at him.

"Fine, just stay away from MY side of the room, OR ELSE." Chica yelled.

"Or else what?" Foxy said.

"OR ELSE YOUR BUTTS WILL BE PLACED ON THE WALL." Chica made up something.

"Whatever." Foxy said. "I already have my butt on someone's wall."

"Who's wall?" Freddy asked.

"The wall is in my mom's house." Foxy said.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looked at Foxy's butt.

"That explains a lot." Bonnie said.

"Okay, you guys are so weird." Chica yelled.

"WE KNOW!" Freddy said.

"UGH! Just hurry up!" Chica yelled. "And stay away from my side of the room, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Foxy said.

"JUST HURRY UP!" Chica SCREAMED. She left and closed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"LET'S ROCK!"

 ***TOSS!* *TOSS!* *THROW!* *CRASH!**TOSS!* *TOSS!* *THROW!* *CRASH!***

The boys wrecked Chica's side of the room.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"UGH!" Bonnie said. "Where is it!"

"We have to keep looking, or else we will NEVER find it!" Freddy said.

The boys heard the doorknob shaking.

"Uh oh!" Foxy yelled.

Freddy ran to the door and blocked it. It was Chica.

"Hey, let me in!" Chica yelled.

"No, you can't come in yet!" Freddy said.

"WHY?" Chica yelled. "What are you doing in there?

"NOTHING!" Bonnie said.

"We're naked!" Foxy made up something.

"EEW!" Chica looked away. "Weirdos!" Chica left.

"Really, Foxy?" Bonnie yelled.

"Sorry!" Foxy giggled.

"Let's just keep looking!" Freddy said.

 ***TOSS!* *TOSS!* *THROW!* *CRASH!**TOSS!* *TOSS!* *THROW!* *CRASH!***

The boys wrecked Chica's side of the room more.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"UGH." Freddy grunted.

"Where is it..." Bonnie yelled.

"It could be anywhere." Foxy said.

"I KNOW!" Freddy jumped up. "Maybe, just maybe, Fred has it!"

"What." Foxy said.

"Why would Fred want to read Chica's diary?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know, but we gotta go get him!" Freddy said.

They went in the basement. Fred was watching something on the TV. When they entered the basement, Fred turned off the TV.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Foxy asked them

Freddy and Bonnie shrugged.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU WANT?" Fred yelled.

"We want to know if you have Chica's diary!" Freddy said.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE CHICA'S DIARY?!" Fred yelled.

Nobody didn't say anything.

"If you guys don't leave in 5 seconds, YOUR BUTTS WILL BE PLACED ON THE WALL!" Fred yelled.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy rushed out.

"I knew he wouldn't have it." Bonnie said.

They left the basement. They went back in the bedroom and opened the door. Chica was standing in the bedroom.

"Uh oh." Foxy said.

 **"WHY DID YOU BOYS GO ON MY SIDE OF THE BEDROOM?!"** Chica yelled.

"SORRY!" Foxy yelled.

Bonnie nudged him.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Chica yelled. "I AM NOT HAPPY!"

"We know!" Foxy said.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled.

 **"YOU BETTER ALL CLEAN THIS UP NOW, OR YOUR BUTTS WILL BE ON THE WALL!"** Chica screamed. She stomped out and slammed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

The boys stood there.

"Well, let's get cleaning." Freddy said.

"WAIT, LOOK!" Foxy said.

"WHAT NOW?"

Foxy was pointing to Chica's drawer. Foxy raised his eyebrows. "We didn't look in there, right!" He raised his eyebrows more.

"Dude, I'm over this Diary thing." Freddy said. "Now, let's just focus on cleaning this room before Chica gets our butts."

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie said.

"Well, I ain't over NOTHING." Foxy said. He went in the drawer and removed the clothes.

Foxy gasped. "GUYS! I FOUND THE DIARY!"

Freddy and Bonnie didn't listen. They didn't care about the diary anymore.

"Oh well." Foxy tried to open the diary. It was locked. "GRR!" Foxy growled.

"Dude, you better help us clean." Bonnie said.

"Wait!" Foxy thought. "Chica has her keys in her pants pocket!"

Foxy left the bedroom and went to Chica.

"Hey!" Chica yelled. "Shouldn't you be cleaning?"

Foxy went in her pants pocket.

"What are you doing?" Chica pushed him away.

Foxy got the keys and left.

"UGH!" Chica yelled.

Foxy went in the bedroom and unlocked the diary. Light shined in his EYES. (Why did I put eyes in all caps)

"YES!" Foxy said. He turned to the last page with words in the diary. Page 17.

"Dear Diary." Foxy read. "Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are so annoying!" Foxy continued reading.

Freddy and Bonnie turned around. "What?" They said.

"Why can't they just act a little bit more mature, like Fred." Foxy continued reading. "I know his attitude can be bad sometimes, but he's more mature than them. Ugh, I love these guys but they're just so annoying! They act like Five-Year-Olds!" Foxy stopped reading.

"See why we didn't care about it anymore!" Bonnie yelled.

"Now you know what Chica really thinks about us." Freddy said.

"I guess you're right." Foxy said. "I don't care anymore either."

Foxy threw the diary and went to help Freddy and Bonnie clean. When Foxy threw the diary the diary rolled and the wind blew it to Page 1. What did Page 1 say?

 **PAGE 1:** _Dear Diary, I really like Fred! Sure I just met him and he's pretty shy, he's actually Pretty handsome, mature, and cute. Heh! I really hope he accepts my feelings!_

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E4b: The Road Trip**

Team Fazbear relaxed. But today, it's not all of Team Fazbear. Only Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. Chica was busting her brain doing taxes.

"IT'S TIME FOR A-" They yelled.

"GAME NIGHT!" They yelled again. Not Guys Night! Game Night!

"I GOT THE SNACKS AND DRINKS!" Freddy took the Snacks and Beverages.

"I GOT THE GAMES!" Bonnie grabbed the Games.

"I GOT THE CONTROLLERS!" Foxy got 4 controllers.

"Why did you get four?" Freddy asked. "Chica playing?"

"Yeah!" Foxy said. "If it was Guys Game Night, then it would be only Guys, but it's just Game Night, so anyone could join!" He said.

"Cool!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie went to Chica and sat next to her. "Hey Cheeks." He said.

"Don't call me that." Chica grunted.

"What's the matter?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Chica yelled. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S THE MATTER?!"

"No, No." Bonnie got up.

"YES YOU DO." Chica said.

"No, it's fine!"

 **"THE MATTER IS THAT I AM WASTING MY TIME DOING** **YOUR** **TAXES, AND YOU JUST USE** **YOUR** **TIME TO PLAY STUPID GAMES!"** Chica SCREAMED.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie said.

"Get away from me." She said.

Bonnie got away from her.

"Chica doesn't wanna play." Bonnie told them.

"Oh." Freddy said.

Freddy inserted "Battle Adventurers Revenge" into the console.

"Now let's start our-" They said.

"GAME NIGHT!" They yelled.

"GAME NIGHT!" A loud, male voice said.

"Uhh.." Bonnie said. "Who was that?"

"I don't have a clue." Foxy said. "Anyway, let's play!"

"GAME NIGHT!" The loud, male voice said again.

Everyone paused

"Okay, let's play!" Freddy started playing.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica was getting stressed. The only thing she was hearing was the sound of Power-Ups, Items Destroying, Game Over sounds, and other Game Sound effects. Chica's face got red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

The boys looked at her.

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

The boys continued to play their games.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..." Chica growled. Her whole HEAD was Red. Her eyes were on Fire and Steam came out of her ears, and nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. She ran over there. She grabbed the Game Console, threw it on the floor, and jumped on it multiple times.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Chica yelled as she jumped on it. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

The boys got up quickly and stepped back.

"DIE!" Chica kicked the damaged Console to the side. She then grabbed the TV.

"WHOA!" Foxy said.

 ***SMASH!* CRASH!* *BANG!***

Chica threw the TV on the floor and stepped on it multiple times as well. Chica then looked all of the Game Console Controllers, which were on the floor, Dropped by the boys.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Chica stepped on them.

 ***SMASH!***

"AAA." Chica said. Chica went back to the couch and grabbed her paper to finish her taxes.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie went to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Chica said. "Now that YOUR STUPID VIDEO GAMES are gone! HE HE!" She giggled.

The boys looked at each other.

"Okay, go now!" She said. "HE HE."

The boys still stood there.

"Go..."

They still stood there.

"GRR!" Chica got mad again. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, A KISS ON THE CHEEK?!" She yelled.

"Yes?" They all said.

 **LATER...**

The boys sat on the couch. Chica sat on the opposite side.

"I'm bored." Freddy played with his fingers.

"Me too." Bonnie said.

"Me as well." Foxy said.

"I wish we can have fun outside." Freddy said.

 ***DING!***

A lightbulb appeared on top of Chica's head. Chica grabbed the lightbulb, went in the closet and and used it to replace an old light. "There." Chica said. "Oh yeah!" She remembered something. She went to the boys.

"What?" Freddy said.

"You said you wanted to have fun OUTSIDE?!" Chica asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"Well, I have the perfect idea!" Chica said.

"I know!" Foxy said. Foxy zipped in the bedroom, and came back with a vaction shirt, shorts, and a suitcase. "We leave the country!"

"NO!" Chica said.

"Oh." Foxy went in the bedroom to put the stuff back.

"The idea is, we have a ROAD TRIP!" Chica jumped in the air as a rainbow appeared over her head.

"ROAD TRIP!" The same male voice said.

Nobody said anything.

 **LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and FRED walked with Chica.

"Why did I have to go?!" Fred whined.

"Because YOU HAVE TO." Chica told him. Foxy laughed at Fred.

"Ugh, this will be dumb." Fred rolled his eyes.

"So Chica, where are we headed now? Bonnie asked.

"Well, we're going to my mother's house so I can borrow her car." Chica said.

"OOH!" Freddy said. "I always wanted to see your mom!"

"Weirdo." Foxy whispered to Fred.

They arrived at Chicas mother's house.

 ***DING DONG!***

Chica run the doorbell. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Hello!" Chica's mother said.

"Hey mom!" Chica said.

"HUG ME." Chica's mother said under her breath.

"Oh right." Chica hugged her.

"Hey Chica's mom!" Freddy, Bonnie, Fred and Foxy said.

"Hello!" She answered. "Are these your friends?" She asked Chica.

"Yes mom, they're my friends." Chica said.

"Oh, which one is your boyfriend?" Chica mom asked her.

"Mom, stop!" Chica blushed.

"I AM!" Bonnie said.

"Aww." Chica's mom said.

"NO!" Chica blushed and yelled. "NO HE ISN'T!"

"Oh, Chica." Her mom said. "It's okay if you have a little crush."

"But I don't mom!" Chica said. "Honest!"

"Okay, Okay." She said. "So, are you and your friends here to hang out for a while?"

"No, I'm here to borrow your car." Chica said.

Chica's mom frowned. She was hoping Chica would visit to spend some time with her.

"Oh." She said. "Just take the keys." She threw the keys at Chica. Chica caught the keys.

"Thanks mom!" Chica put the keys in her pocket.

"And don't damage my car." Her mom said as she turned around to back inside.

"Hey, who are these people?" A shirtless man inside her house asked.

"Stay inside!" She pushed him inside.

 ***SLAM!***

"Dang." Foxy said.

"Oh yeah, FOXY WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Freddy yelled. (Season 2 Episode 2b)

"What?" Chica's mom said inside the house.

"Let's just go." Chica said.

 **LATER...**

They got to the car.

"I call driving seat!" Foxy said.

"NO." Chica grabbed him. "I'm driving."

"But I called it FIRST." Foxy said.

"I don't care WHO you call." Chica told him. "I'M DRIVING."

"Ha!" Bonnie laughed at him.

"Fine, then I call shotgun." Foxy said.

"Heck no, you're not sitting next to me!" Chica said.

"Then can I?" Freddy said.

"UGH!" Chica said. "Let's make a seating plan."

"UGH!" Foxy grunted. "This is what little kids do!"

"I sit in the driver's seat, Fred next to me, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy in the back." Chica said. "You wanna sit next to me, Fred?" Chica said as she batted her eyelashes.

"NO." Fred said.

Freddy and Foxy snickered.

"I wanna sit in the trunk." Fred said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy laughed.

Chica blushed.

"HA HA!" They continued to laugh.

"Well then who's next to me?" Chica said.

"I said I called shotgun..." Foxy said.

"Oh my god." Chica said.

 **MINUTES LATER...**

Chica sat in the drivers seat, FOXY next to her, and Freddy and Bonnie in the back.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Chica said. She turned on the engine.

"Cool." Foxy said.

"Just shut up!" Chica said. "Fred, you okay back there?"

Fred said nothing.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit next to me?!" Chica asked.

Fred said nothing.

Chica sighed.

"Sucker." Foxy said.

Chica pulled out, and drove on the road.

"So, where are we going, to the park?" Freddy asked.

"NO." Chica said.

"Then where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"We aren't going anywhere!" Chica said. "We're just driving around enjoying the scenery. You need time away from hone. Just enjoy the ride."

"Why can't we go to a ball game?" Foxy asked.

"NO!" Chica said.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO ME!" Chica yelled.

"Oh." Foxy said.

Chica turned left after a couple of blocks. She stopped at a red light.

"Look, it's Joey and Miranda!" Freddy pointed.

"Where, lemme see!" Foxy unblucked his seat belt and got up.

"What are you doing!" Chica screamed.

Foxy got up and sat in the back with Freddy and Bonnie.

"There!" Bonnie pointed.

They looked out.

Joey was giving Miranda a ride in his Go-Kart (The one he got for Christmas).

"Hey!" Joey waved.

"Hey!" They waved back.

The red light turned to a green light. Foxy got up and moved back to the front with Chica.

"MOVE!" Chica said. "I'M DRIVING!"

"SORRY!" Foxy said. He moved.

"Your butt is in my face!" Chica said.

 ***TOOT!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "YOUR FART **STINK**!"

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed.

Chica ran a red light because she didn't pay attention.

"AAAAAA!" Chica said. "You distracted me!"

"Sorry!" Foxy said.

"Ugh." Chica grunted.

"Hey, what does that button do?" Foxy pointed to a button on the car.

"No, Don't!" Chica said.

Foxy pushed the button. The button made the **TRUNK** open! Fred fell out of the car, and rolled on the street. He was sleeping!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. "FRED!"

"Ha!" Freddy laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, HE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Chica yelled at Freddy.

"Oh I forgot." Freddy said.

Chica pulled over at the corner of the street. Chica got out. "FRED I'M COMING!"

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica came back. No Fred.

"Where is Fred?" Freddy asked.

"I couldn't find him!" Chica said. "Oh I love...Driving...Heh."

"Oh." Bonnie said. "I thought you were about to say you love Fred."

Chica jumped. "Of Course not!" She starting sweating a little.

Chica looked at the gas meter. It was EMPTY.

"Foxy, why is the gas meter on Empty? It was full when I left to go look for Fred!"

"Oh, you had to keep the thing closed?" Foxy said.

Chica looked at the gas hole. It was opened, BY FOXY and all of the gas leaked out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "Why didn't Freddy or Bonnie tell you to close it?"

"Sorry!" Bonnie said. "Freddy and I were playing 'I Spy.'"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed again.

Chica cracked her knuckles.

"Oh." Foxy said.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!* *BANG!**PUNCH!* *POW!* *BANG!**PUNCH!* *POW!* *BANG!***

Chica sighed. "We're lucky we stopped at a gas station."

Team Fazbear got out. Purple Guy, Red Guy, and Blue Guy were there.

"Oh god." Chica smacked her face.

"All you have to do is grab this little hose, and put it in your mouth!" Purple Guy said. "Then all of the apple juice will come out, and that's how you get Free Apple Juice!"

"YAY!" Blue Guy said. "I wanna try!"

Blue Guy grabbed the gas pump and put it in his mouth.

 ***SSLLUURRPP!***

"AAH!" Blue Guy said. "Yummy!"

"You try Red Guy!" Purple Guy said.

"Do you know that this is gas, not apple juice." Red Guy said.

"DRINK!" Purple Guy said.

"I'm not thirtsy." Red Guy said. "Ever since I drank that dumb Happy Juice, I'll never drink again.

"Let's just ignore them and get our gas." Chica said.

"I wanna try drinking that Apple Juice." Foxy said.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Team Fazbear walked back home. Chica had already returned the car to her mother.

"So, have you guys learned anything?" Chica said.

"Yes..." They said.

"I still want to drink that Apple juice."

"It's not apple juice!" Bonnie said. "But I would still love to drink it!"

"Me too!" Freddy said.

Chica went at the hideout. Chica unlocked the door and opened it. Chica's mouth opened wide. So did Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy's.

Because Inside the living room was Fred. Loud music was playing, and was dancing and TWERKING to the beat. When they came in Fred stopped.

"Uh, I can explain." Fred said.


	25. The Veggie King-Cheese Please

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E5a: The Veggie King**

Team Fazbear was in their hideout. Chica was reading. Freddy was watching TV. Foxy was outside, playing with a ball. Bonnie was making vegetable smoothies.

"There!" Bonnie said. He drank some of the vegetable smoothie. "AAH. He said. "Chica want some?"

"No thanks." Chica mumbled.

"Come on, it will make you HOT AND STRONG!" Bonnie put his arm around her.

"NO!" Chica pushed him away. "I don't want your NASTY smoothie.

"Come on, it won't kill ya!" Bonnie said.

"MOVE!" Chica screamed. "Get away from me!"

"Okay..." Bonnie sadly said.

Bonnie went to Freddy. "Hey Freddy, want some of my vegetable smoothie?"

"No thanks." Freddy said. "Now bye, my show is almost back on.

Bonnie came and stood infront of the TV. "What if I can tell you what this vegetable smoothie is made of?"

"No..." Freddy said as he looked to the left, trying to see the TV.

"Come on!" Bonnie said. "I put Carrots, Radishies, Lettuce, Tomatoes, Celery, and green food colouring!"

"NO!" Freddy said. "Move out of the way!" Freddy pushed Bonnie.

"Sorry, but if you missed the part that just showed, I feel bad for you because that part is only available once every 100 years." The TV said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Freddy said.

Bonnie went to Foxy. "Hey Foxy!"

"Ugh." Foxy grunted. "What do you want?"

"Want some vegetable smoothie?" Bonnie asked Foxy was he showed Foxy the glass.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

The glass of vegetable smoothie was flying in the air.

"And don't ever bring that NASTY stuff ever again." Foxy told him.

Bonnie sighed and went back inside. He went to Chica.

"Please." Chica said.

"Look, I'll show you that Vegetable Smoothies make you Hot and Strong." Bonnie said. He ripped off his shirt.

 ***RIP!***

Bonnie showed off his mucular body.

"Oh my, he is kinda hot." Chica said to herself.

"What did you say?" Bonnie said.

"Nothing!" Chica said. She felt his biceps. "Wow, that feels great." She said.

Bonnie raised his eyebrows. Chica blushed. Bonnie smooched. Chica smooched as well. They moved closer to each other as they smooched.

"Can you NOT do that in the living room?" Freddy said.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"Heh." Chica blushed.

 **LATER...**

Bonnie woke up. "Huh?" He said.

There was a strange paper on his bed. "What is this?" He picked it up.

"Congratulations." Bonnie read. "You found the map to the legendary veggie king."

"V-V-V-V-V-VEGGIE KING?!" Bonnie screamed. He jumped in the air and did a frontflip. "VEGGIE KING!" He yelled.

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy woke up.

"Aw, come on, I was trying to sleep!" Freddy said.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Chica said.

"You know I love to sleep in!" Foxy exclaimed.

"GUYS!" Said Bonnie. "You will not believe what I found!"

"What, a quarters hidden under the couch?" Foxy asked.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled. "I found my FIRST clue to meet the VEGGIE KING!"

Nobody said anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Look!" Bonnie showed them the paper.

"Congrats, You found the map to the legendary veggie king." Freddy read it. "Read this phrase for the next clue: Look for something grey, but is seen everyday." Freddy read. "What nonsense is this!"

"Come on, guys!" Bonnie said. "For once, just try to be with me!"

"I'll be with you." Chica licked her lips.

"Heh heh." Bonnie said. "Okay, not like that."

"Still, we aren't going with you." Foxy said. "Ain't nobody got time for that."

Bonnie sighed. "FINE. I'll go by myself. But if I get any loot, you guys will not get any."

"I don't care about loot." Foxy said.

"Well if I get any GIRLS, you won't get any." Bonnie said in Foxy's face.

"Okay, maybe I should..." Foxy said.

"NO." Freddy and Chica yelled to Foxy.

"Fine..." Foxy said.

Bonnie left. The rest of Team Fazbear just sat there in their beds.

"I'm going back to sleep." Freddy said.

"So am I." Chica said.

 **LATER...**

Bonnie left the hideout. "Hmm." What's Grey, but seen everyday? Hmm..."

Bonnie looked around. "AH HA!" Bonnie pointed to something. "This pole! I see you everyday Pole!" Bonnnie hugged and kissed the pole.

Bonnie wrote "Pole" on the paper. The paper shined and it disappeared.

"Hey!" Bonnie said.

 ***POOF!***

"Uhh..." Bonnie was confused.

A few seconds later, a new paper appeared in Bonnie's hands.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

Bonnie read it.

"Here is your second task." Bonnie read it. "Punch that old man in the face."

Bonnie looked around and saw the old man crossing the street.

"I can do that!" Bonnie yelled. He ran to the old man.

 ***POW!***

"OW! MY FACE!" The old man collasped to the floor.

Everyone in the area gasped.

"HEY!" Someone yelled.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Someone else said.

Bonnie ran away. "HA HA!" Bonnie laughed.

The paper disappeared.

 ***POOF!***

A new paper appeared, but Bonnie didn't read it yet. Bonnie went back in the hideout.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Hey guys!" Bonnie said. "You can't believe what just happened!"

"Not now!" Chica said. "We're watching the news!"

"Ooh, news!" Bonnie sat down with them.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The reporter said on TV. "Old man attacked on Frank Street!"

"Frank Street!" Foxy said.

"That's nearby!" Freddy exclained.

"Nobody has a clear picture of the attacker, but witnesses do remember what he looks like." The reporter continued.

"He was tall, with purple hair, some long-sleeve shirt!" A woman on TV described him.

"Heh." Bonnie said. "For a second there that sounds like me."

"If you see any man with these details, please call police." The reporter finally said before a commercial break.

"Dang." Freddy said. "Poor old man."

"Anyways, can I tell you what happened?" Bonnie begged.

"Fine, just don't let it be stupid as always." Foxy said.

Chica nudged him.

"Anyway, after solving the riddle that I got this morning, I got another paper!" Bonnie said. "But the second paper was a task, not a riddle. And after completing that task I got this one!" Bonnie showed them the third task.

"Wow." Foxy said.

"Soon, when I complete enough tasks, I get to meet, THE VEGGIE KING!" Bonnie squealed.

"Ugh." Chica said. "You're still onto that?"

"Yeah, DUH!" Bonnie said. "You know how bad I want to meet him!"

Bonnie turned around, with his back facing Team Fazbear.

"Alright, Task number 3, kick all of your friends in the knee." Bonnie read it. "EASY!"

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Bonnie went to Freddy.

 ***KICK!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy jumped up. "What the heck was that for?

Bonnie went to Chica.

"WHAT." Chica said. "I'm reading!"

 ***KICK!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

 ***KICK!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Her knee was hurting that she had to sit back down.

"Heh." Bonnie giggled.

Bonnie went to Foxy. "Hey." Foxy said.

 ***KICK!***

"That didn't hurt." Foxy said.

 ***KICK!**KICK!**KICK!**KICK!**KICK!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy jumped.

"There!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Now disappear, Paper!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Bonnie was confused. "Why aren't you gone now?"

Bonnie thought and thought.

"Oh." Bonnie realized something. "I think I have to kick FRED!"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I can do this..." He said. He went to the basement door and opened it.

 ***CREAK!***

Fred was lifting weights. "Uh oh." Fred said. He put the weights down. He saw Bonnie coming down the stairs. "Oh, it's just you." Fred said as he continued to lift weights.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha-"

 ***KICK!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred yelled. He dropped the weights. It fell on his foot.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred pulled out his foot. "Ow..." He said.

Bonnie left. He laughed. "Time to get more tasks."

 **TASK 4:** Rob a bank

Bonnie robbed a bank.

"Hey, you get back here!" A officer yelled as he fired his weapon.

 **TASK 5:** Shoot illegal Firecrackers

Bonnie shot illegal Firecrackers.

 **TASK 6:** Kidnap a child

Bonnie kidnapped a child.

"Can I go home?" The child asked Bonnie.

"Wait another 2 hours."

"I'm gunna call my mom!" The child pointed out.

 **TASK 7:** Sell drugs illegally

Bonnie sold drugs illegally.

"Thanks dude!" A man have him $100.

 **TASK 8:** Smoke

Bonnie smoked a drug that was BANNED in the town.

"DISGUSTING!" An old lady hit him with her purse.

 **TASK 9:** Print Money

Bonnie printed money and USED that money to buy lottery tickets.

 **TASK 10:** Shoplift

Bonnie was shoplifting watermelons in a supermarket. He hid a watermelon in his shirt.

"Are you a pregnant man?" The store clerk asked.

 **3 HOURS LATER...**

It was night.

"YES!" Bonnie said. "Just ONE final task, and I will meet, the VEGGIE KING!"

Bonnie went to bed. Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Fred watched the news.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The reporters said. " **MANY** CRIMES IN ONE DAY!"

"Uh oh." Freddy said.

"AND, WE HAVE A CLEAR PICTURE OF THE SUSPECT!" The TV reporter said as a picture of Bonnie appeared.

Team Fazbear gasped.

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY...**

Bonnie woke up. He was expecting a task on his bed, but it wasn't there.

"Huh?" He said. "Where is it?!" He yelled. He got out of bed. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were out of bed. Bonnie went in the living room.

"HEY!" Bonnie yelled. "Have you guys seen the final task, task 11?" He asked them.

"Uh, of course not!" Foxy yelled.

"What is task 11?" Chica asked.

"It's the final task until I meet the veggie king!" Bonnie said.

"Oh that." Freddy said. "We have it."

"Well, give it back!" Bonnie said.

"No!" Foxy yelled.

"Why?"

"This 'Veggie King' is making you do stupid things, that are making you lose your fame, your life, and your reputation!" Freddy said. "Don't you are about all those things?"

"NO!" Bonnie said. "ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THE VEGGIE KING!" Bonnie's voice echoed in the room.

"Dude this 'Veggie King' just made you wanted all across the town!" Foxy yelled. "You're a CRIMINAL now!"

Bonnie grabbed task 11. "NOOOOO!" Bonnie yelled. I need it!

"Chica, and Foxy, help!" Freddy yelled because his hand slipped off of the paper.

"On it!" Chica said.

Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie pulled the paper from Bonnie.

"NOOOOOO!" Bonnie said. "Hot and Strongness, don't fail me now!" Bonnie tugged on the paper.

"AAAAARRGGG!" Foxy yelled as he lost grip.

"No!" Chica yelled.

 ***RIIIIP!***

Task 11 ripped in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie yelled. "I'll never meet the veggie king now."

 ***SHINE!***

"Huh?"

Light shined everywhere. Something was floating in the sky. It was- the Veggie King!

"V-V-V-V-VEGGIE KING!" Bonnie said.

The shadow disappeared. It was a CARROT.

"A CARROT?" Bonnie yelled.

"YES!" The floating carrot said. "I am, the VEGGIE KING!"

"WHAT!" Foxy's mouth opened.

"Nonsense!" Freddy said. "We ripped the paper!"

"I can't believe it's you!" Bonnie said.

"Task 11 was to rip the paper!" The Veggie king said. "And you did that, so that's why I came!"

"I love you, Veggie king!" Bonnie yelled.

"Well, we DON'T." Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Fred stood there, ready to fight.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" The Veggie King said.

"READY, FIGHT!" A loud male voice said.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Fred ran to the veggie king.

"ONION BOMB!" The veggie king said. He shot an onion to Foxy.

"Huh?" Foxy said.

 ***BANG!***

"MY EYES!" Foxy bellowed in pain. He fell to the floor.

"NO!" Freddy said.

"CARROT DAGGERS!" The Veggie King said as a couple of sharp Carrots came to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred yelled.

 ***SPIKE!***

The Carrot Daggers nailed Fred to wall.

"TOMATOES!" The veggie king said as a bunch of tomatoes flew to Chica.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica fell down. "Tomato juice is IN my EYE!"

It was up to Freddy. "The only way to defeat a vegetable, is to EAT IT!" Freddy jumped in the air with his mouth open.

 ***SLO-MO STARTS***

Freddy flew to the veggie king, with his mouth open.

"TIME TO EAT YOUR VEGGIES!" Freddy yelled.

 ***SLO-MO STOPS***

The veggie king moved out of the way and Freddy fell HARD on the floor.

"OW!" Freddy said. "My head!"

"It's just you and me, Bonnie." The veggie king said. "You could try to destroy me, OR you could join me, and we could be the most powerful!"

"Uh..." Bonnie said.

"NO!" Fred said.

"You could be my assistant!" The Veggie King told him.

"Please, stay with us!" Foxy said.

"Come on, all of your friends are down." The Veggie King told him again. "They made fun of you."

"We're counting on you!" Chica said.

"I can give you all the veggies you WANT." The Veggie King said to Bonnie.

"Um...Uh.." Bonnie was sweating.

"You're...our only...hope..." Freddy said to Bonnie. "Which is more important, your buddies, or a vegetable?"

"A VEGETABLE!" Bonnie said. "I'm joining you."

"YES!" The Veggie King jumped in the air with Bonnie.

"NOOOOOOO!" Team Fazbear yelled.

"YES!" The Veggie King yelled. "Your power combined with MINE is powerful!"

"NOOOOOOO!" They yelled again.

 ***BOOM!***

Team Fazbear was destroyed.

"And that's how much I love vegetables!" Bonnie said.

"Wow." Team Fazbear said. "Great Story."

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E5b: Cheese Please**

Purple Guy sweeped the lair.

"LA LA LA!" He sung.

"What did I say ABOUT SINGING?!" Red Guy yelled.

"Shut up!" Purple Guy said. "Because YOU sung!"

"NO!" Red Guy blushed.

"Yes you did!" Blue Guy explained. "Remember with the happy juice!"

"Oh yeah!" Rolinda said. "Your singing was annoying!"

"AAAAAAA!" Red Guy blushed more.

"He's blushing!" Purple Guy pointed.

"HA HA!" Blue and Rolinda laughed at him.

"How can you tell, I'm red!" Red Guy yelled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Alan woke up. Remember in Bogo Rises Part 1, when the mailman stepped on him? Yeah you do. After that, Alan got unconscious. And now, he got conscious again.

"Ugh." Alan said. "Stupid people with giant feet..."

Alan looked around. "Where am I?"

Alan got up on top of a hill. He saw a tiny cave with a little entrance below his feet.

"Hmm..." He said. He went to the entrance. It was slightly open. Alan went in. Alan thought that Purple Guy's lair was Team Fazbear's hideout! He must be dumb.

Alan went in. He saw Purple Guy. "Who is that?" Alan said. He saw Rolinda, Blue Guy, and Red Guy.

"LA LA!" Rolinda said. She dropped her yogurt on the floor.

"Oh well." She said. Rolinda stepped on the yogurt and she fell.

 ***SLIP!* *BANG!***

"OOF!" Rolinda said on the floor. Right in front of her, was Alan.

"Uh, hi." Alan waved.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rolinda screamed and ran to the other side of the room.

"What!" Red Guy yelled.

"M-M-MOUSE!" Rolinda pointed.

"Sup."

"Ugh, you are such a wimp." Purple Guy rolled his eyes.

Rolinda slapped him.

 ***SMACK!***

Purple Guy went to Alan and lifted his foot.

"PLEASE!" Alan said. "Before you kill me, I just need to ask something! Please!"

"NO!" Purple Guy stomped on him.

 ***STOMP!***

"AAAAAA!" Alan got crushed.

"Good." Purple Guy yelled. "You can eat him if you want."

"EEW." Rolinda said.

"UGH!" Alan was still alive and he got up. "OW!"

"HEY!" Purple Guy turned around.

"STOP!" Alan said. "I just want to know where Team Fazbear is!"

"Team Fazbear?" Blue Guy asked.

"YES!" Alan said. "You know them?"

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Red Guy yelled.

"We are like, their enemies!" Rolinda said.

"I just want to destroy them!" Alan said.

"GREAT!" Purple Guy said. "Let's do that now!"

"But we're not ready!" Alan said. "Shouldn't we get ready?!"

Purple Guy got a Fireball launcher. "Let's go."

Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, Rolinda, and Alan went to Team Fazbear.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy watched their favorite show, SECRET GRANDMA.

"SECRET GRANDMA!" They said.

"UGH!" Chica grunted. "You've been watching TV for HOURS!"

"Come on, they are showing all NEW episodes today!" Bonnie said.

"That's dumb!" Chica said. "And I demand you to let me use the TV NOW!"

"NO!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy exclaimed.

"UGH!" Chica went in the kitchen. Chica picked up the phone. She called the cable company.

"Hello, Cable company?" Chica said. "I would like to cancel my service."

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy shot a fireball through the door. "HA HA!"

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy shot a fireball at Chica.

"I said, I want to cancel my service!" Chica yelled in the phone.

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAA!" The fireball hit the phone.

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy shot one at the TV.

"NOOOOOO!" Foxy said.

"It was at the best part!" Freddy said.

"TIME TO DIE!" Alan said.

"Alan!" Chica said. "I thought you died!"

"No time for talking, get ready to die!" Alan yelled. "ATTACK!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Purple Guy shot lots of fireballs. Everyone dodged them.

"Curse their dodging skills!" Purple Guy said.

"HA!" Foxy twerked at them.

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked his butt. "STOP THAT!" She yelled.

"Sorry!"

 ***BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. The fireball hit his BUTT.

"Good." Chica said.

 ***BANG!***

"EEEEE!" Chica screamed as a fireball touched her hand. "HOT HOT HOT!"

Freddy grabbed a spatula.

 ***BANG!***

 ***BONK!***

Freddy hit the fireball with the spatula and it went back to Purple Guy.

"How can this be!" Purple Guy watched the Fireball go to him.

 ***BANG!***

"Oh." Purple Guy said. Purple Guy didn't get hurt. The Fireball went back in his Fireball launcher.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Bonnie yelled.

Team Fazbear jumped behind the couch.

"AAAAAA!" Red, Blue, Rolinda and Alan went on the street and hid behind a car.

"Guys wait!" Purple Guy went to them WITH the Fireball launcher.

"NO!" Rolinda yelled. "Don't come here with t-"

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy and his gang exploded. The car flew in the air.

"See, I knew we should have gotten ready." Purple Guy said.

"WHAT!" Alan yelled. "IT WAS MY IDEA!"

 ***BANG!***

The car fell down on top of their heads.

"OW." Purple Guy said.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, Rolinda, and Alan went back to the hideout.

"See!" Alan yelled. Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda sat on the couch as Alan explained.

"We should have gotten READY!" Alan explained. "Going to Team Fazbear just like that is pointless! We need a plan!" Alan punched his fists together.

"We need an army." Purple Guy said.

"Wait..." Alan thought. "ARMY! That's it!"

"What?" Red Guy asked.

"An ARMY!" Alan said.

"We join the army?" Blue Guy asked.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Alan said. "We go get a huge army, too big for Team Fazbear to handle!"

"Where are we going to get an army!" Rolinda asked.

"Easy." Alan said. "My rats."

"Oh, you're a father?" Blue Guy asked.

"No, Blue Guy, he isn't a father." Red Guy said.

"Then what does he mean by HIS rats?" Blue Guy asked.

"Blue Guy, just listen and you'll understand." Rolinda said.

"Oh." Blue Guy said.

"My rat friends!" Alan said. "I used to live in a tiny crack in Team Fazbear's hideout. I was very hungry in there, and sometimes I would be scared to go out and take their food. So one day, I ate some green thing in that crack, and I realized that I got infected."

"Good." Red Guy said.

"Uhh..." Rolinda said.

"Anyway, I knew I had to transfer the disease to Team Fazbear, so they could leave and I could have their Hideout to myself." Alan explained. "So I went out. Then, the stupid one in Team Fazbear, gave me food and got in close contact with me. And he got the disease. And since he got the disease, I could turn him into a rat, so the rat population could grow."

"Ooh, can I guess the stupid one!" Blue Guy raised his hand.

"Sure." Alan said.

"Wait, Wait." Purple Guy said. "I know who the stupid one is." He said with a smirk.

"Who?" Blue Guy asked.

Red Guy grunted.

"Come." Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy moved close to him.

"Closer." Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy moved closer.

"Closer." Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy moved even closer.

"Alright, lemme whisper something in your ears." Purple Guy said.

"Okay!" Blue Guy said.

 **"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ARE THE STUPID ONE!"** Purple Guy yelled.

"Oh." Blue Guy said. "My ears hurt now."

"Heh." Red Guy thought.

"Anyway, he took me to the authorities, and they extracted the cure from me so after that, I didn't have the disease anymore. They thought orange juice kills me, but It doesn't. But the bad thing was, I was separated from my rat friends." Alan explained.

"Aww." Blue Guy said.

Purple Guy smacked Blue Guy.

 ***SMACK!***

"So how can you are your rat friends reunite?" Rolinda asked.

"Cheese." Alan said. "Cheese is like a magnet to them."

 **LATER...**

They all went to Team Fazbear's hideout.

"What's the plan?" Alan asked.

"Go in and ask politely." Purple Guy said.

"Uh, I don't know if that will work." Alan explained.

"No, just tell them that you are very hungry, and when they give you cheese, you do your thing." Purple Guy said it again so he can understand. Wait, WHAT?

"Fine." Alan went in. "Hey Guys!" He called out.

 ***STEP!* *CLANG!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Alan screamed. He stepped on a mouse trap and his tail was stuck. "GRR..."

Team Fazbear arrived.

"GOTCHA!" Freddy said.

"PLEASE!" Alan begged. "I just want some cheese, please!" He wiggled to get out of the mouse trap.

"NO." Foxy yelled. He grabbed a **TORCH**.

"Hey!" Chica grabbed it. "We are not killing him."

"Come on!" Foxy yelled.

Chica threw the torch out the window.

 ***CRACK!***

Team Fazbear stepped closer.

"PLEASE!" Alan begged. "I AM REALLY HUNGRY!" He sniffed.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"PLEASE! JUST ONE PIECE OF CHEESE YOU CAN'T SHARE?!" Alan said.

"NO!" Chica said. "You are going to use the cheese so you and your rat friends can meet again."

"Noo..." Alan chuckled.

"UGH!" Foxy went in the fridge, grabbed cheese and threw it at Alan.

Alan caught the cheese and zipped out with the rat trap still stuck to his tail.

"FOOL!" Chica said. "He is going to use it so-"

The ground rumbled.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear's door FLEW open as a bunch of mice went in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. It was a **FLOOD** of mice!

"Don't just stand there!" Freddy pushed them.

Chica jumped on the couch. There were so much mice that the WHOLE FLOOR was covered. Chica slipped off the couch and fell in the flood of mice.

"AAAAA!" Chica screamed. "Foxy, help!" Chica yelled to him because Foxy was closest to her.

"Heh heh." Foxy ignored her.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica fell in the flood of mice.

"What is wrong with you?" Freddy yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Fireballs were also flying everywhere. Purple Guy, Blue Guy, Red Guy, and Rolinda were also there with the mice.

"JUMP!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie jumped to another surface. Foxy jumped with him. Freddy jumped. But he failed and fell in the flood of mice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy sunk in the flood.

"HA HA." Foxy twerked.

"I should push you off." Bonnie told him.

"Let's just go!" Foxy pointed.

Bonnie and Foxy jumped a few more times to reach the stairs. They went all the way to the top of the stairs and into the bedroom.

 ***BANG!**BANG!***

Purple Guy shot Foxy before he entered. And Purple Guy was all the way down the stairs! Anyway, Foxy fell down in the flood of mice.

"BONNIE!" Foxy yelled as he sunk. "The rat repellent is in the-"

It was too late. Foxy went to the bottom of the rat flood.

"FOXY!" Bonnie yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Bonnie did backflips over the three fireballs that just came from Purple Guy. Mice came up the stairs. Bonnie closed and locked the bedroom door. The then put all of the beds against it to barricade it.

"I'm hot and strong so, I could lift those beds up without breaking a sweat." Bonnie showed off his muscles. "Light work."

"RIGHT!" Bonnie remembered to look for the rat repellent.

 ***BANG!**BANG!***

Purple Guy shot Fireballs at the door.

"Blue Guy, wanna shoot?" Purple Guy asked. "My wrists are starting to get tired." Purple Guy faked.

"SURE!" Blue Guy yelled. Blue Guy pointed the Fireball Launcher the wrong way.

 ***BANG!***

"OW." Blue Guy said.

"Alright, give it to me now." Purple Guy snatched it.

"OW." Blue Guy said.

"Where is it, Where is it!" Bonnie looked for the rat repellent. "BINGO!"

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open. Bonnie's back faced the rats who ran straight in the bedroom.

"DIE!" Bonnie turned around and sprayed.

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

"AAAAAA!" The rats disappeared. All was left was their FUR.

"YES." Bonnie sprayed more.

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

Bonnie continued to spray until he got to the bottom of the stairs. The only rat left was Alan. Team Fazbear escaped the rat flood.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Foxy in the head. She got hold of his ear.

"OW OW!"

 **"THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YOUR HEAD WILL BE MY NEW TOILET SEAT!"** Chica yelled in his face.

"EEW." Freddy thought.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Chica yelled.

"No." Foxy said.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica pushed him away.

"OOF!" Foxy fell and got back up.

Bonnie picked Alan up by his tail. "Please don't hurt me! I promise never to bother you again!"

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie said. Bonnie grabbed Alan's tail and SWUNG Alan around and around.

 ***SWING!**SWING!**SWING!**SWING!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Alan screamed as he went around and around.

 ***SWING!**SWING!***

"Open the window!" Bonnie told them.

"On it!" Chica went to open the window.

Foxy opened it before she did. Chica looked at him.

"Wanna fight?" Foxy asked.

 ***SWING!**SWING!**SWING!***

Bonnie let go of Alan's tail and Alan FLEW out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alan screamed.

 ***BANG!***

Alan exploded.

"There we go." Freddy said.

 ***BANG!***

The basement door opened. Fred came out. There was rat fur EVERYWHERE.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred screamed.


	26. Toy Team Fazbear

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E6: Toy Team Fazbear**

Team Fazbear was in their hideout. They relaxed. AGAIN! When will they ever stop relaxing?!

"HA HA HA!" Team Fazbear laughed.

"Do it again, Do it again!" Bonnie said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay, Okay." Freddy said. "DUUUUH!" Freddy made a funny face.

"HA HA HA HA!" They all laughed.

"That's so funny!" Foxy laughed. "HA HA!"

"Even I think it's funny!" Fred laughed!

Team Fazbear was doing a don't laugh challenge. One person had to make everyone laugh. Freddy just went. Now, it is Bonnie's turn. Freddy sat down and Bonnie stood infront of the couch. Bonnie just stood there.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Foxy yelled.

"SSH." Chica shushed him.

"No, you shh."

"YOU SHH!" Chica screamed.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Foxy didn't say anything.

"Good." Chica turned around.

"Fred, weights." Bonnie said.

Fred went in the basement.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

Fred came out holding **50** pound weights.

"Here ya go." Fred handed it to Bonnie.

"AAAAAAAA!" Bonnie grunted.

"You good?" Fred thought he needed help.

"Nope, nope, I got it!" Bonnie grunted. "AAAAAARRG!" Bonnie lifted it over his head.

"Kay." Fred sat down.

"GRAAAAA!" Bonnie grunted. "UGH!"

"Why is this funny?" Foxy asked.

"SHUT UP!" Chica told him.

"ARRRRRG!" Bonnie's hand whumbled. "AAAAAA!"

Bonnie dropped the 50 pound weight on his HEAD.

 ***DING!***

"OOOH!" Freddy, Fred, and Chica got up quickly.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "Now that, is funny! HA HA!"

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Foxy.

"Stop!" Chica yelled. "Bonnie is your friend!"

Freddy, Chica, and Fred went to go comfort Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" Fred grabbed the 50 pound weights and threw it.

"Yeah." Bonnie rubbed his head.

"You sure?" Fred asked. "T-That could have hurt you."

"I'm fine." Bonnie said.

"Should I got get an ice pack?" Freddy pointed to the kitchen

 **"I'M FINE!"** Bonnie yelled in his face.

"I was only trying to help..." Freddy said.

"Looks like someone doesn't look Hot and Strong, huh Bonnie?" Foxy told him.

"Shut up." Bonnie sat down.

It was Chica's turn. Chica stood in front of the couch.

"Okay..." Chica said.

"She won't make us laugh." Foxy said.

"Alright." Chica said. "What gets bigger and bigger the more you take from it?"

"Your BUTT!" Foxy exclaimed. "HA HA HA HA!"

Freddy and Bonnie snickered. Fred's mouth didn't move.

"GRRR..." Chica said.

"HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "And it's true too!" He pointed to her butt.

"STOP!" Chica covered her butt.

"HE HE HE HE!" Foxy's eyes stuck out. "HE HE HE COO COO!"

"Okay, that's enough." Fred said. "Your laugh is so annoying."

It was Foxy's turn.

"EASY!" Foxy said. "Everyone will laugh their butt off!" Foxy said as he got up and stood in front of the couch.

"He's gunna twerk." Chica thought.

Foxy "accidentally" dropped a coin. "Oh no, I dropped my coin. I better go get it." Foxy bent down to get his coin. Foxy's butt was sticking out in the air. And what did he do with his butt?" Shake it!

 ***BOING!**BOING!**BOING!***

Foxy's butt BOUNCED in the air.

"HA HA HA!" Freddy and Bonnie laughed.

"IT'S LIKE A BALL!" Freddy said. "HA HA!"

 ***BOING!**BOING!**BOING!**BOING!***

"Ugh..." Chica rolled her eyes.

"You wanna see?" Foxy said.

"NO!" Chica exclaimed.

 ***BOING!**BOING!**BOING!**BOING!***

Foxy shook his butt in her face.

 ***BOING!**BOING!**BOING!**BOING!**BOING!***

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Chica blushed and pushed him.

"HA HA HA!" Foxy removed his butt from her face.

"Fred, you wanna see?" Foxy said.

 ***BOING!**BOING!***

His butt bounced again.

"No." Fred shook his head left and right. "No."

"No?" Foxy asked.

"No."

"No?!" Foxy asked.

"No."

"No?"

"NO!" Fred yelled.

"Noooo?" Foxy asked again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred immediately got up from the couch.

"Alright!" Foxy said.

The alarm rang. "Oh no!" Freddy said. "Purple Guy is attempting to rebuild Bogo!"

"Let's go." Chica said.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy was looking at spare Bogo parts.

"I shouldn't have teamed up with Team Foolbear to destroy you." Purple Guy said as he looked at the Bogo parts.

"How are you going to put them together?" Rolinda asked, eating a Banana and Coconut yogurt.

"I don't know." Purple Guy said. "I have a blueprint."

"THEN BUILD HIM BACK!" Blue Guy said. "DUH!"

 ***SMACK!***

Purple Guy gave the Blue Guy one smack on his face.

"Don't talk to me like that, young man." Purple Guy said.

"I thought you said I wasn't a man!" Blue Guy said.

"Well you aren't then." Purple Guy continued to look at the parts.

"So why won't you build it back?" Red Guy asked. "You have the blueprint!"

"I know, but I need tools." Purple Guy said. "I shouldn't have thrown away my father's toolbox..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

"Here Vincent." Purple Guy's father said. "When you grow up, you're gunna need these tools. You are going to be a builder, an engineer, or an architect."

"Whatever dad." Vincent said. "Go away, I'm playing a video game."

"I'm so proud of you, son..." His father cried. "I love you, son. You are going to be so successful!"

"Whatever, stop holding on to me!" Vincent pushed him away.

"Here is the toolbox." He handed it to him. "Use it wisely." His father walked away.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

The toolbox was in the garbage.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"That was pretty stupid." Rolinda said. "You should have at least accepted it!"

"I don't care." Purple Guy said. "It's probably still in the garbage up to now."

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear crashed in.

"I see why you are trying to rebuild Bogo!" Freddy pointed to Purple Guy.

"Whatever." Purple Guy said. "I'm not even prepared yet."

"So, you didn't even start rebuilding him?" Bonnie asked.

"NO!" Purple Guy yelled. "But first!"

 ***BOINK!***

Purple Guy pressed a button on a remote. A tiny robot came out of the room.

"I managed to purchase an older MODEL of Bogo!" Purple Guy yelled. "He's pretty strong!"

"That little thing?" Chica asked. "That's as big as an old computer."

"Oh really?" Purple Guy said. "BOGO, ATTACK!" He pressed a button on a remote.

 ***BOINK!***

Nothing happened.

"Uh, hold on, he has to warm up first." Purple Guy said.

 ***BOINK!***

Nothing happened.

"Heh, heh." Purple Guy chuckled nervously. "Hang on."

 ***BOINK!***

Nothing happened.

"GRRA!" Purple Guy said. "Rolinda, give me one of your yogurts."

"NO!" Rolinda said. "They're mine."

"Come on, if we don't, Team Foolbear is going to beat us up!" Purple Guy pointed.

"Fine!" Rolinda said. "But you are having the flavor I hate!" Rolinda handed Purple Guy **Avocado** yogurt.

"What's wrong with this?" Purple Guy said.

 ***RIP!***

Purple Guy ripped open the yogurt pack. He poured the yogurt on Bogo.

 ***ZAAAAAAP!***

"AAAAAA!" Purple Guy got shocked.

Bogo was working.

 ***DING!***

"BOGO ATTACK!" Purple Guy said.

 ***BOINK!***

Something happened!

Bogo zipped to Team Fazbear. The old version of Bogo was small, size of a box and wheels at the bottom.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Freddy ran to Bogo.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!**PUNCH!* *POW!***

"YA YA!" Freddy attacked.

"HA HA!" It said in a robotic voice.

 ***PING!***

A huge metal fist came out of Bogo and nailed Freddy right in the gut.

"J-JEEZERS!" Freddy fell to the floor.

 ***THUD!***

Bonnie came. "Let the Hot and Strong one destroy this by himself." Bonnie jumped in the air and did a flip.

Bonnie pulled something from behind his back. "VEGGIE KNIVES!"

"Okay, what are veggie knives?" Chica asked.

"Knives used to cut vegetables..." Bonnie said. "DUH!" He yelled in her face.

Bonnie ran to Bogo.

 ***SCRATCH!**SCRATCH!**SCRATCH!***

"Huh?"

 ***SLICE!***

A bigger knife came out of Bogo and cut Bonnie's vegetable knife.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

 ***POW!***

The same metal fist hit Bonnie. "AAAH!" Bonnie flew in the air.

"You go." Chica said.

"You go, it's your turn!" Foxy yelled.

"No it isn't!" Chica yelled.

"It's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy!" Foxy said. "Everyone knows that."

"Well I suggest you go next!"

"Uh guys..." Freddy said.

"Huh?"

 ***BURN!***

Bogo used a flaming sword to burn them.

"OW OW OW!" Chica patted the flames. "This is your fault!"

"HOW?!" Foxy was CONFUSED! "You knew you were going to go next!"

"Shut up!" Chica said.

"Weakling!" Foxy yelled.

"I'm weak?" Chica yelled. "I'll show you weak!"

"I can't believe this is better than Version 5.0 of the new Bogo!" Purple Guy skinned his teeth. "HA!"

Chica grabbed and lit a cupcake bomb.

"Watch this, FOXY!" Chica threw the cupcake bomb.

 ***BANG!***

"Yeah!" Chica looked at the smoke and didn't see Bogo anywhere. "Smack my butt!" Chica said.

 ***SMACK!***

"I didn't mean literally!" Chica yelled.

"HA!"

The smoke disappeared. Bogo was still there.

"AAAAAA!" Chica grunted.

"HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed.

All this time, Purple Guy and his gang sat on the couch, eating pizza, and watching Team Fazbear try to destroy Bogo.

"Your turn, Foxy!" Chica yelled.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Foxy said. "We have to attack all at once!"

"Good idea!" Bonnie yelled.

"Uh, I'm not so sure." Freddy said. "But okay!"

"NOW!" Chica yelled.

Team Fazbear jumped and went to Bogo.

 ***BOUNCE!***

Bogo put on a shield. Team Fazbear fell on the ground.

"This is hopeless!" Freddy cried.

"UGH!" Fred came.

"Fred?" Bonnie said.

"You were here?" Chica asked.

Fred came and stomped on Bogo.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"Oh." Purple Guy said.

 **TWELVE SECONDS LATER...**

Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda were all on the floor, beat up, and with foam coming out of their mouth.

Team Fazbear got to their Hideout. "We should have a party!" Freddy suggested.

"Yeah!" Chica said.

"This was a hard battle so, we deserve a party!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah!" Foxy said. "Wanna join us, Fred?"

"Fine." Fred said. "There better be mexican food."

Team Fazbear **FLEW** to the bank and withdrew $1.

"Let's go nuts!" Freddy yelled.

"WHOOOOOOO!" They all said.

Team Fazbear **FLEW** to the store.

 ***ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Team Fazbear got back to the hideout. They had 50 liters of soda, 10 packs of **HEAVY** salted Chips, 5 packs of Cheese Puffs, 7 Mexican sandwiches, 3 packs of **HEAVY** salted pretzels, 3 cans of mild cheese dip, 10 **GALLONS** of Ice cream, 1 quart of milk, 5 boxes of pepperoni pizza, 10 cheeseburgers, 10 tacos, 10 hot dogs, 5 smoothies, 1 pack of bread, 3 **BOXES** of 10 piece chicken wings, 1 pack of American Cheese, 3 boxes of donuts, 6 packs of peanuts, 15 cupcakes, and last of all, an apple pie.

Freddy turned the stereo volume to 8194349183436894. Bonnie put up the disco light. Chica put the snacks and everthing neatly on the table. Foxy put candles, streamers, balloons, and other party favors. Fred ripped off the carpet and replaced it with a dance floor.

"LET'S BOOGIE!" Foxy said.

"LOUD TECHNO MUSIC PLAYED." The Narrator said. "How it hurts my ears!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said as he danced.

"Uh uh!" Foxy spun around.

"NOM NOM NOM." Freddy ate many snacks already.

"Hey save some for me!" Chica said as she put frosting on cupcakes.

 ***DING DONG!***

"WHAT!" Freddy opened the door.

It was a homeless man. "Excuse me sonny, but can you please share some of your goodies?" He kindly asked. "Anything will do."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed.

 ***SLAM!***

"Oh dear." He said. "I gotta pee."

 **10 HOURS LATER...**

It was 3:42 AM.

"Uhhh..." They all said.

"Uh, my stomach!" Freddy put his hand on his stomach.

"Uh..." Chica said. "I can't move."

"Ugh!" Foxy yelled. "This is your fault Chica!"

Chica didn't say anything and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Guys!" Bonnie just entered the room. He was looking GOOD.

"How are you not fat?!" Foxy asked.

"Oh, I ate veggies as I ate junk." Bonnie said. "HA HA HA!"

"Ugh." Chica tried to get up. "AAAAAAH!"

"I can't twerk!" Foxy said.

"Good." Chica told him.

Fred entered the room. He was looking good too!

"Lemme guess, you ate veggies?" Chica asked.

"No, I just ate Mexican food." Fred told them. "Then I slept through the party."

"Ugh!" Freddy said. "It's easy for you two to look good!"

"Especially Fred." Chica said. "He always looks good."

"Okay..." Fred said.

 ***DING DONG!***

"I'll get the door!" Bonnie said.

"Ugh, it's probably that homeless man that asked us for some food." Freddy said. "Ugh."

 ***BUUUUUUUUUUUURP!***

"EEW!" Chica fanned. "Right in my face!"

Bonnie went to the door and looked through the looking hole. "OH NO." Bonnie said.

"What, it's the homeless man?" Freddy asked.

"No, it's Toy Team Fazbear!" Bonnie said. He fainted.

 ***THUD!***

"I'm gunna faint too." Fred said. "Uh..."

 ***THUD!***

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

"Toy Team Fazbear!" Bonnie said. "They probably want to know how we're doing!"

"Pfft, easy!" Freddy said. "Ugh!"

"But they can't see you looking like that!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie grabbed 3 carrots. He handed one to Freddy, Chica, and Foxy.

"It's for the greater good." Freddy bit the carrot.

 ***SHRINK!***

"Whoa!" Freddy said. "I'm fit again!"

"Nah, you look the same." Foxy said.

"SHUT UP!" Chica smacked Fox.

Chica bit the carrot.

 ***SHRINK!***

"Yay!" Chica spun around.

"Foxy, eat the carrot dude!" Bonnie said.

Foxy sighed. He bit the carrot.

 ***SHRINK!***

"Whoa." Foxy said.

"What?" Chica asked.

 ***TOOT!***

"UGH!" Chica fanned.

"HA HA!" Freddy laughed.

"So, who is Toy Team Fazbear?" Fred asked.

"Only our RIVALS!" Chica yelled. "They are competing to be better heroes than us!"

"But we stopped Purple Guy many times!" Foxy said. "They don't do crap!"

"YEAH!" Freddy yelled.

"Let's go on, and show them who's boss!" Bonnie yelled.

"YEAH!" They all went outside.

Toy Team Fazbear stood there.

"Greetings." Toy Freddy said.

"TOY TEAM FAZBEAR!" Freddy yelled. "Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle!"

"Actually, the names are Jeremy, Mac, Bianca, and Chase!" Chica explained.

"Yes, you have gotten them right." Jeremy said in Freddy's face.

"Move!" Freddy pushed him away.

"So, how are you fools doing as heroes?" Chase asked.

"I heard you had a little party, eh?" Mac asked.

"Uh yeah, to celebrate the hardest Purple Guy fight ever!" Bonnie explained.

"HA HA HA HA!" Toy Team Fazbear BURST out laughing.

"Fools." Jeremy said. "Purple Guy is an immature, ignorant, and a repulsive **FOOL**!" Jeremy said.

"He can't even tie a shoe without starting a Zombie apocalypse!" Mac laughed.

"He DID start a zombie apocalypse!" Chica yelled. "We turned into Zombies!"

"Whatever." Bianca said. "What did Purple Guy do in this 'Hardest Fight Ever'?"

"Bogo." Fred said. "The VERY OLD version of Bogo."

"HA HA HA!" Toy Team Fazbear burst out laughing again.

"Fools!" Jeremy said again.

"Stop saying Fool!" Foxy pointed at him.

"Old Bogo was Hard!" Chica yelled.

"HARD?" Chase asked.

"Yeah!" Fred said. "I had to step on him!"

"HA HA HA!" Mac laughed.

"New Version of Bogo was easy, until Purple Guy glitched him with the Version 5.0 update!" Bonnie explained.

"It seems like you do not get it." Jeremy said. "All versions of Bogo have exactly the same strength."

"NO!" Fred yelled.

"Don't believe us?" Bianca said. "We did a study on all Bogo versions. They are all the SAME."

"Oh." Chica said.

"And we have a paper SIGNED by the government, stating we did!" Jeremy showed it to them.

"They're good." Foxy whispered in Freddy's ear. Freddy pushed Foxy away.

"You may be smart, but we are stronger!" Freddy clenched his fists.

"Oh yeah?" Mac said. "We are definitely stronger than you."

"And Smarter!" Chase told them.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Freddy yelled. "You want proof that we are strong?"

"Yes." Jeremey said. "Fool."

"Then we'll prove it to you." Bonnie said.

"Hah!" Bianca said. "You sound just like Indigo Guy."

"Stop talking about him, because Indigo Guy is actually pretty strong!" Foxy said.

"Hah!" Mac said. "The only thing is that he can fly. He's stupid." He said in Bonnie's face.

"MOVE!" Bonnie pushed him away.

"Let's FIGHT NOW!" Freddy yelled. "EVERYONE FIGHT!"

"We're stronger than you!" Jeremy ran to Freddy and pushed him.

"WHOA!" Freddy flew on the floor.

"EASY." Jeremy grabbed flowers. Wait, WHAT?

Mac went to Bonnie. "GUITAR!" Mac grabbed a guitar.

"I used to play that." Bonnie said.

 ***SMACK!***

Mac used the guitar to smack Bonnie.

"OW!" Bonnie rubbed his face. "VEGGIE KNIVES!" Bonnie threw 2 veggie knifes.

Mac CAUGHT the veggie knives with his HANDS.

"Oh." Bonnie said. "AAAAAA!" Bonnie ran as Mac chased him.

Chica went to Bianca. Chica grabbed her cupcake gun.

"Wait, Darlene broke it." Chica said. "Darn."

Bianca smacked Chica.

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked her back **(NOT THE BODY PART).**

Bianca punched Chica.

 ***POW!***

Chica kicked Bianca.

 ***KICK!***

Bianca fell. "Oof!"

Chica grabbed and lit a cupcake bomb. "Yes." Chica said.

 ***TOSS!* *BANG!***

Bianca flew in the air, and landed on her feet.

"NO!"

Bianca grabbed a jukebox. "LET'S PARTY!" She yelled and turned on the jukebox. Music played.

"Huh?" Chica started dancing to the music. "What's going on, I can't move!"

"Heh." Bianca walked over to her and laughed.

"HELP!" Chica yelled. "Why am I dancing! I can't stop!"

Bianca grabbed Chica and threw her.

"AAAAAA!" Chica said.

 ***THUD!***

"Yeah!" Bianca twerked.

"Ooh, she got a nice butt." Foxy wasn't paying attention.

 ***POW!***

Chase punched Foxy. Foxy grabbed a crowbar. He jumped in the air and hit her in the neck.

"Oh." The crowbar broke.

"I got a neck like steel." Chase said knocked her neck twice.

 ***BONK!* *BONK!***

She picked up Foxy.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled.

Chase spun Foxy around and let go.

 ***THUD!***

"UGH!" Foxy got up. Chase ran to Foxy. Her hair covered her whole face.

Foxy jumped over her.

"Whoa!" Chase was confused.

Foxy grabbed his pirate hook.

 ***SCRATCH!***

Foxy scratched Chase's arm.

"Sorry!" He said.

Chase kicked Foxy MAD TIMES.

 ***KICK!**KICK!**KICK!**KICK!**KICK!***

"YEEOOOOW!" Foxy said. "I'm not going to CHASE you!"

Chase looked at him.

"Get it, your name is chase, and chasing..." Foxy said. "Heh."

"You should die for that horrible joke." Chase said.

"Oh."

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

Foxy was flying in the air.

 ***THUD!***

All of Team Fazbear was down.

"Fools, you shouldn't have accepted that challenge." Jeremy said. "And since you lost, you should GIVE UP being heroes."

"No!" Freddy said on the floor. "Who's going to stop Purple Guy?"

"PURPLE GUY ISN'T A THREAT!" Mac yelled. "He does EVERYTHING without thinking! He's like a monkey, he doesn't care!"

"We stop Real bad guys." Chase said.

Toy Team Fazbear ZIPPED down the street and beat up a guy who was about to rob a bank. They came back holding the guy.

"See what we mean!" Bianca said, eating a Banana Yogurt.

"Stop eating that crap!" Jeremy smacked it out of her hands.

 ***SPLAT!***

Bianca sighed.

"You forgot about me." Fred said, standing there.

"FRED!" Freddy yelled. "YOU could save the day!"

"I know." Fred said. "I will." Fred marched to Toy Team Fazbear.

"I'm scared." Mac whispered in Jeremy's ears.

"HO HO HO!" Jeremy laughed. "It's only one person! What could go wrong!"

 ***CRUNCH!***

Fred grabbed and held Jeremy by the NECK.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Jeremy said. His face turned Red. "Uh...Help!" He said weakly.

"DO SOMETHING!" Bianca pushed Mac.

Mac punched Fred. "STOP!"

 ***CRUNCH!***

Fred grabbed Mac with his Right arm.

"AAAAAAAA!" Mac yelled weakly.

"YEAH!" Bonnie chanted.

"You go, Fred." Foxy said.

"I like Fred." Chica said. "OOPS!"

"What?" Bonnie asked. "You like Freddy?"

"No!" Chica yelled. "I meant Fred!" Chica covered her mouth again.

"You said you like Fred?" Foxy asked.

"Noooooo!" Chica blushed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeremy and Mac both yelled.

Fred let go of their necks.

"Uhh..." They said.

Bianca went to him. "You are so ugly-"

 ***POW!***

Fred punched Bianca that she flew to the roof.

 ***BANG!***

"Ooh, that got to hurt." Chase said.

Fred kicked Chase. Chase flew in the air and fell.

"OW." Chase said.

"NO!" Jeremy said. "There is only one person left to defeat him."

"Are you really going to summon him?" Mac asked.

"YES." Jeremy. "I summon, our master, **MARIONETTE**!"

 ***POOF!***

Marionette appeared.

 ***POW!***

Fred punched the Marionette and he disappeared.

"Oh." Jeremy said. "RUN!"

Toy Team Fazbear ran away.

"WOW!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fred, you did it!" Foxy yelled.

"You're awesome!" Freddy yelled.

"My hero!" Chica hugged him.

Fred stood there for a second and then held on to her as she hugged him.

Chica blushed.

"ONE." Fred counted.

"Sorry!" Chica got back. "HE HE HE!"

"HE HE HE." Foxy laughed too. "Uh, sorry."


	27. You lie like a Sailor-Eat Up!

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E7a: You Lie like a Sailor**

Team Fazbear relaxed. But not all of Team Fazbear. Just the Boys. Why? Because Chica had to go to the store to buy SUGAR. Why? Because Foxy and Bonnie told Freddy to put all of it in his tea, and Freddy did. Why? Because Freddy is dumb for listening to them. Freddy and Bonnie were playing Aunt Lauras Diner 3.

"I love this game!" Bonnie called out.

"It's Chica's." Freddy told him.

"I know!" Bonnie yelled. "And the funny thing is, Chica NEVER had time to paly it!"

"HA HA!" Freddy laughed. "We're on day 24, only 76 days left!"

"Easy game!" Bonnie said.

Foxy wasn't playing with them. He was in the bedroom, bouncing a brand new ball they bought. Foxy PROMISED that He, Bonnie, and Freddy would play with it together in the backyard, but Foxy lied to them. So Foxy secretly played with it in the bedroom.

"I loved this ball." Foxy sat on his bed and bounced it.

 ***BOING!***

The ball bounced.

 ***BONK!***

It hit the ceiling and it went right back to him.

"AWESOME!" Foxy yelled. Foxy wanted to see how many times it could bounce before it loses speed.

"HI YAH!" Foxy THREW the ball Lightning Fast.

 ***BOING!**BOING!**BOING!**BOING!**BOING!***

"AAAAAAA!" Foxy ducked.

 ***CRASH!***

"OH NO!" Foxy yelled. "Chica's favorite lamp!"

Foxy heard the door open. "OH COME ON!" He smacked his face.

Chica came in. "PHEW!" She put her keys and her umbrella away because it rained.

"YES!" Freddy and Bonnie yelled.

"HEY!" Chica went to them "You're playing Aunt Laura's Diner 3!"

"We know!" Freddy and Bonnie said.

"It's not fair!" Chica said. "I never got a chance to play!"

"Don't worry, you can just make a new file." Bonnie said.

"Oh forget it." Chica yelled. "I don't even have time now."

Chica went in the bedroom to put her umbrella away. Chica opened the door.

"Uh Oh!" Foxy said as he attempted to fix Chica's lamp.

Chica gasped. "GRRRR...FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXY!"

"Whoa!" Freddy and Bonnie heard that. "MEH!" They continued to play their video games.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica came out of the bedroom holding Foxy by his NECK.

"AAAAAAAA! OW OW OW OW!" Foxy said.

Chica let go of him.

"What happened now?" Freddy asked.

"Was Foxy trying to kiss you?" Bonnie asked and raised his eyebrows.

"What, NO!" Chica said.

"HEH HEH." Foxy laughed behind her back.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!" Foxy said.

"So what really happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Foxy BROKE my favortie lamp!" Chica yelled.

"HOW?" Freddy asked.

"Because he was playing with a STUPID BALL!" Chica showed Bonnie and Freddy the ball.

"Hey, didn't you promise that we were going to play with that soon?" Bonnie asked.

"YEAH!" Freddy folded his arms.

Foxy sighed. "Yes. I lied."

"LIAR!" Chica smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"THAT WASN'T NESSESSARY!" Foxy yelled.

"Don't you talk back to me!" Chica said.

"Well Foxy, it's okay." Bonnie said. "You can keep using it if you want."

Bonnie unpaused the game and he and Freddy continued to play. Chica shook her head. "WOW great work."

Chica walked away.

"Wow, great work." Foxy mimicked her.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW..."

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

The alarm rang.

"Uh oh, Purple Guy is trying to hack into the Servers to cut off all Wireless connections in the town!" Freddy called out.

"LET'S GO!" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy got out.

 ***PUSH!***

"OOF!" Foxy fell on the floor. "Hey, what gives!"

"You are NOT going with us." Chica said.

"Why?"

"You LIE too much!" Chica said. "You lie like a sailor!"

"GRRRRRR!" Foxy growled. He hated it when people called him other things than Pirates. "I'M A PIRATE! I HAVE A HOOK, AND A SWORD!"

Foxy showed Chica his sword and his Hook. "AND I HAVE PIRATE BOOTY!" Foxy coughed out the key to unlocking his Pirate Booty chest.

 ***COUGH!***

The key dropped on the floor.

"I know you are a pirate, but you LIE like a sailor!" Chica yelled.

"Saliors don't lie, THEY CURSE!" Foxy jumped in the air.

"Actually they do both." Freddy said as he entered the room.

"So you need to stop lying, Foxy." Chica said. "Or you will be- **A PERMANENT SAILOR**."

Foxy gulped.

"And for lying, we are going to tie you up to this chair, until me come back." Chica threw Foxy in the chair and tied him up. "And DON'T MOVE." Chica told him. She left.

"Oh I won't move..." Foxy rubbed his hands together.

Fred came out of the basement and saw Foxy rubbing his hands together. Fred went back in the basement.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear burst in Purple Guy's lair.

"Crud." Purple Guy said. He wasn't finished hacking the servers. "AZUL, Y VERDE!" Purple Guy called.

Red Guy and Blue Guy came. "IT'S ROJOOOOOOOO!" Red Guy yelled in his face.

"Sieze them!" Purple Guy pointed. "Where's Rolinda?"

"There!" Blue Guy pointed to the table. Rolinda was trying Advocado Yogurt.

"NASTY!" Rolinda yelled. "The seed is in there!" She complained.

"Help us!" Blue Guy called.

 ***SMACK!***

Freddy kicked Blue Guy in the air.

"OOF!" Blue Guy fell on his foot.

"GRRR!" Red Guy growled. He had an AXE.

"WHOA!" Chica ducked.

 ***BANG!***

"OW!" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie jumped in the air and grabbed the axe from Red Guy. Red Guy was too strong.

 ***TUG!***

Bonnie lost grip of the axe. Red Guy swing it at Bonnie.

 ***BANG!***

Bonnie flew on the counter.

"OOPS!" Rolinda spilled her Advocado Yogurt on him. "Whatever I don't like it."

Rolinda got up and did 2 flips. She smacked Chica.

 ***SMACK!***

Rolinda tripped Chica.

"OW!" Chica got up,

Rolinda tripped her again.

"OW!"

And again.

"OW!"

And again.

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica grabbed a cupcake bomb, and lit it.

"You can't do that!" Rolinda stepped back.

"YEAA!" Chica tossed it.

 ***BANG!***

Blue Guy got up.

"What hap-"

 ***POW!***

Freddy punched Blue Guy. Freddy then ran STRAIGHT to Purple Guy.

"I was just kidding!" Purple Guy said.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!***

"OHHH.." Foam came out of his mouth and he fell to the floor.

 ***THUD!***

"OHHH..." Foam escaped from all of their mouths.

"Easy." Bonnie got up. "OW!"

"Let's go home." Chica said.

 **LATER...**

The Team Arrived home. They heard music playing.

"Oooh, that's ma jam!" Bonnie danced.

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Chica wondered. She unlocked the door to the hideout.

Chica gasped. Inside was Foxy dancing. There were a BUNCH of random girls that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica didn't even KNOW. Foxy and the girls danced to the loud music playing.

"HE HE HE!" The girls twerked around Foxy.

"FFFFOXY!" Chica's face was red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!"

"Yeah, you liar!" Bonnie folded his arms.

"THE GIRLS MOVED ME!" Foxy lied.

"Then how did the girls get here?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I didn't call them over..." Foxy chuckled.

"YOU INVITED GIRLS OVER?!" Chica SCREAMED.

"Sorry." Foxy said.

"GRR, why didn't my BROTHER interfere?" Freddy asked.

Foxy pointed to Fred, who was tied up to a chair.

"Foxy is lying." Fred said.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "EVERYONE OUT!" Chica pointed to the door, indicating for the girls to leave.

"Let's go." Someone said. All of the girls wrapped up to leave.

"Here Foxy." A girl said. She wrote down her number on a paper. "Call me if you want to come over to hang out sometime." She kissed him and left.

"HEH HEH HEH." Foxy fainted.

"OOH." Freddy, Fred, and Bonnie oohed.

Chica grabbed Foxy by his ear.

"OW OW OW!" Foxy said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"What's that smell?" Chica asked. She went to the garbage and sniffed it. "YUCK! Someone take this out!"

FOXY came. "I'll take it out!"

"NO." Chica said. "You are a sailor!"

"I'M NOT A SAILOR!" Foxy yelled that a vase fell and broke.

 ***CRACK!***

"Oh yeah?" Chica said. "Fine. Go to the supermarket and get these items." Chica gave Foxy a list. "We'll see if you will lie."

"LIE?" Foxy said.

 **LATER...**

Foxy was coming back. He didn't buy what was on the list. He bought a bag of chippy chips. He was feet away from the hideout and he ate it as he walked back so Chica wouldn't know. Foxy SAW the hideout door open.

"& #^." Foxy shoved the Chippy Chips up his sleeves.

It was CHICA coming out of the hideout. "Hey Foxy." She said. "I'm looking for the groceries you SAID you were going to BUY."

"Well uh..."

"I don't see any bags." Chica looked.

"Well, see, uh, someone...uh, STOLE my money! Yeah! I was robbed! He was tall as heck and he wore a dress!" Foxy described the fake person.

"Uh huh." Chica said. "Well, why not use YOUR money instead?"

"Well, I don't have my wallet!" Foxy LIED.

Chica went to Foxy and went in his pocket. Inside was his Wallet.

"How did that get in there?" Foxy asked.

"And what's up your SLEEVE!" Chica asked.

"Well-I."

Chica grabbed the bag of Chippy Chips.

"Foxy, just admit it." Chica said.

"I don't know how it got there!" Foxy lied.

Chica looked at him.

"I swear! Foxy said.

 ***SHINE!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. Foxy FLEW in the air. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEE!"

 ***BOOM!***

Chica looked at him. "AAAAAAAA!"

FOXY WAS A SAILOR! He had a white shirt, a hat with a hook on it, and a blue tie around his neck. He also had a telescope in his hand. "I-I-I'M A SAILOR!" Foxy yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fred, Freddy, and Bonnie BURST out of the hideout.

"What happened!" Freddy yelled.

"I turned into a sailor!" Foxy said.

"FOOL! When you lie too much, you turn into a sailor!" Fred yelled.

"I knew that too." Chica said. "It's like Fred and I know the same stuff! We have a lot in common!"

"He doesn't like her." Bonnie said to Freddy. Freddy nodded.

"The only way to turn back to normal is to tell the truth to all of your friends!" Fred said.

"How do you know all of this!" Bonnie asked.

"This happened to many people." Fred said.

"Friends?" Foxy said. "I don't have any friends."

 ***POOF!***

Foxy had freckles.

"HA HA!" Freddy snickered.

"OKAY OKAY!" Foxy said. "Uh, Freddy...I think you're fat!"

"I don't care what other people think." Freddy said.

"Keep going!" Fred said.

 ***POOF!***

Foxy had a crew behind him.

"HURRY UP BEFORE IT'S PERMANENT!"

"Bonnie, I hate how you love vegetables so much."

"I knew that." Bonnie said.

"Fred, I think you are weird!" Foxy said.

"I don't care what other people think." Fred said.

"LIKE ME!" Chica put her arm around Fred.

"ONE."

Chica removed her hand.

"And Chica, you stink." Foxy said.

 ***SHINE!***

 **NOTHING HAPPENED.**

"AAAAAAAA!" Bonnie yelled. "HE'S A PERMANENT SAILOR!"

"NO!" Fred yelled. "He needs to tell one more FACT."

"And be honest!" Freddy said. "This is your last CHANCE!"

"B-B-B-Be honest?"

"YES!" Chica yelled.

"10 SECONDS LEFT." Fred looked at a watch.

"Fred, there is no watch there." Freddy said.

"Whatever!"

"Okay, I'm being honest right now...and,uh...I think being a sailor is cool." Foxy said.

 ***SHINE!***

Foxy was normal. Fred, Freddy and Bonnie were snickering.

"Sailor!" Bonnie whispered to Freddy.

"HA HA HA HA!" Fred, Freddy and Bonnie laughed loud.

"So Foxy, have you learned your lesson about lying?" Chica asked.

"YES! The lesson is that when you lie and turn into a sailor, you pretend to like to being a sailor and then you turn back!"

"NO." Chica said.

"What?"

 ***SHINE!***

Foxy was a sailor again.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** They all screamed.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E7b: Eat Up!**

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy watched TV. Chica was baking cupcakes. She opened the oven to check the cupcakes.

"Crap." The cupcakes were burnt. "Hard as a rock!" Chica felt the cupcakes and threw them out.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy watched TV. What did they watch? SECRET GRANDMA of course!

Secret Grandma walked on the street. She accidentally dropped her walking cane.

"OH DEAR!" Secret Grandma couldn't pick up her cane. "Excuse me, sonny, can you pick up my cane for me?"

"Okay." The man said. The man bent down to pick it up.

 ***BANG!***

Secret Grandma kicked the man in his butt and he fell down.

"OW!" The man complained. "I can't get up!"

"HA HA!" Secret Grandma tap-danced. "WHOO HOO!"

"Terrible!" Bonnie said. "Guys, Season 3 sucks!"

"Yeah, she tap dances now!" Freddy said.

"What a rip-off." Foxy folded his arms.

"GRR!" Chica grunted. "I hope you are having a fun time watching TV, WHILE I AM IN THE HOT KITCHEN BAKING!" Chica screamed.

"NOO..." Freddy said.

"We're having a TERRIBLE time." Foxy said.

"OH!" Chica was surprised. "So I'm guessing you guys want to bake now, right?" Chica asked. "Huh?"

The boys were gone. They were going outside to play.

"Freddy, get the football!" Bonnie said.

"UGH!" Freddy grunted. He had to go back INSIDE. Freddy went in the basement, since it was there.

Fred was sleeping and standing.

"Weird." Freddy thought. The TV in the basement was also on.

"GET READY FOR THE ULIMATE FOOD EATING CONTEST EVER!" The commercial said. "THAT'S RIGHT, THE ULTIMATE FOOD EATING CONTEST!"

"Nonsense." Freddy said to himself as he rummaged in the closet in the basement.

"WE WANT YOU TO COMPETE IN THIS ULTIMATE JUNK FOOD EATING CONTEST!" The commercial announced.

"Me?" Freddy thought. "Oh hey!" Freddy found the football.

"EAT THE MOST JUNK FOOD, AND YOU WIN $1000!" The commercial announced. "THE JUNK FOOD CONTAINS, ICE CREAM, CHIPS, HOT DOGS, HAMBURGERS, PIZZA, CHOCOLATE, SAUSAGES, FRIED CHICKEN, CUPCAKES, FRENCH FRIES, DONUTS, AND MUCH MORE FOOD THAT IS HIGH IN CALORIES!"

"Yuck!" Freddy watched the commercial. "Who could eat THAT much."

"AND PRACTICE, BECAUSE IT'S HARD!" The commercial yelled. "JOHN KERRY HAS WON THIS COMPETITION 4 TIMES IN A ROW! AND SINCE HE IS SO HARD TO BEAT, WE ARE TRIPLING THE PRIZE!"

"So now it's $3000." Freddy said.

"Go on our website for MORE details!" The commercial was over.

"LAME." Freddy yawned.

Fred woke up. "Oh, mommy. You make the best cookies ever." Fred YELLED out.

Fred opened his eyes and saw Freddy looking at him.

"You didn't hear that." Fred said.

 **LATER...**

Freddy got outside.

"What took you so long?" Foxy yelled.

"Yeah!" Bonnie yelled. "Foxy was CHASING me with a BOOGER on his finger!"

"Sorry, while I was looking for the football, a commercial came on!" Freddy explained.

"What, there is a Sword Clashers 2 already!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"NO! The first one didn't even come out yet!" Freddy yelled.

"Then how did you get the first one?" Foxy asked.

"STOP INTERUPPING ME!" Freddy yelled. "The commercial was about an eating contest, where whoever eats the most junk food wins."

"Easy." Foxy said. "What's the prize?"

"$3000." Freddy said.

"That money is mine." Foxy said.

"No, the hot and strong one has a huge appetite." Bonnie explained.

"Just because you are hot and strong, doesn't mean you can eat all of that."

"HA HA!" Bonnie screamed. "YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT I AM HOT AND STRONG!"

"Yeah, just because-"

"YES!" Bonnie screamed again cutting Foxy off. "I KNEW I WAS HOT AND STRONG!"

"SSH!" Freddy said. "But we have to practice. It's hard because, a competitor is a person who had won 4 times in a row! We have to be serious."

"First, we need to know who should do it." Foxy said. "ME."

"ME!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie, there's Chicken and Burgers." Freddy explained.

"NO FAIR!" Bonnie folded his arms.

"Baby." Foxy thought.

"Looks like it's me and you." Foxy said. "It should be me because you're fat."

"I eat a lot though!" Freddy said.

"FINE!" Foxy said. "You go in the contest!"

"Really?" Freddy said.

"Yeah, to prove that you will win."

"Alright, BET." Freddy shook his hand.

"That was the hand that had the booger in it." Bonnie said.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

 **LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were on Fred's computer, looking up the website for the Junk Food competition.

"I seriously didn't know WE had a computer here!" Bonnie sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I never used it." Fred said. "That's why I bought the laptop Chica broke."

"Chica likes you." Freddy said.

"I know." Bonnie answered.

"I wasn't...Never mind."

"This computer is SLOW." Foxy was waiting for the website to pop up.

"Oh gosh." Bonnie read the website. "There is a lot of things you need to eat Freddy."

"Dang." Freddy felt sad. "Maybe I wasn't meant to do this."

"Hey, maybe Chica is!" Foxy announced.

"GOOD IDEA!" Freddy left to go ask Chica if she wanted to do it.

 ***ZOOM!***

Freddy RAN out of the basement. Fred sat in Freddy's seat.

"So Chica likes you, huh?" Fred asked Bonnie.

"YUP!" Bonnie answered. "Because I'm hot and strong. You can ask Foxy."

"UGH!" Foxy grunted.

Freddy went in the kitchen to ask Chica if she wanted to compete in the Junk Food competition.

"OHHH CHICA!" Freddy sung.

Chica ignored.

"CHICA..." Freddy continued to sing.

"CHICA." Freddy whispered in her ear.

Chica still ignored.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIICA!" Freddy grabbed her long, soft, blonde hair and played with it.

"OH CHIIIIIIIIIIIIICA!" Freddy sung.

Chica still ignored and rushed to bake her cupcakes.

"Seriously, Chica I need to ask you something important." Freddy said.

"WHHHHHHAT." Chica grunted. "I need to hurry up and finish these cupcakes for the Junk Food Competition!"

"Okay whatever I-WHAT?" Freddy was surprised. "You are baking cupcakes FOR the Junk Food eating competition!"

"YES!" Chica yelled as she shoved Cupcakes in the oven. "I need to finish them NOW because I have to go there!"

"I thought it starts at 8!"

"I know, I need to deliver the Cupcakes now." Chica waited.

"So you can't compete in it?" Freddy asked.

"NO!" Chica yelled. "You wanted me to compete in it?"

"Yes." Freddy said. "Sorry."

"Well, I just can't." Chica said. "I had a very busy day."

"Oh." Freddy looked at the floor. "Well thanks Chica!"

"Whatever."

"MMMWHAH!" Freddy kissed Chica on the cheek.

"EEEW!" Chica wiped it off.

"SHUT UP, because if Fred kissed you, you would like that." Freddy yelled.

"I-I-I-I-I" Chica stuttered and blushed.

"Yeah I know!" Freddy left the kitchen.

 **LATER...**

Freddy returned to the basement.

"SOO..." Bonnie wondered what happened.

"Chica can't compete in it." Freddy said. "I guess I'LL HAVE TO DO IT!"

Freddy stood up straight with his hands on his hips and his leg on the chair.

"He's a Superhero!" Fred, Bonnie, and Foxy's eyes lit up.

 ***SHINE!***

Freddy shined as he continued to make that pose.

 ***SLIP!***

Freddy slipped off the chair. "OW!"

"HEH HEH." Bonnie laughed.

 **LATER...**

"We need to practice." Bonnie read on the computer. "Foxy!"

"Right at ya!" Foxy came with a plate of food. He put it on the desk in the basement.

"Ready, Freddy!" Fred got a stopwatch.

"YES." Freddy said.

"GO!" Fred screamed.

"NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!" Freddy ate the food from Hotdogs, to sandwiches, Pizza, Tacos, Donuts, Cupcakes, Burgers, Chicken Wings, and lots of other stuff. Freddy panted. "WHEW!"

"KEEP GOING!" Bonnie yelled.

"NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!" Freddy chowed down a lot of food. "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

"WHEW!" Foxy fanned the burp away.

Fred clicked the stopwatch. "42.534 seconds!"

"Crap." Bonnie said. "Let's go again!"

 **LATER...**

Fred clicked the stopwatch. "30.427 seconds!"

 **LATER...**

Fred clicked the stopwatch. "26.319 seconds!"

 **LATER...**

Fred clicked the stopwatch. "21.716 seconds!"

 **LATER...**

Fred clicked the stopwatch. "17.328 seconds! YOU GOT IT!" Fred called out.

"I-I did?" Freddy asked. FREDDY WAS FAT.

Bonnie got off the computer. "Freddy, guess wha-" Bonnie saw Freddy. "AAAAAAAAAA!"

"What?" Foxy said.

"HE GOT SO FAT!" Bonnie pointed to him.

"You did it Freddy!" Fred called. "John Kerry's previous eat time is 17.542 seconds!"

"Y-YES..." Freddy fell down.

"WHOA, FREDDY!" They called.

"Come on, you can't back down now, it starts in 5 minutes!"

"Right...uh, let's go."

 **LATER...**

They arrived at the competition.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Barry Chong, the host yelled. "WE ARE HERE TO SEE THE ULTIMATE JUNK FOOD COMPETION!"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed.

"OUR CONTESTANTS ARE, FREDDY FAZBEAR!"

"WHOOOOOOOO!" The audience yelled.

"Vincent Goldsworth!" Barry Chong yelled.

"BOOOOOOO!" The audience yelled.

"IT'S PURPLE GUY!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Don't worry, Purple Guy, you are still my boyfriend!" Rolinda said in the crowd, eating a yogurt.

Barry Chong took her yogurt and ate it. He threw the spoon at her.

"AND THE LAST CONTESTANT IS OUR 4 YEAR WINNER, JOHN KERRY!" Barry yelled.

John Kerry waved.

"WHO HOO YEAH!" People yelled in the crowd.

"YOU GO BARRY!"

"Alright, eaters here are your food!" Barry said.

3 people came with a HUMUNGUS plate off unhealthy foods. They all dropped it in front of Purple Guy, Freddy, and John.

"Now whoever eats it all in the shortest amount of time, wins!" Barry said. "ON YOUR MARK, GO!"

"He didn't say get set!" John said. "Oh well."

Purple Guy took the plate of food and left. "FREE FOOD FOR ME!"

He ran away with Blue Guy, Red Guy, and Rolinda. Freddy just stood there and didn't eat. John saw Freddy.

"I'll give this guy a head start." John thought. "Then, when he is halfway done, I'll eat all my food in a gulp so I'll win before he does." John stood there and waited for Freddy to be halfway done.

"UHH..." Freddy was too full! He had done SO much training that he didn't have any room for the actual competition. Freddy picked up a sausage. He bit a piece off, swallowed it, and Freddy's face fell right in the plate of food.

"OH NO!" Barry yelled. "Freddy has collapsed. He is out of the game! John Kerry wins!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" The crowd screamed.

"WAIT!" Barry Chong yelled. "Whoever eats the MOST in the least amount of time wins!"

"SOO?" The crowd yelled.

"John Kerry didn't eat ANYTHING! Freddy had eating a piece of a sausage!" Barry Chong announced. "FREDDY FAZBEAR WINS!"

"YEAH!" Only Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Fred cheered. Everyone else stood silent.

"What a ripoff." Someone said.

"Worst eating competition ever." Someone else said.

"Freddy you did it!" Bonnie yelled.

"I DID?" Freddy's mouth was full. "Great...I should sleep now..."

Freddy's face fell right in the fool again.

"HERE'S YOUR PRIZE!" Barry handed them a briefcase full of $3000.

"YES!" Chica hugged the briefcase.

"Wanna help Freddy eat out all of this Junk food?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Foxy said.

"Let's do it." Fred said.


	28. Girl Power-Dream Destroyer

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E8a: Girl Power**

Chica woke up. "AAAAAH!" She yawned. "Good Mor-"

The boys weren't in their beds. "Huh?" Chica asked.

Chica walked into the living room. She heard the boys laughing at something.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys laughed, looking at something on TV.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Chica yelled.

"Oh hey, we are just watching our new favorite show!" Bonnie told her.

"What? Teen Titans Go?" Chica asked.

"NO!" Freddy yelled. "That show sucks peanuts."

"It's called 'Failed It'!" Foxy told her.

"But WHY are you guys watching it now? Watch it later!" Chica said.

"But it starts at 5 in the morning!" Freddy complained.

"FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Chica yelled. "YOU WERE UP SINCE THEN!"

"Yeah, pretty worth it if you ask me." Bonnie said.

"AUGH!" Chica went in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 ***SLAM!***

"HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys continued to watch TV.

 **LATER...**

"YES!" The boys yelled in the living room. They all were sitting down, playing DUNGEON of Death. They were doing survival mode. Normal mode is different, because in Normal Mode, the first player to escape the dungeon wins. Survival mode is you have to survive for the longest. If everyone else dies and you are the only one left, you win!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy bumped into Bonnie.

"Why are you running?" Bonnie turned around to the corner.

"There was a demon!" Freddy said. "Where the entrance was!"

In the game, the demon arrived at the corner. "AAAAAA!" Freddy and Bonnie screamed.

"GRA!" The Demon attacked Freddy.

"OW OW OW!" Freddy got jumpscared. He pressed the run button. Bonnie turned to the right. Freddy did as well.

"Stop following me!" Bonnie said. "Everyman for themselves!"

Foxy was in the dungeon, but Freddy nor Bonnie had passed him yet. He stood there idle. He had an axe equipped just in case demons arrive. Foxy saw Freddy's character running down the hall.

"FOOOOXY!" Freddy yelled. "USE THE AXE TO KILL THE DEMON BECAUSE IT'S ATTACKING MEEEEEEE!"

Foxy didn't listen and ran into a room.

"FOXY!" Freddy called him.

"GRRA!" The demon attacked Freddy. The demon killed himself afterward.

"PLAYER 1 DEAD." The game announced.

"CRAP!" Bonnie fell in poison. Poison forms when a demon dies.

"HA!" Foxy said. "I WIN!"

"Let's play again." Freddy said.

"Guys, I have drinks!" Chica walked into the room.

 ***SLIP!***

"WHOA!" Chica slipped on a banana peel. She was holding a large plate, holding 3 plastic cups of APPLE JUICE.

 ***SPLASH!***

The apple juice spilled on Chica.

 ***CRACK!***

And the GLASS plate cracked on the floor.

"GRRRRR!" Chica yelled. "WHY DON'Y YOU GUYS CLEAN THIS PLACE UP! LOOK AT IT! THERE ARE BANANA PEELS EVERYWHERE!"

"We're playing a game!" Foxy told her.

"And eating!" Freddy dumped his hands in the bowl of chips. "NOM NOM." The crumbs flew everywhere.

"You clean it, Chica." Bonnie said.

"How long are you going to play that game!" Chica asked. "Clean it when you are done playing!"

"We are going to keep playing until someone wins." Bonnie explained.

"BESIDES FOXY." Freddy said.

"I keep winning, so we'll clean the room when either Freddy or Bonnie wins.

"Why don't YOU clean it?" Bonnie asked.

"UGH!" Chica grunted. "Because YOU boys made me spill Apple Juice on me, and now I have to shower!"

"Why did you spill the apple juice on yourself?" Freddy stupidly asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica RAN in the bathroom to shower.

 **LATER...**

Chica HAD to clean the room because Foxy kept winning. Chica JUST had finished cleaning the living room.

"PLAYER 1 WINS." The game announced.

"I win!" Freddy said.

"Darn." Foxy yelled.

"Okay, let's go clean the living room." Bonnie said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica made steam come out from her ears, nose and mouth.

"Oh, what's wrong Chica?" Freddy asked. "She looks pissed."

The boys stood there for a while.

"Let's go back to our game." Foxy said.

"Yeah."

Chica dropped the mop, and sponge she was holding.

 **LATER...**

The boys ran around and around in the living room.

"What is going on?" Chica entered the Living Room.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys chased each other.

"STOP!" Chica yelled. "What are you boys doing?"

"Playing TAG!" Bonnie told Chica.

"WHY?" Chica screamed. "Go outside and play that!"

"No!" Freddy said. "It's boring playing it ouside."

"Yeah, we would like to experience the game INDOORS!" Foxy said.

"Wanna play?" Freddy asked.

"NO." Chica started to sweat.

"OKAY!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys ran around and around.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"NO, TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

Fred was in the basment. All he heard was stomping.

"How much weight did Chica gain?" Fred thought.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys kept running and running and running.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica quietly screamed. "Actually...guys...I WILL play!"

Chica picked up the couch and THREW it out the window. "GRRAAAAAA!"

 ***CRASH!***

"Hey a Free Couch!" Someone said outside.

Chica heavily panted. The boys stood there with their eyes opened WIDELY.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The boys SCREAMED.

"Chica's playing now! Chica's playing now!" The boys held each others hands and ran in circles.

"COME, LET'S PLAY!" Bonnie grabbed her.

"TAG YOU'RE IT! TAG YOU'RE IT! TAG YOU'RE IT!" The boys yelled. This was the only thing Chica heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica SCREAMED that the screamed echoed in the room for at least 5 seconds.

"YOU BOYS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES! CAN'T I HAVE AT LEAST SOME PEACE AND QUIET FOR A SECOND! AAA! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! YOU ALL ARE SO LOUD AND IMMATURE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP OUT YOU BOYS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Chica SCREAMED. She panted for 5 seconds after.

"W-W-We're sorry." The boys looked at the ground. "Lets go."

The boys went in the bedroom.

"FINALLY!" Chica didn't even feel bad for yelling.

Chica went in the kitchen and stood there. She sat down. All she heard was nothing. It was quiet.

"Why do they have to be like that?" Chica asked herself. "Why won't they be just normal like us girls!"

Chica sighed. "I wish the boys were girls."

 ***FLUSH!***

The bathroom toilet flushed.

"Huh?" Chica was confused. The boys were in the bedroom. Chica went to the basement door. It was closed, which means Fred didn't leave. "Then who's in here?"

Chica knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" A voice said.

Chica grabbed a cupcake bomb and lit it. She slowly opened the door.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica saw someone wearing a wizards outfit standing in the bathroom.

 ***TOSS!* *BANG!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The wizard yelled.

"What in the world?" Fred said in the basment.

"OW OW OW!" The wizard was on the floor. He was HURT.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Chica was ready to throw another Cupcake Bomb.

"I am a WIZARD!" The Wizard opened his hands and butterflies came out.

Chica looked a the butterflies. "Why are you here?"

"YOU Summoned me! I appear in the toilet when someone is sad and they wish for something!"

"Creepy." Chica said.

"Look, do you want the boys to be all girls?"

"YES! THEY ARE SUPER ANNOYING!" Chica pulled her hair.

"Good." The wizard said. "All you gotta do is SHAKE my hand."

"Easy." Chica looked at the wizards hand. It was full of DIRT! "EEEW!" Chica screamed.

"What?"

"No way, I am shaking that!"

"The dirt on my hand is a SPELL that maked your wish true!" The wizard explained. "You have to do it!"

"FINE." Chica shook his hand.

"One more thing."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Chica was annoyed.

"That cupcake you threw at me, mind if I can have some of them?"

"UGH!"

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"HERE." Chica gave him the Cupcake Bombs. "Just light them and throw them."

"Your wish is granted." The wizard said.

"Finally." Chica opened the door to leave and see if it was true.

"ONE more thing!" Chica wizard called.

"YES..."

"A kiss?" The wizard asked.

Chica picked him up, threw him in their toilet, and flushed it.

"DARRRRN ITTTTTT!" He yelled as the toilet flushed.

Chica went outside.

"Come on, GIRLS, let's get something to drink." Freddy said.

"WHAT THE-" Chica watched the boys come out.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy all walked out with thier hands on their hips. They stopped by Chica.

"WHOA, YOU ARE GIRLS NOW!" Chica was suprised.

"We were always girls!" Foxy said.

"And we shouldn't be talking to you." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, we are sorry about this morning." Freddy looked at the floor.

"NO, FORGET THAT!" Chica called out. "I'M NOT MAD AT YOU ANYMORE, YOU ARE ALL GIRLS NOW!"

"We were always girls..." Freddy told her.

"Come on, let's do... GIRLY STUFF!"

"That what we want to do!" Bonnie and Foxy high fived.

The girls went to the mall. They bought girly clothes, shoes, food, and other things. They laughed. The girls went to the concert. They danced and laughed. The girls went to a makeover shop and bought lipstick, hair dye, nailpolish, and MUCH MORE.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" They all laughed.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Chica sat down and relaxed. "AAAH, now that I dyed my hair, did my nails, and other things, I can relax."

"NO!" Freddy called Chica.

"What?" Chica got up.

"You are a GIRL!" Foxy yelled.

"So?"

"Chica, girls DON'T RELAX." Bonnie yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Wer're getting older, which means we are going to be a mother!" Foxy pushed her hair behind her ear.

"YEAH!" Bonnie said. "Come on girls, let's go bake!"

"But-"

"COME WITH US." Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

 **5 HOURS LATER...**

Chica and the girls did nothing but bake bread and snacks, iron clothes, clean the rooms, vaccuum, dust the place, prepare food, and MUCH MORE. Chica was tired.

"UGH!" Chica said. "This is a disaster! I mean, I would like help with my chores, but we are overdoing it! This was a terrible wish!"

"THE ONLY THING I WISH IS FOR YOU TO FINISH WIPING THE WINDOWS!" Freddy yelled, listening to Chica talk to herself.

"Oh.." Chica thought. "How could this get worse?"

Fred came out of the basment.

"Hey girls!" Fred called out.

FRED was a girl TOO!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chica got on her knees and screamed. "HOW CAN I DATE FRED IF HE IS A GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL?!"

Chica went in the bathroom. The wizard was already in there. "CHANGE IT BACK!" Chica called out.

"HEH HEH." The wizard chuckled.

"I knew you don't help people! Change it back!" Chica called out.

"FIGHT ME FIRST!" The wizard threw cupcake bombs.

"AAAAAA!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"You can't use MY weapon!" Chica told him.

"Says who?" The wizard tossed some more. "Good thing I duplicated them! HE HE!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"AAAAAA!" Chica fell down.

"TOO easy!" The wizard said. "You're just a girl! Girls don't you anything right! And since that the whole team is full of girls, you can't STOP ME!"

"UGH..." Chica got up. She was weak.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The wizard laughed. "HA HE HI HO HU!"

 ***PUNCH!***

Chica punched the wizard as he laughed.

"TORNADO!" The wizard yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was a mini-tornado in the bathroom. It grew bigger every second.

"YAAA!" Chica tossed a cupcake bomb.

"How can this be!" The wizard covered his face.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Chica coughed. The whole hideout was destroyed. "Oh man, my head."

"What happened?" Freddy rubbed HIS head.

Bonnie was confused. "Why is there a baking pan of cookies in my hand?"

"Why is there an IRON in my hand?" Foxy said.

Chica sighed. "Sorry guys, this is my fault. I should get punished."

"Well, there is one way we CAN punish you..." Freddy said.

"What?"

"BY PLAYING TAG!" The 3 boys yelled.

"Fine. I'll play." Chica gulped.

"Chica's playing now! Chica's playing now!" The boys held each others hands and ran in circles.

Chica sighed. "I shouldn't have trusted the wizard. Where's Fred?"

"Over there!" Foxy pointed.

Fred was STILL a girl!

"HEYYYYY!" She called out.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chica SCREAMED.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E8b: Dream Destroyer**

"BWA HA HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed hard. "MY INVENTION IS COMPLETE! Everyone say YAY!"

"Yay." Red Guy said sarcastically.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Rolinda sung.

"YAY!" Blue Guy said.

"You don't get to say yay." Purple Guy told him.

"AWW." Blue Guy folded his arms.

"What does this invention do?" Red Guy asked.

"And how do you build these things so fast?" Rolinda curiously asked.

"Well, you know how my Cousin and I made Bogo for a science fair?" Purple Guy asked.

"Yeah..." Blue Guy, Red Guy, and Rolinda said.

"You still can't talk, Blue Guy."

"Crap." Blue Guy turned around.

"Anyway, my cousin was good at building robots, so it was easy to build Bogo. Bogo went through many stages and versions. The successful version was 3.6." Purple Guy explained. "So as we worked, I had experience with science!"

"We know." Red Guy said. "But how do you build them so fast!"

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago you told us you were going to build something, and it's finished now!" Rolinda explained.

"Oh, I don't know!" Purple Guy said. "Anyway, this machine can interact with people's dreams!"

"What?" Blue Guy asked.

"YOU CAN'T TALK!" Purple Guy yelled.

"SORRY!" Blue Guy covered his mouth.

"DOOON'T SPEAK!" Purple Guy picked him up and threw him in the garbage.

"Nice." Red Guy said.

"Really?" Rolinda asked.

"Anyway, on the TV, you can see the person's dreams!" Purple Guy said. "And by pressing this button on the remote I am holding, you can DESTROY their dreams!"

"So they die?" Rolinda surprisingly asked.

"No, No, I change their dream into a nightmare!" Purple Guy said.

"Cool!" Rolinda said. "Do it on me!"

"Can't." Purple Guy said. "I have to control this little bug. And you need to be asleep." Purple Guy showed her the mechanical bug.

"It's cute." Rolinda looked at it.

 ***SLAP!***

"DON'T TOUCH!" Purple Guy yelled.

Red Guy snickered.

"I control the bug with another remote, make it go in the persons ear, then find a way to their brain!" Purple Guy explained. "Then I see their dream, Watch it if I want to...and then I destroy their dream."

"AWESOME!" Blue Guy said in the trash can.

 ***KICK!* *BONK!***

Purple Guy kicked the trash can.

"WHOA!" Blue Guy rolled in the trash can.

"Heh." Red Guy thought.

"Anyway, let's use this bug, make it go to Team Fazbear's hideout, and mess with their dreams." Purple Guy told them. "HA HA HA HE HE HE HE HE HE HE!"

"Heh." Rolinda chuckled.

"So when you mess with their dreams, what bad does it do?" Red Guy asked.

"Well, when they have bad dreams, it will affect them when they wake up in the morning." Purple Guy told them.

"I wonder how you know that!" Blue Guy told him.

"Shut up." Purple Guy smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"NOW LET'S BRING THIS BUG IN TEAM STUPIDBEAR'S HIDEOUT, AND MESS WITH THEIR DREAMS." Purple Guy said.

"HA HA!"

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

"I can't believe it took you an hour to find Team Fazbear's hideout." Rolinda said, throwing an empty yogurt packet into a pile of other empty yogurt packets.

"MY GOD!" Red Guy was surprised. "HOW MUCH YOGURT DID YOU EAT!"

"A lot!" Rolinda said. "I eat yogurt 5 times faster when I'm bored!" Rolinda burped.

 ***BUUUUUUUUURP!***

"One...two...three...A MILLION!" Purple Guy pretended like he knew the exact amount of yogurts Rolinda ate.

"Show off." Blue Guy thought. "I can count better than that."

"Whatever, the bug is now in Team Fazbear's bedroom." Purple Guy controlled the bug.

"OOH, who's dream are you going to destroy?" Blue Guy asked.

"Freddy." Purple Guy said. "There he is!"

The bug crawled in Freddy's ear. It was in his brain. Static was on the TV, and a few seconds later, on the TV was Freddy's Dream.

"Yes." Purple Guy grabbed a box of popcorn.

Red Guy went in the box and took a handful. Rolinda took a handful too.

"You can't have any Popcorn, Blue Guy." Purple Guy noted.

"Oh." Blue Guy looked at the floor. "Well, I guess I will have YOGURT now."

"NO." Rolinda put a _**LOCK** _ on the fridge.

"Man." Blue Guy folded his arms.

 **IN FREDDY'S DREAM...**

"Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!" People chanted Freddy's name. Freddy was at a video game convention. What game was he playing? Battle Adventurers Revenge. He was doing versus mode with another competitor. But it wasn't just ANY competitor. It was the TOP player in the WHOLE WORLD. Freddy was close to beating him.

"FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY!" People continued to chant.

"You got this, you got this." Freddy said in his mind.

Freddy had 2 bomb power-ups. He threw them BOTH.

 ***BANG!***

His opponent got hit by one. He dropped his coins. Freddy got points as a reward for hitting him, and took the coins that his opponent dropped.

"I CAN'T LET HIM WIN." His opponent said under his breath. "I AM THE TOP PLAYER."

"This dream is BORING!" Purple Guy said. "DESTROY!"

Purple Guy pressed the destroy button. Now, Freddy's dream is going to end up TERRIBLE.

Freddy's opponent got a Power-Up. What did he get? A LIFE Multiplier!

"YES!" Freddy's opponent said.

"Huh?" Freddy was confused.

His opponent got 5 extra lives!

"NOO!" Freddy yelled. He ran to get a Power-Up.

His opponent got a Homing Missile. Homing Missiles NEVER miss the target (obviously).

"NOOO!" Freddy screamed. HE had one life. "I should have kept the SHIELD!"

 ***BANG!***

"YEAH!" The audience screamed.

"NO..." Freddy looked down.

"LOSER!" The game said.

"HA HA HA HA!" Freddy's opponent laughed as he got his trophy.

"Can I try again?" Freddy asked.

"NO!" The Game Host yelled. "You're a loser now, losers don't get second chances."

"Oh..."

Freddy walked home. He went to the hideout. He went in.

"So, did you win the game?" Bonnie asked him.

"No." Freddy looked down. "I lost!" He cried.

"YOU LOST!" Chica gasped. "You're a loser!"

"I know!" Freddy covered his face. "And?"

"You're a loser! Team Fazbear is full of winners! Not losers!" Foxy told him.

"You have to LEAVE THE TEAM!" Fred pushed him out.

 ***SLAM!***

It rained outside. Freddy looked up and cried.

 ***BANG!***

Lightning shocked outside. "I need somewhere to sleep."

Freddy laid down on the bench. He covered himself with newspaper. He closed his eyes and slept.

"HEY!" Someone yelled. It was a COP. "No sleeping on the benches!"

The cop looked closely on Freddy's face.

"Hey, you're that guy who LOST to the Top Player!" The cop said. "You're a loser! You can't live here anymore! You have to leave the TOWN!"

"But that isn't fair!" Freddy said.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" The cop was angry. "GET THE HECK OUT!"

The cop kicked Freddy.

 **18 HOURS LATER...**

Freddy WALKED to the other side of town.

"Finally." Freddy panted.

"HEY!" People yelled. "You're that loser!"

"I know!" Freddy said. "I just got kicked out of my town!"

"OH." One of the people said. "We feel bad that you dealt with horrible things just now."

"But you can't live here either." Another person said.

"WHAT!" Freddy said.

"You can't live in the world!"

 **LATER...**

Freddy was going to get catapulted out of the world.

"RELEASE THE LOSER!" Someone yelled.

 ***CUT!* *SWING!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy cried and flew in the air.

 ***POP!***

Freddy exploded. His dream was over, and on the TV screen was static. This means Real-Life Freddy woke up.

"Oh man!" Real-Life Freddy said at the hideout. "I had a bad dream!"

"HA HA HA!" Purple Guy said. "THIS IS AWESOME! TIME TO DO BONNIE!"

"Oh boy." Blue Guy was frightened after seeing Freddy's dream.

Rolinda went to the Fridge to get yogurt. "UGH! Who put this LOCK on the fridge!"

"You did!" Blue Guy told her.

"I did not!" Rolinda yelled.

"Yes you DID!" Blue Guy stamped his foot.

"HEY, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAMPING YOUR FOOT!" Purple Guy YELLED in Blue Guy's face.

"S-SORRY!" Blue Guy said.

 ***SMACK!***

Blue Guy got a smack on his butt. "You wiped the cuteness from my butt!"

"Good." Purple Guy wiped the cuteness on his face.

"Nasty." Red Guy thought.

Purple Guy controlled the bug in Bonnie's ear. Bonnies dream was on.

 **IN BONNIE'S DREAM...**

"LA LA LA!" Bonnie sung as he walked on the street. "LA LE LI LO LU!"

Bonnie spotted a vegetable stand. "VEGGIES!"

"Oh boy." The man said running the stand.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAY I HAVE SOME VEGGIES!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes..." He sighed. "What do you want..."

"EVERYTHING!" Bonnie said. "OH PLEASE!"

"Here." The man bent down and gave him the vegetables.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Bonnie kissed him on the head.

"Excuse me, that will be $60.42" The man led out his hand.

Bonnie gave him $60.42.

"Wow." The man said.

 **LATER...**

"AAAH." Bonnie sat down in the hideout. He ate a Tomato. "This calls for some TEEE VEE!" He sung.

"Weirdo." Chica said behind the couch.

Bonnie turned on the TV.

"IT'S THE VEGGIE SHOW!" The theme song played.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOVE THIS SHOW!" Bonnie squealed.

"EEW." Chica thought.

"Veggie Show?" Purple Guy called. "DESTROY!" Purple Guy hit the button.

The Veggie Show cut off.

 _"We're sorry to interrupt your program, but we have a BREAKING NEWS!"_

"Oh boy!" Chica got up to watch it.

 _"The police are looking for a man who had been selling vegetables."_ The reporter explained. _"Here is a picture of the man with his stand."_

A picture of a man running a vegetable stand appeared.

"Hey, that's the guy I got my veggies from!" Bonnie kissed a carrot.

 _"It appears that the vegetables that this man is selling is actually poisoned!"_ The reporter said. _"If you bought any Vegetables here, we recommend you do not eat them because they cause Severe headaches and can make you have a coma. Well, you can eat them if you want."_

"UHHH..." Bonnie had a coma.

On the TV screen was static. This means Real-Life Bonnie woke up.

"AAA!" Real-Life Bonnie screamed. "I must have had a bad dream!"

"HA HA HA!" Purple Guy said. "This is working great!"

Blue Guy was frightened still.

"GRRR!" Rolinda tried to open the fridge. "I CAN'T believe you put a LOCK on the fridge!"

"YOU PUT IT!" Blue Guy screamed. "You put it there to stop ME from taking YOUR yogurt!"

"Well, if you DID try to take MY yogurt I would put a lock on the fridge." Rolinda thought.

"AND I DID TRY TO TAKE YOUR YOGURT!" Blue Guy got angry.

"BLUE GUY!" Purple Guy said. "SHUT UP. YOU KNOW YOU PUT THE LOCK ON THE FRIDGE."

"BUT I DIDN'T!" Blue Guy yelled. "You SAW Rolinda put the lock on the fridge!"

 ***PUNCH!***

"OW!" Blue Guy fell to the ground.

"NOW SHUT UP YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING." Purple Guy pointed.

"He burst my lip..."

"Lol." Red Guy thought.

Purple Guy thought about who he should put the bug in next.

"Chica." Red Guy told him.

"Good thinking!" Purple Guy controlled the bug in Chica's ear.

 **IN CHICA'S DREAM...**

"HELP!" Chica yelled. Chica was dreaming she was a princess that was kidnapped by a dragon. "HELP ME PRINCE FRED! HELP!"

 ***CRASH!***

Prince Fred burst through the window. "I'll save you princess!"

"MY HERO!" Princess Chica said.

 ***ROAR!***

The dragon yelled at Prince Fred.

"NO!" Purple Guy said. "NOT MY LITTLE PONY! DESTROY!"

"Purple Guy it's not-" Rolinda tried to tell him something.

"I love that show." Blue Guy said.

"SHUT UP." Purple Guy told him.

Purple Guy pressed the button.

"HI-YAH!" Prince Fred got up. He drew his sword.

 ***ROAR!***

The dragon spit Fire.

"HUP!" Prince Fred used his sword to reflect the Fire. The Fire bounced and the fire HIT Princess Chica!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Princess Chica was on Fire. The Fire burnt the rope that she was tied to. Princess Chica ran out the window of the castle.

 ***SPLASH!***

Princess Chica jumped in the water.

"WHOOPS, LOOK AT THE TIME!" The dragon flew away.

"Oh gawd." Prince Fred said.

"PRRRRRRIIIINCE FRREEEEED!" Princess Chica climbed up the castle. Her hair was wet.

"Sorry." Prince Fred said.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!**PUNCH!* *POW!**PUNCH!* *POW!***

Real-Life Chica woke up. "FRED I'M SORRY!" She yelled LOUD. "Oh it's just a dream. Heh...I shouldn't have yelled that out loud."

"That dream was still dumb." Purple Guy said.

"I really wanted to see it." Rolinda said.

"You JUST saw it." Red Guy told her to annoy her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rolinda pulled her hair. She ran around crazily.

"Now Foxy." Purple Guy said.

 **IN FOXY'S DREAM...**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. He was running from his PIRATE CREW.

"HA HA HA!" Captain Lurey yelled. "You thought we were done with ya, eh?"

"Well, yeah." Foxy said.

"ATTACK!" Captain Lurey pointed his sword at Foxy.

"HUP!" A bunch of pirates ran to Foxy.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!***

Foxy punched two.

 ***KICK!***

Foxy kicked one. He dropped his sword and Foxy caught it.

"HI-YAH!" Foxy attacked 7 others.

"LOAD THE CANNONS!" Lurey Called.

"Sorry, Foxy." Parko thought.

"PARKO!" Lurey YELLED.

"Sorry, I'll load them!"

 ***BANG!***

Foxy dodged the cannonballs AND attacked Pirates at the same time.

"I'll like to see where this goes." Purple Guy thought.

"Well too bad." Rolinda said. "DESTROY!"

"NO!"

ROLINDA pressed the destroy button.

"STOP!" Purple Guy screamed.

"THAT'S PAYBACK! I really wanted to see Chica's dream!" Rolinda yelled.

"HA!" Blue Guy and Red Guy laughed.

"YOU can laugh Red Guy, but not you, Blue Guy." Purple Guy noted.

"AAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

 ***BANG!***

Foxy got hit in the chest with a cannonball.

 ***BANG!***

And another.

 ***BANG!***

AND another.

 ***BANG!***

AND ANOTHER.

 ***BANG!***

 **AND ANOTHER!**

"Oh..." Foxy fell.

"YES!" Captain Lurey said.

"Don't do it!" Parko grabbed his arm.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO IT TO YOU TOO?" Lurey asked him.

"NO, CARRY ON!"

"SPLENDID." Captain Lurey grabbed a sword.

 ***SLICE!**SLICE!**SLICE!**SLICE!***

Captain Lurey placed Foxy's head on the wall. He threw out the rest of his body parts.

"Oh yeah..." Captain Lurey looked at his head.

Static was on the TV.

"AAAAAAAA NOT THE HEAD"! Real-Life Foxy screamed. "Oh god, what did I have a dream of?"

"HA!" Rolinda said.

"NO!" Purple Guy screamed. "AHH, you can't unsee that!"

"Payback..." Rolinda thought.

"Well, who do we do now?" Blue Guy asked. "Fred is the last."

Everybody was asleep. They snored loudly.

"Oh well." Blue Guy laid down and slept.

 **IN FRED'S DREAM...**

"HI FRED!" Chica yelled. "Can I have a hug?"

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Fred **SCREAMED**. "LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONE!"

Chica cried. "AAAAAA!" She ran away.

"You did well." Fred said to himself.


	29. The Fan-Which is Witch?

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E9a: The Fan**

Team Fazbear walked home. From where you ask? A Baseball Game.

"Awesome!" Bonnie said. "Best baseball game ever!"

"Is was so cool when they got that Home Run right on time!" Foxy yelled.

"Man!" Freddy burped. "Those Hot Dogs were GOOD!"

"Chica did you have a good time?" Bonnie put his arm around her.

"NO." Chica pushed him away. "Waste of time!"

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"The only reason I HAD to come was because of the Ladies policy!" Chica folded her arms.

"What's the Ladies Policy?" Freddy licked his oily fingers.

"If more than 3 MEN want to go, a women has to go with them." Bonnie told him.

"I should have stayed home because I have taxes to do!" Chica pulled the keys out of her pockets.

"We'll help!" Foxy offered to help.

"No! You're going to mess things up!" Chica opened the door.

 ***WHOOOOOOSH!***

When Chica opened the door, a HUGE whirl of cool air blew on her.

"UGH! Why is it so COLD!" Chica turned on the light.

"Look!" Freddy pointed.

The Air Conditioner was on. It was on HIGH!

"FOXY!" Chica grabbed him by the neck.

"ME?" Foxy yelled.

Chica let go of him.

"UGH, every time something goes wrong, you always BLAME ME!" Foxy stamped his foot.

"Because YOU'RE the troublemaker." Chica said.

Foxy turned off the Air Conditioner.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Freddy and Bonnie asked.

"Yup. Just don't tell Chica." Foxy walked in his room.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

 ***DING DONG!***

"Bonnie's COMING!" Freddy yelled.

"Come on!" Bonnie said. "I just got my slippers on!"

"Ha!" Foxy laughed as he ate popcorn.

"Foxy, that popcorn is stale." Freddy pointed out.

"Really?" Foxy asked. "No wonder it tastes GREAT!"

"Weirdo." Chica thought.

"Well, I'm gunna shower for 2 minutes." Foxy said.

"BONNIE?" The person behind the door said. "HE'S GOING TO ANSWER THE DOOR FOR ME? MOM WHERE'S MY BRUSH? HAND ME MY PERFUME! I have to look great!"

Bonnie opened the door. It was a little girl and her mother.

"Hi!" The woman said. "This is my daugher Angela."

Angela hid the brush and perfume behind her.

"Hi Bonnie!" Angela jumped on Bonnie.

"WHOA WHOA!" Bonnie fell.

 ***THUD!***

Angela's mother pulled her off.

"No jumping! Yet..." Her mother told her. "Anyway, my daughter told me about you guys and she really wanted to go visit you!"

"Okay, hey Angela!" Bonnie waved.

"Who's that?" Freddy said behind Bonnie.

"FREDDY!" Angela jumped on Freddy.

 ***THUD!***

Freddy fell.

Angela's mother rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you guys hang out and get along." Angela's mother said. "I'm going to pick up Angel. When I pick him up we're going home."

 ***SLAM!***

Angela stood there for a second.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM HERE WITH YOU- TEAM FAZBEAR!" Angela squealed. "I heard of you! You guys beat up bad guys AND protect kids! You're like a GOD!"

"I know right!" Bonnie said.

Chica came.

"CHICA!" Angela jumped on her. Chica fell.

 ***THUD!***

"Hi! You must be ANGELA!" Chica said.

"She knows my name!" Angela said. "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

Foxy came out of the shower. "What's going on?"

"FOXY!" Angela jumped on him.

"Wait no!"

 ***THUD!***

Angela fell on Foxy. Foxy's TOWEL was off! :p

"GAH!" Foxy covered himself with his hands. "Kid, will ya get off of me so I can grab my towel?"

Angela leaned on him. Freddy and Bonnie whisled and went in the backyard.

"Heh Heh." Chica laughed and went with Freddy and Bonnie.

"Help." Foxy said.

 **LATER...**

 ***DING DONG!***

"HA HA HA!" Angela was playing "Jump It" with Team Fazbear.

 ***KICK!***

Angela's mother kicked the door. "I'll get it." Angela went to open the door.

"ANGELA." Her mother said. "Time to go home. Angel is here."

"Hey Team Fazbear." Angel is Angela's older brother. "I think you guys are cool."

"Aw thanks." Freddy said.

"Come on Angela we have a lot to do when we get home." Angela's mother took her.

"Can they come over to my house tomorrow?" Angela asked.

Angela's mother didn't say anything.

"Aw. Our #1 fan has to go." Chica said.

"Well, let's keep playing." Foxy grabbed the dice.

Foxy rolled. He got 3. He went RIGHT in the pit.

"HA!" Freddy laughed. "Back to the start!"

Foxy grabbed the table and flipped it.

 ***CRASH!***

Foxy left. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica just sat there and looked at the flipped table.

"I'll clean this up." Chica left.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

 ***DING DONG!***

Freddy opened the door. It was Angela again!

"Hey!" Freddy said. "Look who's here!"

Angela ran to Freddy and hugged him. "My mom said we can go to the mall together!"

"We are?" Foxy said behind the couch.

"Yup!" Angela said. "I have $500 right NOW!"

" **YOUR** mom is making **YOU** in charge of **ALL** of that money?" Chica asked.

"Yes!" Angela said.

"Well, let's go." Foxy walked out the door. Chica grabbed him.

"Not so fast." Chica told Foxy. "Are you sure Angela?" Chica asked to make sure.

"Yes!" Angela said. "She gave me all of this money."

"EEEAH...I believe you." Chica said. "Let's go, I'll use my mother's car."

The alarm rang.

"Crud." Foxy said.

Freddy stopped the alarm. "Purple Guy has Toxic Waste! He is going to use it to make BOMBS!"

"Didn't he already try to make bombs?" Foxy asked.

"YES! HE DID." Freddy said. "With golf balls. Come on, we have to go."

"Sorry Angela, the mall's going to wait. If we don't stop Purple Guy the town could be destroyed! Who knows what he will use the bomb for!" Chica told her.

"Yes!" Angela thought. "I'm about to actually SEE Team Fazbear save the day!" Angela ran with them.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Finally!" Purple Guy wiped sweat off of his face. "6th bomb done." Purple Guy had regular bombs, but he powered them up with TOXIC WASTE!

"OOH." Blue Guy looked at the bombs. "Can I play with one of those bombs?"

"Sure just take this lighter and light it." Purple Guy tossed him a lighter.

Blue Guy turned on the lighter and was going to light the bomb. Red Guy stood in front of Blue Guy.

"Why do you have to be so dumb?" Red Guy thought. He took the lighter.

"Okay..." Blue Guy was confused.

Rolinda swiped the lighter from Red Guy.

"GRRR!" Red Guy's head started to steam up.

"Sorry!" Rolinda said. Rolinda used the lighter to burn the lock that was on the fridge. "YES!"

The lock was on fire. "Finally I can have a yogurt!"

Suddenly, the fire was put out.

"WHAT?" Rolinda screamed. She turend on the lighter to burn it again, but the lighter was out of fuel. "AAAAAAA! BLUE GUY!"

"I told you already, YOU but the lock on the fri-"

Rolinda jumped on him.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!* *PUNCH!* *POW!***

"Can you guys stop playing and help with my bombs!" Purple Guy made another. "I only have 8 done!" (He just made 2 more)

 ***CRASH!***

Team Fazbear **BURST** in.

"Crud!" Purple Guy tried to hide the bombs.

"We already see you." Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"STOP!" Purple Guy yelled. "These bombs are full of Toxic waste! They can KILL a man!"

"Heh." Red Guy chuckled.

"All I have to do is light this and BOOM! You are dead!" Purple Guy yelled. "Rolinda, lighter."

Rolinda tossed PG the lighter. Purple Guy used it to light the bomb. The lighter was out of fuel. "Oh."

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

 ***PUNCH!* *PUNCH!***

Freddy punched Purple Guy in the gut 9 times. Bonnie then grabbed Purple Guy. Bonnie jumped in the air HIGH and landed on Purple Guy.

 ***CRUSH!***

Chica then smacked Purple Guy in the face while he was on the floor and then grabbed 5 cupcake bombs.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"OW..." Foam came out of his bruised mouth.

Foxy them came and scratched him with his hook and punched him.

 ***PUNCH!**PUNCH!**PUNCH!**PUNCH!**PUNCH!**SCRATCH!***

"YAAAY!" Angela clapped her hands. Angela turned off her cellphone video camera.

"It isn't fair!" Purple Guy tried to get up. "Ugh..."

 ***BONK!***

Foxy threw one of the bombs at Purple Guy. (It didn't explode though)

"AWESOME!" Angela jumped. "Now beat the rest of them up!"

"Please!" Blue Guy ran.

 ***POW!***

Freddy kicked him down.

 ***PUNCH!***

Bonnie punched Rolinda down.

"I'm just happy they hit Blue Guy...UGH!" Rolinda fell.

"Alright let's go now." Chica said.

"Aren't you gunna beat the Red one up?" Angela was confused.

"Fine." Freddy walked to Red Guy. "Actually, I'm tired, let's go."

"Wusses." Red Guy thought.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear and Angela were at the hideout back from the mall. They had a GOOOOOOOOOD TIME?

"Can I hang out until **MIDNIGHT**!" Angela asked.

"Sorry Angela, but you have to go home." Freddy pushed her to the door.

"But why?" Angela cried.

"Come on, even WE can't have that much fun." Foxy said.

"Yeah." Chica said. "I wonder if you guys even follow that rule."

"It isn't fair!" Angela stamped her feet.

"Life isn't fair." Bonnie said. "I'll call your mother to come pick you up. You really need to go home."

"NO." Angela's eyes were RED!

"WHAT THE HECK!" Freddy stepped back.

 ***FLASH!***

Angela **SHAPESHIFTED** into FREDDY!

"AAAAAAAAA!" Freddy yelled. "She turned into me!"

"YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME LEAVE!" Angela punched Freddy.

 ***POW!***

"OW!" Freddy fell and got up.

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

Angela punched Freddy more.

"She's as strong as ME!" Freddy screamed.

Bonnie went to Angela. Bonnie ran around her in circles.

"Can't catch me!" Bonnie teased.

 ***GRAB!***

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

Angela had shapeshifted into Bonnie.

"Sure, but you CAN catch YOURSELF!" Angela grabeed Bonnie and threw him.

"THIS GIRL IS NUTS!" Bonnie screamed.

 ***CRASH!***

Chica came. "Calm Down!" Chica held onto her.

Angela shapeshifted into Chica.

"CUPCAKE BOMB!" Angela threw one.

 ***BANG!***

"WHOA!" Chica flew into the wall.

"We have to BEAT her up!" Foxy cracked his knuckles.

 ***CRACK!***

"YOU CAN'T!" Chica tried to get out of the wall. "She's a kid!"

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!***

Angela shapeshifted into Foxy. Angela grabbed the Pirate Hook and scratched Foxy in the head. Foxy was bleeding.

"How can a girl be so voilent!" Bonnie thought.

 ***CRASH!***

"What's GOING ON!" Fred screamed. Fred saw 2 Foxys.

The first Foxy turned into Fred!

"WHAT THE K-" Fred said. (I don't know WHAT Fred was going to say).

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

Angela rocked Fred.

"GAW!" Fred rolled back in the basement all beat up.

"NOW WILL YOU LET ME STAY?" Angela let out her hand to Freddy.

"NO." Freddy said. "You're obsessed!"

"Yeah! She's like Bonnie and Carrots!" Foxy yelled out.

 ***BONK!***

Bonnie had thrown a book at Foxy. "OWW..."

"Well in that case..." Angela shapeshifted into Chica and lit 10 cupcake bombs.

Freddy gulped.

 ***BANG!***

The door flew open. Who was it? Angela's MOM and Angel.

"Angela Jr.!" Her mom yelled.

"Shoot." Angela turned back to normal.

 ***SMACK!*** ***SMACK!***

Angela's mother smacked her daughter on the hand twice.

"How dare you! I said call me at SIX O' CLOCK! It's 8!" Angela's mom said.

"I couldn't!" Angela said. "Team Fazbear! They tied me up to make me stay! I couldn't call you, I swear!"

"LIE." Angela's mother smacked her HARD on her waist. "Let's go home."

Angela's mother grabbed her arm.

" **YOU WILL NEVER** see them again." Angela's mother walked out the door.

"It's okay Angela." Angel said. "I heard of another group of heroes!"

"Really?" Angela wiped tears off her face. "Who?"

"Toy Team Fazbear!" Angel said. "They're much better! We are going to visit them NEXT WEEK!"

"Can't wait." Angela left.

 ***SLAM!***

The door shut.

Team Fazbear's whole hideout was destroyed.

"Who wants ICE CREAM?" Chica asked.

"ME!" Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Fred yelled. (Fred just entered the room)

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E9b: Which is Witch?**

Team Fazbear DIDN'T RELAX. They actually cleaned the ATTIC.

"CLEAN! CLEAN!" Chica yelled as she sat on a chair.

"Clean, clean." Foxy mocked her.

"GRRR!" Chica growled and put up her fist.

"Okay...I'm cleaning, I'm cleaning!" Foxy yelled.

Freddy's job was to move the boxes. Bonnie's job was to dust. Foxy's job was to wipe the walls, windows, AND the floor.

"Why do I have to move the boxes!" Freddy asked. "My brother FRED is strong!"

"No." Chica said. "If Fred is here working, he will get all sweaty and won't look cute anymore."

"I don't care if he's cute or not." Foxy thought.

"LA LA LA." Bonnie sung as he dusted. Bonnie wore a Maid's Apron. He dusted with one of his legs sticking in the air.

"ACHOO!" Freddy sneezed. "You mind, bro?"

"Not at all!" Bonnie jumped and spun around like a ballerina.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Foxy stamped his feet. "I have to clean EVERYWHERE! Bonnie has the easiest job!"

"TOO BAD! CLEAN!" Chica screamed.

"NO!" Foxy put down the mop, sponge and bucket of water. "I REFUSE to work!"

 ***SMACK!***

Foxy picked the sponge, mop and bucket of water back up. "GRRR." He growled angrily.

 ***KICK!***

Foxy kicked the bucket of water over.

"GRR.." Chica growled. "Go grab paper towel and clean it NOW!"

Foxy went to get paper towel.

 ***SLIP!***

Freddy slipped on the water as he carried boxes. "WHOA WHOA!"

"Uh oh!" Bonnie noticed Freddy was falling down.

 ***THUD!***

"OH..." Freddy got up.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie and Chica held him up.

"Yeah." Freddy dusted himself off.

"Hey, look what came out of the box you were holding!" Chica pointed.

"What's this, some weird perfume?" Freddy picked it up.

"It looks like it's for women." Bonnie looked.

 ***SPRAY!***

Freddy sprayed it on Chica.

 ***SNIFF!***

"Ugh!" Chica fanned the perfume scent away. "It smells TERRIBLE!"

"EEW!" Bonnie started to fan it away after inhaling it.

Foxy came in with paper towel. "What the heck is that smell!"

"Some perfume we found!" Freddy said. "It smells gross!"

"EUGH!" Foxy turned on the fan to blow the scent away.

"NO!" Chica smacked Foxy's hand. "NO FAN ON UNTIL YOU ARE DONE WORKING!"

"But the smell of the perfume!" Foxy said. "It's gross to all of us!"

"IT IS!" Bonnie and Freddy's noses were covered.

"Fine. But just for now." Chica folded her arms.

The perfume scent was blown out of the window by the fan. It blew in the air. Then the scent went above the clouds!

"HA HA HA!" The Queen Witch yelled. The Queen Witch rules the Magic Kingdom. The Magic Kingdom is in the clouds! "All of the spells will be mine!" She laughed.

 ***SNIFF!***

The Queen Witch inhaled a strange scent. "My, what is this smell!" The Queen Witch followed the scent. The scent lead her all the way to Earth. "A magnificent Scent from Earth?" The Queen Witch was confused. "Why would Earth have such wonderful scent?"

"Your Majesty!" Her servant Wizard called. "I have smelled something strange coming from earth!"

"I know!" Queen Witch dug her nose. "I must know what it is."

"Oh you'll be surprised to know what it is your Majesty!" The Servant yelled. "That smell is the scent from one of the most finest Jewels in the Magic Kingdom! The Spiritual Jewel!"

"Never heard of that!" Queen Witch folded her arms.

"Help Wizard!" The Servant Wizard called.

The Help Wizard arrived. The Help Wizard was blind, but he knew all about spells and jewels!

"As you can see, your Majesty, the Spiritual Jewel can provide the user to communicate with The Spirits of the Magic Kingdom! It's pretty useful to know how to operate old technologies and systems." The help wizard explained and left.

"MY MY!" The Queen Witch said. "I need that now! So then I can communicate with the Old Queen Witch! Then, she can tell me how to get the Ancient Spells of the Grand Wizards!"

"Oh yeah." The Servant Wizard listened.

"WITCHES!" The Queen Witch yelled.

10 of her witches came.

"TIME TO GET THAT JEWEL." The Witches jumped on broomsticks and went down to Earth!

"Good luck!" The Servant Wizard waved. "And if you get any goodies, you should give them to meeeeee!"

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Freddy and Bonnie played tag outside. Foxy played video games inside.

"Heh Heh." Foxy chuckled.

Freddy and Bonnie went in. "Oh, I didn't know you were playing video games!" Freddy asked.

"Let us do Co-op!" Bonnie grabbed controllers.

"Kay." Foxy said.

Chica came and changed the TV input.

"Stop!" Foxy grabbed her arm.

It was too late. The TV was on Cable.

"It's 5:00." Chica told them.

"So?"

"It's news time." Chica folded her arms.

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" Freddy Bonnie and Foxy squealed. Wait, WHAT?

The New News was on.

 _"FIXING NEWS!"_ The reporter yelled out. _"Because we broke the news, so now we are fixing it!"_

"Yes." Chica thought.

 _"WITCHES are invading the town!"_ The reporter said. _"They seem to be looking for some Spiritual Jewel! They are Freezing, Zapping, and doing whatever to people!"_

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear heard explosions outside.

"AAAAA!" Freddy got up. "We have to go now!"

"Really?" Bonnie yelled in the kitchen, preparing to make vegetable smoothie.

 **OUTSIDE...**

"WHERE IS THE SPRITUAL JEWEL?" The Queen Witch yelled.

"The Whattual What Jewel?" The Man was confused.

 ***ZAP!***

The man was electrocuted. "UHH..."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The Queen Witch yelled. "This is impossible!"

"These earthlings think they are smart." One of her witches said. "But we'll not fall for their silly tricks."

Team Fazbear walked outside. "WITCHES!" Bonnie screamed. He stood behind Freddy, Chica and Foxy. "HIDE ME!"

"There's no reason to be scared..." Chica said. "We'll just talk to the witches and see what they want!"

 ***FREEZE!***

The Witches froze a woman.

 ***ZAP!***

They shocked another man.

"HEY!" Freddy yelled. He raised his fist in the air. "What are you doing!?"

"AN EARTHLING!" One of the witches pointed. "Maybe they'll tell us where the Spiritual Jewel is!"

 ***SMACK!***

The Queen Witch hit her. "You stay. I'll speak to the earthlings."

The Queen Witch floated to Team Fazbear.

"What are you doing?" Freddy yelled.

"EXCUSE ME?" The Queen Witch yelled. "I am the Queen Witch. You MUST bow before me!"

"No." Foxy said. "You're the Queen of Witches, not us, people.

"Yeah!" Bonnie raised his hand.

The Queen Witch was mad. She thought EVERYONE was supposed to respect her.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The Queen Witch yelled. She felt like rushing the conversation. "Where is the Spiritual Jewel!"

"What?" Chica asked. "What is that?"

 ***FREEZE!***

One of the witches went to the Queen Witch.

"You can't just zap them like that!" The Witch said. "You need to EXPLAIN yourself firs-"

 ***FREEZE!***

The Queen Witch froze her OWN witch. "Nobody tells ME what to do, right witches!"

"Uhhh..." Her witches said. "Sure...I Guess..."

Fred came out. "Witches?" He asked. He saw Team Fazbear, who was frozen.

"Not again!" Fred grabbed the portable heater.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH." Team Fazbear said as the ice melted off of them.

The Queen Witch continued to ask people what the Spiritual Jewel is.

"HEY!" Bonnie got her attention.

"WHAT?" The Queen Witch called. "You guys are supposed to be frozen!" She let out her hand to freeze them.

"WAIT!" Chica yelled. "Maybe if you tell us what the Spiritual Jewel does and looks like, we can help you find it!"

"It's a trick!" One of her witches told her.

 ***FREEZE!***

The Queen Witch froze another of her witches.

"Once one obtains the Spiritual Jewel, they can communicate with The Spirits of the Magic Kingdom." The Queen witch explained.

"What are the Spirits of the Magic King Kongdum?" Foxy asked to stall time.

Chica nudged him.

"The Spirits of the Magic Kingdom are just DEAD people who used to live in the Magic Kingdom, duh!" The Queen Witch said. "Using that, I can speak to the Old Queen Witch. Then, she can tell me how to get the Ancient Spells of the Grand Wizards!"

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

Chica nudged FOXY. Foxy sucked his teeth.

"The Ancient Spells of the Grand Wizards are just OLD, POWERFUL SPELLS that I can use to **KILL YOU**!"

"WHAT?" Team Fazbear screamed.

"She's using that thing to take over the UNIVERSE!" Freddy screamed.

"Relax Guys, Chill, Chill." There are no jewels on Earth.

 ***SNIFF!***

"UGH!" Team Fazbear covered their noses.

"It's the perfume again!" Bonnie covered his nose with his shirt.

It was FRED in the attic spraying the perfume.

 ***SNIFF!***

"MY!" The Queen Witch said. "THAT'S the smell of the Spiritual Jewel! I need it!" She followed the scent.

"Come on, let's help her!" One of her witches said.

 ***FREEZE!* *FREEZE!* *FREEZE!* *FREEZE!* *FREEZE!* *FREEZE!* *FREEZE!* *FREEZE!***

The Queen Witch Froze all of her Witches. She ZIPPED right into Team Fazbear's hideout! OH NO!

"STOP HER!" Chica pointed inside of the hideout.

Fred sprayed the perfume. "Kinda smells nice." Fred thought.

The Witch came in the attic.

"Oh heck no, you get away from me!" Fred dropped the perfume and jumped through window.

"YES!" The Queen Witch twerked. In Magic Kingdom, Twerking is for good luck!

The Queen Witch picked up the perfume. She sniffed it. "THIS is the Spiritual Jewel! I knew those DUMB earthlings will have it!"

She placed it on the floor. She was going to summon the OLD Queen Witch, so the Old Queen Witch can tell her how to get the Ancient Spells of the Grand Wizards!

"Oh, Old Queen Witch...Speak to me Old Queen Witch..." The Queen Witch put her hands together and closed her eyes.

Smoke appeared everywhere. Team Fazbear NOW arrived.

"GET HER!" Freddy ripped off his shirt.

"FORCE FIELD!" The Queen Witch used Force Field.

 ***BOUNCE!***

Team Fazbear bounced off.

"NO!" Foxy screamed. "We can't do anything! We are doomed!"

The Old Queen Witch was summoned. "New Queen Witch, what a surprise!"

"TELL ME WHERE TO GET THE ANCIENT SPELLS OF THE GRAND WIZARDS!" She yelled.

"RUDE!" The Old Queen Witch folded her arms. "How dare you ask me the way for a stupid Spell instead of Greeting me!"

 ***POP!***

The force field popped (The Old Queen Witch made that happen).

"NO!" The Queen Witch screamed.

"BYE." The Old Queen Witch disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"TIME TO SHINE!" Freddy put his shirt back on.

"I liked it when it was off." Bonnie said.

"Well then take off yours." Freddy said.

"YEAH!" Bonnie ripped his shirt off.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!**PUNCH!* *POW!**PUNCH!* *POW!**PUNCH!* *POW!***

Team Fazbear beat the crap out of the Queen Witch. They used a catapult and shot her in the air. (Where the heck hid they get a catapult)

 ***SWING!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Queen Witch DIDN'T land in Magic Kingdom. She was on MARS!

"HELP!" The Queen Witch screamed. "I didn't eat before I left!"

Chica watched the Queen Witch through a telescope. "See what you get when you are RUDE!" She screamed at the boys.

"We See..." The boys shook her heads.


	30. Big Money-Hotel Heck

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E10a: Big Money**

Team Fazbear was at the park. They all jogged.

"Whew!" Freddy wiped his face.

"Come on, let's go up to the hill first!" Bonnie pointed.

"Kay." Freddy slowly walked up.

"Where's Foxy?" Chica gasped for breath.

Foxy was at the other side of the park, which was FAR away. Like YARDS away!

"Heh Heh." Foxy had a metal detector. HE didn't go to the park to Jog! He went to find Loose COINS!

"I just fount 60 Cents!" Foxy put them in his pocket. Foxy squinted in the distance and saw Chica and the rest Coming BACK.

"GAH!" Foxy jumped.

 ***BEEP!***

The Metal Detector found something.

"Oh..." Foxy said. "I have no time to find out what that is!" Foxy jumped in a bush.

Chica, Bonnie and Freddy arrived.

"A metal detector?" Freddy picked it up. "We always needed one!"

"I thought Foxy said we had one." Chica folded her arms.

"WOW!" Foxy yelled in the bush.

"I hear Foxy." Bonnie said. "I smell him too!"

"How can you smell him?" Freddy asked, curiously.

"He didn't shower." Bonnie explained.

"THAT smell was Foxy?" Freddy asked. "I thought it was a DOG!"

Chica walked through a bush. She saw Foxy standing, holding something.

"YO!" Freddy yelled.

"GAH!" Foxy jumped. He dropped what was in his hand.

 ***SLOW MOTION ON***

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Foxy jumped to catch what was in his hand.

 ***CATCH!***

 ***SLOW MOTION OFF***

"PHEW!" Foxy wiped sweat off his face.

"What is that?" Chica turned Foxy around.

 ***SHINE!***

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica covered her eyes.

"It's a JEWEL!" Bonnie pointed.

"A BIG, SHINY JEWEL!" Freddy looked.

"Don't look up close, or it will shine in your face." Foxy rubbed the jewel.

"Who would leave this in the bush?" Chica asked.

"I know!" Freddy jumped up. "Maybe it's someone's PEE!"

Everyone looked at Freddy.

"I'm sorry." Freddy looked at the ground.

"MMM!" Foxy kissed the jewel. "I'm taking this baby home!"

"HEY!" Bonnie yelled.

"You don't get to keep it!" Chica pointed at him.

"Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!" Foxy stuck out his toungue.

"GRR..." Chica blushed in anger.

"It's not nice!" Freddy folded his arms. "You have Pirate Gold Coins that are worth $100 each!"

"I digested the key!" Foxy lied.

"Well find another way to open it!" Bonnie said.

"BYE!" Foxy went out of the bush. "I'm going HOME!"

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica came out of the bush. They saw someone PEEING right THERE!

The person peeing looked at them. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica just stood there and looked at the man.

"You wanna join me?" The man asked.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear was home.

"Back already?" Fred grunted pouring Fruit Punch in a glass. Fred liked being home alone.

"Yup." Foxy said.

"What's that?" Fred asked about the jewel.

"Oh you wouldn't want to know." Foxy went upstairs.

"But I do!" Fred called.

"It doesn't look like you do!" Foxy was upstairs. "HEA HEA!" He laughed.

"GRRR..." Fred squeezed the glass cup and it cracked.

 ***CRACK!***

"COME ON!" Chica yelled. "I JUST came home and I have to clean something!"

Chica looked at Fred and realized that FRED made the mess.

"I mean, you can make as much messes as you want, Fred! I don't mind cleaning it!" Chica blushed.

Fred stood there and stared at Chica.

"TE HE HE HE!" Chica stepped back, grabbed the mop and started cleaning.

Chica looked up. Fred was gone.

"GRRR!" Chica growled. "How hard is it to get this guy to fall for me!" Chica said.

Freddy and Bonnie heard. Freddy looked at Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged.

 **LATER...**

 ***DING DONG!***

"Uh oh." Freddy ran in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to get the door.

Foxy was sitting in the couch. "Chica get it!" He called.

"I'm cooking!" Chica called in the kitchen.

Bonnie gasped. "VEGETABLE SOUP! MY FAVORITE! HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Okay, this isn't for you, it's for all of us." Chica pushed him out the kitchen. "Don't interrupt me when I COOK!"

"Man." Bonnie went upstairs.

 ***DING DONG!***

"AAAAAAAAA!" Foxy got up. "I hate answering the door."

Foxy opened the door. It was a man than he recognized before.

"Hey haven't I-"

"HELLO!" The Man yelled. "I am here to give you your **3 MILLION DOLLARS**!"

3 women walked in the hideout wearing sparkly dresses. Another man walked in, holding the 3 million dollar check.

"CONGRATS!" The man grabbed a horn and blew it. He threw confetti everywhere.

"Okay..." Foxy stood there. He took the check.

"I'll take that!" Chica took the 3 Million check from him. "I'm going to use this to start my own BAKERY! Then I can partner with other bakeries! I can make Millions!"

"Have fun with your 3 Million Dollars!" The 2 men and 3 women left.

"Wow." Foxy said. "I can't believe that wasn't a scam!"

The man walked back in. "WHAT IS THAT?" He asked Foxy.

"NO!" Foxy covered his mouth. "I didn't say anything offensive!"

"No, THAT!" The man pointed to Foxy's JEWEL that he found.

"It's a jewel that I found in the park!" Foxy told him.

"That's not any jewel!"

"What do you mean, It is a jewel! It looks like a jewel, Dude." Foxy told the man.

"It's a 10 BILLION Dollar Carat Diamond!" The man pointed.

"Did someone say Carrot?" Bonnie raced downstairs.

Fred and Freddy came.

"Who is that?" Fred cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Would you guys like it if I send 10 BILLION dollars to you in exchange for the that Carat Diamond?" The Man asked.

"YOU SERIOUS?" Fred called.

"Really!" Freddy jumped. "AWESOME! I wanna buy More Video games!"

"Let's buy a treadmill!" Bonnie called.

"We already have a treadmill!" Chica told him.

"That treadmill is a DEADmill." Bonnie told her.

"And WHAT is that supposed to mean?"

"NO!" Foxy screamed.

Everyone stopped talking.

"NO!" Foxy screamed. "You can't get rid of MY jewel! I love her!"

"It's a jewel Foxy!" Chica pointed to it. "All it's going to do is just sit there and SHINE!"

"YEAH!" Bonnie raised his hand. "You can't love a jewel!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Foxy covered it with his arms. "You are not taking it from me!"

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

The Man took the jewel. "Your 10 Billion dollars will be shipped in less than 24 hours." The man left.

Foxy sat on the ground and cried. "Uhhh..."

The man came back in. "Oh yeah, Shipping isn't free." He left again.

Foxy laid on the ground and cried. "JEWEL!" He yelled. "AAAAAAH!"

 **1 WEEK LATER...**

Chica had already started her cupcake Business. She had already raised 1 Thousand Dollars in funds. Chica was popular! Freddy and Bonnie both purchased things for themselves, like snacks, food, and MORE video games.

"WE'LL never be bored!" Bonnie yelled.

They also bought another TABLET. It was the same tablet that Chica had too. Fred also bought weights and more furniture for the basement. Freddy also hired a Lawyer. Bonnie hired a Butler. Chica also Hired a Body Guard, and some employees for her business. But WHAT did Foxy buy? NOTHING! He still sat in the corner and cried about Jewel.

"AAAAAAA!" Foxy cried. He was running out of tissues.

"Dude, why don't you buy some Ice Cream with the money to make you feel better?" Freddy looked at him.

"NOOO!" Foxy screamed. "If I use the money that we got from Jewel, it's like I'm betraying her!" Foxy blew his nose.

"So?" Bonnie folded his arms. "You're just going to sit there and cry."

"Yes." Foxy said. "Just leave me alone."

"Why don't you just get ANOTHER jewel?" Fred asked.

"NO!" Foxy screamed. "I want me old jewel back! If I get a new one, I am cheating on me old one!" Foxy cried. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bonnie and Freddy left. Fred sucked his teeth and went in the basement.

"I think I might DIE!" Foxy wiped his nose.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

 ***DING DONG!***

"I'LL GET IT!" Freddy sung.

He opened the door. It was the MAN! He didn't look happy.

"YOU OWE ME SO MUCH MONEY!" The man told Freddy.

"How come?" Freddy scratched his head.

"What's going on?" Chica arrived.

"Why are you back here?" Fred came.

"I don't understand!" Bonnie said.

"The 10 Billion Dollar Carat Diamond is FAKE!" The man SCREAMED.

Everyone gasped except Foxy.

"It's FAKE!" Chica screamed.

"YES!" The man yelled. "I want my 10 Billion dollars back right NOW!"

"You can't do that!" Fred yelled. "You already sealed the deal!"

"YEAH!" Bonnie, Freddy and Chica yelled.

The man snapped his fingers. POLICE ARRIVED.

"If you don't give his 10 Billion dollars back, we're going to have to take this to the COURT." The officer said.

Chica gulped. "COURT?" She said. "I promised my mother I would NEVER go to court!"

"Oh man!" Freddy said. "I think court is like prison!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie continued. "It's nasty and stinky and disgusting!"

"Whatever." The officers yelled. "Repay him NOW." The officers pulled out their handcuffs.

"UGH..." Chica said.

 **LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie and Fred gave the man whatever they bought. INCLUDING the people they hired. Chica had fire her employees. But then since she didn't have employees, she had to shut down her business and fire her bodyguard.

"We hired Lawyers for nothing!" Freddy screamed.

Everything that they bought equaled 10 Billion dollars.

"Bye." The man said. "Here's your reciept." He threw a paper at them.

Chica looked at the paper and it said: "I hate you".

"And here's the jewel back!" The man threw the jewel back. "It's worth nothing!"

Foxy took the jewel. He kissed it. Hearts appeared everywhere. A Heart appeared between Fred and Chica.

"HE HE HE HE!" Chica stood closer to him.

"I LOVE YOU JEWEL!" Foxy kissed her again.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E10b: Hotel Heck**

Team Fazbear were at their hideout. But did they relax? I don't know, let's find out! Freddy sat in the couch on his phone. Bonnie was in the kitchen, helping Chica COOK! Foxy was playing Dungeon of Death.

"LA LA LA." Bonnie was cutting vegetables.

Chica took the knife from him. "You have to do it like THIS." Chica showed him.

 ***CUT!***

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica pulled her finger away. She cut herself by mistake. "GRR!"

"I'll get the Fire Extinguisher!" Bonnie went to the closet to get it.

"What?" Chica yelled. "Just go in the bathroom and get bandages!"

"Heh." Foxy laughed. "See why I don't help Chica?"

"Yeah." Freddy yawned. "It's getting late."

Bonnie came back with the Fire Extinguisher. "Don't worry, I have everything under control!"

 ***SPRAY!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

The whole kitchen was covered with Carbon Dioxide.

"I can't see!" Chica let her hands out. It was THICK!

 ***BONK!***

"What was that?" Bonnie fanned the Carbon Dioxide away.

 ***SPLASH!***

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica jumped up. Chica accidentally knocked over the BOILING water!

"GAH!" Bonnie looked down.

The Smoke Alarm was on. "Fire. Fire."

Foxy and Freddy just SAT there in the living room.

"HEEEEELP!" Bonnie and Chica screamed.

"I thought YOU said YOU have it all under control." Freddy asked.

"I did not!" Bonnie yelled.

Foxy grabbed a tape recorder and turned it on.

 _"Don't worry, I have everything under control!"_ The tape recorder played.

"GOSH DARN IT!" Bonnie said.

"HELP!" Chica tried to blow smoke away with a rag.

Bonnie grabbed paper towels to soak up the hot water that spilled everywhere.

"Why grab paper towels?" Chica asked. "Just use the mop!"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie went for the mop.

UH OH! Bonnie put the Paper Towels NEXT to the stove!

 **15 SECONDS LATER...**

"I got the MOP!" Bonnie screamed. "AAAAAA!" There was a huge Fire in the kitchen.

"Grab the Fire Extinguisher!" Chica pointed to Bonnie.

"I can't!" Bonnie said.

"Why?"

"I just threw the Fire Extinguisher out the window. I thought it wasn't going to be useful."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "Where's the backup Fire Extinguisher?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnie said. "I sold it for a Video Game 2 Months ago. I thought we wouldn't need it."

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Team Fazbear's whole kitchen BLEW up. Actually, WAS blown up. Team Fazbear stood outside and watched the Firemen put out the Fire.

"This is about $7,500 in Damage." A Police Officer told them.

"No..." Chica got on her knees. "Our Hideout..."

"Relax, the whole hideout isn't gone." Freddy said. Freddy was on his Nintendo 3DS.

"GRRRRRRR!" Chica's head was red. Steam came out of her nose and ears.

Chica grabbed his Nintendo 3DS and threw it in the Trash Can on the street.

"What gives?" Freddy raised his hands.

 **"YOU SAW THAT BONNIE AND I WERE IN TROUBLE, AND YOU JUST SAT THERE AND CONTINUED TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!"** Chica screamed in his Face. "GRAAAAA!"

"Sorry." Freddy said. "I just didn't notice."

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked Freddy in the face so HARD that his head titled the other way.

"YOU deserve 100 smacks! You didn't even TRY to help!" Chica folded her arms.

"OOH, you got smacked!" Foxy said.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Foxy in the chest so HARD that he fell on the street.

"HEY HEY!" The Officers Yelled.

"NO." Chica pushed the officers away and jumped on Foxy.

"AAAAAAH!" Foxy tried to get up.

The Officers Tased Chica.

 ***ZAP!***

"AAAAAAA!" Chica fell.

Foxy quickly got up.

"Sorry we had to do that." The Officers put their tasers away.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear had to stay at a Hotel as their Kitchen was getting rebuilt. It was going to take 2 Weeks to 1 Month. This Hotel was the SAME hotel Fred was kicked out of, so Fred had to sleep on the STREET.

"Night Guys." Fred said. "I don't mind sleeping here anyway."

Team Fazbear got their Room. It was night, so they had to sleep. There were only 2 BEDS!

"I'll sleep on the floor." Freddy raised his hand. "The carpet is soft anyway."

"I'll sleep with Chica." Bonnie put his arm around her.

"NO!" Chica pushed him. "I want my OWN bed!"

"I want my own bed too!" Foxy got up.

Everyone except Freddy argued.

"GUYS." Freddy yelled. "Okay, 2 people on the first bed, one person on the second bed."

"Why not 2 people on each?" Chica folded her arms.

"Because I want to sleep on the floor." Freddy laid down on the floor. "Figure things out yourself, because I'm asleep!" Freddy was asleep.

"I want my own bed. I don't know what you boys do at night, so I don't want to be next to you losers." Chica said.

"If Fred was here, you would want to sleep with him." Freddy woke up and went back to sleep.

"NO, THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Chica blushed.

"HA!" Bonnie laughed. "I'm going to tell Fred NOW!"

Chica jumped on Bonnie. "IF YOU TELL FRED ANYTHING, YOU WILL DIE!" Chica screamed in his face.

"You scream too much." Foxy thought.

"UGH!" Chica yelled. "This is taking too long!"

"Let's just play Rock, Paper Scissors." Foxy said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors say-"

FOXY ended up sleeping on the second bed. Chica and Bonnie were on the first bed.

"This is so weird..." Chica put the blanket on her.

"Night losers." Foxy turned off the light. "HEH HEH HEH."

"That Freaking Fibber." Chica growled. "Takes one bed all for himself."

Chica felt a hand on her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

The light turned back on.

"What in the name of-" Freddy woke up.

"What's wrong, someone's uncomfortable sleeping with a BOY? Hmm?" Foxy asked.

"Shush!" Chica said. "Freddy turn the light off."

Freddy turned it off. Chica felt a strange warm liquid on the bed. It STINK! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica SCREAMED. But this time, nobody bothered to wake up.

"Oopsie!" Bonnie whispered.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Team Fazbear woke up. Chica got out of bed. She looked at the bed. There was a HUGE STAIN on it! It Smelled BAD!

"GROSS!" Chica looked at her clothes. They were SOAKED. They also had the same Odor.

"YUCK! What smells?" Foxy yelled. Foxy looked at Chica's soaked Clothes. "YO! CHICA PEED HERSELF!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said. "She got ME wet too!"

"GROSS!" Foxy covered his nose.

"WHAT?" Chica yelled. "Bonnie WET the bed!"

"AAAAAA!" Bonnie fake cried.

"GUYS!" Freddy yelled. "Just go shower! DONE! I'm tired of you screaming!"

"WHAT?" Chica screamed. "THERE WAS A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN, YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO HELP, AND NOW YOU'RE TIRED OF ME SCREAMING?"

"Oh." Freddy thought. "I'm sorry Chica."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica was angry. "I hate it when you say sorry like that! I'm going to shower."

Chica went in the bathroom. Most of the tiles were CRACKED. Roaches and Ants crawled in and out of the cracks.

"Oh my god!" Chica gulped.

Chica turned on the water. It turned on 10 seconds after.

 ***SPRAY!***

Chica looked at the water and it was BROWN!

"NASTY!" Chica yelled. "How did Fred deal with this!"

Chica turned on the sink. The sink water was ALSO Brown. Chica looked in the toilet. The toilet water was CLEAN!

"There's only one thing I should do..."

Chica grabbed a bucket. She dumped the toilet water in the bucket. She had to shower with it!

"At lease there's soap!" Chica grabbed the soap.

The soap had HAIR on it! The towels too!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Chica fainted.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

Chica stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Can you call Room Service and tell them that we need new Towels and Soap?" Chica asked them.

Chica noticed that the boys were dressed. They looked like they were ready to go somewhere.

"You guys didn't shower!" Chica folded her arms.

"Oh we used Baby Wipes!" Freddy tossed it to Chica.

"GRRR!" Chica went in the bathroom and showered with Baby Wipes.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Team Fazbear were dressed. They had to go downstairs to get the Free Breakfast.

 ***DING DONG!***

The doorbell rang. Freddy opened the door. It was the room service. Here are your towels and soap. He threw them to them. Freddy smelled the towels.

"YUCK! THESE SMELL!" Freddy yelled.

"Oh yeah. You have to stay for 1 YEAR to get clean towels. You are only staying for a few weeks. HA!" He left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

 **4 WEEKS LATER...**

Team Fazbear were home.

"FIANLLY!" Freddy kissed the ground.

"This was a total nightmare!" Chica put her hands on her head. "Jeez!"

"I know right." Foxy wiped his head.

Chica went in the kitchen. "Wow, it's looks better than ever!"

Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy looked around. Freddy gasped.

"WHERE'S FRED?" Freddy screamed.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Fred was at an Old Woman's house.

"More cookies!" The old Woman said.

"Thanks!" Fred gobbled them up. "AAAAH."

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Also, it is 11/23/16, which means that I have doing this show for a year! Yay. This Chapter was supposed to arrive on 11/23/16, but It was Midnight.**


	31. Balloon Boy-Flight Fright

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E11a: Balloon Boy**

Team Fazbear DIDN'T go to the park. They stayed home and Relaxed. They are so lazy...

 ***DING DONG!***

The doorbell rang.

"Wow." Freddy said. "This episode JUST started."

"Yeah, it's too early for someone to be coming." Bonnie added.

Chica walked to the door. Foxy stood in front of the door.

"Excuse me." Chica said.

"We can't! It's too early!" Foxy yelled.

"Foxy, if you do this, this episode is going to be longer!" Chica said. "Me talking is extending the episode!"

"Just a few minut-"

Chica pushed Foxy out of the way. She opened the door. It was a mother, father and son.

"Why, hello!" Chica said in her high voice.

"Why, hello..." Foxy mocked her, sitting in the couch behind her.

Chica took her phone out of her pocket and threw it at Foxy to make him shut up. Foxy caught the phone before it hit him.

"I'm deleting your apps." Foxy said.

"Hi, are you Team Fazbear, who loves Children?" His mother asked.

"Yup." Freddy got up.

"Good, can you train our son, Barry?" Barry's father pushed him inside.

"Train how?" Bonnie asked.

"Train him...like Teach!" His mother said.

"You need to be a bit more specific." Chica told her.

Barry's parents left.

"Finally we got rid of him." Barry's father ran from Team Fazbear's hideout.

"He's giving me a headache." Barry's mother said as they crossed the street.

"Well Barry, tell us about yourself." Chica sat on the couch.

"You're making thew episode LONGER." Foxy told her.

Barry as confused. "Episode..."

"Don't listen to him, just tell me about you." Chica said.

"I like Balloons!" Barry yelled out, showing off 6 balloons in his hand.

"Wow, no wonder why his Parents wanted to get away from him." Foxy said LOUD.

"Right!" Freddy agreed.

Barry Butcher sniffled. "My parents don't love me because I like Balloons?"

"No." Foxy said.

 ***SMACK!***

Chica hit him.

"What's wrong with you!" Chica screamed.

"AAAAAAAA!" Barry started to cry.

"Barry, your parents do love you!" Chica said. "They just sent you here so uh, so you can focus on things other that balloons."

"Really?" Barry wiped off tears.

"YES!" Chica yelled.

"YIPPEEEE!" Barry jumped up and blew up 20 balloons.

"Foxy, go upstairs. I don't want you to mess things up again." Chica pointed upstairs.

"Why?" Foxy yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

Chica picked up Foxy and threw him upstairs.

"Stay in the bedroom, and DON'T come out." Chica called.

"OOH, there's potato chips under the bed!" Foxy called.

"Gross." Bonnie said. "I put them there 2 weeks ago."

"YAY!" Barry finished attatching the strings.

"Alright, Barry you are in 1st grade, right?" Chica asked.

"YEAH!" Barry yelled.

"So uh, let's do some math!" Chica said.

"MATH!" Barry yelled. "HA HA HA!" Barry laughed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy and Bonnie screamed. His laugh was CREEPY!

Freddy and Bonnie ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Okay..." Chica said. "Let's have some fun until your parents come back!"

"HA HA HA!" Barry laughed.

 ***BANG!***

A hole appeared in the basement door. Someone's fist was through that hole. Who could it be? Fred came out of the basement.

"HA HA HA HA!" Barry ran around and laughed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Fred picked up Barry.

"Fred, STOP!" Chica said. "He was just laughing!"

"Remember I said the next time you bring a child here, I will punch you all?" Fred asked.

"No." Chica thought.

 **FLASHBACK...**

"OUUT!" Fred yelled. "And the next time you guys come here with a baby, I'll punch you all, INCLUDING THE BABY!"

Foxy sucked his teeth.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"OHHH." Chica remembered.

 ***PUNCH!***

Fred punched Chica and she fell.

"NEXT ARE Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy, but First, this DUMB Child." Fred yelled.

Chica put her hand on her chest. "How could you Fred...THAT HURT!" Chica sniffled.

Fred was about to punch Barry, but Fred looked in his eyes.

"HA HA." Barry laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred screamed and ran in the basement. His laugh was CREEPY!

Chica got Barry. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Are YOU okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." Chica dusted herself off.

"Take a balloon." Barry said.

 **LATER...**

"Alright." Chica started. "Today we are going to have fun, and even learn something!"

"YAY!" Barry jumped in the air.

"But first, you are going to have to GIVE ME YOUR BALLOONS." Chica said. "Sorry, but you need to put these away in order to have a good time."

"Fine." Barry took the balloons out of his shirt pocket.

"ALL OF THEM."

Barry took the balloons out of his Shoe, his pants pocket, his back pants pocket, his hat, his backpack, and in his underwear.

"Wow." Chica said. "And I'll take the Inflated Balloons. I'll put them upstairs."

Chica put the unflated Balloons and put them away. Chica grabbed the inflate Balloons and was going to put them in the bedroom. Chica went in the bedroom. Freddy and the rest were watching Televison.

"I am going to rest these Balloons here, DON'T pop them."

"Okay!" Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy said.

Chica left.

Freddy took out Push-Pins from out of his Shoe. Bonnie took out Push-Pins out of his pocket. Foxy took out Push-Pins from his Underwear.

"Yikes." Bonnie said. "How does that not hurt?"

"That doesn't matter now, we can pop these!" Freddy said.

 ***POP!**POP!**POP!**POP!**POP!**POP!**POP!**POP!***

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chica wrote 1-digit math problems on a paper. Barry solved them quickly.

"Here you go!" Chica gave something to him for a reward.

"BALLOON." Barry reached for it.

It wasn't a Balloon. It was a LOLLIPOP.

"What is this?" Barry asked.

"Lollipop!" Chica said. "Suck it. Suck it good."

Barry sucked it.

 ***SHIIIINE!***

"WOW." Barry yelled. "This is AMAZING! I WANT MORE!"

 **LATER...**

Chica and Barry played video games. She gave him a Lollipop.

 **LATER...**

Chica fed him vegetables. She gave him a Lollipop.

 **LATER...**

Chica taught him how to Socialize. She gave him a Lollipop.

 **LATER...**

Chica read stories to him. She gave him a Lollipop.

 **LATER...**

Chica taught him how to write well. She gave him a Lollipop.

 **MUCH LATER...**

Chica taught Barry LOADS of stuff. Barry had the best time of his life.

"Well, your Mom is coming to pick you up in 5 minutes." Chica put her phone away after speaking to his mother.

"Chica." Barry called her.

"Yes?" Chica asked.

"You're the best." Barry hugged her.

 **[Audience Awws]**

"GO AWAY." Chica yelled.

 **[Audience Runs]**

Barry let go of her.

"Have a Lollipop." Chica handed him one.

Barry licked the Lollipop. "Thank you Chica. My life is great now. I don't have to worry about stupid Balloons now."

 ***HONK!***

That was his Parents outside.

"Bye, Barry." Chica said.

"No!" Barry said. "I want to stay with you!"

"Barry, seriously you have to go!" Chica yelled.

"AAAAAA!" Barry cried. "I love you!"

Chica picked up Barry.

"AAAAAAAA!" He cried.

Chica put Barry in his Parent's Car.

"Thanks for watching him." His father said.

"Your welcome!" Chica said.

Barry's mother handed Chica $50.

"Oh, you don't need to pay me!" Chica smiled.

"Oh okay."

Barry's mother took the $50.

"Bye!" The car drove off.

"Hmm." Barry's father said. "I wonder if she made him get over his obsession with Balloons."

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Barry cried in the car. "I WANT CHICA!"

Chica sighed. "My work here is done."

Chica yawned. "Time to sleep." Chica went upstairs. She saw POPPED Balloons everywhere.

"Uh oh." Foxy tried to hide them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. She wanted to give the Balloons BACK to Barry next week, just to be nice!

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E11b: Flight Fright**

Team Fazbear watched Television. They DIDN'T relax.

"Time for the weather!" The reporter said. "Hank, what's going on?"

"It's 78 degrees outside." Hank said. "Back to you, Greg."

"Alright everyone, today is the day you all have been waiting for, because today is the National Plane Parade!"

"YES!" Bonnie screamed. "I was waiting for this!"

"This National Plane Parade is honoring the Air Force, and you are going to be see different planes and jets that are used in the Air force. The Parade starts at 6:00pm and it is between 6th street and 12th street on Grand Avenue. Now we will have a commercial break because my throat hurts."

"YES!" Bonnie yelled. "We ARE going! I really wanna check out those planes!"

"Well I guess it will be fun." Freddy thought. "But they **MUST** have free food."

"You are FAT!" Foxy told him.

"I'm not FAT!" Freddy yelled in his face. "I just like eating a lot!"

"THAT'S FAT!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Stop fighting!" Chica said. "None of us are fat, okay!"

"Okay..." Freddy and Foxy said.

"Now HUG."

"No." Foxy folded his arms.

"HUG."

"I'm not going to hug him." Freddy turned his back to Foxy.

"ONE."

Freddy and Foxy didn't move.

"TWO."

They didn't move.

"THREE!"

They STILL didn't move.

"Alright, then." Chica started. "Freddy, you are going to have to eat only VEGETABLES for the rest of the day, and Foxy, you are going to clean the STORAGE ROOM."

The Storage Room was a large room in their basement where they put things they really don't need.

"FINE." Freddy and Foxy hugged.

"AWW." Chica said.

"So Foxy, are you excited for the National Plane Parade?" Bonnie asked. "You know we CAN RIDE IN THE PLANES."

Foxy gulped. "Ride in them?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said. "And they best thing about being in planes is **LOOKING DOWN AT THE GROUND**."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed and went in the bathroom.

"HA!" Freddy laughed. "I think he is going to vomit!"

"Stop talking before I make you two hug again, but this time in the BATHROOM."

The alarm rang. "Uh oh! Purple Guy is... doing nothing?"

"Fake!" Chica yelled. "He is probably doing something!"

"Let's go." Bonnie said.

Foxy came out the bathroom. "I'll be right there!" He gagged.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy sat down and did nothing. "Aah." He said.

Rolinda sat next to the fridge and cried.

 ***SNIFF***

Purple Guy went to her. "What's wrong?"

"You know already." Rolinda foldes her arms.. "I can't eat anymore YOGURT!" Rolinda BURST out crying. "AAAAAAAAA!"

"BLUE GUY." Purple Guy called. "I think you should apologize to Rolinda. Because now she is going to sit there and CRY!" Purple Guy pointed to her cry.

"GRRRRRRR!" Blue Guy turned RED.

"Whoa, cool." Red Guy looked.

Blue Guy jumped 2 feet in the air and yelled: _**"I DID NOT PUT THE LOCK ON THE FRIDGE!"**_

Blue Guy landed. He turned Purple and then back to Blue.

 ***SMACK!***

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" Purple Guy pointed in his face. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED."

"Rolinda put the lock on the fridge, not me!" Blue Guy yelled. "I always say that, and YOU DON'T LISTEN!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU YELLING AT ME."

"Sorry." Blue Guy said.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear burst in.

"Good thing you're here!" Purple Guy yelled. "BLUE GUY put a lock on the fridge and I can't drink any milk!"

"And I can't eat any Yogurt!" Rolinda said.

"We had some reports of you doing NOTHING." Bonnie said.

"Well I was doing nothing." PG said.

Freddy ran to Purple Guy.

 ***STEP!***

Freddy stepped on a BOOBY Trap!

"HA!" Purple Guy laughed. "It cost $500 to install that."

Freddy was trapped in a net. "HELP!"

Bonnie walked to Freddy put he stepped on one too.

 ***STEP!***

Bonnie's leg was stuck on a metal bar. "ARG!" He grunted.

"I'll help." Foxy came.

"Becareful though!"

 ***STEP!***

FOXY stepped on a booby trap. A ROPE was attached to his leg, and he was dangling in the air.

"WHOA WHOA!" Foxy screamed. "AAAAAAAA!" He looked down at the floor. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Whoa." Chica looked up.

"HA HA!" Purple Guy recorded it with his video camera.

"Laugh at him everyone!" Purple Guy said.

"HA HA HA!" Rolinda laughed. Red Guy laughed.

"You can't laugh, Blue Guy."

"Oh." Blue Guy cried instead.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" Foxy screamed. His face turned red. He was scared.

Chica lit a cupcake bomb and threw it at the Metal Bars on Bonnie, and the Rope on Freddy.

 ***BANG!***

They were Free, and they bit the rope off of Foxy's leg.

"AAAAAAH!" Foxy cried. He kissed the floor.

"Baby." Chica rolled her eyes.

Foxy got up and walked to Purple Guy.

"Wait! I thought it was a game!" Purple Guy ran from him.

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!* *PUNCH!* *POW!* *PUNCH!* *POW!***

"UGH..." Foam didn't come from his mouth this time.

Foxy stepped on Purple Guy's video camera.

"That was $120 PER MONTH." Purple Guy fainted.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear were home.

Chica made Calzones for Dinner. Foxy walked in.

"Chica." He called.

"Yes..." Chica HATED when the boys interrupted her as she cooked.

"Can you keep a secret." Foxy asked.

"Sure wha-"

FRED was walking in the kitchen. Chica wanted to look cool in front of him.

"GET OUT!" Chica pushed Foxy out the kitchen.

 ***CRASH!***

"HIIIIII FRED." Chica leaned on the wall.

"Hi..." Fred opened the fridge to get a snack.

"LA LA LA!" Chica wanted Fred to notice her. "MMM! THESE CALZONES SMELL GOOD!"

"Yeah they do..." Fred turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"WOW, I didn't know _**MY**_ Calzones smelled this good!" Chica yelled out.

"Because I made them..." Chica whispered in Fred's ear.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Fred ran in the basement. He was creeped out.

Foxy came. "WHAT was that for?!"

"NOTHING!" Chica yelled. "Not because I want Fred to notice me..."

"AAA! I don't care!" Foxy said. "Just promise me you'll keep a secret."

"Okay." Chica answered. "You have my trust."

"This is a BIG secret, Chica." Foxy said. "You really can't tell anyone!"

"I'm not."

"Alright, if anyone KNOWS, my life will be ruined." Foxy said. "PROMISE me you won't tell anyone?"

"YEEEEEEEES!" Chica screamed. "JUST TELL ME."

"I have a fear of Heights." Foxy said.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Foxy was thrown out of the kitchen.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE." Chica said.

"But I really do!"

"I know, but that's A STUPID secret! Now leave me cook!"

"Stupid, Dumb, and UGLY Chica. I hate her." Foxy mumbled to himself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT." Chica heard that. She went to Freddy and Bonnie.

"Yo. Foxy has a fear of heights." She told Bonnie and Freddy.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

"HA HA HA HA HA HE!" Freddy and Bonnie laughed.

"No wonder you didn't want to go!" Freddy was weak.

"I don't know why that's funny!" Foxy got on his knees.

"HA HA!" Bonnie laughed louder.

"I can't believe you guys. You're not even going to help me get over my fear. You guys aren't real friends." Foxy folded his arms.

"Man, this is your WORST secret yet!" Bonnie wiped off a tear from his eye.

"I thought his worst secret was that he listens to Chica's Pop Girl Music." Freddy blurted **LOUD**.

"WHAT." Chica screamed.

"I thought it was going to be cool!" Foxy shrugged.

"GRRR!" Chica went back in the kitchen.

"And I thought his worst secret was that he watches Por-"

"Don't say it." Freddy told Bonnie.

"Foxy watches Porkie Pigeon!" Bonnie blurted. "That is a stupid show for kids!"

Foxy frowned. He went upstairs. He cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy cried. Foxy was angry. "Stupid Freddy and Bonnie. AND Chica. I'll show them."

Foxy watched online videos on how to get over fear of heights.

 **LATER...**

It was the National Plane Parade.

"HELLO!" Barry Chong yelled. "I am Barry Chong, and we are LIVE at the National Plane parade! If you don't know what it is, TOO BAD. I am not going to explain."

"OOH!" People looked at the Air Force planes fly around in the air.

Team Fazbear was at the back.

"I can't wait!" Bonnie jumped around. "RIGHT FOXY." He nudged him.

Freddy started to nudge him. Chica nudged him. FRED nudged him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy smacked all of their hands. "You all are JERKS." Foxy ran away from them.

"Let's get Cotton Candy." Bonnie pointed.

"OOH, I knew it was going to be free." Freddy went with him.

"GRRRR..." Foxy was angry. "Why are they such jerks."

"Who?" Brian asked.

"BRIAN!" Foxy picked him up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Brian had a fear of heights.

"Sorry." Foxy put him down. "Can you help me?"

Foxy explained to Brian his problem.

"Just be brave, Foxy." Brian said. "I believe you will get over your fear. Just try not to panic."

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear stood in line. What line? The line to fly in one of the planes that were used in the Air Force.

 ***ZOOM!***

The plane flew by. Everyone's hair flew.

"UGH!" Chica's hair was messed up.

"Ha." Freddy told her.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear were at the front of the line. They got on the plane with a few other people. The plane rose and flew in the air.

Foxy gulped. He closed his eyes.

 ***ZOOM!***

"Heh." Foxy thought. "This is kinda cool."

 ***ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The Wind flew inside the plane.

"I can see the hideout from here!" Freddy said.

"Are you doing okay Foxy?" Bonnie went to him.

"GRR..." Foxy told him. "Don't talk to me."

"Don't you feel like, I don't know, **VOMITING**..." Bonnie whispered in his ear.

 **RIGHT** after Bonnie said that, Foxy's stomach started to **HURT**.

"OH..." Foxy put his hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I thought you were scared of heights." Freddy told him.

"You should be screaming." FRED said.

"Oh yeah, let's all **LOOK DOWN** at the ground Guys." Bonnie yelped.

Everyone looked down through the window.

"L-Look down..." Foxy weeped. He looked down. He noticed how high in the AIR he was!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed. "GET ME OUT! I WANNA LEAVE!"

"HA HA!" Bonnie pulled out his cellphone to record. "This is going on YouTube."

Foxy took off his seatbelt! "GROUND! GET ME ON THE GROUND!" Foxy started to panic and he ran around the airplane.

"WHOA!" The pilot yelped. "Everyone please stay in your seats, we will return on ground shortly."

"Yo dude, sit down!" A person yelled.

"Yeah, stop panicking!" Another person yelled.

"HA HA!" Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica laughed. FRED just **WATCHED** like an idiot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed. He went to the pilot. "MAKE THIS THING GO DOWN! DOOOOOOOWN!"

Foxy pressed multiple buttons on the plane.

"STOP!" The pilot grabbed Foxy's arm.

The plane started to do down **FAST!** People on the ground started to scream and run away.

"Foxy..." Brian said to himself. "You panicked."

"Brian, let's go." His mother said. "That plane is going to CRASH!"

They ran.

 **BACK IN THE PLANE...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy continued to run in the plane.

"Come on!" The pilot pushed Foxy away. The pilot tried to gain control of the Plane, but he COULDN'T.

"GUYS." The pilot yelped. "You are going to have to JUMP OUT. This is the only way. I can't gain control of the plane so we have to leave! If it crashes, it's going to blow up! Here are Parachutes, GO NOW! NOW!" The pilot opene the door.

 ***WHOOSH!***

The air blew right in the plane. The pilot jumped out and opened his parachute.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Foxy gagged. He was close to vomiting. All of the people jumped out and opened their parachutes. It was just Team Fazbear in the plane.

"BYE." Fred jumped out.

"FRED!" Chica screamed. "I'm coming with you!" Chica jumped out and opened her parachute.

"GO DOWN, FOXY." Bonnie was STILL recording.

"STOP!" Foxy screamed. "This is NOT funny!"

 ***PUSH!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Foxy was pushed off the plane.

Freddy and Bonnie jumped out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy shrieked. His face turned Blue. "MOM I LOVE YOU!" Foxy screamed.

"BABY!" Bonnie was still recording.

"HA!" Freddy opened his parachute. Bonnie did as well.

"AAAAAA!" Foxy shrieked. "He COULDN'T find the string for the parachute!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy yelped. "HELP I CAN'T FIND THE STRING!"

"HA HA!" Bonnie STILL recorded.

Foxy started to cry. Foxy put his hands together. "Oh, Lord, let me live! Please Lord! I don't deserve this!" Foxy prayed.

"HA HA!" Freddy laughed. "WHO STILL PRAYS!"

 ***BANG!***

Foxy fell on the ground. Everyone landed safety, but Foxy got hurt. Foxy had hurt his spine and his left knee.

 **LATER...**

Foxy woke up. "Oh..." He was in the hospital.

"Good news." Doctor said. "Your knee will heal in about **7 MONTHS.** It was Extreme damage."

"What..." Foxy couldn't remember.

"But the bad thing is, we will have to do more surgery on your spine." The doctor looked at papers.

Chica was next to Foxy. "Hey Foxy. I made you a Get Better cake."

"Thank...BOB." Foxy couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry I did that all to you." Chica apologized.

"It's okay." Foxy coughed. He looked at the cake.

"Get better soon." Chica kissed him on the head.

"HA HA!" Foxy heard laughing. He looked in the room and saw Freddy and Bonnie on their PHONE. They were watching the **VIDEO** they recorded.

"FOXY!" Bonnie and Freddy yelled. "This has 5 MILLION VIEWS!"

"GRR!" Foxy growled.

Freddy and Bonnie got up, but they slipped on water.

 ***CRASH!***

"MY KNEE!" They BOTH whined.

"HEH. HEH." Foxy laughed.


	32. Homework-Today's the Day

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E12a: Homework**

Team Fazbear relaxed. This time, all of them! Yes, All of them!

"AAAAAH." Foxy slouched in the chair. He turned the Air Conditioner on the "Cool" Setting, and he put the speed to "High".

"Yeah..." Bonnie put his feet up.

 ***SSIIIIP***

Freddy drank a Lemon-Lime soda. "MMMM!"

 ***BEEP***

Chica turned the Air Conditioner off with the remote.

"Hey!" Foxy got up.

"Wow." Bonnie told Freddy. "I thought our AC didn't come with the remote."

"Turn it back on!" Foxy yelled at Chica.

"You're wasting Electricity!" Chica told them. "It's not that hot in here!"

"I'm hot!" Freddy yelled.

"Ugh, just crack open the window!" Chica pointed to the Window.

"NO!" Bonnie said. "What If mice get in!"

"M-M-M-MICE?! How do-"

 ***BEEP!***

The Air Conditioner was back on.

"STOP!" Chica yelled. "We have to pay for electricity!"

"How much?" Foxy asked.

"$75 per Megawatt!" Chica said.

"That's not that bad." Bonnie turned the AC speed to SUPER HIGH.

"How is that even a setting!" Chica yelled.

 ***FLASH!***

All electricity in the house was off.

"AAAH!" Bonnie yelled. "It's dark! I can't see!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy ran around.

Chica grabbed a flashlight. "We have to go to the Basement for the fuse box."

 ***CLICK!***

The flashlight battery was dead.

"Sorry." Freddy said. "I was looking for the Air Conditioner."

"WHAT!" Chica SCREAMED.

"Ha!" Foxy laughed.

Team Fazbear walked to the basement. They opened the door.

 ***THUD!***

They all fell down the stairs. "UGH..."

"FRED!" Freddy called.

Nothing.

"Crud." Foxy folded his arms. "The sucker ran off."

"We need light!" Chica said.

 ***FLASH!***

"I always have matches in my pocket." Bonnie said, holding a match.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Bonnie said.

"THERE!" Chica found the fuse box, opened it, and flicked 2 switches."

 ***FLASH!***

Power was back on. The lights in the basement were on as well.

"FRED!" Freddy called. "You can stop hiding!"

Fred came. He was in his underwear!"

"EEEW!" Foxy looked away.

Chica looked. She tried to look away, but she was attracted.

"WOW..." Chica looked at Fred in his underwear.

"Why are you-" Freddy asked.

"OH." Chica jumped. "I just realized how BRIGHT the Basement is now!"

"Um, we just turned the light back on so..." Bonnie said.

"Let's go." Foxy ran upstairs.

Bonnie and Freddy followed. Chica still stood there and looked.

"Hi." She said.

Fred turned around and walked away. Chica looked at his butt as he walked away. Chica pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture.

 ***CLICK!***

Fred turned around immediately. "Leave." Fred said. He started to PULL his underwear off to change his clothes.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Chica squealed.

"GO!" Fred YELLED.

 ***ZOOM!***

Chica was out.

"Heh." Chica walked up the stairs as she looked at the Picture of Fred's butt. "Pretty nice." She thought.

 ***DING DONG!***

"I'll get it." Bonnie zoomed to the door. He opened the door. "Oh, hey Carlos."

"Hey Team Fazbear." Carlos walked in. "Wow, this place looks the same..."

"Well, It was only 7 Months since you was here." Bonnie told him.

"Oh, Hello Carlos." Chica put her phone away.

"Who are you?" Foxy pointed to him.

"CARLOS!" Carlos yelled. "You don't remember me? You helped me with Homework 7 Months ago! Remember!"

"NO." Foxy yelled in his face.

Carlos frowned.

"Sup Carlos." Freddy got up.

"So, you are here to hang out, or..." Freddy asked.

"Nah, I need help with Homework." Carlos said.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy disappeared.

"UGH..." Chica put her hand on her face. "Excuse me one second. Just take a seat here." Chica went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Okay!" Carlos said. He took it.

Chica was upstairs in the bedroom.

 ***KICK!***

"AAAAAA!" Bonnie squealed.

"You guys are GOING to help me to help Carlos." Chica folded her arms.

"Why!" Freddy cried.

"Because last time I HAD TO help him! And it was a LOT of work!" Chica yelled. "You are going to help me!"

"But it should be easy to help him!" Foxy said.

"It isn't! Because He's not that Smart!" Chica yelled.

"And he's in College?" Bonnie asked.

"JUST HELP ME! Because I am not dealing with this again." Chica grabbed him.

Chica came downstairs with the boys.

"If I kiss you will you let me go?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Chica said.

 ***SMOOCH!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica grabbed Rubbing Alcohol and rubbed it on her cheek. "Nasty. You don't even wash your mouth."

Chica was downstairs. She saw Carlos, HOLDING the Chair. "Uh, I said TAKE a seat."

"Yeah, and I did." Carlos said, holding the chair.

"No, I mean sit down." Chica explained.

"Oh." Carlos sat on the FLOOR and held the Chair.

"HA HA!" Foxy skinned his teeth. "No wonder Chica had a hard time helping him!"

 ***SMACK!***

"That didn't hurt." Foxy blurted.

"I can make it hurt." Chica told him.

"Then make it hurt."

 ***POW!***

Foxy fell on the ground.

"Still didn't hurt."

 ***BANG!***

A heavy textbook was thrown at Foxy. It was Carlos who threw the Textbook.

"Sorry." Carlos took the textbook.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear all helped Carlos with his College work.

"Geometry?" Bonnie yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Um, Carlos." Chica said. "To find the Area of a Circle is Pi times R, squared."

"Oh." Carlos had forgotten.

"This boy is dumb!" Freddy got up.

Chica grabbed him. "Hey, the faster we help him, the faster he leaves."

"OH YEAH!" Carlos went in his bag. "I have 7 other assignments. 3 of them are Projects, the other 4 are Essays, and I need help studying for 2 Quizzes."

"Well, we dealt with that in College." Foxy thought.

 ***BANG!***

The basement door opened. Who was it? Fred, duh! Who did you think it was? Fred saw Carlos sitting down with the rest of Team Fazbear.

"What is this NOISE." Fred said. "BE QUIET GUYS!" He called.

"We are quiet." Bonnie said.

"You're being too LOUD."

"What? We are just trying to help this stupid b-"

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked Foxy.

"He meant Book." Chica said.

"UGH!" Fred grunted. "Just try to quiet down." He stomped back in the basement.

 **HOURS LATER...**

It was 7:00pm. Team Fazbear was TIRED.

"Uh..." Chica fell asleep.

Freddy had ONE GALLON of Coffee. He slowly drank it to stay awake. Carlos still had Math Homework left.

"Alright. 35x is 70, so 70 divided by 35 is 2." Carlos wrote down. "RIGHT?"

"GAH!" Chica woke up. "Yeah...Yeah..."

Carlos wrote down all of the math formulas down.

 ***SIIIP***

Freddy drank the Gallon of coffee.

"Give me some." Foxy took it.

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Freddy took it from him.

Bonnie woke up. "Uh, what now?"

"STOOOOOOP!" Foxy took it from him and drank some.

"NO BODY DRINKS MY COFFEE!" Freddy smacked the Gallon of Coffee out of Foxy's hands.

 ***SPLASH!***

It got all over the Carpet, and on the floor.

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica yelled. "Look what you did!"

"So what? Just use the mop for the floor, and just wash the carpet!" Freddy shrugged.

"No not that, THAT!" Chica pointed to Carlos's Homework. It was SOAKING WET!

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

Bonnie punched Foxy. "You Rude Jerk."

"ME?" Foxy said. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO VIDEO TAPED ME FALLING FROM A PLANE!"

"Oh I forgot." Bonnie blushed.

"It's okay Team Fazbear." Carlos said. "I'll just throw out this Homework."

"NO!" Chica said. "You can't replace what is lost!"

 ***TOSS!***

Carlos crumbled up the Homework and threw it away.

 ***BANG!***

Fred's fist was through the basement door.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL LOUD!" Fred yelled, then looked at Carlos. "Oh."

Fred noticed Carlos, who was sad. Carlos left the hideout.

 ***SLAM!***

"Poor Guy." Fred said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

"It was Freddy!" Bonnie snitched. "He spilled Coffee on his homework!"

Fred was GAWN. (Gone)

"GRRRR!" Chica growled. "Now what is he supposed to do?!"

 **AT CARLOS'S HOUSE...**

Carlos had to redo the Homework. He did it all BY HIMSELF!

"Done!" Carlos put the Homework in his Backpack.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"Wow Carlos, I'm impressed! Your grades improved by 70%! You are the star of the class!"

Carlos got 100% on his Homework! He did **EVERYTHING** right!

"Thank you." Carlos blushed.

"Here's my Credit Card. Buy whatever you want." The teacher handed him the card. "You deserve it!"

"I know." Carlos left.

Carlos went home.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E12b: Today's the Day**

Team Fazbear relaxed in their hideout.

"AHHH!" Freddy put his feet on top of the chair.

"Lazy." Bonnie was doing Jumping Jacks.

Foxy did Push-Ups. "I just did 25 in a Minute Bonnie!" Foxy cracked his neck.

"I did 25 and a HALF in a Minute!" Bonnie poked his nose. "BOOP."

"How is that possible?" Foxy asked. Freddy shrugged.

Chica was in the bedroom. What was she doing? Let's spy on her and find out. Look, she is writing in her diary!

 _"Dear Diary, today when we ate Breakfast, I sat next to FRED! Yay! And guess what? He touched my ARM! It was so Romantic! And later he touched my Shoulder! What other body parts will he touch next?"_ Chica read over what she wrote in her diary. She then closed, locked and kissed it.

Chica then Sighed. "Why would Fred like a girl like me?" Chica looked at the floor. "I am UGLY!" She looked in the mirror.

"25 and a Half!" Bonnie counted how much Push-Ups he could do in a minute.

Foxy clicked the Stop Watch. "There is no such thing as Getting 25 and a half, but I will beat it!"

Foxy jumped on the floor and did Push-Ups. Bonnie started the Stop Watch.

 ***BANG!***

Fred burst out of the basement. He walked to the fridge to get a snack.

 ***BANG!***

Chica was out of the bedroom. She was wearing a Sparkly Pink dress, White Heels, **BUTTLOADS** of makeup, and had her hair curled up. She also wore a white jacket over the dress.

"What the?" Fred looked.

Foxy wolf-whistled and pulled down his Sunglasses.

"HA!" Bonnie turned off the stopwatch. "You did 24 Push-Ups this time!"

"DARN! Chica distracted me with her HOTNESS!" Foxy folded his arms.

"I thought Chica was ugly." Freddy scratched his head.

Chica put her hands on her hips and walked around. "Hey Fred." She touched him.

Fred got nervous. Chica snapped her fingers and the lights dimmed. Sexy music played and a disco ball appeared.

"Not again." Bonnie got Bleach.

"Gimme some." Freddy said.

Before, Chica actually looked up how to **HYPNOTIZE** boys. She read online that she should wear hot clothing, she should dance around, and she should play hot music. To make it work, she had to say some magic phrase.

"Girls are Birds, Boys are Bees..." Chica sung the magic phrase. "Now come over and KISS ME!"

 ***SHINE!***

It worked on Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy. They all had hearts in their eyes and they walked to Chica to kiss her. Chica looked at Fred but he didn't even MOVE.

"WHAT?" Chica scratched her head.

It didn't work on Fred because he eats Mexican Food. Fred walked in the basement like nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work on him!" Chica took the heels off.

 ***SMOOCH!**SMOOCH!**SMOOCH!**SMOOCH!***

"AAAA!" Chica fell on the floor as Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy kissed her up. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"GET OFF OF ME!" Chica pushed them off.

"OOF!" The spell was off.

Chica sighed. "This isn't working. Fred will NEVER like ME!" Chica walked upstairs.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy got up.

"I think Chica likes FRED." Foxy dusted himself.

"SHE DOES." Bonnie told him.

"Lie." Foxy didn't believe him.

"Remember when Toy Team Fazbear came, she said she liked FRED!" Freddy yelled.

"Noooo..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

"I like Fred." Chica said. "OOPS!"

"What?" Bonnie asked. "You like Freddy?"

"No!" Chica yelled. "I meant Fred!" Chica covered her mouth again.

"You said you like Fred?" Foxy asked.

"Noooooo!" Chica blushed.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"I remember now." Foxy said.

"And remember the other time?" Bonnie asked.

 **FLASHBACK...**

"Especially Fred." Chica said. "He always looks good."

"Okay..." Fred said.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Oh." Foxy said.

"And you know what crushes mean, right Freddy?" Bonnie raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Freddy made an evil face.

"What?" Foxy was confused.

"We gotta make Chica tell HIM!" Bonnie and Freddy yelled out. "BWA HA HA HA!"

"Bwa ha." Foxy laughed. "Ha. Ha, so funny."

 **LATER...**

Chica didn't want to tell Fred she liked him. She wanted Fred to like HER.

Chica went in the basement and to Fred.

"Please Stop!" Fred cried.

Chica kissed him.

Fred stood there and kissed her on the mouth.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Chica thought. Her face turned to the color of a tomato! (Red, DUH!)

Chica then looked closely at Fred. Fred's face was Freddy's face!

"Sup." He said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica woke up. She was dreaming. "I have to tell Fred."

"YOU DO." Bonnie got up.

"AAAAA!" Chica screamed.

"We KNOW you like Fred." Freddy turned on the light in the bedroom. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"You guys were awake all the time?" Chica said.

"Yup." Foxy sipped Coffee.

"So...Talk to me." Freddy said.

"ALRIGHT!" Chica blushed. "I like Fred! I love him! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!"

"We already knew." Bonnie mumbled.

"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM LIKE A...I DON'T KNOW I JUST LOVE HIM!" Chica screamed.

"You're acting weird." Foxy told her.

Chica sighed. "I don't think Fred would like me. I need to make him like me at least."

"Well, you gotta tell him." Freddy said.

"We dare you." Bonnie said.

"We DOUBLE Dare you." Foxy said.

"NO!" Chica said. "I have to make him love me!"

"Chica, when you make Fred like you, you are going to creep him out. Just tell him you like him. Let him make his decision. Just be happy that you told him." Freddy told her.

"He's right." Bonnie said.

"Stupid." Foxy said.

 ***BANG!***

Chica threw a textbook at him. That textbook was always under her pillow.

"Chica, just tell him." Freddy said. "You have 48 hours."

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy automatically fell asleep. Chica fell asleep.

"Actually, I drank so much Coffee that I can't sleep now." Freddy woke up.

"UGH!" Chica grunted.

 **THAT MORNING...**

"They all woke up." The Narrator said.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy walked downstairs and Chica was there, with Breakfast already MADE!

"GAH!" Bonnie screamed.

"HI GUYS...I MADE YOU BREAKFAST." Chica pointed.

Freddy scanned the table. He noticed that Fred's plate had more Bread than the other plates.

"Why did you give Fred a lot of Food." Foxy asked.

"Wel, Fred is a big boy, so he needs to eat a lot of food!" Chica mumbled.

"Chica, what did I say about making HIM like you?" Freddy folded his arms.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were kicked out of the hideout.

"HE HAS TO LOVE ME!" Chica shrieked. Her tongue was squiggly!

"AAAAAA!" Foxy screamed. "It's that dream where Chica wanted Fred to like her!"

"You're living that dream right now, it's not a dream." Bonnie told him.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Foxy shrieked.

"FRED!" Chica burst through the basement.

"What?"

"Take my CREDIT CARD! ALL OF MY MONEY! GET WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Chica screamed.

"You're scaring me!" Fred backed up.

"Look, I'll even re-decorate the Basement for ya!" Chica said. "WHEEE!"

Chica spun around and around and she made a tornado. The tornado disappeared. Fred looked around. The basement was wrecked.

"NO!" Fred said. "I don't want the big chair next to the small ones! This is a nightmare!"

"FRED!" Chica went to him.

"What do you want from me?" Fred cried.

"You can do whatever you **WANT** with me..." Chica said in a creepy voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred was SCARED. He BURST out of the hideout and ran on the street. "I'll be at Walmart!" Fred ran to Walmart.

"She scared the LIFE out of him. He never goes to Walmart." Freddy folded his arms.

Purple Guy came.

"GET OUT!" Bonnie yelled at him.

"STOP!" Purple Guy said. "I'm here to help Chica!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Foxy screamed. "You can't be in this episode!"

"AAAAAA!" Purple Guy jumped on Red Guy and Blue Guy's back. "RUN! RUN!"

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy went to Chica.

"HE HE HE!" Chica said.

ALL OVER the basement walls had Fred's **NAME** written Everywhere.

"STOP!" Freddy screamed.

"NO!" Chica said. She grabbed her LIPSTICK and wrote "Fred is Cute" on the walls.

"GET HER!" Bonnie pointed.

Foxy jumped on her.

 ***KICK!***

"AAA!" Foxy flew. "YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME!"

Chica climbed on the CEILING! "HISSS!" She hissed.

Bonnie grabbed a broom and hit Chica.

 ***CHOMP!***

Chica BIT the broom and it broke. Chica crawled on the wall. She went upstairs. The boys followed her.

"HISSS!" Chica hissed. She crawled on the ceiling.

Foxy threw a book at her.

"HISSS!" Chica spit ACID at him.

"AAAAAA!" Foxy jumped over the Acid. It **MELTED** the book.

"We're going to die!" Bonnie screamed.

The police came. "STOP!"

"HISSS!" Chica spit acid.

"AAAAA!" The officers jumped.

"I told you I was going to help." Purple Guy folded his arms. "I called the police, so I should get credit."

 ***BANG!***

A **HUGE BOULDER** fell on Purple Guy's head.

The police officer tased Chica.

 ***ZAP!* *ZAP!***

 **2.5 WEEKS LATER?...**

Team Fazbear's house was rebuilt (There was damage). Chica had to be taken to the Mental Hospital. Chica was released that Afternoon. When Chica went to the Hideout, Fred was there. He didn't look happy.

"We need to talk." He folded his arms and tapped his feet.

"Alright, let's just make this short." Chica said. "I like you."

It started to Rain outside.

"I already knew."

"WHAT?"

"Since I came here, I knew you liked me." Fred looked down at the ground. "Your akward hugging..."

"Oh." Chica blushed.

"Loser!" Foxy said in the hideout.

 ***BANG!***

A **HUGE BOULDER** fell on Foxy's head.

"I'm sorry for acting crazy. Freddy was right. I should have just told you and be happy with it." Chica cried. "I mean, you're too old for me anyway. And you have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

 _ **PLOT TWIST**_

"What? You are Darlene broke up?" Chica started to get a bit hype.

"NO." Fred yelled. "She is my _**WIFE**_!"

"WHAT?" Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy just came.

"GO AWAY!" Chica said.

"When I dropped out of High School to take care of Freddy in Middle School, I was already dating Darlene. We knew each other since like, Elementary School!"

"Wow." Freddy cried.

"Why are you still here?" Chica asked.

"Look Chica. When Freddy started High School, I told him he was getting old. So I stopped taking care of him. Then, Darlene and I moved in a hotel to be alone for a while." Fred said. "When you guys finished College I was kicked out and had to move back in. Darlene stayed in."

"Aww..." Bonnie blew his nose in a tissue.

"Bonnie, that's not a tissue, that's my sleeve." Chica said.

"Oh."

"When did you get Married?!" Freddy asked. "I didn't even KNOW!" Freddy cried.

"When you guys finished High School." Fred said.

Darlene came. "Let's go." She and Fred held hands and walked on the street.

"Oh." Chica said.

When Fred and Darlene walked, Darlene turned around and grinned at Chica.

 ***SAD MUSIC PLAYS***

"NOT AGAIN!" Freddy screamed.

Chica got on her knees. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** She wailed.

"It's okay. We can be your boyfriends." Bonnie said.

"Yeah!" Freddy said.

"3 is better than 1!" Foxy said.

 ***BANG!***

A **HUDE BOULDER** fell on Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy.

"Ohh..." They cried.


	33. Hallucinations-It's Dark in the Park

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E13a: Hallucinations**

Team Fazbear were at the doctor. Finally...

"Alright, you all are looking pretty good." The doctor looked at papers.

"I knew it." Foxy folded his arms.

"The Blood and Urine test results shows that you all have a good amount of Vitamins A, B, and C, no bacteria found..."

"Can I have a lolipop." Freddy asked.

"Only kids get lolipops." Chica told him.

"Well then, I wanna be a kid!" Freddy cried.

"Baby." Foxy said.

"And you all have a high amount of Protein." The doctor stopped turning the pages.

"WHAT?" Foxy screamed. "Bonnie doesn't eat meat! How does he have high protein?"

"HEH." Bonnie chuckled. "You get Protein from Nuts, and some Vegetables, Dummy."

"Oh." Foxy said.

"Alright, so is that it?" Fred asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "I'm sad to say this, but you all have Low amounts of Vitamin K."

"What?" Chica said.

"How do you get Vitamin K?" Foxy asked.

"Vegetables. Bonnie, you have an average amount of Vitamin K, but it needs improvement." The Doctor said.

"HA!" Bonnie stuck out his tounge.

"STOP! This is serious." Chica smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"Here's a prescription for some special pills that will increase your Vitamin K Consumption." The Doctor wrote the precription and handed it to them.

"Why do I need to take it?" Bonnie asked.

"Just take it just for a test." The Doctor explained. "In Moderation for now."

"HA!" Foxy laughed. "You have a TEST!"

Bonnie didn't listen.

"I'll see you all next week." The doctor said.

Team Fazbear walked to the exit. Freddy wanted candy. Freddy saw a little boy with a backpack. 2 lolipops were sticking out of the backpack. Freddy swiped them and stuck them in his mouth.

"YUCK!" Freddy yanked it out of his mouth. He looked at the flavor. "TOOTHPASTE!" Freddy looked at the other lolipop. That flavor was ADVOCADO!

Freddy put the two lolipops back in the kids backpack. Team Fazbear returned home.

"Take one each day, in the afternoon. Pills will increase Vitamin K Consumption in 2 days." Chica read the label. "Eat right after taking Pills."

Chica took a pill out. She drank water and swallowed it. "I'm going to eat now."

Fred grabbed pill. He threw it in his mouth.

"Fred, you're not supposed to-"

 ***CRUNCH!***

Fred bit the pill and swallowed it. Fred then went to grab a sandwich from the fridge. Bonnie took a pill and swallowed it.

"I'm going to eat some veggies so I can get Strong!" Bonnie flexed.

Foxy didn't say anything. He knew Bonnie said that to him to get him pissed off. Foxy took a pill, and then went to go eat Fried Chicken. Freddy looked at the label.

"Side Affects." Freddy read it. "Hallucinations, Headaches, Dizziness, Runny Nose, and Trouble Sleeping."

Freddy stood there for a moment.

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Team Fazbear relaxed. Really? I thought they weren't going to relax in this episode. The alarm rang.

"Purple Guy is watching TV!" Freddy called.

"Let's go." Bonnie cracke dhis neck and kunckles.

"EUGH!" Chica said.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Purple Guy watched TV.

"Where did you get that TV?" Rolinda asked.

"I bought it." Purple Guy said. "WITH MONEY." He lied.

"Cool." Rolinda kissed him. But then Rolinda looked at the fridge. She frowned.

"BLUE GUY." Purple Guy said.

"What." He came.

"Go BUY Yogurt. Since YOU put the lock on the fridge, Rolinda can't get any." Purple Guy pointed to the door.

"But why me?" Blue Guy asked.

"Because you are a BOY." Purple Guy quickly thought of something.

"But, YOU'RE a boy too!"

"No." PG didn't agree. "You're a boy. We're all GIRLS. Right Red?"

"Yeah..." Red Guy said. He then turned around.

"Oh..." Blue Guy sighed. He took money and then went outside of the lair.

Blue Guy stood outside of the lair for a few seconds. "I want to be a girl." He thought.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear lifted the door to Purple Guy's lair and then jumped down the ladder.

"AAA!" Purple Guy screamed. "BLUE GUY, BACK IN!"

Blue Guy came in. "Wha-"

 ***POW!***

Chica LIGHTLY pushed Blue Guy and he got Knocked OUT.

"OHHHHH..." Foam went IN his mouth this time.

"This is what you get for watching TV." Bonnie cracked his knuckles and neck again.

"WHY?" Purple Guy grabbed a glass bottle.

"You STOLE that TV." Freddy ran to Purple Guy.

Purple Guy threw the glass bottle.

 ***CRACK!***

Bonnie gasped. "PURPLE GUY! You are supposed to recycle those Bottles! That isn't nice."

Purple Guy had a plastic bag full of Glass Bottles.

 ***CRACK!**CRACK!**CRACK!**CRACK!***

Red Guy stepped on the Glass. "That tickles." He said.

Chica lightly pushed Red Guy. CHICA fell, not Red Guy.

"STOP!" Freddy wanted Purple Guy to stop throwing glass to he could hit him. Just then, Freddy's head started to hurt.

"OH..." Freddy stopped running. His head was hurting. He inhaled sharply. "UHH..."

Freddy opened his eyes and saw the DOCTOR standing there!

"FREDDY." The Doctor said. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE PILLS."

"What?" Freddy said.

Purple Guy stopped. "Who is he talking to?"

"I will have to PUNISH YOU!" The Doctor got BIG and opened his mouth.

"NO!" Freddy got on the ground.

Everyone was confused.

 ***CRACK!***

Purple Guy threw a glass bottle at Freddy.

"HA!" Rolinda laughed.

Bonnie and Chica started to get the Hallucinations. Then Foxy and Fred. "AAAAAAAA!" They all screamed. They had Hallucinations of the doctor too.

They all were running and screaming.

 ***CRACK!**CRACK!**CRACK!**CRACK!***

Purple Guy threw glass bottles at all of them and they all got Knocked Out.

"HA!" Rolinda laughed.

Blue Guy got up. "MOOOOOOOM!" He screamed.

"Now that Team Fazbear is Knocked out, we can destroy them!" Purple Guy got the same laser from the Pilot episode. He turned it on.

The laser turned on. It warmed up. Team Fazbear got up. The radiation from the laser got them up! Their Hallucinations were gone.

"AAAAAAAA!" Freddy noticed the laser was going to zap them.

"COME ON!" Purple Guy told the laser. "HEAT UP FASTER!"

 ***POW!***

Purple Guy was punched down.

"Please not again!" Blue Guy on his knees.

Freddy pinched Blue Guy LIGHTLY.

"That didn't hurt." Blue Guy put his hands on his waist.

Chica pushed him and he got Knocked Out.

"TOUCH ME. I DARE YOU." Red Guy said.

Fred touched Red Guy.

 ***BANG!***

Red Guy was on Fire.

"WHOA!" Fred jumped away.

Chica threw Cupcake Bomb at Rolinda. She was Fazbear walked back to the Hideout.

"Dang." Bonnie said. "Why did I see the doctor there?"

"I don't know!" Freddy said. "What did he do?"

"He was throwing Pills and yelling at me!" Foxy told him.

"Me too!" Chica said. "His eyes were red, and he had a scary voice!"

"Then why didn't Purple Guy see him?" Fred thought.

"Maybe, just Maybe, Purple Guy can't see doctors!" Freddy thought of the something really fast.

"No." They all said.

"DARN!" Freddy said. He grabbed a notepad and crossed something off of it.

Chica looked at the pills that were from the doctor. "Guys! I think these Pills cause HALLUCINATIONS."

The camera zoomed in Chica's face.

"But it causes Headaches, and Dizziness!" Bonnie read it.

"I think you experience the Headaches and Dizziness before the Hallucinations." Chica read the fine print on the pills.

"DARN IT." Freddy crossed something else off of his list.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Freddy woke up. Wait, he was already awake! Freddy couldn't sleep. He had trouble sleeping! It was on of the side effects.

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?" Bonnie answered.

"What time is it?"

"1:09." Bonnie yawned. "I can't sleep."

"Maybe we have Insomia!" Freddy said.

"I think that was one of the side effects." Chica said.

"You're awake too?" Bonnie called.

"Yeah." Chica turned on the light.

 ***CLICK!***

"GRRR!" Foxy growled. "I was sleeping!"

"Lie." Chica folded his arms. "You took the pills too."

"Oh yeah! I took the pills!" Foxy lied.

Chica noticed that Freddy's and Bonnie's eyes were red. Chica looked at his eyes and they weren't red.

"YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE PILLS." Chica said.

"Sorry!" Foxy yelled.

Chica grabbed Foxy and took him in the kitchen.

"STOP!" Foxy was tied to a chair.

Chica threw a pill in his mouth.

"WATER." Chica said.

 ***SPLASH!***

"My fault." Freddy was holing a BUCKET of water.

"AAAAAA!" Foxy's eyes widened. He pointed somewhere.

"What?" Chica asked.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Freddy and Bonnie hid behind the counter. They saw a man with a KNIFE in their Hideout.

"RUN!" Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy ran out.

"DIE!" The Man threw the knife.

They jumped over the knife. Team Fazbear ran in the basement.

"WHAT?" Fred screamed.

"KNIFEMAN!" Chica pointed.

"Stop lying!" Fred pushed Chica aside.

"Rude." Foxy said.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Fred screamed. Fred was running back down the stairs.

"GUYS, WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" Freddy said. "Chica, see you in 10 years!"

 ***SMOOCH!***

He kissed Chica. Freddy jumped out of the window. The knife man was there.

"HA HA!" The Knifeman laughed. "DINNER TIME! HA HE HI HO HU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed.

 **AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER...**

Team Fazbear woke up at the Doctor's office.

"Okay..." The Doctor said. "It looks like you guys aren't suitable for this type of pills."

"My brain hurts!" Fred and Foxy bellowed in pain.

"I know. You must have had bad headaches and dizziness." The Doctor grabbed a clipboard and wrote some things down. "You were lucky this was a test."

"TEST?" Freddy screamed.

"Yup, you are the test subjects. These aren't Vitamin K pills. It's a new drug we are working on. I just said that it was Vitamin K pills so you guys can take it seriously." The Doctor said. "The good news is, the test is over."

"So we experienced all of those things for NOTHING!" Bonnie yelled.

"No, no, now we know that we have to make some teeny tiny variable changes to our drug." The Doctor wrote something down on the clipboard.

"So our Vitamin K levels are actually OKAY?" Fred asked.

"YES!" The Doctor nodded. "The drug we are working on will improve People's lives! It had the ability to develop Abstinence to dangerous drugs!"

"That makes no sense." Chica said. "Are you a real doctor?"

"Yes, I'm a PhD. Now sit down, your test has one final step. You have to-"

"Well guess what?" Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"What's going on?"

 ***PUNCH!* *POW!* *PUNCH!* *POW!* *PUNCH!* *POW!***

Team Fazbear beat up the doctor.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E13b: It's Dark in the Park**

Team Fazbear relaxed. Darlene was coming over.

 ***DING DONG!***

"ILL GET IT!" Freddy sung.

"NO." Chica stood in his way. "I'll get it."

Chica opened the door. Darlene walked in. "Hi Chica." She was in a sad mood.

"Hey Darlene." Chica and Darlene hugged.

"COME ON!" Foxy screamed out LOUD. "FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

 ***BANG!***

A book was thrown at Foxy by Bonnie.

"That didn't hurt." Foxy said.

"Don't listen to him. He's a Cockroach." Chica told Darlene.

 ***BANG!***

Fred's fist was through the basement door. "WHO IS MAKING NOISE!" He screamed. He BURST through the door. "Oh, Hi Darlene."

Fred walked to Darlene and kissed her on the forehead. Freddy smiled. "I still can't believe they are married..."

Bonnie scooched away from Freddy.

"So, what's up?" Chica asked.

"Oh, there's going to be a trip in one of the town's BEST Parks!" Darlene pulled out a flyer.

Freddy snatched the flyer from Darlene. He looked at it for a second. He gasped. "Herald Bay Park!"

"Yup." Darlene said. "We are going to hike there TONIGHT!"

"NIGHT!" Fred was excited. He zipped in the basement. He came back wearing the appropriate clothing.

"This is well be awesome!" Freddy got up. "Herald Bay Park is amazing! We can climb up the hills and stuff, we can have an excellent view! And-And..."

Freddy passed out.

"Well, I guess this cam be fun." Bonnie thought. "I'm bringing Vegetables."

"Foxy?" Darlene asked.

"I'll go, because nobody will trust me alone here." Foxy folded his arms.

"Alright!" Darlene said. "Then it's a NIGHT!"

"YEAH!" Everyone was happy.

"But soon in this episode, this all will turn out terribly, meaning this has been a mistake!" The Narrator said. "Yes, I just spoiled it. Ha."

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Team Fazbear and Darlene were at Herald Bay Park. They were there with a bunch of other people. Foxy looked at one of the girls. He recognized her.

"HI!" Foxy walked to her.

"FOXY!" She hugged him tight.

"Who is that?" Freddy asked.

"Remember the girl that I met last time?" Foxy said.

"NOO..." Chica said.

 **FLASHBACK...**

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "EVERYONE OUT!" Chica pointed to the door, indicating for the girls to leave.

Let's go." Someone said. All of the girls wrapped up to leave.

"Here Foxy." A girl said. She wrote down her number on a paper. "Call me if you want to come over to hang out sometime." She kissed him and left.

"HEH HEH HEH." Foxy fainted.

"OOH." Freddy, Fred, and Bonnie oohed.

Chica grabbed Foxy by his ear.

"OW OW OW!" Foxy said.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"I can't recall." Bonnie said. "What episode was that?"

"Season 2, Episode 7a." Fred said.

"Oh yeah." Bonnie remembered.

"So, this is the girl!" Foxy pointed to her. She waved.

"What group are you in?" She asked. "I'm in group A."

"Oh." Foxy sighed. "I'm in Group B."

"Well, see you Tomorrow! Have fun hiking! Try not to get bitten by Mosquitoes!"

"Uh, can I have a kiss?" Foxy asked.

"Okay!" The girl said.

 ***SMOOCH!***

They kissed each other on the mouth. Everyone just stood there and watched.

"Cool." Fred said.

 ***BANG!***

A car came. The door opened and a tall man came out. He had tight pants, that you can see the curves in his butt. The pants were short, and you can see his hairy legs. He also had a short sleeve shirt, and a red tie. He wore a hat, and he had a good looking beard.

"HELLO." He said. "I am the instructor for Group A. Today, you will not rest, you will not cry, and you will not call your mummy."

"Mummy." Freddy snickered.

Chica nudged FOXY. Foxy sucked his teeth and he moved away from her. Chica giggled on the inside.

"Today, we are going to be hiking. We will catch Fish and hunt, We will build a fire. You all will do what it takes to survive!"

"Uh, we aren't stranded in a forest, this is just a Camping trip." A guy random guy said. He was eating Sour Cream and Onion Chippy Chips.

 ***GRAB!***

The instructor grabbed him by the head.

"AAAAA!" He dropped his Chippy Chips.

 ***THROW!***

"AAAAAAA!" The instructor threw him in the air. He exploded.

 ***BOOM!***

"Who else wants to talk nonsense." He instructor folded his arms.

 ***ZOOM!***

Everyone ran away. It was just Team Fazbear and Darlene standing there.

"Excellent."

Team Fazbear looked at Group B. They had a FEMALE Teacher. They listened to what was going on in Group B.

"Alright, today we are going to hike all the way to the top of the hill, then we are going to make s'mores, then we are going to sing CAMPFIRE SONGS!" The Female Instructor in Group B said.

"YAY!" Everyone in Group B seemed happy.

"Freddy, this guy is making this a Survival Camp." Bonnie whispered in his ear.

"WHOOPS!" Freddy blurted. "This is Group A! My mistake! We are actually in Group B, so-" Freddy turned around to go to Group B.

 ***GRAB!***

"Don't try to fool me, kid." The instructor said. "You don't know what I will do to you."

Team Fazbear gulped. The instructor noticed that Group B was getting ready to start hiking, so he began as well.

"First, I want you to drop all of your bags and stuff." The instructor pointed.

"But we need this to hike!"

 ***GRAB!***

He took all of Team Fazbear's belongings. He grabbed twigs. Then he lit a match. He waited for the Fire to spread to the twigs, and then he threw Team Fazbear's things in the fire.

"START!" The instructor yelled. "Run all the way to the top of the mountain!"

"We are only supposed to go to the top of the HILL, not the mountain!" Darlene raised her arms.

 ***KICK!***

Darlene fell.

"GO GO GO!"

Team Fazbear got up and run up the hill.

"DON'T STOP!" He chased them up the hill.

"THIS GUYS WANTS TO KILL US!" Bonnie screamed.

"DON'T TALK! RUN! GO!" The instructor screamed.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

Team Fazbear got up to the top of the hill. There were 3 more hills to go, then the Mountain. Team Fazbear looked and they saw Group B just FEET away.

"HI!" The instructor for Group B waved.

"SAVE US!" Chica screamed.

"Are there Bears?" The Group B instructor asked. "I have bear repellent, Bear traps, Bear Gun? I don't know what that does."

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER! SHE WILL MAKE SURIVIVAL EASIER! GO GO!" The Group A inscructor screamed.

"I'll call my mom!" Chica dug in her pocket. "CRUD! My phone is in my bag!"

"I have MY phone." Freddy took out his phone from his pocket.

Chica took it from him. "I'll call my mom."

Freddy's phone was HOT!

"Why is it so hot?" Chica asked.

"I was using it for a while." Freddy blushed.

Chica looked at the battery. It was 4%!

"It's going to die soon!" Chica dialed her mother's number.

 ***BANG!***

A bullet hole was THROUGH the phone.

"DON'T CALL ANYBODY." The Group A instructor was already AT the top of the MOUTAIN. He had a SNIPER GUN! "RUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Team Fazbear screamed.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Team Fazbear ran inside of a cave. "We will be safe in here!"

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

They had to HIDE from the Group A instructor in a cave. He was looking for them.

 ***GRUMBLE!***

"Foxy?" Chica asked. "Did you Fart?"

"It was my stomach, stupid!" Freddy told Chica.

Team Fazbear heard MUSIC. It sounded like a Guitar!

"Camping is so cool! It's so much better than going to the pool!" It was the Group B instructor! She was playing a Guitar and singing to the Group A members.

"It's Group B!" Fred told him.

"They have snacks..." Bonnie was lying on the floor. His SKIN was discolored!

"We are going to DIE!" Foxy squealed. "The dummy took all of our food, and our phones, and everything! Then we will have to eat our CLOTHING!"

"I already did!" Freddy was in his underwear.

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica covered her eyes.

Freddy burped. He burp echoed!

 ***BURP!* *BURP!***

Chica heard rumbling. Then she heard HISSING.

"What's that?" Chica got up.

 ***SQUEAK!* *SQUEAK!***

BATS flew out of the cave!

"AAAAAAAAA!" Darlene screamed.

"RUN!" Freddy ran out. "Guys, come!"

Fred got up. He growled.

 ***GRAAA!***

The bats stopped.

"Squeak." Fred said.

The bat's flew out of the cave.

"What was that?" Freddy asked.

"I told them to search for the instructor for Group A. So then we can escape and search for help." Fred folded his arms.

"You're so smart Fred!" Chica said as she giggled.

Fred cracked his neck.

"I mean, you're so Dumb Fred..." Chica turned around.

"BONNIE!" Freddy said.

Bonnie was lying on the floor. His skin was discolored. He was extremely thin. His skin was wrinkled.

"Save...me..." Bonnie closed his eyes. "It was too long since I ate one vegetable..."

"How long?" Foxy asked. "Speak to us!" He shook him.

"HOURS..." Bonnie said. "I need to eat one vegetable...E-every 10 minutes..."

Bonnie was DEAD.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Bonnie is your friend!" Chica reminded him.

"Oh I forgot." Foxy said.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched him.

Foxy bit her. "I NEED FOOD!"

"STOP, you are dirty!" Chica pushed him away.

 ***SQUEAK!***

Fred heard the bats coming back.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

But then, they heard GUNSHOTS.

"AAAAAA!" Darlene screamed. Fred held onto her. Chica sucked her teeth.

ONE bat survived the Gunshots. It came back, and it was holding a sandwich.

"So, where is our instructor?" Fred asked.

"SQUEAK!" The bat said.

"He's nearby. We have to divide this sandwich and RUN." Fred translated what the bat said.

Fred went to pick up the sandwich, but it was GONE. He looked at Freddy.

"It fell in my mouth!" Freddy lied.

 ***SIZZLE!* *SIZZLE!***

What sound was that? Fred's head. He was MAD!

"LET'S JUST RUN!" Fred picked up Darlene and he ran out of the came.

 ***ZOOM!***

Freddy picked up Bonnie's body. Foxy picked up Chica. Fred picked up Darlene. They all ran out.

"PUT MY DOWN!" Chica said.

"No."

"I SEE YOU..." The Instructor for Group A was right there! He had one bullet left.

 ***BANG!***

It hit Freddy. Freddy fell. Bonnie's body fell.

"Leave Bonnie!" Fred said. "He is already killed!"

Freddy dropped Bonnie. Freddy got up. He was weak, since he got shot. The Instructor got a WHIP. He ran down the hill and he ran FAST!

"He's coming, run faster Foxy!" Chica screamed.

 ***WHIP!***

He whipped Fred. Fred almost Dropped Darlene.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Team Fazbear got to the station. "What are you doing here?" A guard asked.

"OUR INTSTRUCTOR IS TRYING TO KILL US!" They screamed.

"I need proof." The guard folded his arms. "Everyone says that just to get out."

The Group A instructor came with the whip.

"OH GOD YOU AREN'T LYING!" The guard ran to his car. Team Fazbear got in and they drove him home.

"ILL GET YOU!" The Instructor for Group A screamed.

 ***BANG!***

The Group A stepped on a mine and he died. Who put the mine there? HE DID! He accidentally triggered it! HA!

Team Fazbear came home to their hideout. Fred walked Darlene back to her hotel. A lawsuit was filed and the Park Manager had to pay Team Fazbear $100,000 because of the low security in the park. The popularity of the Park went down quickly, because there was a MURDERER in the park, so nobody was going to go there anymore. The Park was going to get dug up, and a Factory was going to get built there

"I miss Bonnie." Freddy said.

 ***BANG!***

The hideout door opened. It was Bonnie!

"Bonnie!" Freddy called. "I thought you died!"

"I played dead." Bonnie coughed. "So I can trick the instructor..." He coughed. Bonnie's skin was still discolored and wrinkly. "I noticed the coast was clear, so I walked back here.

Fred passed him a bottle of water. Bonnie drank 1mL of the water. Bonnie looked okay. "Thanks." He wiped his mouth.

"You lie." Chica said. "You weren't hungry. The discoloring of you skin is fake!"

Chica ripped something from his skin. It was fake skin he was wearing!

"Hey, at least I survived!" Bonnie shrugged.

"That's not funny. We really thought you died! We were worried about you." Fred grunted.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.


	34. Chica's Ring-The PUPle Problem

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E14a: Chica's Ring**

Team Fazbear relaxed. AGAIN! Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and FRED played Battle Adventureres REVENGE. Freddy and Bonnie were dead, and it was Foxy and Fred left playing. Foxy got a Power-Up. It was a Boulder.

"UGH!" Foxy grunted. "Why do I keep getting boulders!" Foxy used the Boulder Power-Up.

The only thing the Boulder does is roll. It does a good amount of damage, but you can just jump over it to dodge it. Fred jumped over the Boulder that Foxy thew. Fred had a Missile. Missles are Different because they Go straight, they do more damage, and they fly really fast. Homing Missles do less damage, they chase players, and they fly slower. Fred used the Missle. Foxy got hit!

"CRAP!" Foxy yelled. He lost a life.

In the game, you have 5 lives, and a health bar. When the health bar gets empty, you lose a life. Foxy had ONE life left.

"FRED! FRED!" Bonnie and Freddy chanted.

Foxy started to sweat. Foxy repawned next to a Power-Up. Foxy got a LIFE! He used it.

"YES!" Foxy quickly got up and twerked. He sat back down and continued playing.

"60 SECONDS LEFT!" The game said.

If time runs out, FRED wins since he has MORE lives than Foxy. Fred got a Power-Up and he got a MISSILE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy screamed.

"HA HA!" Fred laughed.

"NO." Foxy pressed the power button the console.

"GRRR!" Fred punched Foxy.

"OW!" Foxy got a bruise on his arm.

"HA!" Freddy skinned his teeth.

 ***BANG!***

Chica opened the door. She came. "Hi Guys!" She said.

Fred got up to leave. He didn't want Chica to be near him.

"I know you guys are probably curious about what's in this box?" Chica showed them the box.

Nobody cared. Freddy left to go to the kitchen. Bonnie went upstairs. Foxy went in the bathroom. Fred went in the basement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed.

 **LATER...**

It was Dinner Time. Chica made Spaghetti. Chica watched them eat.

"What?" Foxy asked.

Chica put the box on the table. Foxy looked at the box, but then continued eating. Chica picked up the box and shook it.

 ***SHAKE!* *SHAKE!***

Nobody payed attention. Chica banged the box on the table.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Nobody looked STILL. Chica was MAD.

"HEY FREDDY!" Chica asked.

"Whaaat!" Freddy was angry.

"Guess what's in this box?"

"Oh no, what's in it..." Freddy was sarcastic.

"GUESS!" Chica told him.

"Uh, a book." Freddy said. "There, I guessed, now leave."

"BUT-"

"BYE!" Freddy pushed Chica.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chica stamped her feet like a dummy. "HAVE YOU GUYS EVEN NOTICED THIS BOX!"

"No." They all said.

Chica opened the box.

 ***SHINE!***

What could it be? The sparkles and shines disappeared. What was it? It was a RING!

"Cool, a ring." Fred said. Fred finished eating. He put his plates in the sink and then left. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy did the same.

"AAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Chica read online that if a woman wears a ring, and she isn't Married, she should be respected for LIFE. "I AM WEARING A RING!" Chica put the ring on her finger.

"So you're married?" Foxy asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed again. She grabbed the plates and threw them on the floor.

 ***CRACK!***

Chica thought that the thing she read online would work.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Freddy shouted. "You have a ring, cool! It looks nice on you."

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Fred left.

"Yes!" Chica said. "I can smell that respect."

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"I'm going to the bank." Chica put on her coat and swiped the keys.

Nobody cared.

"I'm going to leave my ring...OUT IN THE OPEN...on the table..." Chica said.

Nobody cared.

"I hope you guys don't TOUCH my ring!" Chica said.

Nothing.

Chica was mad. She was testing to see what she read online was true. Chica picked up the table.

"What are you doing?"

 ***SMASH!* *POW!***

Chica destroyed the table. Nobody said anything.

"DE DE DE DE HOY HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica jumped in the air and screamed.

 ***POW!* *POW!* *CRASH!* *SMASH!***

Chica destroyed the kitchen.

"COO COO HA HA LOU LOU DO DO HE AHAY!" Chica destroyed the kitchen more.

Chica stopped. She panted.

 ***ZOOM!***

She ran out of the hideout, off to the bank, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy sat there.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy jumped up.

"Chica left her ring here." Foxy pointed.

"I know." Bonnie said.

"What do we do with it?" Freddy asked.

"Let's see if it fits us." Foxy grabbed it.

"Wait!" Bonnie yelped. "Didn't Chica not want us to touch it?"

"No." Freddy and Bonnie said.

Foxy FORCED the ring on his finger. "Come on, come on!"

 ***POP!***

"AAAA!" Foxy said. "It's a bit small."

"Cause Chica has baby fingers." Freddy nudged Bonnie.

Bonnie scooched away from Freddy. Foxy tried to pull the ring off. "GRR..." He grunted.

"I'll help you." Freddy pulled the ring.

 ***POP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy's finger was red. "THAT HURT!"

"Sorry." Freddy handed Bonnie the ring.

Bonnie slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit!

"AAAH." Bonnie said.

Freddy pulled the ring off of Bonnie's hand. Freddy put it on his finger.

"GRRRRR..." Freddy forced it on.

"Dude, it's going to squeeze your finger." Foxy pointed.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! UGH!" Freddy continued to force the ring on his finger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy grunted. The ring was halfway on his finger.

"Your hands are too big!" Bonnie bit a carrot.

Foxy took the carrot and ate it. "GULP."

"Oh." Bonnie thought.

The top area of Freddy's finger turned BLUE!

"Dude, you are squeezing your blood away from the top of your finger!" Bonnie said. "Take the ring off!"

"NO." Freddy grunted. "I-gotta get it on."

 ***POP!***

The ring was on. Freddy's WHOLE finger was blue.

"AAAAA!" Bonnie fainted.

"Relax guys, I can't feel anything." Freddy folded his arms. "Well, I can take it off now."

Freddy pulled on the ring.

"I said, I can take it off now..." Freddy pulled. NOTHING!

"GRRRRRAAAAA!" Freddy tugged hard.

 ***THUD!***

Freddy fell on the ground. "GUYS, I CAN'T GET THE RING OFF!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy and Bonnie screamed so everyone can hear.

Chica was at the bank. "Meh." Chica said. "Now where's my Debit Card?" She looked in her purse.

"DON'T WORRY!" Foxy grabbed a chainsaw.

 ***RRRRRR!***

"STOP!" Freddy shouted.

 ***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!***

 **NOTHING!**

"That ring is made of PLATINUM!" Bonnie pointed.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chica was at the bank. "Here's your $1,000." The teller said. "The $9,000 were added to your account."

"Thank you." Chica took the $1,000. Chica was RICH!

Chica got the reciept. On the reciept said: "Balance: $34,153,245." Chica only used that money to pay for bills, rent, and charity as well. Chica walked HOME!

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Foxy and Bonnie tried to get the ring off.

 ***POW!***

Fred's fist was through the Basement door. "STOP!" He screamed.

Everyone stopped. Because when Fred says "Stop", you **STOP**.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOOOOIISE?" Fred screamed so loud that the hideout SHOOK.

 ***BANG!***

Fred screamed too loud that the whole living room and kitchen got messed up.

 ***BANG!* *CRASH!***

Fred went back in the basement.

"Ugly." Foxy said.

 ***BANG!***

An IRON was thrown at Foxy.

"THAT'S IT! I GOT IT!" Foxy grabbed the iron and touched it against the ring.

 ***SIZZLE!* *SIZZLE!***

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

 ***BANG!***

Chica's ring had LAVA inside of it! It exploded!

 ***BANG!* *BOOM!* *BANG!* *BOOM!* *BANG!* *BOOM!* *BANG!* *BOOM!***

Team Fazbear's hideout EXPLODED! Debris was everywhere.

"Mommy can I play there?" A little boy asked their mother.

"Yes, you may." The mother pushed her child into Team Fazbear's hideout, which was EXPLODING.

 ***BANG!***

The kid flew in the air. "AWESOME!" He took a selfie. WAIT, WHAT?

Chica was on the street. She whisled. Chica opened the door to the hideout. She saw Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and MAD Fred. Bonnie and Foxy were holding Chica's ring. Her ring had cracked inside and the lava dripped out.

"Hey Chica." Foxy said. "I got your ring off of Freddy's Finger."

"FOXY!" Fred, Freddy and Bonnie screamed.

 ***POW!***

Fred punched Foxy in his BACK. Foxy fell down. Chica stood there and looked at everything.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

"SORRY?" Chica breathed heavily. "SORRY?"

"Yeah..." Freddy said.

"OOOH OOOH! OOOH OOOH OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Chica jumped up and down. "KEE KEE DOO HUUUU LA LA PEE HARJE BOY BOY DOY DOY YOU POO DOO DOO!" Chica jumped up and screamed she beat them all up.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E14b: The PUPle Problem**

Team Fazbear relaxed. Bonnie came from the kitchen.

"Celery and Peanut Butter!" Bonnie held a tray.

"OOPS." Foxy smacked it out of his hands.

 ***SMACK!* *CRASH!***

Bonnie went in the kitchen and got another tray.

"I knew you were going to do that, do I made twice as much." Bonnie bit the celery and peanut butter.

Freddy took one out of the tray and ate it.

"Of course Freddy has to eat it." Foxy rolled his eyes. "He's Fat, so he needs to eat vegetables."

Freddy didn't listen to Foxy. Freddy continued to eat the Celery and Peanut Butter.

 ***BANG!***

Fred's fist was through the basement door. He walked out and went in the kitchen.

"He needs to stop doing that!" Chica grabbed wood, a hammer, and nails.

Fred came out of the kitchen. He was holding a pack of BEEF JERKY.

 ***ZOOM!***

Foxy ran next to Fred. "Can I have some?" Foxy asked.

Fred dumped some Beef Jerky inside of Foxy's hand.

 ***GULP!***

Foxy ate it quickly. "HOT AND STRONG!" FOXY said.

Bonnie was angry. Bonnie wanted to be the only one who was Hot and Strong. Chica got up. Chica wanted to be just like Fred.

"I'll have some!" Chica walked to Fred. Chica dug in the Bag of Beef Jerky. Chica took a LOT!

"You have to eat all of that." Fred told her. "You're not putting that back inside of the bag.

Chica ate a piece of Beef Jerky. It was NASTY! Chica shuddered.

"Gross..." Chica thought.

"Ill eat that!" Foxy took it out of Chica's hand. "AAAH." He said.

The alarm rang!

"There are thieves inside of the Bank!" Freddy ran out of the hideout.

Bonnie ate all of the Celery and Peanut Butter. He ran with them.

 **MEANWHILE...**

There were three thieves in the bank.

"NOBODY MOVE!" The thieves yelled. They had a Chainsaw! "DON'T MOVE!"

A person attempted to run out of the bank.

"I SAW YOU!" The thief ran to him with a Chainsaw.

"STOP!" The person yelled. "I went to College!"

 ***RRRRRRRRR!***

The man's clothing was shaved off, and he was in his underwear. The thief with the Chainsaw walked to the counter.

"Put it all in the bag." The thief had a bag.

The teller quickly put Money in the bag. The teller ran away.

"Time to vandalize." The thief put down the bag with the money and started up the chainsaw.

 ***RRRRRR!* *BANG!***

"Team Fazbear's here!" Freddy burst through.

"RUN!" The thief yelled.

 ***ZOOM!***

2 thieves ran away. WITH the money. Team Fazbear just STOOD there.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

There was one thief left. Freddy turned him around. That thief was Purple Guy!

"YES!" Purple Guy yelled. Purple Guy had an Obliterator! He aimed it at Team Fazbear. "Finally, I get to destroy you! This is the ultimate plan yet! There is a crime, you come, and BOOM. You get lured in my trap!"

"We actually did this already." Blue Guy told him.

 ***POW!***

Purple Guy smacked Blue Guy on his Butt.

"Stop smacking me! I'm not a kid, I'm 20!" Blue Guy yelled.

"Once you're with me, you are a kid, and I am your DADDY!" Purple Guy said. "BEND DOWN."

"Whoa." Red Guy thought.

"Can I stop bending down now?" Blue Guy asked. "My back hurts."

"No."

Purple Guy went back to Team Fazbear, but they were GONE.

"HUH?" He looked around.

 ***POW!***

Team Fazbear was behind him. They punched Purple Guy down. His plan to destroy Team Fazbear FAILED again. Purple Guy was back at his lair.

"Stupid Team Fazbear." Purple Guy shouted. "How am I supposed to take over the world then they keep coming to stop me!"

"I don't know." Rolinda said. She had to stay at the Lair.

 ***DING DONG!***

The doorbell rung.

"Uh, Fridge you ordered." The postman said.

Purple Guy took the fridge.

"Sign here." The postman told him.

"No."

Purple Guy slammed the door to his lair.

"I hate my job." The postman walked away.

Purple Guy opened the package.

 ***SHINE!***

Light shined in his eyes. The fridge was beautiful! Purple Guy cried. "This is the most...I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT! "

Rolinda shoved Purple Guy out of the way. "It's mine." Rolinda took the Fridge.

"How did you pay for it?" Purple Guy asked.

"I used your Debit Card." Blue Guy folded his arms.

"WHAT?" Purple Guy screamed.

 ***BANG!***

Blue Guy was thrown in a room.

"You are NOT allowed to leave this room until ONE WEEK." Purple Guy slammed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

"It's dark in here!" Blue Guy screamed.

 ***LICK!***

Something licked the inside of his Butt.

"Red Guy?" Blue Guy asked.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *POW!* *PUNCH!***

"AAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed. It was a **WOLF!**

Purple Guy sighed and sat down. "I need something to get my mind of off Team Fazbear. I need a normal life."

"No!" Red Guy shouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah." Purple Guy remembered. "Well maybe...I need a Pet or something."

"PET!" Red Guy said. "I guess that's okay."

"Brilliant." Purple Guy jumped on the computer. He looked for pets online at " ". Purple Guy saw cats, but only Black cats were available for adoption online. Purple Guy HATED black.

"What about a hamster or Guinea Pig?" Rolinda asked. "They are cool."

 ***BANG!***

Rolinda was thrown in the same room with Blue Guy.

"How about a dog?" Red Guy asked.

 ***BANG!***

Red Guy was thrown in the same room with Blue Guy and Rolinda. Purple Guy thought for a minute.

"Actually, Dogs won't be that bad!" Purple Guy jumped back on the computer.

Purple Guy searched for dogs on a site called "Buy Pets." He saw DOZENS of cute dogs, but they weren't his type. Purple Guy typed "Dogs for Purple People" in the search box. It look a few seconds to load. Purple Guy crossed his fingers. There was ONE Search result. The one search result was a Norwich Terrier. Purple Guy's eyes sparkled.

"OH..." Purple Guy cried. "THIS PUPPY IS SO CUTE!"

Purple Guy clicked on the picture of the puppy. Purple Guy clicked on the "Adopt" button. The same puppy was on HOLD for 34 OTHER people!

"Oh no..." Purple Guy said. The only way to see if he **COULD** win the dog, he had to pay. The puppy was $29.99.

Purple Guy typed his Debit Card number. But an error message popped up.

"Insufficient amount of money on card." Purple Guy read the message. "BLUE GUY!" He shouted.

Purple Guy got up to go to the closet and beat up Blue Guy. But Purple Guy notitced that Rolinda's Purse was on the table. Purple Guy looked in the Purse. He took her wallet, and pulled out her Credit Card. "GOOD." Purple Guy typed it in on the website. He bought the dog. But a message poped up.

"CONTRADULATIONS!" Purple Guy read it. "You are the lucky buyer, and you won the dog!" Purple Guy fainted.

 **1 WEEK LATER...**

Purple Guy got the dog. Since 1 Week Passed, he had to let out Blue, Red Guy, and Rolinda.

"Sign Here." The postman said.

 ***SLAM!***

"MOM!" The postman shouted. "This guy won't sign for the order!"

Purple Guy opened the cage. The dog ran out.

 ***BARK!***

"OH COME HERE!" Purple Guy let out his arms.

The dog licked Purple Guy.

"You have to let him smell you first!" Blue Guy told him.

"DOGGY, ATTACK." Purple Guy pointed to Blue Guy.

"STOP!" Blue Guy turned around.

 ***BITE!* *BITE!***

Blue Guy was attacked by the dog. "BAD DOG!" He told the dog.

 ***BITE!* *BITE!***

"UHH..." Blue Guy fell.

"HA!" Purple Guy skinned his teeth. "It can help attack people for me too!"

"What will you call him?" Red Guy asked.

"I'll call him, Doggy." Purple Guy petted the dog.

 ***LICK!***

"Doggy, Attack Purple Guy." Blue Guy said.

 ***BITE!***

Doggy bit Blue Guy's Butt.

"HOLY SNICKERS!" Blue Guy jumped up. "That's my Weak SPOT!"

"Shall we walk, Doggy?" Purple Guy grabbed a leash.

 ***BARK!***

They left.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy walked on the street with Doggy. Purple Guy whisled.

"Nice Doggy." A man told him. "What's his name?"

"Doggy." Purple Guy answered.

"Oh." The man said. "Can I pet him?"

"NO." Purple Guy yelled at him. "DOGGY, ATTACK!"

"AAAAAAAA!" The man ran away.

 ***BITE!* *BITE!***

Doggy came back with the man's shoe. Purple Guy walked on the street. He saw a newsstand.

"2 Chocolate Bars Please." Purple Guy asked.

"Here you go." The vendor gave it to him. "That would be $4." The Vendor noticed Purple Guy's dog.

"Nice dog, bro!" The Vendor told him. "Since he is so nice, I'll give you these for free!"

"Thanks." Purple Guy took the Chocolate Bars. "ATTACK."

 ***BITE!* *BITE!***

Doggy attacked the Vendor.

"You can't do that!" The Vendor collasped. "I WENT TO COLLEGE."

Purple Guy opened the Chocolate Bar and bit it.

"THIS IS GOOD!" Purple Guy shouted out. "TRY SOME!" He shoved it in his dog's mouth.

The dog ate it.

 ***BARK!***

The Dog at the whole Chocolate Bar. They continued to walk on the street. TEAM FAZBEAR was there. They were walking to the park, but they noticed Purple Guy with his dog.

"Purple Guy has a dog!" Freddy pointed to Purple Guy across the street.

"He is probably using it for evil!" Chica yelled. "Since the dog is so cute, he can take advantage of that!"

"Well, Purple Guy isn't tricking us this time!" Bonnie cracked his neck.

"Let's stop him before his plan goes into action." Foxy ran there.

Team Fazbear walked to PG across the Street.

"I love you, Doggy." PG bent down and kissed him

 ***SMOOCH!***

Team Fazbear came.

"Hi!" Purple Guy was in a good mood.

Team Fazbear wasn't. "We know WHAT you're up to." Freddy took Doggy.

"HEY! Why are you stealing Doggy?" Purple Guy yelled.

"Doggy?" Bonnie snickered. "That's his name?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Team Fazbear had one good laugh there.

"Well, what am I supposed to name him? Dog?" Purple Guy shrugged.

"HE HE HE!" Freddy went in Purple Guy's face and giggled.

"HOY HOY HE HE HAY HAY LA!" Foxy laughed in his face.

"Stop!" Purple Guy was MAD. He Punched Freddy.

 ***POW!***

Doggy dropped to the floor.

"I bought this DOG with my OWN money, so I can live a normal life. I'm tired of failing to destroy YOU, and then you just take him away? Are you serious?" Purple Guy stood up to them.

"YES." Freddy said.

 ***SWIPE!***

Freddy took Doggy. Chica kicked Purple Guy down. Foxy spit on him. Bonnie grabbed toothpaste and squirted it on his body.

"STOP!" Purple Guy laid on the floor on cried.

Team Fazbear gave Doggy back to the adoption center. They got FULL REFUND. Purple Guy walked back to his lair.

"HA!" Blue Guy laughed at him.

"What happened to Doggy?" Rolinda asked.

"STUPID TEAM FAZBEAR TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Purple Guy stamped his feet."THEY ARE ON MY NERVES!"

"Oh." Blue Guy said.

"Yup." Purple Guy cracked his neck. "In fact, I'm gunna try to destroy them NOW."

Purple Guy grabbed his Fireball Launcher.

"Well, we got old Purple Guy back. Again." Rolinda said.

"Yeah." Red Guy bit into a Snickers bar.

"HOLY SNICKERS!" Blue Guy yelled in his face.


	35. Chips Ahoy!-Bonnie's World

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E15a: Chips Ahoy!**

Team Fazbear relaxed. But they were BORED.

"BO-BO-BOOOORED." They all sung. Bonnie was in the kitchen, making them a snack.

"We need SNACKS." Freddy slouched in the chair.

"Yeah, how are we going to watch the Secret Grandma Movie?" Foxy asked. "Watching it without snacks is BORING."

"I agree." Freddy yawned.

"I hope the movie is good. The new Seasons are bad because she Tap Dances." Chica told them.

"I GOT SNACKS!" Bonnie raced out of the kitchen with a tray.

"YES!" Foxy grabbed the tray. Foxy looked inside. "What in the HECK is this?!"

"It's Kale Chips!" Bonnie said. "You grab Kale, pop it in the oven, and then you season it with spices and salt! It's good!"

"Okay, but WHAT is Kale?" Foxy asked.

"A Vegetable." Bonnie answered.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

The Tray of Kale Chips was dumped outside.

"OH BOY, FREE CHIPS!" A person outside said.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Foxy. "What is wrong with you! Bonnie is trying to help us by making us some snacks, and you throw it out! You didn't even try it!"

"Well, I can't believe it's taking Bonnie a Long Time to realize that his cooking IS BAD." Foxy folded his arms.

"OOH, he roasted you." Freddy whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't care at all.

"Oh well." Chica said. "We will watch the Secret Grandma movie another time."

"Do we HAVE to eat snacks when we watch a movie?" Bonnie asked.

"YES." Freddy nodded. "Or it will be CRAP."

Bonnie sucked his teeth.

Chica changed the TV's input to Live TV. A Commercial was on.

"Crap, I hate Commercials." Freddy folded his arms.

"Are you ready for the New Chippy Chips?" The Commercial asked.

"Chippy Chips." Freddy remembered those chips. "Those are good."

"Because there is now a NEW FLAVOR." The Commercial announced. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"YEAH!" Team Fazbear yelled at the Television.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The Commercial shouted.

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" Team Fazbear yelled. Wait, WHAT?

"Well you can't wait to taste, CHIPS AHOY." The Commercial yelled and a Picture of the Bag popped up on the screen.

"CHIPS AHOY..." They all drooled.

"Chips Ahoy combines all of these 4 flavors, Buttery Popcorn, Cheesy Nachos, Garlic Chips, and Salty Pretzels. You can't wait to try this..."

"WOW!" Bonnie said.

"Okay, I'm out!" Chica got up to leave the room.

"NO." Freddy grabbed Chica's head and pointed it to the Television. "You know you love Nachos!" Freddy whispered to her.

"NACHOOS." Chica drooled.

"EW." Bonnie said, noticing that her drool dripped on the couch.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM." The Commercial made inappropriate noises.

"WOW..." Team Fazbear started at the screen. They all drooled on the ground. Ew.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM." It made more inappropriate noises. "You know you will love this, baby. OOOOH YEAH!"

"Heh." Foxy chuckled. Foxy looked at his crouch. "UH OH." He got up and ran in the bathroom.

"Go get Chips Ahoy today...If you can." The Commercial was over. Chica turned off the Television.

Chica got up. "WE should go out, and TRY those, NOW!"

"BRILLIANT!" Freddy jumped in the air. "I can't wait!"

 ***BANG!***

Fred's punched a hole in the Basement door. "Why are you guys YELLING?"

"We are going to buy the New Chippy Chips, Chips Ahoy!" Bonnie told Fred.

"I'll go." Fred said. I would like to try those.

"YIPPE!" Chica jumped in the air. "Let's go."

"Wait for me!" Foxy ran out of the bathroom.

 **MINUTES LATER...**

Team Fazbear arrived at their Favorite Grocery Deli.

"Hey, Team Fazbear." The clerk asked. "How can I help you out?"

"We are looking for Chips Ahoy!" Foxy told him.

"EAAH..." The Clerk thought. "I don't know what those are."

"WHAT?" Freddy screamed.

"AAAAAAA!" The Clerk ducked behind the counter.

"Sorry." Freddy said. The Clerk was very easy to scare, and he was quite defenseless, but he was kind. "Anyway, Chips Ahoy are the new Chippy Chips flavor!"

"Sorry." The Clerk shook his head left and right. I don't have a clue. We may have ordered some, but they haven't arrived yet. "Sorry about that."

"GRRR." Fred growled.

"Calm down." Chica told him.

"You can check other stores of you can, you know, just in case." The clerk told them.

Bonnie sighed. "Let's go."

"AAAAAAA!" Freddy cried. He went with them.

Team Fazbear left the Grocery Deli. Fred was still in there.

"Um, why are you still here, your friends le-"

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Fred growled to scare him.

"AAAAAAAA!" The Clerk jumped behind the counter and ducked.

"Heh." Fred chuckled. Fred finally found someone he could bully.

Team Fazbear was on the street. "I really want Chippy Chips." Freddy pouted.

"We'll get those Chippy Chips." Chica cracked her knuckles.

"Everyone, split up! We're on a hunt for some chips." Freddy exclaimed in a cool way.

 ***ZOOM!***

Team Fazbear ZOOMED to Different Stores.

"WHOA!" A man on the street yelled. "It is windy today!"

Freddy was at a store. He asked the man if they had Chips Ahoy. He shook his head, no. Bonnie was at a store. He asked the man if they had Chips Ahoy. He shook his head, no. Chica was at a store. She asked the woman if they had Chips Ahoy. She shook his head, no. Foxy was at a store. He asked the man if they had Chips Ahoy. He shook his head, no. Fred was at a store. Fred asked if they had any protein power.

"Sorry, we don't sell those." The man told Fred.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Fred PUNCHED the wall in the store.

 ***CRACK!***

"GIVE ME PROTEIN POWER NOW!" He screamed.

"We don't sell them!" The man screamed. He was scared.

 ***PUNCH!* *KICK!* *SLAM!* *CRASH!* *BANG!* *THROW!***

Fred destroyed the store. The man was mad. "I'M CALLING THE COPS. GET THE FRICK OUT! NOW! GO!"

"GRR." Fred left.

"YOU'RE BANNED FROM THIS STORE!" The man screamed at Fred as he left.

UH OH! THAT SAME STORE SOLD CHIPS AHOY! FRED FORGOT TO ASK FOR CHIPS AHOY, AND ASKED FOR PROTEIN POWDER INSTEAD! :O

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear all sat in the Park. Freddy sighed. "This is hopeless. We will never get Chips Choy."

"Never say never." Chica told Freddy.

"You JUST said Never." Foxy told Chica.

"SHUT UP. Chica told Foxy.

"I can't believe finding Chips is so hard though..." Bonnie said.

"I guess we will have to wait a little bit longer to taste Chips Ahoy." Fred called.

"Did you say, Chips Ahoy?" Someone asked.

"Yeah." Freddy called. "Who's that?"

It was a tall, fine, young man. He wore all black.

"Who are you?" Chica asked. "You look suspicious."

"Name's Chad." Chad called. "I overheard you talking about Chips Ahoy."

"That's eavesdropping." Bonnie said. "YOU CREEP."

"LISTEN." Chad stamped his foot. "The Company that Made Chippy Chips is really popular, and since they made a new flavor, it was going to get popular quickly. So that's why it is only in a few stores."

"Well, WHAT stores sell them?" Fred asked.

"I'm unsure about that, but I can tell you where the factory is." Chad folded his arms.

"Okay, where's the factory?" Freddy asked.

"Not telling you, unless you give me a little tip..." Chad opened one of his eyes and grinned.

"NO." Chica said. "We can just look the location of the factory online!"

"DEAL!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy shouted. They gave Chad $50 Dollars!

"Those fools..." Chica said under her breath.

"Alright, the factory is at 11th Street and Grand Avenue." Chad whispered. "You gotta break in, and steal some Chips. That's how I got them, and that's how YOU are going to get them."

"Alright." Foxy cracked his knuckles. "Time to Break into a-"

"WAIT, WAIT WAIT!" Chica shouted.

"WHAT..." Bonnie grunted.

"WE aren't breaking into a Factory just for some Fried Potatoes!" Chica shouted.

Chad pulled out a bag of Chips Ahoy.

"MMMMM." Chad opened the bag and put a chip into his mouth.

Chica DROOLED A LOT. "GIVE ME!" Chica went to grab the bad of Chips Ahoy from him.

"You gotta get it for YOURSELF." Chad said.

"Alright." Fred said. "Let's go."

Team Fazbear left.

"Heh." Chad chuckled. He pulled out the $50 Team Fazbear gave him and played with it. "Suckers."

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

Team Fazbear arrived at the Chips Ahoy factory. It was FAR away from the Chippy Chips factory.

"Alright." Freddy said. "Let's go." Freddy walked to the front entrance.

"WAIT!" Chica screamed. "This is a secret mission, you can't go through the front!"

"How do YOU know about secret missions?" Fred asked.

"Um, we all watch Secret Grandma..." Chica rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah..." They all remembered.

Team Fazbear walked to the Back of the Factory. There were two workers drinking coffee there.

"So I said, you're fat!" The first worker told the second.

"Your jokes are not funny." The second one said.

Team Fazbear came.

"Hey, do you work here?" The first one asked.

 ***GRAB!***

Freddy put the first working in a chokehold and he got Knocked out.

"Thanks!" The second worker said. "He just needs to shut up."

 ***GRAB!***

Freddy put the second one in a chokehold. He knocked out too.

"Let's move." Chica said.

The back door of the Factory was like a garage door. Bonnie pushed the button and the door slowly opened.

 ***WHIRR!* *WHIRR!* *SLAM!***

The Door was only 1/4 opened. "Crap." Fred called. "This isn't enough room."

 ***SLIDE!***

Bonnie slid under.

"Oh yeah!" Foxy said.

 ***SLIDE!***

Foxy and Chica slid under.

 ***SLIDE!***

Fred slid under.

 ***SLIDE!* *BANG!***

Freddy couldn't slide under.

"HELP!" Freddy called.

"HA!" Foxy laughed. "Someone's too FAT to fit in!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" Freddy screamed.

 ***SMACK!***

Foxy smacked Freddy's stomach and it jiggled. Freddy blushed. "Stop..."

"HA HA!" Foxy twerked and left. Freddy was still outside of the factory.

"It's okay." Chica told Freddy. You can stay here and keep watch. Chica left.

"Kay..." Freddy stood there. Freddy HATED keeping watch.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"We're ACING this right now!" Foxy said. "Soon, we can taste Chips Ahoy!"

"Dang, we watch Secret Grandma so much, that we are good at Missions and stuff!" Bonnie said.

"THERE IT IS!" Foxy, Bonnie, Fred and Chica walked into the Machinery room.

Light shined in their eyes. The Buttery Popcorn, Cheesy Nachos, Garlic Chips, and Salty Pretzels were ground into a fine powder. That power was mixed into the batter. Next, the batter was shaped into Chips and Fried. After Frying, Butter, Cheese, Garlic, and Salt were seasoned onto the Fried Chips. Finally, the Chips were placed and sealed into a bag.

They all drooled. But wait, that's what where were DAYDREAMING ABOUT! Buttery Popcorn, Cheesy Nachos, Garlic Chips, and Salty Pretzels weren't being ground into a fine powder. It was PIG FLESH ground into a fine power. And that Pig Flesh was mixed in the batter, shaped, and fried to make the chips!

"GROSS!" Chica said.

"I gotta VOMIT!" Foxy screamed.

"D-D-Don't Say Vomit..." Fred covered his mouth.

 ***BLLLARRRRRGH!***

They all vomited on the ground. They took some of the Chips just in case. They returned to Freddy, who was outside. Fred looked down at the ground and noticed that Freddy put ALL of the Workers in Chokeholds.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear were back at their hideout.

"So Chips Ahoy is made of Pig Flesh?" Freddy asked.

"Yes..." Chica gagged. She opened a bag of Chips Ahoy. Chica looked at it. "Anybody want to try it?"

"NUH-UH!" They all nodded. Chica dumped them outside.

"OH BOY, FREE CHIPS!" A person outside said.

"Well, we can just eat Normal Chippy Chips then..." Bonnie wiped his eyes.

Team Fazbear sighed.

"HEH HEH." Chad watched them through the window. Chad DIDN'T tell them the address of the Chips Ahoy factory, HE GAVE THEM THE ADDRESS OF A PORK RINDS FACTORY! The Chips they got were PORK RINDS! YUCK!

"Such Suckers..." Chad played with the $50 they gave him. "Heh Heh."

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E15b: Bonnie's World**

Team Fazbear relaxed. AGAIN! STOP!

"AAAAAH." Bonnie relaxed.

Freddy and Foxy played video games.

"HA HA!" They both laughed like Baby Boys.

Chica looked at Bonnie. "Lazy." He shook her head.

"LAZY?" Bonnie asked. He sprung out of the couch. "I help you cook, I exercise more than Foxy, I play Video games less than Freddy, I eat Vegetables everyday, and when I relax you say I am LAZY?"

Chica stood there for 2 seconds. "YES, YOU ARE LAZY!" She screamed in his face loudly.

"NO I AM NOT!" Bonnie shouted. "I DESERVE TO RELAX!"

"No, I DO!" Chica said. "I have to clean all of your stinky clothing! And, I have too cook for all of you!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Bonnie screamed. "Will it kill someone to relax for a Minute? Dang."

"GRRRR!" Chica's head steamed. She went in the kitchen and Grabbed a Frying Pan. Chica had to release all of her anger, or else she will go on a rampage. And you don't want THAT.

"GRRRRRAAAA!" Chica BENT THE FRYING PAN.

 ***SNAP!***

Chica threw it out of the window and he continued to what she was doing.

"GAME OVER." The Video Game said. "YOU SUCK!"

Foxy turned off the Console.

"STOP!" Freddy shouted at him. "Every time you do that, the game DOESN'T save correctly!"

"So?"

"That means the Cartridge will get CORRUPTED." Freddy told him.

Foxy sucked his teeth.

"AAH." Bonnie continued to sit in the couch.

"BONNIE." Chica went to him.

"STOP!" Bonnie screamed. "Leave me ALONE!"

"I just want to warn you something." She sat next to him. "If you sit down and relax for the whole day, you will get LOST in another WORLD!"

"STOP!" Bonnie screamed. "Stop telling me about those Urban Myths just to make me do something YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Bonnie laid down it the couch again.

"Okay." Chica shrugged. "It's your choice." He left.

"Stupid." Bonnie thought. "I hate her."

 **3 HOURS LATER...**

Bonnie still relaxed.

 **ANOTHER 3 HOURS LATER...**

Bonnie STILL relaxed.

 **ANOTHER 3 HOURS LATER!...**

HE STILL SAT THERE AND RELAXED! It was NIGHT.

"I feel like sleeping on the Couch tonight." Bonnie laid down in the couch. Bonnie fell asleep.

"Stupid." Chica folded her arms. "I warned you..." Chica went upstairs.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Bonnie woke up. "AAAAH!" He stretched. "Morning Alrea-"

Bonnie wasn't in the hideout. He was in some White Space. The only thing in the White Space was him, and the couch. Bonnie got out of the couch.

"HEY!" Bonnie shouted loudly. Nothing. "HELLO!"

Bonnie listened for noise. He didn't hear CRAP. "Where am I?" Bonnie shrieked. Bonnie was scared.

 **IN REAL LIFE...**

Freddy woke up. "I wonder if Bonnie is still on the cou-"

Freddy saw Bonnie in the Couch, but he didn't look alright. Bonnie's skin was discolored, and his eyes were white. He sat upright in the couch.

"Wake up..." Freddy touched Bonnie. NOTHING. "Guys, something is wrong with Bonnie!"

Chica came. "WHAT." Chica was annoyed by Freddy. Chica saw Bonnie.

Foxy arrived. "What happened?"

"I know..." Chica thought. "Bonnie is in ANOTHER WORLD!"

Everyone gasped.

"What does that mean?" Foxy asked.

"That means that is SOUL is missing from his body! That's why his Body isn't active!" Chica told them. "His Soul is in another world."

"Chica...I just wanna tell you that YOU'RE FLIPPING CRAZY!" Freddy shook her by her shoulders.

"IT'S REAL!" Chica smacked Freddy.

 ***SMACK!***

"OOOOW!" Freddy cried.

"How do you know this though?" Foxy asked. "It's just like Fred. Fred KNEW that if someone lies too much they turn into a sailor."

"Well, I'm not trying to be like Fred to make him like me." Chica said, making it 100% OBVIOUS that she wanted to **IMPRESS** Fred.

"Kay." Foxy didn't notice.

 ***BANG!***

Fred punched a hole through the Basement door. "WHAT'S GOING ON, IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE UP!" Fred SCREAMED.

"Bonnie is in another world!" Chica told Fred. "He was relaxing too much, and his SOUL is missing. He have to find it."

"Wow." Fred blinked twice. "How did you know that?"

"Well, I just-"

"I told her." Foxy told Fred.

"Cool." Fred nodded.

Chica was mad. She went in the kitchen and broke 5 Glass Plates. Chica came back.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Bonnie's Soul was still lost in another world. He was SCARED.

"This is like one of my dreams!" Bonnie sniffled. "I was in a White Room, and then FRED appeared! And he danced!" Bonnie shuddered. He hated that Dream.

"Hey, are you there?" A Voice said.

"Who is that?" Bonnie got up.

"It's me." The voice called. "Over here."

Bonnie walked around in the Blank, White Space. He saw someone else's soul.

"Hello..." Bonnie greeted him.

"You lost your body too?" He asked Bonnie.

"What? That's what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." The dude responded. "When you overdo relaxation, you leave your body, and appear in this place forever. I am a soul and so are you."

"What happened to your body?" Bonnie asked.

"It got burnt." The guy cried. "I have no body now."

"Oh." Bonnie said. "Sorry for you. I need to find my Body."

"WAIT, your Body is still good?" The Guy asked.

"YES!" Bonnie told him. "I MEAN NO!"

"HA HA!" The Guy pushed Bonnie. Bonnie fell. "I HAVE A BODY NOW!"

"STOP!" Bonnie chased him.

 ***POOF!***

The Guy touched something and he disappeared.

"Huh?" Bonnie had to look for what he touched.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Team Fazbear looked after Bonnie's body.

 ***SHINE!***

The Guy entered Bonnie's body.

"YES!" Bonnie said.

"WHOA!" Chica got startled.

"Bonnie, you're okay!" Foxy told him.

"Yes. I am Bonnie." Bonnie put his hands on his hips. It was the other guy's soul inside, NOT Bonnie's soul!

"I told you not to relax too much."

 ***POW!* *POW!***

Chica punched Bonnie really hard. "It's for your own GOOD."

Fred, Freddy, and Foxy left.

"I'm going to make Breakfast." Chica turned around.

 ***SMACK!***

Bonnie smacked Chica's Butt.

"HEY!" She turned around.

 ***SHOVE!***

Chica fell down. Fred, Foxy and Freddy arrived back.

"What's going on?" Foxy asked.

"DIE DIE!" Bonnie jumped and knocked down Foxy.

"OW!" Foxy fell.

"BONNIE!" Fred yelled. "Someone ELSE entered his Body!"

"How do you kn-"

 ***POW!***

Freddy fell.

 ***POW!***

Fred fell. Freddy got up and jumped on Bonnie.

 ***POW!* *POW!* *POW!***

Freddy attacked. Bonnie pushed him off. Chica pulled out a Cupcake Bomb.

 ***BANG!***

Bonnie fell. Chica grabbed a Metal Spatula, and he put it near the Fire to heat it up.

 ***POW!**POW!***

Fred punched him.

"OW!" Bonnie rubbed his face. Fred's punches HURT!

"There!" Chica grabbed the Metal Spatula. It was RED, and it was HOT.

"HI-YAH!"

 ***SIZZLE!* *SIZZLE!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Bonnie jumped. His skin had a mark shaped as a spatula. "Wow, this makes a good tattoo."

 ***POW!**POW!***

Foxy jumped on him. Foxy grabbed his hook.

"Whoa, that's sharp." Bonnie said.

 ***SCRATCH!***

Bonnie fell. Chica put her foot on Bonnie's stomach.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Chica lit a Cupcake Bomb.

"MOVE." Fred pushed Chica and she fell. Fred STEPPED on his chest.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"AAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed. "Okay! Okay!"

Chica got up. "Who are you?"

"And if you saw Bonnie, where is he?" Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"I'll never tell." Bonnie said. "In the Future, you will meet me again. And when you do, it's going to be Terror. I will kill y-"

 ***CRUNCH!***

Fred put both of his feet on his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

"ONE." Fred counted.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear saw Sparkles everywhere. Bonnie's Soul was there. Bonnie's Soul jumped in the Body.

 ***SHINE!* *SHINE!***

The two souls were fighting for the body.

"RUN!" Fred yelled. "When two souls fight, it causes an EXRTREME explosion with a HUGE RADIUS! We all have to RUN NOW!"

"What?" Chica couldn't hear him.

 ***GRAB!***

Fred picked up Chica and Freddy at the same time. Foxy followed behind him.

 ***SHINE!* *SHINE!* *SHINE!* *SHINE!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

 ***BANG!***

Debris flew everywhere. Team Fazbear's WHOLE HIDEOUT collapsed to pieces. Thick Black smoke was in the air. Fire Trucks, Police Cars, and Ambulances appeared.

"Why are they here so FAST!" Foxy grunted.

"UGH!" Bonnie got up from the Debris.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched him really hard.

"STOP!" Bonnie shouted. "I'M IN MY OWN BODY NOW!"

"I know." Chica nodded.

"Then why did you hit me?" Bonnie growled. He was angry.

"Because our hideout his destroyed, because you didn't listen to me. So this all is you Fault." Chica folded her arms. "That's right, officers, Bonnie is responsible!"

"Good." The Officers said. "Soul Interaction is illegal because it causes massive damage.

 ***CLICK!***

Handcuffs were on Bonnie's hands.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Souls are very deadly and dangerous." The other officer nodded. "You are going to jail for a while. I'm sorry, but we are going to have to put your soul on lockdown for now."

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?" Bonnie shrieked.

"That means that your soul cannot exit your body for about 15 years." The officer grabbed him. "I'm sorry, but it is the only way to prevent situations like this in the future. Come on, in the police car."

"HA!" Foxy twerked.

 ***POW!***

Fred and Chica punched him at the same time.

"OOP!" Chica blushed. "Sorry!" She giggled and put her hand on her chin.

"STOP." Fred said.

Chica stopped.


	36. Fatty Freddy-Ice Scream

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E16a: Fatty Freddy**

Team Fazbear relaxed. AGAIN! STOP!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The boys put their feet on the chair. Chica was in the kitchen. Chica heavily panted as she cooked.

"UGH..." Chica was in the hot kitchen. She looked a tthe boys relaxing. Chica continued to cook.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "Chica, you are missing out!"

"GRRR!" Chica said.

Freddy grabbed Chippy Chips and dumped the whole bag inside of his mouth. He then drank some soda after that.

 ***BURP!***

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

"HA HA HA!" The boys laughed at the burp.

"STOP!" Chica said. "I can't believe I have to cook all the time!"

"Then don't cook." Bonnie told her. "Problem solved."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chcia grabbed a wooden spoon.

 ***SNAP!***

And another.

 ***SNAP!***

 **AND ANOTHER.**

 ***SNAP!***

"You have ANGER issues." Freddy went in the fridge to get some more soda.

"AAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. Chica picked up a Metal Spoon.

 ***SNAP!***

"Stop!" Freddy told her. "You're annoying me."

"WHAT?" Chica yelled. "YOU ANNOY ME WHEN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Shut up." Freddy told her. Freddy went back in the living room to drink the soda.

"GRRRR!" Chica growled.

 ***BANG!***

Fred's fist was through the basement door. "WHO'S GROWLING?" He asked.

"CHICA." The boys said.

"Stop growling." Fred pointed to her and went back in the basement.

"Stop Growling." Chica made fun of him.

Fred came back. Fred was holding a shovel.

"It was just a joke!"

 ***BANG!***

Chica was hit with the shovel. "OUCH! I mean, that didn't hurt!"

"You want me to make it hurt?" Fred cracked his knees and his neck.

"NOPE, Nevermind." Chica told him. Fred left.

 **MINUTES LATER...**

The boys **STILL** relaxed. Freddy was still EATING ALL of the snacks.

 ***BUUUUUUUUUUUURP!***

"HA!" Bonnie laughed.

Freddy got up. "I'm going to buy some Donuts."

"Get 3 of them Veggie Filled!" Bonnie told him.

"Got it." Freddy grabbed the keys and money and then left.

"Gross." Foxy told Bonnie.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Freddy came back.

"YES!" Bonnie ran to Freddy. Bonnie looked in the shopping bags. Freddy didn't buy a simple box of donuts. Freddy bought the ULTIMATE Donut Bucket! It holds 50 DONUTS inside.

"Why'd you buy that?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to see if I can eat them all." Freddy threw one in his mouth.

"AWW, I want Veggie Filled." Bonnie folded his arms.

"Still Gross." Foxy said.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Freddy had one donut left in the Ultimate Donut Bucket. He ate it.

 ***BURRRRP!***

Freddy was the only one still sitting on the couch. Chica was reading in the kitchen. Bonnie and Foxy left.

"Time to get the rest of the snacks." Freddy didn't just buy donuts. He also BOUGHT TONS of Chippy Chips! AND SODA! Freddy opened all of the things and began to ate.

Foxy came in the kitchen to Chica. Foxy took Chica's book and threw it in the garbage.

"STOP." Chica screamed at Foxy.

 ***POW!* *POW!* *KICK!***

Foxy laughed. Chica went to get the book from the garbage. Freddy just kept eating! Chica looked at him.

"STOP BINGE EATING!" Chica yelled at him.

"NO." Freddy said.

 ***TOOT!***

"AAAAAA!" Chica screamed. She left the living room. Foxy left was well.

UH OH! The alarm RANG! Freddy got up.

"WHOA!" Freddy tried to keep balance. "My stomach hurts..." Freddy slowly walked to turn the alarm off.

"MOVE." Foxy pushed Freddy.

 ***BANG!***

Freddy fell on his back. His stomach jiggled.

"TEE HEE!" Bonnie pointed at his stomach jiggling.

"Purple Guy kidnapped a child." Foxy said.

"Let's go." Freddy got up. "Oh, my stomach!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

"HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed. "I know Team Fazbear has to protect children, so I will make them do it!"

"What." Red Guy was confused.

"You see, I kidnapped a Child. And if Team Fazbear tries to save him, BOOM! I zap him and he DIES! BWA HA!" Purple Guy laughed.

Rolinda was happy, now that she had her fridge. But the thing is, Rolinda KNEW SHE put the lock on the fridge, she just blamed Blue Guy so HE can get into trouble. She wanted Blue Guy to be in trouble.

"BLUE GUY!" Purple Guy yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY A FRIDGE YET?"

"I already did!" Blue Guy responded. "Remember?"

"WELL ORDER ANOTHER ONE NOW!" Purple Guy screamed.

Blue Guy jumped on the computer and bought another one.

"It's going to come in a few days." Blue Guy told him.

"NO. Tell the Shipping Company to send it here NOW!" Purple Guy grabbed a belt. "CALL THEM NOW!"

Blue Guy quickly grabbed the phone to call the Shipping Company.

"You better." Purple Guy put the belt away.

"Why do you want another one?" Red Guy asked.

"I-I don't know." Purple Guy said.

"Team Fazbear, where are you?" The kid yelled. He was in a glass container. If Team Fazbear comes and tries to save him, Purple Guy WILL zap him! And he WILL DIE. HA HA!

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear appeared in his underground lair.

"HA HA!" Purple Guy revealed a remote. "Don't Move ONE BIT! Because if you move, I will press this button, and this little kiddy will get zapped and he will DIE!

"Uh oh." Foxy gulped.

"AAAAA!" The kid in the container cried like a dumb baby.

Freddy didn't move.

Purple Guy looked at Freddy's stomach. It was quite big.

"HE HE." Purple Guy giggled. "AHEM."

"?" Rolinda said.

Purple Guy looked at Freddy's stomach again.

"HA HA HA!" He laughed. "HA HA HA HA!"

"What are you laughing at?" Bonnie asked.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed. "LMAO! HA HA!" He laughed his buttocks off. "HA HE HI HO HU!"

Purple Guy jumped on the ground with his hands on his stomach. He kicked his feet in the air. "HE HE HE HE I GOTTA PE PE PE PE!"

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Purple Guy got up. "That was funny-"

Purple Guy was IN the Glass Container. The kid was rescued. Foxy was holding the remote.

"Don't push it!" Purple Guy begged.

 ***TAP!***

"AAAAA"! Purple Guy screamed.

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

Purple Guy fell down. "Good like I have life alert...UGH!" He collasped.

Team Fazbear dropped of the kid home, and went back to their hideout. Freddy was tired. "UGH!" He sat down. "MY STOMACH!"

Freddy opened a bag of some Chippy Chips.

"NO." Chica said. "You are in danger of getting some serious health problems."

"HOW?" Freddy asked.

 ***SMACK!***

Freddy's stomach jiggled.

"HA HA HA!" FOXY got that on video! He uploaded it to YouTube.

"Not funny!" Freddy folded his arms.

"HA!" Bonnie blew rasberry.

"NASTY!" Foxy smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"You need to digest your food." Chica told him. "Then, you need to go on a diet after that."

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET FAT!" Chica told him. "ONCE THAT FOOD DIGESTS, YOUR FAT AND CALORIES INTAKE WILL TRIPLE!" Chica screamed.

"Sorry." Freddy said.

"Actually, why am I helping you?" Chica left. "This is for YOUR own good!"

Chica left the room.

"VEGETABLES." Bonnie handed him some veggies.

Freddy sighed. He bit on the carrot.

"HA HA!" Foxy got that on video too!

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E16b: Ice Scream**

Team Fazbear relaxed. AGAIN! STOP!

"I WANT A TREAT!" Freddy shouted.

"No..." Chica objected. "You can't eat any treats because you still need to lose some weight. Remember just YESTERDAY?"

"YES!" Freddy shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE, I don't want Bonnie and Foxy over there to remember."

"HE HE HE!" They giggled. They were on YouTube, and the video of Freddy's stomach jiggling had MILLIONS of hits already! Wow, the internet LOVES STOMACHS!

Team Fazbear heard a song. "What could it be?"

 ***BANG!***

Fred's fist was through the basement door. "ICE CREAM!" FRED YELLED.

"ICE CREAM!" Team Fazbear ran outside.

It was too late. DOZENS of Children were there already. They made a huge line.

"CRAP!" Chica stamped her feet.

"I'll take care of it." Fred went to the kids.

 ***SHOVE!* *SHOVE!***

"MOVE!" Fred yelled.

Fred was in the front of the line.

"Mom, this bully pushed me out of the way!" A kid told his mother.

"Then push him BACK." His mother told him.

 ***PUSH!***

The kid pushed Fred.

"GRR!" Fred growled in a very CREEPY way.

"SCREAM!" The kids ran away. Fred SCARED them.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed. Team Fazbear was at the front of the line.

"I WANT PIZZA FLAVORED!" Freddy yelled.

"MINT FOR ME!" Bonnie yelled.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP FOR ME!" Chica yelled.

"COFFEE FOR ME!" Foxy yelled.

"PLAIN VANILLA FOR ME!" Fred yelled.

"BOOOOOOO!" Foxy made a thumbs down.

"Here you go!" The Ice Cream Man gave them their Ice Creams. "This one is on the HOUSE."

"It is?" Freddy looked on someone's house. An Ice Cream was on their house.

"Someone has to get that." Chica licked her Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.

"I love my job!" Ice Cream man said.

"NO FAIR!" A Child yelled.

"It's okay, I can MAKE Ice Cream." The mom grabbed his arm and left.

"Stupid kids!" Foxy laughed and licked his Coffee ice cream.

"You know, there is actually a DARK side to Ice Cream." The Ice Cream man told them.

"WE DON'T CARE." Freddy yelled.

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked the Ice Cream out of his hands.

 ***SPLAT!***

It fell on the ground. "NO!" Freddy picked it up and licked it off of his hands.

"I'll tell you." The Ice Cream Man said. "It was only 20 Years ago, in this exact same spot..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

I was doing my normal job, giving out Free Ice Cream on an extremely hot day...

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" The kiddies shouted for Ice Cream.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" The Ice Cream man shouted to the kiddies.

"I WANT BLUEBERRY!" A kid called.

"I WANT STRAWBERRY!" Another kid called.

"I WANT CHERRY!" Another kid called.

"UGH!" The Ice Cream man wrote down the orders.

"I WANT ME ICE CREAM!" A kid kicked the Ice-Cream truck.

"AAA!" The Ice Cream man YELLED. Everyone stopped running and shouting.

"IF I HAD TAKEN YOUR ORDER, STAND ON THE SIDE. IF I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR ORDER, FORM A LINE IN FRONT OF THE TRUCK. ALRIGHT?" The Ice Cream man shouted. "THIS ISN'T HOW YOU KIDS SHOULD BEHAVE!"

Everyone stood there for a second.

"DON'T TALK TO MY KIDS LIKE THAT!" The parents shouted.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Everyone began to go crazy again.

"STOP!" The Ice Cream man couldn't take it. He grabbed his phone to call the police.

 ***BANG!***

4 Children kicked the Ice Cream truck.

"WHOA!" He fell in the truck.

 ***BANG!***

The Ice Cream Man's cell phone fell inside of the machines!

"AAAAA!" He shouted. He had to turn off the machines. He looked for the power plug.

2 Teenagers came both holding buckets of water.

"LET HER RIP." One Teen said.

 ***TOSS!* *SPLASH!***

Both of the Teens splashed the water. The water went inside of the truck and inside of the Machinery!

 ***ZAP!* *ZAP!***

"EVACUATE!" The Ice Cream man yelled to the kids.

The kids stood there with a confused face.

"I MEAN RUN!" The Ice Cream man SHOUTED.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" The kids ran away.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *POW!***

The Ice Cream truck blew up, and an Ice Cream MONSTER CAME OUT!

"SCREAM!" The kids got scared.

"How dare you frighten my children!" The mother said.

 ***POW!***

She smacked him with the purse. The Ice Cream man was angry. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!"

 ***GRAB!***

The Ice Cream monster grabbed The Ice Cream man.

"ROAR!"

"AAAAAAAAA!" The mother and kids screamed.

 ***WEE-WOO!* *WEE-WOO!***

5 police cars came. The officers ran out and pointed their guns at the Ice Cream Monster.

 ***GRAB!***

The Monster grabbed the officer with his other arm.

 ***GULP!***

"HAROLD!" Another officer fired his weapon.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

The Ice Cream monster absorbed the bullets.

 ***POW!***

The Ice Cream man punched the monster and slid out of his arms.

"We have to melt him!" The Ice Cream man shouted.

The cops didn't listen. They kept opening fire at the monster.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

The Ice Cream monster grabbed 2 officers and ate them.

 ***GULP!***

"AAAAAA!" A female officer screamed. "What do we do?" She asked The Ice Cream man.

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" The Ice Cream man screamed.

"Well we're cops!" Another cop said. "We don't listen to people."

"UGH! Just listen now!" The Ice Cream man said. "WE HAVE TO MELT HIM!"

 ***ZOOM!***

Everyone ran to get something that created heat.

"MY HANDS ARE WARM!" An officer walked to the Ice Cream monster.

 ***GULP!***

The monster ate him.

"He deserved to die." The female officer said.

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

The officers came back with irons, portable heaters, matches, lighters, and other hot stuff.

"This girl is hot!" An officer came with a hot girl.

The officer threw the hot girl at the monster.

 ***GULP!***

Monster ate her.

 ***SIZZLE!* *SIZZLE!***

"HUH?" The monster looked around. The officers placed the hot items next to the monster. "NOOOOOO!" The monster melted.

Everyone looked around. There was a puddle of melted ice cream on the street. There was fire everywhere. A flipped over Ice Cream truck was in the middle of the street. They heard police sirens everywhere and helicopters in the air. People were running and screaming.

"Who is to blame for this?" An officer folded his arms.

 ***POOF!***

The Mothers, Fathers, and Children appeared.

"IT WAS THE ICE CREAM MAN!" The Children pointed.

"It is a very hot day, and he didn't give the children their Ice Cream!" The Fathers yelled.

"Do you want out children to die because of extreme heat?" The mothers yelled.

"Well, they say it was you." An officer grabbed handcuffs.

 ***CLICK!***

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"And I was in jail for 20 years." The Ice Cream man wiped tears off of his face.

Team Fazbear stood there and cried.

 ***SNIFF!***

"So, did the kids get their ice cream?" Freddy wiped his eyes.

"Sorry to say this, but the kids DIDN'T get their ice cream." The Ice Cream man looked down at the ground.

"DID YOU HEAR BONNIE?" Freddy grabbed him by his collar. "THE KIDS DIDN'T GET THEIR ICE CREAM! AAAAAA! THEY DIDN'T!" Freddy cried.

Fred didn't cry at all. "I deal with this everyday." He folded his arms.

Chica was sad. "You know what, I vow never to eat Ice Cream again."

"Me too!" Foxy stood up.

"I don't care." Fred stood up. "I can just eat Yogurt."

"And ME!" Freddy stood up.

"Don't forget me!" Bonnie stood up as well.

"WOW." The Ice Cream man cried and wiped his eyes. "Thank you for sacrificing Ice Cream for me..."

 ***SNIFF!***

Team Fazbear stood there for 2 minutes.

"How are we supposed to cool off now?" Freddy asked.


	37. Glasses-The Gang

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E17a: Glasses**

Team Fazbear RELAXED! Chica was reading. "UGH!" Chica rotated the book.

 ***FLASH!***

"UGH!" Chica shouted. She covered her eyes.

"Sorry." Foxy wiped his eyes. "I thought you needed the light."

"WELL I DON'T." Chica shouted. Foxy sucked his teeth. He smacked Chica's book out of her hands.

 ***POW!* *POW!***

Foxy got punched. "HA!" He laughed to see if Chica was going to find the book.

 ***SLIP!* *THUD!***

Chica slipped on the Book and Fell.

"MOVE!" Freddy told Chica to move.

"PLAYER 2 DEAD!" The Game said. "YOU SUCK!"

 ***BANG!***

Freddy punched the TV screen and it cracked.

"You're gunna pay for that!" Chica got up and dusted herself. Chica continued to look for the book. "GRR!" She growled.

"Are you...okay?" Freddy asked.

"No." Foxy answered for Chica.

"When I find this book, it is going right at your forehead." Chica warned Foxy. Foxy gulped.

"Seriously." Freddy folded his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Chica said. "I'm just not feeling well right now, my vision is kind of blurry."

"Then go to the doctor!" Bonnie told Chica.

"Well, I guess that is a Smart Decision." Chica got up and grabbed her keys.

 ***THUD!***

Chica bumped into the wall. "Ow." She said.

"Is she blind?" Foxy thought.

"No, she is blind." Bonnie told him.

"Oh."

 ***BANG!***

Fred ran out of the basement. "I'm coming too."

Chica went to her mother's house to go get her car.

 ***DING DONG!***

Chica's Mom came out of the house. "CHICA!" She hugged her.

"Hi Mom." Chica said.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Fred all waved, but didn't say jack.

"Are you coming to stay ov-"

"Can I borrow your car?" Chica asked.

Chica's Mom threw the car keys at Chica and then turned around and went back inside of the house.

"Hey, get BACK on the bed!" She yelled at a man.

"Let's go." Chica said.

Chica tripped over the stairs of her mother's house.

 ***THUD!***

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

Chica got up, ready to hit Foxy. She punched him. Chica missed. Chica threw her fist again. She missed again.

"HA!" Foxy laughed again. "I didn't even move at all! Your vision must be TERRIBLE! KE KE KE DOO DOO!"

 ***POW!***

Fred punched Foxy for Chica. Foxy sucked his teeth.

 **LATER...**

They got in the car and drove. Chica was driving for 5 minutes already.

"Wait, your vision isn't good, so you can't be dri-"

 ***CRASH!***

There was a car accident a block away.

"Huh." Chica looked and then she continued to drive.

 **LATER...**

They were at the doctor. They sat in the waiting room.

"HA HA!" Freddy was playing with the children's toys.

"GIVE ME." The kid said.

"NO." Freddy told the kid.

 ***SNATCH!***

"WHAAAA!" The kid cried and ran to his mother.

"I WILL DECAPITATE YOU." The mother warned Freddy.

"That's not nice." Bonnie went to the kid. "Here's some Broccoli." Bonnie gave the kid.

 ***SCREAM!***

"HE HAS BROCCOLI!" The mother screamed.

"What?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie put the Broccoli in his mouth and swallowed it.

"YOU FILTHY BEAST!" The mother screamed. She went in her purse and grabbed a Mini-Pitchfork. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sorry." Bonnie wiped his eyes.

"THIS IS BOOOORING." Fred screamed.

 ***BANG!***

The Office Door opened. "Chica Velasquez?" The nurse shouted. "CHICA VELASQUEZ. CHICA!"

"I'm coming!" Chica got up.

"CHICA VELASQUEZ?!" The nurse screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Fred screamed at her.

"Sorry." The Nurse looked down at the ground.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

Chica was in the Doctor's office. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Fred were in with her. Why? I don't know.

"I have a question for you." Freddy asked the doctor.

"Are you a real doctor?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you sure Abstinence Pills are real?" Foxy asked.

"Why did you give us fake Vitamin K pills?" Fred asked.

"STOP." The Doctor screamed. "First of all, I am a real Doctor."

"Then are Abstinence Pills real?" Foxy folded his arms.

"NO." The Doctor said.

"Then what were the pills that you gave us?" Bonnie asked.

"SHUT UP!" The Doctor shouted. "I am here to see Chica, so you all should get out."

"He's trying to change the subject!" Freddy pointed to the doctor. "He _IS_ a fake doctor!"

"LEAVE." The Doctor folded his arms.

They left. Remember in the "Hallucinations" Episode where the Doctor gave them Vitamin K pills, but they were actually Abstinence Pills? Yeah, apparently, Abstinence Pills do not exist, so they want to know why this all happened. Anyway, back to the main story.

 **LATER..**

Chica took the vision test already, and the Doctor recorded her score.

"Oh my." The Doctor said as he looked at the results.

"What?" Chica asked. "What? What?"

"Apparently, your Vision has decreased by a lot! You are close to becoming BLIND." The Doctor told Chica.

"How can I fix this?" Chica asked. "Sometimes my vision is blurry, sometimes it's half-blurry, and sometimes it is normal."

"Well..." The Doctor looked at papers. "I don't know WHAT is going on with you, but we have to take action. I'm going to write a prescription for these new glasses, you must wear them all the time, and you must test your eyes with these glasses. You must also use these eye drops."

"That's a lot of stuff to do." Chica was thinking. "Isn't this something minor?"

"No, you don't know anything." The Doctor said. "I'm a Doctor, and I am SMART."

The Doctor pushed Chica outside. "Bye." The Doctor pushed her out.

Chica went in the waiting room. It was just Fred, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy in there.

"Hi." They all said.

 **LATER...**

Chica was home with the boys. Chica put 2 drops of the eye drops in each eye. Then, she continuously blinked her eyes for one minute. Foxy walked in the room as she was doing his.

"Are you good?" Foxy asked.

"YES." Chica said. "I'm just applying the eye drops."

"Why?" Foxy asked.

Chica didn't answer. Chica knew that Foxy knew the reason why she used the eye drops. Foxy sucked his teeth and left the room. Chica was done blinking, and then she put on the glasses. Chica couldn't believe it! She could see clearly!

"WOW!" Chica looked around. Chica ran outside of the hideout. She looked around. Everything was CLEAR!

Chica stood _**50** _ Feet away from a Poster. "No Parking on Sundays." She read it. "This is brilliant!" Chica ran back inside.

Freddy and Bonnie walked in.

"I can see clearly!" Chica looked around.

"You had to use eye drops, AND Glasses?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but it worked!" Chica put her hands on her hips.

"Weird." Freddy said. "I think that doctor is fake."

"Yeah, some of the things he says don't make any sense." Bonnie said.

Fred came. "What's going on?"

"I can see clearly!" Chica grabbed Fred by his collar.

"Stop." Fred said.

"You look pretty with your glasses." Bonnie said.

Chica didn't listen. She thought he was trying to tease her, so she didn't bother.

"HA!" Foxy appeared and laughed.

 **WEEKS LATER...**

Chica went back to the doctor to test her eyes again. Chica took off the glasses.

"Yes." The Doctor was proud. "Chica, your vision has improved by 58%. That's a huge number, isn't it."

"YUP!" Chica was happy. Her vision was better BEFORE it started to get bad, so then she could read much better. Chica loved to read.

The Doctor put down his papers. "You won't need these glasses anymore." The Doctor took them, as well as the eye drops.

Chica was proud. She just couldn't stop being happy. Chica glanced at the Doctor's papers. Something wasn't right!

"I'm going to get the results." The Doctor left the room he left his papers there!

 ***GRAB!***

Chica took the Doctor's papers. She looked at a copy of the Prescription. It wasn't EYE drops he gave her. It was some drug to cure disease! It was NOT supposed to go into people's eyes! Chica was mad. She was wrong, and Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Fred were right! The Doctor was FAKE! All this time, the Doctor gave them fake Medications and Drugs FOR YEARS. Chica kept reading. She had good eyesight, and didn't miss a word, and she didn't need any drugs or glasses. Chica couldn't believe that the Doctor was fooling them all along. Chica...just called the police.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

The Doctor was under arrest.

"Thank you, ma'am, for arresting this Doctor." The officers put on the handcuffs.

 ***CLICK!***

"He had been giving his patients fake Medications for years. He is wanted in a few other places as well." The other officer said.

"Thank you!" Chica bowed for some reason. "You don't have to reward me."

"Your reward is $2,500." The Officers said together.

"CRAP." Chica thought. She had too much money. She didn't want to give it to the boys, because they will use it buy GAMES and SNACKS, and that would make them lazier, and lazier, and LAZIER, AND **LAZIER!**

"I knew that Doctor was fake." Freddy looked at the Police Cars drive away.

"Sure you did." Foxy said. "I was the first one!"

"Wait." Fred said. "Who's our Doctor NOW?"

Everyone stood there for a second.

"Oh." They all said.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E17b: The Gang**

Team Fazbear walked to the Supermarket.

"UUUUUH..." Freddy grunted.

Chica said nothing.

"UGGGHGHGHGHHGH..." Freddy grunted again.

Chica still said nothing.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Freddy grunted AGAIN.

"WHAT!" Chica yelled.

"I don't wanna go to the SUPERMARKET!" Freddy yelled.

"Oh..." Chica said in a sweet voice. "TOO BAD." She growled.

Foxy sucked his teeth. "Freddy, just stop complaining so we can just get the freak out of here?"

Team Fazbear arrived at the Supermarket.

"Alright, where's the shopping list?" Chica asked.

"I got it!" Bonnie pulled the shopping list out of his sweater pocket.

"Alright, first we need to get 2 packs of carrots, 4 packs of Chippy Chips, 2 packs of- WAIT..." Chica looked at the boys.

The boys stood there was whistled. "WHERE IS THE REAL SHOPPING LIST?" Chica asked.

"What real shopping list?" Foxy asked. "That's it!"

"Oh really?" Chica folded her arms. "Then WHY is your favorite snacks written on it?!"

"Oh." Freddy said.

"GRRRR!" Chica growled. "GIVE IT TO ME."

"Just give it to her." Fred walked to Foxy and pulled the real shopping list out of Foxy's coat pocket. Foxy sucked his teeth at Fred.

"Foo you." Fred told Foxy.

"Thank you." Chica took it. "IF you guys want snacks, YOU have to use YOUR OWN money."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I spend MY money on things I WANT!" Chica shouted and went in the store.

Foxy sucked his teeth again. They all dug into their pockets. Freddy had 2 quarters and a button. Bonnie had $2. Foxy had 75 cents. Fred had $100!

"Can we borrow some?" Foxy got on his knees and put his hands together.

"Nope." Fred said. "I'm spending this on things I WANT." Fred walked in the store. "Heh."

"Grr..." Foxy growled.

"Hey, look!" Freddy pointed.

Bonnie and Foxy looked to where Freddy was pointing. Freddy was pointed to 5 people. 4 of them were boys, and one was a girl. They had black shoes, a black sweater, black backpacks, black jeans, and black hats. Their sweater was open, revealing their black shirt. On their black shirt had a SYMBOL in white. The Symbol looked like an asterisk.

"They look cool." Foxy wolf-whisted. "They must have spend Thousands of Dollars on those outfits!"

"PFFT!" Freddy scoffed. "Those cost like 2 Cents!"

The 5 people wearing black looked right at Foxy.

"WOW!" Foxy clapped his hands. "MMM, you guys look SEXY!"

The 5 people wearing black frowned at Foxy, like a **THREAT!**

"Wow! If I can be like you guys! You are awesome! Y'all are cute!" Foxy said. "MMM! Cuties!"

"Oh really?" The tallest male person there walked right to Foxy.

"Huh?" Foxy looked.

 ***SHOVE!***

Foxy fell right to the ground. Foxy looked up.

"You're calling us cute, eh? We'll show you cute." He cracked his knuckles.

 ***POW!***

"OUCH!" Bonnie and Freddy looked away.

Foxy got up.

 ***SNAP!***

The teen snapped his fingers. The 4 other people walked to Foxy.

"AAAA!" Foxy was surrounded.

 ***SNAP!* *SNAP!* *SNAP!***

They snapped their fingers in a smooth rhythm.

 ***SNAP!* *SNAP!* *POW!***

"GET AWAY!" Foxy pushed the tallest male. Everyone in the AREA turned around and looked. They all gasped.

"Huh?" Chica said in the supermarket. "Oh well." Chica continued to look for groceries.

"Oh Nah." The Tallest boy wearing black said. "You just make a big mistake pal."

"Sorry." Foxy said.

"You don't know WHO we are!" He picked up Foxy by his collar. "First you tease us by calling us cute, and you look like you want a FIGHT!"

Foxy squealed.

"NO, NO!" Foxy put his hands up. "I don't want a fight! It was just a joke!"

"Well, we don't JOKE. AT ALL."

"We're serious!" The Female Teen wearing all black said.

"YEAH." The 3 other teens agreed.

"If you come across us again son, you're DEAD." The teen punched Foxy.

 ***POW!***

He then threw Foxy on the ground.

 ***THUD!***

Foxy heavily breathed. He was SCARED!

"Oh..." Foxy got up. He had a scrape and bruise on his head. "Ouch..."

 ***SNAP!* *SNAP!***

The 5 teens wearing all black walked backward into the distance. They snapped their fingers to make a rhythm. Foxy gulped. Freddy and Bonnie went to him.

"Dude, that wasn't cool." Bonnie folded his arms.

"I was just saying their outfits were nice!" Foxy shrugged. "I wasn't teasing them!"

"No." Freddy said. "Those are teens. And teens, TEENS take things seriously."

Foxy gulped again. "Teens...I was TEEN..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

Foxy was walking to class in High School.

"Hey Foxy." A kid said. "You cute."

"NOT FUNNY!" Foxy punched him.

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

He was **DEAD!**

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"You should be more careful." Bonnie said. "It's like, teens evolved, and they just don't care about anyone now."

"Yeah, they probably dropped out of high school, and their parents kicked them out of their houses." Freddy said. "They take everything as an offense."

"I have to ask Chica for help!" Foxy said. "If they see me again, I have to fight them! I can't fight people younger than me!"

"Well, you did push him." Bonnie said.

"IT WAS AN ACT OF DEFENSE!" Foxy yelled in Bonnie's face.

"Breath Smelly." Bonnie thought.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear were back at their hideout. Chica was putting the groceries away. "Hey, can I get some help here?!"

 ***ZOOM!***

Once Chica said that, everyone left the kitchen.

"GRRRRR!" Chica was MAD. Chica grabbed a glass plate. Chica sighed and calmed down. Chica put the glass plate back.

Fred grabbed the bag of Groceries that HE bought since Fred had $100. Fred pulled out 10 Mexican Sandwiches and a Bag of Chips AHOY! Not Chippy Chips, **CHIPS AHOY.** They haven't tried that before!

"CHIPS AHOY!" Foxy yelled. "Can I have some!"

"Sure, okay." Fred said. "The supermarket is the first market near us to have Chippy Chips!"

"YO!" Foxy yelled.

Freddy and Bonnie came. "What?"

"Fred bought Chips Ahoy, and HE'S letting us have SOME!" Foxy told Freddy and Bonnie.

"YEAH!" Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy dabbed.

Chica SAW.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

Freddy Bonnie and Foxy were thrown out of the hideout.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"WHY? BECAUSE I HATE DABBING! DAB AGAIN AND I WILL LOCK YOU IN THE FREEZER!" Chica screamed.

 ***SLAM!***

The door to the hideout slammed SHUT. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were locked outside, because of Chica.

"Crap." Bonnie folded his arms. "No Chips Ahoy then."

Inside, Chica turned on the television to the news channel.

 _"BREAKING NEWS!"_ The reporter screamed loudly. _"GANG threatens the town!"_

"WHAT?" Freddy yelled. He leaned his ear on the wall to their hideout. Bonnie and Foxy did as well.

 _"Five Minutes ago, a Gang of Teens wearing all black had vandalized over 20 BUILDINGS! They spray-painted walls stating that they will BOMB the city in an hour! People have started to evacuate."_

"PFFT, Nonsense." Chica thought. "There ain't no gang."

 **BACK OUTSIDE...**

"DUDE!" Foxy screamed. "That's the gang that said that they are going to beat us up!

"You mean, beat YOU up, not us." Bonnie said.

 ***POW!***

Freddy punched Bonnie. "It isn't about Foxy. It's about us."

Bonnie growled. "I don't want it to be about me." Bonnie thought.

 ***SNAP!* *SNAP!***

They heard FINGER-SNAPPING in the distance!

"W-Who could that be?" Bonnie looked down the block.

It was the GANG OF TEENS! They were Coming! They had Spray Paint, ready to spray people! Not the wall, the PEOPLE!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy all screamed. "CHICA! CHICA! CHICAAAAAA!"

They banged on the hideout door.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"CHICA LET US IN!" Bonnie squealed.

"No, Because you DABBED." Chica yelled.

"I'll open the door." Fred got up.

"NO." Chica yelled. "If you open the door for them, I'll KISS YOU."

 ***ZOOM!***

Fred ran in the basement. "I don't want no troll kissing me." Fred thought.

"Good." Chica sat back down.

"CHICA! There is a gang of teens, going to kill us!" Bonnie screamed.

"Yeah, it was on the news just now!" Foxy got on his knees.

"Sure." Chica said. "You can't believe everything."

"CHICA, YOU ARE A PIECE OF S-"

Bonnie covered Foxy's mouth. "He was gunna say Sugar." Bonnie said.

"Oh, thank you!" Chica fake blushed. "Now do me a favor and SHUT YOUR BUTT UP!

 ***SNAP!**SNAP!**SNAP!**SNAP!***

TOO LATE! The Teens were THERE, ready to fight!

"Heh. Heh." One Teen said. He cracked his knuckles and neck. "It's time to FIGHT."

"NO." Foxy got up. "I don't care if you Bomb the town, kill my mother, or kiss Chica. I just care about STANDING UP FOR MYSELF! Anybody with me!?"

Nobody didn't say **JACK.**

 ***POW!***

The Teen punched Foxy down.

"OW." Foxy squealed.

Freddy got up and pushed that teen.

 ***POW!* *POW!***

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were outnumbered. The teens beat them easily.

"Yawn." One teen said.

Foxy got back up. "Uh, No...I-I will...still fight..."

 ***POW!***

Foxy punched the teen. The teen's hoodie came off. It was PURPLE GUY!

"Oh." Purple Guy said.

Foxy took off the hoodies of the other people. It was Red Guy, Blue Guy, Rolinda, and a Random Guy!

"Sorry!" The Random Guy screamed. "He said he would pay me!" The Random Guy ran away.

Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy cracked their knuckles.

"It was just a joke!" Purple Guy screamed. "You can't take a joke?!"

 ***POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!**POW!***

Purple Guy, Rolinda, Red Guy and Blue Guy were all HURT. Foam came out of their noses.

"Nasty." Bonnie said.

"Well, our work here is done." Foxy dusted himself. "Time to tell the people that the bomb threat was fake."

They heard a BOMB go off in the distance!

 ***BOOM!***

"Oh." They said.


	38. Good Guy-Approach of the Roach

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E18a: Good Guy**

"HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed in his underground lair, that has no Wi-Fi. "I Finally built the machine that was an 80% chance of KILLING Team Fazbear! When they are dead, I can take over the world since every citizen is defenseless! BWA HA!"

"Uh, you know 80% ISN'T Guaranteed." Red Guy told Purple Guy.

 ***SMACK!***

Purple Guy smacked Red Guy. "So what? It's still a high chance."

"But it could still fai-"

 ***SMACK!***

Purple Guy smacked him once more. "Stop, you're JINXING IT!"

Rolinda ate Coconut, Mango, and Cherry Yogurt. It was Limited Edition, and it tasted Great!

"So, what's this invention?" Blue Guy asked. "A Laser Beam, another Robot, a mouse..."

"NEITHER OF THOSE!" Purple Guy yelled.

 ***GRAB!***

Purple Guy pulled the curtains off. It was ROBOTS of Team Fazbear.

"Perfect!" Purple Guy danced. "Team Fazbear can defeat everyone, but they can't defeat themselves! HE HE HE!" Purple Man skinned his teeth.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

They suddenly appeared at Team Fazbear's hideout.

 ***KNOCK!***

There was a knock at the hideout. Everyone was too lazy to answer the door. Why? I don't know!

 ***KNOCK!***

No answer.

 ***BANG!***

Robot Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy burst in.

"AAAA!" Freddy screamed. "ROBOTS OF US!"

"Yes!" Purple Guy watched. "They will die!"

"You will DIE." Robot Freddy went to Freddy. All of the Robots went to their counterparts.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

 ***FLASH!***

All of the Robots were down.

"Why?" Purple asked. "I mean, How?!"

Fred showed Purple Guy that he had a taser.

"Oh." Purple Guy turned around to leave.

 ***ZAP!***

Fred tased Purple Guy's butt.

"I knew it was gunna fail." Red Guy said.

 ***POW!***

Red Guy punched Purple Guy before Purple Guy punched HIM.

"Suckers..." Bonnie thought.

 **LATER...**

"GRAAAA!" Purple Guy was back inside of his lair. He was MAD.

 ***POW!* *PUNCH!***

Purple Guy destroyed all of his inventions in his lair.

 ***KICK!* *CRACK!* *GLASS SHATTERS!***

Purple Guy Grabbed all of his Blueprints that he had planned for future inventions. Purple Guy grabbed them all and shoved them inside of the shredder.

"RRRRRR!" The Shredder Ran.

 ***RIP!***

Purple Guy grabbed more Blueprints and shoved them in the shredder.

 ***FLASH!***

The Shredder was overloaded and it stopped working.

"GRRRA!" Purple Guy kicked the Shredder down.

 ***KICK!* *POW!* *POW!* *TOSS!***

Purple Guy threw the shredder.

 ***BONK!***

It hit Blue Guy in the head. "Uh...Ow..."

"Purple Guy, are you okay?" Rolinda asked.

"Yes." Purple Guy dusted himself. "I'm just pissed that I can't kill Team Fazbear."

"Why do you want to kill them so bad?" Red Guy asked.

"So I can take over the world!" Purple Guy said. "Taking over the world has been my dream since HIGH SCHOOL."

"Why?" Blue Guy got up and asked.

 ***BONK!***

Purple Guy threw robot parts at Blue Guy. "You'll find out in Season 2, Episodes 19 and 20."

"UGH!" Blue Guy grunted. "Did you have to throw that at me?"

 ***BONK!***

Purple Guy threw more Robot Parts at Blue Guy.

"Don't lay down and relax!" Purple Guy yelled. "THROW THOSE ROBOT PARTS OUT!"

"Yes, Master." Blue Guy went to go throw them out.

"Why does he still call you master?" Red Guy asked.

"IDK." Purple Guy said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to destroy more things."

"I KNOW!" Rolinda jumped up. "Maybe, you can BE GOOD!"

"NO." Purple Guy yelled. "Remember that time when I wished myself smart?"

"Yeah." Red Guy and Rolinda nodded.

"And remember that time when I got a dog?" Purple Guy asked.

"Yeah." They nodded again.

"If I find another way to take a break from attempting to destroy Team Fazbear, then it will cause the same thing OVER and OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

"UHH..." Purple Guy sat in the chair. He had a Grey Beard. He slouched in the chair with a 5-Gallon Carton of Ice Cream. He had Eye Boogers in his eye, and he felt sleepy. "UHH..."

"Purple Guy..." Rolinda said. "Just become good."

"NO." Purple Guy said. "I'm not letting-"

"You will DIE if you eat another spoon of Ice Cream." Rolinda folded her arms.

"Fine." Purple Guy got up. "Time to Change."

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Purple Guy was at the library.

"AH HA!" Purple Guy picked up a book. "How to become Good in a few Easy Steps." Purple Guy read the title.

"Step 1, Wonder Why did you do something bad. Did you try to destroy a Team of 5 people to take over the world? What did you do that was bad?" Purpel Guy read Step 1. "Step 2, Wonder Why you want to become good. Did you fail so bad that you just want to quit? Did you go on a rampage and destroyed everything you owned? Why do you want to be good, and will it be the best choice for you?"

"Excuse me, you are reading to loud." An old woman told Purple Guy.

"SHUT UP!" Purple Guy screamed.

The Old Woman sucked her teeth.

"Step 3, use your evil FOR good. When you were evil, did you build a bunch of Robots and inventions? Instead of changing yourself which is a bad decision, change how you use your evil. Use those evil weapons for good!" Purple Guy was confused. "Why is this reflecting to what JUST happened?" Purple Guy thought.

Purple Guy tried to turn to the next page, but he was at the END of the book. Purple Guy was MAD!

"GRAA!" Purple Guy ripped the book in half. He threw the two halves of the book.

 ***BANG!***

It his a guy RIGHT in the head and that guy fell.

"HUP!" Purple Guy jumped on the bookshelf. "GRAAAA!"

 ***KICK!* *THUD!* *CRASH!***

Everyone in the library screamed. "RUN! RUN!"

 ***KICK!* *POW!* *CRASH!* *CRACK!***

Purple Guy grabbed the tables in the library and flipped them all.

 ***THUD!***

Purple Guy kicked the bookshelf.

 ***BANG!***

The bookshelf knocked over all of the other bookshelves.

 ***CRASH!***

The whole library was DESTROYED. Police Officers came into the room.

"DON'T MOVE!" The Cops pointed their guns to Purple Guy. Purple Guy put his hands up.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

 ***KICK!***

Purple Guy was kicked out of the Library.

"You owe this Library 1 BILLION DOLLARS." The Cops screamed. "YOU BETTER GIVE THAT EXACT AMOUNT TO US TOMORROW, AND THEN YOU'RE BANNED!"

 ***SLAM!***

Purple Guy sat on the street. He cried. "AAAAAA!" Purple Guy's tears squirted out of his eyes. "Why is it so hard for me to be good! UGH!"

"Baby." Chad said on the street.

Purple Guy wiped his eyes. He looked in the distance. There was an old woman, having trouble with her bags.

 ***TEAR!***

"Oh dear." The old woman said. Her bag was torn.

"I can still Redeem myself." Purple Guy dusted himself, ready to help the woman.

Purple Guy walked over. "I can help you!" Purple Guy put his hands on the old woman.

"POLICE!" The old woman screamed. "THIS MAN HIS PUTTING HIS HANDS ON ME! HELP!"

 ***POW!***

Police kicked Purple Guy down. They grabbed their Batons and attacked Purple Guy.

"STOP!" Purple Guy cried. I was just trying to help this POOR old lady out! UGH!"

"Oh." The Cops said. "Sorry." They left.

"OH." The Old Woman apologized. "I thought you were putting your hands on me."

"NO." Purple Guy wiped his eyes. "I-I'M SORRY. AAAAA!" Purple Guy cried.

"Uh, you can still help me with my bags if you-"

Purple Guy was gone.

"I'll guess I'll help mysel-"

The Old Woman realized her bags were gone. Purple Guy had grabbed then, and he placed them further away from her. She HAD to walk and get them!

"GRRRRAAAA!" The Old Woman's eyes were RED.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy went to go donate to charity. The people thought Purple Guy was giving them fake money. The police attacked Purple Guy.

 ***POW!***

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy went to go stop thieves from robbing a bank. The thieves gave Purple Guy the bag of money. When the police came, they thought Purple guy robbed the bank. They attacked him.

 ***POW!***

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy went to a rest home for old people. The old People thought Purple Guy was a monster. They attacked him, and then the police attacked him.

 ***POW!***

Purple Guy was back at his lair.

"Did you find any information?" Rolinda asked.

"NO." Purple Guy said. "I read a book about becoming good, but the book was short, and that got me pissed. Then I caused a rampage at the library."

"Oh..." Rolinda, Red Guy, and Blue Guy said.

"Then when I tried to help an old woman with her bags, she thought I was touching her, and then I got beat up by the cops." Purple Guy explained again.

"Oh..." Rolinda, Red Guy, and Blue Guy said.

"After that, I went to go do other good things." Purple Guy put his hands on his face. "But they failed. I guess I'm not supposed to be good."

"Oh..." Rolinda, Red Guy, and Blue Guy said.

"AAAAAA!" Purple Guy cried loudly. "I'M MEANT TO BE BAD!"

"Oh..." Rolinda, Red Guy, and Blue Guy said.

"STOP SAYING 'OH'!" Purple Guy screamed.

"Sorry." Blue Guy said.

"Here have a Lime and Lemon yogurt." Rolinda handed the Lemon Lime Yogurt to him.

"T-Thank." Purple Guy dumped it all in his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy cried again.

"You know, Crying won't solve anything." Red Guy folded his arms.

Purple Guy was **MAD VERY MAD.**

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Purple Guy stormed in his closet.

 ***KICK!***

Purple Guy grabbed his Fireball Launcher.

"I thought you destroyed that an hour ago." Blue Guy said.

"I didn't." Purple Guy grabbed Lighters.

 ***CLICK!***

Purple Guy loaded the Fireball Launcher with the Lighters (it makes sense for a Fireball Launcher to run on Fireballs).

"I'm going STRAIGHT to Team Fazbear, and them I am going to BLAST them with Fireballs."

"Wait..." Blue Guy wondered something.

"What?" Red Guy asked.

"Purple Guy, didn't you try this already?" Blue Guy asked. "Marching to Team Fazbear and attempting to murder them like a crazed Maniac?"

 ***BLAST!***

"AAAAAA!" Blue Guy dropped on the floor and began to roll around.

"Get the Fire Extinguisher!" Rolinda screamed.

 ***SPRAY!***

"T-Thank you..." Blue Guy said. "BLEH." He fainted.

Purple Guy went on the street.

 ***BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!***

"SCREAM!" People on the street screamed.

"HEY!" Cops yelled. "Drop your WEAPON!"

 ***BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!***

Purple Guy blasted the cops.

 ***BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!***

Purple Guy shot the whole town with Fireballs, and then he went to Team Fazbear NEXT.

 _"Breaking News!"_ The News Reporter shouted. _"There is a Purple Man Armed with a Fireball Launcher, shooting the town with Fireballs! He just left the City, heading North. An Evacuation message was sent Approximately 2 Minutes Ago."_

"Who is this Purple Man?" Freddy thought. "We have to stop him."

"Wait..." Chica thought.

"What?" Fred asked.

"There is only ONE Purple Guy!" Chica yelled. "That's the one WE KNOW!"

"OH NO!" Bonnie gasped.

 ***BANG!***

The Door to their Hideout BURST all the way open.

"GOOD NIGHT." Purple Guy cocked the Fireball launcher.

"Okay, should we run now?" Foxy asked.

"NO." Chica said sarcastically. "We should stand here like idiots."

"Okay!" Foxy stood there.

 ***BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!***

Fred picked up Foxy. They all ran upstairs.

"YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CAN'T RUN." Purple Guy said. WAIT, WHAT?

 ***BLAST!***

"SCREAM!" Chica screamed. Her Shoes were on fire.

"Just take them off!" Bonnie yelled.

 ***BLAST!**BLAST!**BLAST!***

Purple Guy shot more. He then chased them upstairs. Team Fazbear hid upstairs. Purple Guy slowly walked upstairs, ready to shoot if he saw someone.

 ***KICK!***

He kicked the Bedroom door open. Nobody was in there.

"Huh." Purple Guy walked to the next room.

 ***KICK!***

He kicked the Bathroom door open. Nobody was in there.

"Where are they?" Purple Guy thought.

 ***KICK!***

He kicked the Second Bedroom door open. NOBODY IN THERE!

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Purple Guy stamped his feet.

Team Fazbear was in the attic. To get in the attic, you have to pull a string to open a door on the ceiling. When Team Fazbear went IN the attic, they CUT the string to the attic, so Purple Guy wouldn't notice.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Purple Guy couldn't find them.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Guy cried. He grabbed his Fireball Launcher and threw it to the side. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" He wiped his eyes.

Team Fazbear walked out of the attic.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO GET WHAT I WANT!" Purple Guy cried.

"UGH!" Fred grunted. "Look PG, what is the problem?"

 ***SNIFF!***

"Well after I failed to kill you, I decided to become good, but IT'S TOO HARD TO BE GOOD! AAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried.

"Baby." Foxy thought.

 ***SMACK!***

Chica smacked him.

"Just get out of here." Bonnie said. "You're Purple Guy, and the Color Purple is evil. You're meant to evil."

 ***KICK!***

Purple Guy was kicked out.

 ***THROW!***

Fred threw Purple Guy in the air. Purple Guy landed in his lair. He heard Music. Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda were having a party.

 _"Shake your thing! Shake your thing!"_ The music played.

"HA HA HA!" Red Guy, Blue Guy and Rolinda shook their things.

Purple Guy cried as he watched them. "AAAAAAA!" He cried again.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E18b: Approach of the Roach**

Team Fazbear woke up. They all yawned.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" They yawned. "It's such a BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

"Yup." Bonnie got out of bed.

"And do you know what day it is?" Freddy asked.

"What?"

"IT'S SPRING!" Freddy jumped in the air.

"Oh, Boy Spring!" Bonnie folded his hands and looked in the distance. "Spring is when all of the plants begin to grow, and Animals come out of hibernation, its SUPER WARM TOO! So Warm you can finally go back inside after being stuck inside during winter!"

"PFFT!" Freddy scoffed. "Nobody cares about that."

"But Why?" Bonnie asked. "Isn't that what Spring is actually about?"

"No." Foxy said.

"IT'S ABOUT KILLING EACH OTHER!" Freddy cackled.

"What does that have to do with spring?" Chica folded her arms.

"I don't know." Freddy looked down at the ground.

"Uh huh." Chica said. "You always talk before you think."

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear were in their backyard.

"Come on, Fred!" Chica grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"I hate you." Fred grunted.

"One good thing about spring is going outside and playing ALL DAY LONG!" Bonnie grabbed a Soccer Ball.

 ***KICK!***

"I hate Spring!" Foxy folded his arms. "Bonnie is ruining it with stupid exercising class!"

 ***BONK!***

The Soccer Ball hit Foxy in the head.

"Wow." Chica thought. "I was just about to punch him."

Chica turned around, and she saw Fred walking back in the hideout.

"Hey!" Chica yelled.

"COME ON!" Fred grunted. "I don't want to play with you!"

"Oh, too bad, stupid." Chica grabbed him.

Fred sucked his teeth.

 ***KICK!***

The Soccer Ball went to Freddy.

 ***KICK!***

The Soccer Ball went HIGH in the air.

 ***KICK!***

Bonnie kicked it again.

 ***PHEW!***

"Look at it go!" Bonnie looked up.

 **5 SECONDS LATER...**

 ***BANG!***

The Soccer Ball fell back to the ground.

"Awesome!" Bonnie said.

"Can't we get an actual Soccer game?" Foxy asked. "

"No, because you're gonna cheat." Fred told Foxy.

Foxy growled. "Why can't we just go inside and play video games?"

"NO." Bonnie yelled. "It's Spring, so you should be active!"

Bonnie picked up the soccer ball. There was a COCKROACH on it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed. He dropped the soccerball.

"What?" Chica jumped.

"ROACH!" Bonnie screamed. "On the Soccerball!"

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Everyone was screaming. They all ran around.

"Finally." Fred thought. "Finally this is getting ruined."

"Pick it up and KILL IT!" Chica shouted.

"You do it." Foxy said.

 ***KICK!***

Foxy kicked the soccer ball. The Soccerball hit Bonnie on his chest. Bonnie looked on his chest. The Roach was on it.

"AAAAA!"

 ***FLICK!***

The roach fell on the ground.

 ***STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!***

"DIE!" Bonnie yelled.

The Roach was killed.

"Overkill." Freddy thought.

"UGH!" Fred grunted. "This is boring."

"So, shall we continue with the game?" Bonnie picked up the ball.

"Nah..." They all said.

"Heh." Bonnie chuckled. "Fun-"

Everyone walked back inside.

"Crud." Bonnie threw the Soccerball on the grass.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear relaxed in the hideout.

"It's okay, GUYS!" Bonnie was running on the treadmill. "You don't have to be outside to get exercise!"

"WHO cares about exercise?" Foxy yelled.

"But it's Spring!" Bonnie said. "The sun is back, plants and trees are growing, and you finally get to see more Animals around!"

"That means more roaches." Chica said. "Bleh."

"Hey, at least that doesn't mean you won't see insects every second." Bonnie said.

 ***BZZZZ!***

"Huh?" Bonnie got off the treadmill. Bonnie looked around. There was a Wasp!

"HI!" The Wasp said in his cute voice. "Let me STING YOU."

"AAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed. "A WASP!"

 ***BZZZZ!***

"HE HE!" The Wasp giggled. It was CUTE!

"Oh, you're a cutie." Bonnie told the wasp.

"Thank you!" The Wasp blushed. The wasp landed on Chica's hand. The wasp went to go STING CHICA!

"AAAAAAA!" Chica screamed. She smacked the wasp.

"Ow." The Wasp wiped his eyes. "That hurt!" He cried.

"Don't let it touch you!" Freddy shouted. "Wasps are DANGEROUS!"

"But this one is cute!" Bonnie yelled. "Come, lemme kiss you." Bonnie walked to the wasp.

"NASTY!" Foxy looked away. "It's the same reason why you kissed that NASTY RAT! YUCK!"

Bonnie went to kiss the Wasp. Team Fazbear grabbed Bonnie before he kissed him. They went in the basement.

"GET OUT!" Fred was changing his clothing.

"GAH!" Chica stared at Fred. She looked away before Fred noticed.

"Why are you guys IN HERE?" Fred yelled. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS WALK IN HERE FOR NO FLIPPIN' REASON!"

"There's a WASP!" Freddy yelled.

"So?"

"Wasps are deadly!" Freddy told Fred.

"Oh." Fred thought. "That's a good reason." Fred went to the other side of the basement.

 ***BZZZZ!***

They heard the wasp again. It was trying to get in.

"I JUST WANT TO PLAY!" The wasp said.

"See why I hate spring!" Foxy yelled. "Too many bugs! That's why Winter is better."

"Well, the temperature got warmer, which is good news for the bugs!" Bonnie told Foxy.

"That's BAD news for us!" Chica said. "I'm starting to hate spring."

"Come on, it's just some measly bugs!" Bonnie said.

 ***BANG!***

The wasp got in.

"There you are!" The wasp went to them.

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!***

 ***SMACK!***

Bonnie smacked it. It died.

"I hate you." The Wasp was killed.

"Phew." Bonnie wiped sweat off of his face. "Now we can continue to live our normal lives."

"Please no more bugs." Chica prayed. "This is enough for one day."

"AAAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

"AAAAAA!" It caused Chica to jump. "WHAT, WHAT!"

"Nothing!" Foxy skinned his teeth. "HA HA!"

 ***POW!***

"STOP!" Chica yelled.

"HA HA!" Foxy twerked.

 ***KICK!***

Chica kicked Foxy in his butt. "STOP TWERKING!"

"It's not fair!" Foxy said. "YOU twerk in the bathroom secretly every day!"

IT WAS TRUE! Chica does sometimes twerk in the bathroom secretly. But HOW did Foxy know?!

"HUMPH." Chica grunted.

They went back upstairs.

"Come on guys, let's go in the garden and grow some plants!" Bonnie grabbed a watering can.

"WHY?" Freddy asked.

"You guys are so not in the Spring Tradition." Bonnie folded his arms.

"Because we all like Winter!" Foxy said.

"Not me!" Chica said. "Huh?" Chica looked in the distance. She saw a FLY on the wall it was BIG and UGLY.

"Why are there so many BUGS!" Foxy watched the fly.

"Well, maybe the temperature got too high." Bonnie thought. "And since there's a lot of Food in here, bugs like it!"

"UGH!" Freddy grunted.

The Fly landed on Freddy's arm. It STUNG!

 ***SMACK!***

Freddy smacked the Fly. A Green Liquid was on his hand!

"EEW." Chica moved from Freddy.

"I'll go wash off." Freddy walked to the bathroom.

"Why are there so many bugs!" Foxy yelled.

Just then, the Television magically turned on.

 _"NEWS!"_ The Reporter said. _"The Insect Population has a dramatic increase! 30% more bugs! It is recommended that you call your Exterminator. This Spring is starting to feel like STING! Get it! Because Bees are Bugs, and bees sting, so-"_

 ***FLASH!***

Bonnie turned off the TV. "Let's go call the Exterminator."

Freddy came out of the bathroom.

"SCREAM!" Chica screamed and she pointed to Freddy's head.

"What?" Freddy asked.

Freddy looked on his head. There were TONS of Tiny Spiders on his HEAD!

"AAAAAAAAA!" Freddy smacked them off.

"YUP." Bonnie said. "We need to call the exterminator NOW."

"Well, HURRY!" Chica said.

 ***STEP!***

Foxy stepped on the spiders after Freddy dusted them off.

"PHEW!" Freddy wiped sweat off of his face.

Foxy was looking in the bathroom. His eyes opened widely.

"What?" Chica asked. "What are you looking at?"

Chica turned around and looked in the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Inside the bathroom were TONS of Spiders.

"SCREAM!" They all screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Bonnie yelled. "I'm talking to the exterminator!"

Bonnie saw the TONS of spiders in the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

 **ON THE OTHER LINE...**

"Uh oh." The Exterminator thought. "This sounds like an EMERGENCY!"

The Exterminator jumping in his truck and drove to Team Fazbear's hideout.

 **BACK TO TEAM FAZBEAR...**

 ***BANG!***

Fred punched a hole through the basement door with his head.

"WHO THE HECK IS SCREAMING?" Fred asked.

"YOU ARE!" Foxy shouted to him.

"Shut up." Fred walked out.

Fred looked in the bathroom. He saw TONS of Spiders.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Fred screamed. "It hatched!"

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"Charlie." Fred said. "You remember Charlie, right!"

"Yeah." They all nodded.

"That's Charlies CHILDREN!" Fred yelled.

"Charlie's a GIRL?" They all shouted. Even FREDDY didn't know.

"Yeah!" Fred said. "Charlie can be a girls name."

"So let me get this straight." Chica said. "Charlie laid an egg in the vent, and now her children are being born."

"Yeah!" Fred grinned.

 ***CRAWL!***

The Spiders were all over the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed.

 ***STEP!***

Fred stepped on them.

"STOP!" Chica yelled. "You're killing your SpiderChildrenren!"

"I don't care." Fred said.

"You heard Fred!" Foxy said. "EVERYONE, STOMP ON THEM!"

 ***STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!**STEP!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Chica shouted. "WHY are there so many?"

"I don't know!" Fred yelled. "Maybe she laid more than ONE egg!"

 ***CRAWL!***

The spiders crawled on the floor to Team Fazbear.

"Bonnie, are you SURE you called exterminator?" Foxy asked.

"YES!" Bonnie got on his knees. "I SWEAR!"

Bonnie got off of his knees. SPIDERS were on his knees!

"AAAAA!" He screamed. Bonnie fainted. The spiders crawled ALL over his body.

"THATS IT." Freddy said. Freddy went in the closet and grabbed the Vacuum cleaner. Freddy put shades on. He turned the Vacuum on.

 ***RRRRRRRRR!* *FOOP!***

Freddy sucked up the spiders with the Vacuum.

 ***BANG!***

The Vacuum FELL APART.

"Oh." Freddy said.

"Why can't this be over!" Fred shrieked.

 ***KICK!***

The Exterminator came. He looked inside. "Don't worry, everyone. I've dealt with this before."

"Cool." Freddy said. "NOW KILL THEM!"

Bonnie got up. "Finally!" He said.

 ***SPRAY!***

The Exterminator sprayed the spider.

"I suggest you guys leave this room." The Exterminator said. "You don't want to breathe these chemicals."

"Then how come YOU get to breathe it?" Bonnie asked.

"JUST LEAVE."

 ***SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!**SPRAY!***

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Team Fazbear walked back in. There Hideout was free of spiders.

"Fianlly." Bonnie said. "You know what guys, I don't think Spring with be the best Season."

"YES!" Foxy did a little dance.

"AHEM." The Exterminator cleared his throat. "You gotta pay me $100."

Chica paid him. But then, the Exterminator looked back inside of the hideout. CHARLIE was outside of her cage, and she was walking on the ground.

"ANOTHER ONE!" The Exterminator shouted. "THIS ONE IS BIG!"

"NO!" Team Fazbear screamed.

 ***SPRAY!***

Too late! The Exterminator killed Charlie. He threw Charlie in the garbage. "Give me another $100."

Chica sucked her teeth. She paid him again.

"Thanks, Darling." The Exterminator winked at Chica.

"BLEH." Chica thought.

 ***ZOOM!***

The Exterminator drove away.

"Well, Charlie's dead." Fred said.

"WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?" Chica asked.

"ME!" They all jumped in the air.


	39. The New Evil Part 1

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E19: The New Evil Part 1**

Team Fazbear relaxed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" What did Freddy put his feet on? Freddy put his feet inside a bucket of warm water, not on the couch! "YEAH!" Freddy closed his eyes. Freddy went on YouTube and searched up "Relaxing Music". Then, he plugged his earphones in and listened all the time.

Bonnie was doing push-ups. "HUP! HUP!" He did 2 Push-Ups a SECOND (Not possible).

 ***CRACK!***

"OW!" Bonnie fell down. "CRAMP!"

"HA!" Foxy laughed. "If you wanna do Push-Ups better, you need TONS of Protein."

"How much?" Bonnie asked.

"Like, 500 GRAMS A DAY!" Foxy said. "I learned it from a video I watched."

"So..."

"So, I bought EXPENSIVE Beek Jerky, not the cheap ones." Foxy said. "The Expensive ones have LOADS of Protein. I spent tons of money on these, so that proves that I'm not a cheapskate."

"I'm a Vege-"

 ***SHOVE!***

Foxy shoved Beef Jerky in his mouth. "You'll thank me la-"

 ***SPIT!***

Bonnie spit it IN Foxy's Face.

"EEW." Freddy saw.

Foxy didn't say anything. Foxy went to the bathroom door and opened it.

"I'M IN HERE!" Chica shouted.

"AAAAAA!" Foxy screamed. He covered his eyes and closed the doors.

"HA HA!" Bonnie blew raspberry. "You SAW Chica naked!"

"She wasn't naked." Foxy went in the basement to go use the Basement bathroom.

Foxy was in the basement. He then walked to the Bathroom in the basement. Foxy kicked the door open.

"I'M IN HERE!" Fred shouted.

"AAAAAA!" Foxy RAN upstairs fast.

Foxy got back upstairs. His pupils were small.

"Now FRED was naked in the bathroom." Foxy said as he wiped his eyes.

"HA!" Bonnie laughed. "You saw FRED Naked!"

 ***BANG!***

Chica burst out of the bathroom "You saw FRED Naked? How hot did he look?"

"HA HA!" Bonnie laughed again. "Chica wants to see Fred naked!"

Freddy turned off the music from his phone. "SHUT UP!" Freddy screamed. "You guys are ANNOYING ME! I wanna relax! Dang!"

"I'm just going to use the upstairs bathroom." Foxy went upstairs.

"Humph." Bonnie grunted. He turned on the Television.

 ***FLASH!***

"And More Breaking News!" The Reporter shouted. "Wait! I just realized that ALL of our news is Breaking! HA!"

"JUST GET TO THE NEWS!" Chica shouted.

"Sorry." The Reporter grabbed his papers. "Uh, Breaking News, there has been a string of crimes in the city today! Robberies, Graffiti, Scratchitti, any crime you can think of!"

"Yikes!" Freddy jumped.

"Police say that they KNOW the suspect, and he has committed many crimes before. Apparently the Suspect is moving every second." The Reporter said. "Police say that the Suspect had stolen $500,000 from Newbry Bank last weekend, and Police are searching for new information."

 ***FLASH!***

Bonnie turned the TV off.

 ***SMACK!***

"Stop turning it off early!" Chica yelled.

Bonnie growled. Foxy came back from the bathroom. His face was SHINY! "Guess what I used?" Foxy did a little dance.

Nobody cared. Foxy sucked his teeth.

"I used your Face Cream, Chica." Foxy said.

"GRR!" Chica got up.

"HA HA!" Foxy ran.

Chica didn't bother chasing Foxy all over the place. She sat back down.

"Come on, guys." Freddy got up. "Let's go to Newbry Bank and see what's going on, and who's behind those crimes."

"Fine." Chica got up and dusted herself.

 ***POW!***

Fred punched a hole through the basement door. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" He asked.

"We're going to Newbry Bank." Bonnie told him. "There has been a Robbery last weekend."

"Kay." Fred calmed down. Fred filled in the hole that he punched with glue.

"Cheapskate." Chica thought.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear arrived at Newbry Bank.

"Alright." One of the workers took Team Fazbear in the Employees Room. "Here's what the security cameras saw on the night of the robbery."

 ***FLASH!***

The Employee turned on the Monitor and played the footage. Team Fazbear watched it. All you could see, was the inside of the bank, when it was closed at night.

"Where is the robber?" Freddy asked.

"SSH." Wait a second.

Team Fazbear continued to watch the footage.

 **JUST THEN...**

 ***ZOOM!***

A Figure Zoomed past the security cameras.

"That's the thief?" Foxy asked. "Sounds like a ghost to me."

Chica nudged Foxy. "STOP!" Chica screamed.

"Can you brighten the footage?" Freddy asked.

"Okay." The Employee Nodded. "BRIGHTEN." He yelled out.

"Brightening..." The Computer said. "Footage Brightened."

"Wow!" Bonnie's eyes glared. "SO ADVANCED!"

Team Fazbear watched the footage again, waiting for the figure, or person to appear on the footage again.

"Get Ready to pause it as soon as the person appears." Freddy warned the Employee.

 ***ZOOM!***

The Person flew by the Cameras.

"PAUSE." The Employee yelled out.

"Footage Paused." The Computer said.

"Zoom in." Chica said.

The Compter didn't do anything.

"ZOOM IN!" Chica yelled.

Nothing.

"ZOOM IN!" Chica shouted.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed because Chica was having trouble.

"It doesn't work when you say it." The Employee pushed Chica away.

Chica sucked her teeth. Foxy skinned his teeth and twerked at Chica.

"ZOOM IN." The Employee Shouted.

"Zooming In..." The Computer said. "Footage Zoomed in."

The Employee then used his finger to look around.

"YES!" Bonnie said. "When we crack this case, we can get more popular than Toy Team Fazbear."

"I hate them..." Freddy said.

"Our Robber looks a Bit...Purple." The Employee said after looking around a bit.

"Purple..." Freddy thought. "Who do we know that's Purple?"

"HUH..." Bonnie scratched his head. "I don't know!"

"I can't recall anything!" Foxy said.

"OH MY GOD." Chica shouted. **"FREAKING PURPLE GUY!"** She screamed.

The boys stood there.

"Really?" They asked.

 ***SMACK!**SMACK!**SMACK!***

Chica smacked all three of them.

"Don't worry." Chica told the employee. "Well come back with the suspect."

"Thank you, Team Fazbear." The Employee bowed his head.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear went to an open area. They dug into the ground, and they saw the door. They opened the door to Purple Guy's lair and jumped down the ladder.

 ***BANG!***

"GAME OVER, PURPLE GUY!" Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy said at the same time.

They looked around. Purple Guy WASN'T inside.

"CRAP!" Foxy stamped his feet. "It took us MONTHS to time that opening right!"

"Purple Guy isn't in here." Bonnie looked around.

 ***VMMMMMM!***

Chica's phone vibrated. Chica pulled out her phone. It was a Notification.

"Oh no!" Chica shouted. "Another crime by Purple Guy!"

"GRR." Freddy growled. "No wonder he isn't home, he's just doing more mischief!"

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy, Blue Guy, Red Guy, and Rolinda came IN. Purple Guy was holding groceries, and he looked VERY happy. He was whistling. Purple Guy opened his eyes.

"GAH!" Purple Guy jumped. "Team F?"

"YES, IT'S US." Freddy cracked his neck. "TEAM F."

 ***POW!***

Purple Guy fell on the bag of groceries.

"GRR!" Purple Guy growled. "You smashed my Apple!"

"The next thing I will smash is your FACE!" Freddy yelled.

 ***SMASH!***

Purple Guy's face was smashed. "AAAAAA!" Purple Guy was in pain.

 ***KICK!***

Bonnie kicked Blue Guy down.

"SCREAM!" Blue Guy screamed like a girl.

Bonnie picked up Blue Guy by his underwear. Blue Guy's butt was showing.

"STOP!" Blue Guy shrieked. "AAAAAAAA!"

Bonnie kicked Blue Guy by his butt. Blue Guy fell. "OW..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Red Guy told Foxy.

Foxy touched Red Guy. Red Guy pulled out a Defibrillator.

"Oh." Foxy said.

 ***KICK!***

Red Guy kicked Foxy down.

"NO!" Foxy screamed.

Red Guy attached the Defibrillator to Foxy.

 ***ZAP!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

 ***GRAB!***

Freddy picked up Red Guy.

"YO." Red Guy yelled.

 ***TOSS!* *BANG!***

He threw Red Guy on the table.

"That's the table I eat YOGURT ON!" Rolinda asked.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Rolinda in the jaw.

 ***KICK!***

Rolinda kicked Chica in her stomach. Chica pulled out a Cupcake Bomb and lit it.

"You can't use Weapons!" Rolinda yelled.

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy's team was defeated.

"UHH..." Foam came out of their mouths.

"Time to go to jail, Purple Guy." Bonnie folded his arms.

"Jail?" Purple Guy swallowed the Foam.

"EEW." Chica shuddered.

"I didn't commit any crimes today!" Purple Guy explained. "Today was supposed to be my relaxing day, but then YOU ruined in!"

 ***STEP!* *CRUNCH!***

Freddy stepped on Purple Guy chest. "MY SPINE!" Freddy screamed.

"LIE." Chica said. "Last Weekend, you stole $500,000 from Newbry Bank last weekend."

"And you did a bunch of other crimes this WHOLE week." Bonnie said.

"OH." Purple Guy knew. "Those Crimes. But I didn't do them!"

 ***STEP!* *CRUMBLE!***

Freddy stepped harder on PG's chest. Purple Guy's spine was cracking.

"I...seriously didn't do them..." Purple Guy's voice started to get weak.

"Then HOW did you know what those crimes were?" Foxy asked.

"Look..." Purple Guy coughed. "I-I-I need to tell you guys a story."

"WHAAAT?" They all looked at each other. They were CONFUSED!

"P-Please get off of my chest." Purple Guy coughed.

 ***COUGH!*** ***COUGH!*** ***COUGH!***

"PLEASE!"

Freddy didn't know what to do.

 ***CRUNCH!* *CRACK!* *CRUMBLE!***

Purple Guy's spine was close to breaking PERMANENTLY.

"Fine." Freddy got off.

"PHEW!" Purple Guy got up. Purple Guy stretched.

 ***** FLOOP **!***

Purple Guy's back was wobbly.

"Crap." He said.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy fixed his back with Glue, Tape, and Wood.

"The old Fashioned way!" Purple Guy said.

Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda sat with Team Fazbear so Purple Guy can tell them a story.

"Alright..." Purple Guy started. "So-"

Foxy yawned. "Have we started already? What happened?" He said sarcastically.

 ***NUDGE!***

Chica nudged him. Foxy giggled like a girl.

"Nasty." Bonnie thought.

"You might have heard some of this already, but when I was in High School, there was this science fair. It was about Building a robot, and the best robot wins a prize." Purple Guy explained. "I decided to enter in this Science Fair because this was a great opportunity for me."

"I heard this before." Chica said.

"Anyway, I asked my cousin to help me, since my cousin had some knowledge with building a robot. He came from his country to mine. First, we made a robot called Pogo. Pogo looked just like me, and he acted just like me too." Purple Guy said.

"WAIT." Freddy said. "So that ROBOT robbed Newbry bank last weekend?!"

"Yes, but-"

"OH MY GOD!" Freddy gasped. "I'M SO SORRY WE BEAT YOU UP!"

"I'm not." Foxy whispered quietly. Chica heard.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Foxy in his head. Foxy giggled like a girl.

"Nasty." Bonnie thought.

"Anyway, I entered Pogo in the Science Fair, but the rules stated that you COULDN'T make a robot that resembled a human. I didn't take apart Pogo, I put him aside so use for later. So my cousin made over 50 Designs for different Robots on a Blue Print." Purple Guy explained more. "We made TONS of different robots like, Rogo, Gogo, Logo, Mogo, Togo, and Aogo!"

"WAIT." Foxy stopped Purple Guy. "Was there a Fogo?"

"No." Purple nodded. "We made blueprints for them, though."

"CRAP." Foxy growled.

"HA!" Freddy laughed.

"Alright, our next robot was Bogo. We were running out of Names for the bots, so instead of Scrapping Bogo, we kept updating him to make him better. We ended up with version 3.6 of Bogo." Purple Guy explained even more. "I entered Bogo in the Science Fair, and I won Second Place."

"Nice!" Chica applauded.

"Don't clap for him." Foxy said.

Chica didn't punch him this time.

"Who won First place?" Freddy asked.

"Uh, nobody. Look, I don't know." Purple Guy said. "Can we get back to the story?"

"Fine." Bonnie grunted.

"My Cousin went back to his country. He would send OTA Updates from his country to me, so he wouldn't have to keep coming back here. I was proud of myself. I won so much Credits in my school, that my Number 1 dream would have came true earlier then expected." Purple Guy sighed in nostalgia.

"What are OTA Updates?" Bonnie asked.

"Over the Air." Purple Guy told him.

"What was your Number 1 dream?" Chica asked.

"To become an Engineer." Purple Guy said.

"WAIT A MINUTE..." Freddy remembered something.

 **FLASHBACK...**

"Here Vincent." Purple Guy's father said. "When you grow up, you're gunna need these tools. You are going to be a builder, an engineer, or an architect."

"Whatever dad." Vincent said. "Go away, I'm playing a video game."

"I'm so proud of you, son..." His father cried. "I love you, son. You are going to be so successful!"

"Whatever, stop holding on to me!" Vincent pushed him away.

"Here is the toolbox." He handed it to him. "Use it wisely." His father walked away.

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

The toolbox was in the garbage.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Why did you throw your dad's tools away?" Freddy asked.

"Look, I was stubborn, okay!" Purple Guy thought of a random answer. "Now LEMME TALK!"

"KAY..." Freddy grunted.

"I went home and slept. I was very proud of myself. I couldn't have done it without my cousin. But then something happened the next day. The next day, I turned on Bogo, Bogo stated that there was a New Update. It was Version 4.4. I THOUGHT my Cousin sent an OTA update, so I downloaded it. BUT my COUSIN didn't." Purple Guy explained. "The THIRD Place winner of the science fair hated me, because I beat him my A POINT. So he somehow hacked Bogo, creating a fake update. And that fake update was very dangerous."

"Yikes!" Bonnie said.

"I updated Bogo. Then the next night, when I was asleep, Bogo went out at night and BOMBED the school with Missiles. Apparently, the Fake Update made Bogo shoot Missiles, and basically let him do whatever he wanted." Purple Guy said. "2 Hours after the bombing, I was captured by the police. Everyone who went to that school had to go to another school. My Cousin was sent to jail and sentenced to death because the police thought HE had sent the 4.4 update, but he didn't. My parents were mad at me, and they kicked my out of my home. Everything was good, but then they got bad. Bogo was SUPPOSED to be destroyed for good, but the police gave him back to me for some reason."

"Sad." Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all said at the same time.

"Anyway, I decided to sleep on the street. All I had was Bogo. Everyone would throw Tomatoes at me because I was a failure. As I was on the street, I saw Blue Guy and Red Guy on the street. They complained that they were brothers and got kicked out of their homes too, so they went with me. I found an underground trench, and I decided to live there for the rest of my life." Purple Guy sighed.

"So, what's up with Pogo?" Foxy asked.

"Apparently, I tossed Pogo out, but I DIDN'T scrap him unlike Rogo, Gogo, Logo, Mogo, Togo, Aogo, and all my other bots." Purple Guy said. "So he emerged from the dump, and he is lurking in the dark now."

"Why is he committing crimes?" Chica asked.

"He want's to get me intro trouble. You see, Pogo acted like an actual Person. And sometimes, people get JEALOUS. So he got jealous all of my other bots. He wants me to get into trouble."

"Sorry you lost your cousin." Freddy looked down at the ground.

"Now, we need to worry about Pogo." Bonnie said. "Purple Guy, what did you program Pogo to do?"

"UGH!" Purple Guy grunted. "I can't Recall! UGH!"

"It's okay." Chica said. "Right now we need to tell the police that you weren't behind those crimes."

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear went to Newbry Bank. The same Employee was there, and 3 police officers were there as well. Team Fazbear and Purple Guy explained EVERYTHING to them.

"Alright." The Police officer scribbled in his notepad. "That's enough information. Our only concern now is to destroy that Pogo robot."

"Unfortunately, we can't arrest Purple Guy for the creation of the robot because he used it for an extremely good reason: for his education." The Female officer said.

Purple Guy smiled. Just then-

 ***BANG!***

There were explosions.

"HA HA HA!" They heard robotic laughing.

"POGO!" Purple Guy screamed.

The ground rumbled.

"What's going on?" Blue Guy stood behind Red Guy.

"Wimp." Red Guy thought.

"I'M WATCHING ALL OF YOU." The robotic voice shouted. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL ARE! AND FOR SPILLING THE BEANS, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"He's mad because we found out that the crimes were actually behind him, and not Purple Guy!" Freddy screamed.

 ***BANG!***

The ROOF of Newbry Bank Exploded. Everyone looked up. Pogo was flying in the air with Rockets in his feet. "HA HA HA!" He laughed in his robotic voice.

Purple Guy gasped. "Pogo has Changed! He looks different from the last time I saw him!"

"What are you talking about?" Rolinda asked.

"He's...more advanced." Purple Guy said.

"So SOMEONE upgraded him or some stuff?" Foxy asked.

"I-I Don't know..." Purple Guy got on his knees.

"TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE." Pogo shouted. Pogo's hands turned into Cannons.

Everyone was frightened.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	40. The New Evil Part 2

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S2 E20: The New Evil Part 2**

There had been a ton of crimes in the city and one of those crimes was the robbing of Newbry Bank. After looking in the security cameras, Team Fazbear sees Purple Guy. They go to him, but Purple Guy explains a story and tells them that it was his FIRST ROBOT, named Pogo who committed the crimes. The Robot did that so Purple Guy could get Arrested, because apparently, Purple Guy threw out Pogo to make other robots, and Pogo got jealous. What happens next? Find out now!

"HA HA HA!" Pogo was floating the air. His arms turned into Cannons, and he was ready to shoot Team Fazbear.

"I THINK WE SHOULD RUN!" Blue Guy was scared and stood behind Red Guy.

 ***BANG!***

Pogo shot a cannonball.

 ***BANG!***

He missed them, but Debris flew everywhere and nobody couldn't see a THING.

 ***COUGH!**COUGH!**COUGH!***

"RUN!" Freddy shouted.

Everyone ran away. Pogo himself couldn't see through the debris. Pogo turned his Left Hand into A FAN.

 ***WHIRR!***

The Debris floated away. He saw them.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

He missed again.

"Everyone, RUN!" The Police Officers yelled. "EVACUATE!"

 ***BANG!***

Pogo shot cannonballs at the people.

"SCREAM!" They all ran and screamed.

"This is madness!" Rolinda shouted.

A Lady was walking on the street. The lady looked up.

"HA HA HA!" She saw Pogo in the air, shooting Cannonballs at the citizens.

"Come on!" The Lady shouted. "We have to deal with Robots AGAIN! COME ON!"

 ***BANG!***

A Cannonball landed on her. "GRR..." She growled.

"AAAA!" Foxy looked at the cannonball land on the Lady's head. "We're going to DIE!"

"Purple Guy, how do we STOP him!" Chica shouted.

"I don't know!" Purple Guy said.

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Purple Guy. "THIS IS YOUR FLIPPING FAULT, PG!" She shouted.

"Look, can you stop blaming people and at least try to hel-"

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Purple Guy down.

"OW!" Purple Guy couldn't get up.

"CHICA!" The boys held onto her. "STOP!"

"We're never going to defeat Pogo." Chica folded her arms. "It's all Purple Guy's fault for building these stupid robots."

Purple Guy frowned.

"Chica, Purple Guy made those Robots so he can win a Science Fair!" Bonnie said. "He didn't for the sake of EDUCATION!"

"I don't care." Chica turned the other way.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

They looked into the distance. Buildings, and other things were getting destroyed by Pogo's cannonballs.

"NO." Freddy stamped his feet. "WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT HIM."

"You sure?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie nudged him.

"And how are we?" Chica asked.

"BY TEAMWORK!" Freddy jumped in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone raised their fists.

 ***BANG!***

Pogo was THERE!

"ACTIVATE CONTROLLED SHOCK." Pogo said.

"CONTROLLED SHOCK ACTIVATED." Pogo's system said.

"W-What does that do?" Foxy asked.

Pogo's hands transformed into an Electric Conductor. Electricity flowed all around his arms and to his head.

 ***SIZZLE!* *ZAP!***

"This doesn't look good!" Red Guy said.

 ***ZAP!***

When the Electricity Charged up, Pogo shot it RIGHT at them.

 ***ZAP!* *BANG!***

"AAAAAA!" They all flew into the air.

"RUN!" Purple Guy shouted. "Pogo can CREATE Electricity by himself! RUN! NOW!"

Team Fazbear ran. Everyone split up. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica were in a corner, and Purple Guy and the rest went somewhere else. Pogo lost them, so he continued to destroy buildings until he finds them.

"We need help!" Foxy squealed.

 ***BANG!***

Someone burst through the wall. Who was it? It was FRED!

"FRED!" Chica ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"STOP!" Fred yelled. He was MAD.

"MMMM..." Chica said as she hugged him.

 ***PUSH!***

Fred pushed Chica HARD and she fell on the ground.

"Troll." Fred dusted himself off. "I don't want your troll germs all over me."

Foxy snickered. But it wasn't Fred alone. Someone was with him. Who was it? It was INDIGO GUY!

"INDIGO GUY!" Indigo Guy put his hands on his hips.

 ***FLASH!***

"Whoa..." Everyone's eyes sparkled.

"Cheesy Special Effects." Fred mumbled.

"Indigo Guy!" Freddy jumped up. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yup." Indigo Guy still had his hands on his hips. "Pogo robot, made by Purple Guy, conducts electricity by himself."

"How do we stop him!" Bonnie asked. "He has many weapons!"

"Relax." Indigo Guy said. "You guys are lucky I brought Smart boy."

Indigo Guy pulled out someone from his back. Who? BRIAN, DUH!

"BRIAN!" Foxy grabbed Brian.

"STOP!" Brian yelled.

"Sorry." Foxy put him down.

"How do we stop Pogo?" Chica asked.

"Relax." Brian grabbed a calculator. "According to my calculations, if we use Dark Matter on Pogo, Pogo will lose all of his power instantly!"

"Cool!" Bonnie got up. "Let's get us some Dark Matter!"

"WAIT!" Brian stopped him. "Unfortunately, we need to FIND Dark Matter first by using a Dark Matter Analyzer. But, **FOXY** BROKE IT!"

"When?" Foxy folded his arms.

"SEASON 1, EPISODE 7!" Brian yelled. "THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE!"

"Sorry." Foxy blushed.

Chica sucked her teeth. "Sorry nonsense." She mumbled.

"Great." Bonnie sat back down. "How can we find Dark Matter now?"

"We can't." Brian said sadly. "Dark Matter isn't that easy to find. If we used the Dark Matter analyzer, it would increase the chance of us finding it by 70%. That's how accurate it is."

"GRR!" Fred picked up Foxy by his collar.

"AAAA!" Foxy squealed.

"You see your cute face?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I see my cute face." Foxy nodded.

"Well I'm about to BREAK this CUTE FACE!" Fred cracked his knuckles. "And when it's broken, it's going to look like Chica's ugly, troll-like face."

Chica frowned.

 ***DROP!***

Fred dropped Foxy.

"Okay, is there another way to shut down Pogo?" Indigo Guy asked.

"YES!" Brian shouted. "Did you see when Pogo charged a Controlled Shock?"

"No." Freddy nodded.

"Ugh, when Pogo charged a Controlled Shock, the electricity flew AROUND Pogo. This means he is a great Electric Conductor! So, we need to blast a TON of Electricity to shut him down!" Brian did some math on a calculator.

"Alright!" Chica said. "But the Only Problem is WHERE are we going to get Electricity?"

"We can use Tasers from the police!" Foxy said.

 ***POW!***

Fred punched Foxy. Foxy rubbed his shoulder.

"Wait-that actually IS a good idea! The only thing is that we need a BUNCH of Tasers, and attach those Tasers to a piece of metal. Then, attach that metal to Pogo, and he should be down!" Brian wrote that down. "Brilliant Plan, Foxy!"

"SEE?" Foxy pouted at Fred. Fred punched him for no reason, then.

Fred grunted and looked away from Foxy.

"But there is ANOTHER problem." Brian said.

Fred raised his fist to punch Foxy again.

"If we blast a SMALL amount of Electricity on Pogo, then it will INCREASE his strength! I don't know how much Electricity we need, so that's a big problem." Brian explained.

Fred was about to punch Foxy, but he DIDN'T.

"Crap." Freddy grunted.

"A small amount of Electricity can increase his power by **500%**!" Brian shouted. He showed Team Fazbear his calculator. On the Calculator read: 500.

"We have no choice." Freddy got up. "We have to do this now."

"Yeah." Chica got up.

"I'll tell Purple Guy and the rest about our plan." Bonnie said.

"Right." Fred got up.

"Everyone, grab Tasers!" Freddy shouted.

 ***ZOOM!***

Indigo Guy, Chica, Foxy, and Fred went to get Tasers from the Police. Bonnie went to go tell Purple Guy their plan.

"Brian, you go find pieces of metal." Freddy told him, then stormed off.

Foxy looked around. The WHOLE city was wrecked. Everyone evacuated already. It was quiet has HECK!

 ***KNOCK!***

They knocked on the door to the Police Station. Nothing.

 ***KNOCK!***

Chica kept knocking. Still Nothing.

"MOVE." Fred pushed Chica.

 ***THUD!***

Chica fell on the ground.

 ***KICK!***

Fred kicked the door open.

 ***BANG!***

The door BURST open. Inside were all of the Police Officers hiding.

"AAAAAAAA!" They all screamed. "DON'T HURT US!" They all had their guns, and they pointed it at THEM.

"It's us, Team Fazbear." Fred told them.

"And Indigo Guy!" Indigo Guy did his pose.

"Anyway, we need your tasers. Quickly." Foxy explained.

"What for?" A Female Cop asked.

"To defeat that Robot!" Indigo Guy said. "We need a TON of electricity to shut him down!"

"I don't understand." A Male Cop scratched his head.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

They had to explain their WHOLE plant to the cops. Apparently, the cops thought it was a TRICK.

"Can we have your Tasers now?" Fred was getting annoyed.

"No can do." A Male Officer nodded. "I don't think you kids know how to use these things."

"COME ON!" Foxy yelled.

Chica nudged him. "Be patient."

"Officers, we need them to save the world. That Robot is looking to kill someone." Chica explained. "Please, we have a genius plan."

"I'm sorry, but-"

Fred was MAD. "THAT'S IT."

"STOP!" Chica shouted.

"STOP!" The police officers shouted.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Fred knocked out all of the cops and took ALL of their tasers.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Chica screamed.

 ***POW!***

She punched Fred.

"Something is really wrong with you, Fred." Foxy said.

Fred was going to punch him.

"Why are you always punching people?" Indigo Guy asked.

"Exactly!" Foxy shouted. "He always punches holes in the Basement door!"

"GRR.." Fred didn't speak.

Foxy, Chica, Fred, and Indigo Guy walked to the rest.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Brian was looking for Electric Conductors. "Water should be good." He looked at a bottle of water, and picked it up.

Brian heard something behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around. "Who's there?"

He heard something behind him AGAIN.

"AAAA!" Brian screamed. Who was it? It was Pogo, DUH!

"CONTROLLED SHOCK!" Pogo was in the air. Pogo DIDN'T shoot the Controlled Shock at Brian, he SHOT it in the ground!

 ***ZAP!* *ZAP!***

"AAAAAAAA!" Brian got shocked. He had TONS of Electric Conductors in his hand, so he got shocked badly.

 ***THUD!***

Brian fell down.

"HEH HEH." Pogo chuckled.

Pogo left Brian on the ground and left to go look for the others.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Freddy, Bonnie, Purple, Red, Blue, and Rolinda were together. They had a LONG Electric Wire. The end of the wire had a strong magnet, so it can attach to any metal easily.

"Where are the others?" Red Guy asked. "They should have gotten the Tasers by now."

"And Brian should have gotten the Metals!" Freddy shouted. "Something is up."

They heard something behind them. It was Pogo!

"AAAAAA!" They all screamed.

"ACTIVATE STUN MISSILES!" Pogo shouted.

"FAILED." This system announced.

"Crap." Pogo shouted.

"YAAAAA!"

"Huh?"

 ***POW!***

Freddy ran to Pogo and punched him.

"OW!" Freddy said. His hands HURT.

"STUN MISSILES ACTIVATED." The system said.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Everyone ran out of the way.

"Whoa!" Purple Guy shouted.

Pogo was trying to hit PURPLE GUY.

"AAAAAA!" Purple Guy screamed.

 ***BANG!***

A Stun Missile went straight TO PURPLE GUY.

"How can this be!" Purple Guy stood there and watched the Stun Missile go to him.

"NO!" Blue Guy jumped in the way.

 ***BANG!***

It hit Blue Guy. Blue Guy was stunned.

"THANKS!" Purple Guy laughed.

"GRRR!" Pogo was angry.

Indigo Guy, Chica, Foxy and Fred FINALLY ARRIVED.

"We got the tasers!" Fred threw the tasers to Freddy.

"Where's Brian?" Indigo Guy asked.

"We don't know! He didn't come!" Fred shouted.

"We need those Metal Pieces to intensify the Electric-"

 ***BANG!***

A Stun Missile went straight to Chica. Chica ALMOST got KO'd.

"THATS IT." Fred was impatient.

Fred grabbed 2 tasers and went to Pogo.

"Yes!" Pogo thought. "Fool!"

 ***ZAP!* *ZAP!* *FLASH!* *BANG!***

Fred flew in the air and landed on his back. "UGH..." He grunted.

It wasn't enough Electricity to shut Pogo down. Pogo got STRONGER, AND BIGGER!

"AAAAAA!" They all screamed.

"How much does Pogo's power increase with a little electricity?!" Foxy shrieked.

"According to Brian, 500%!" Purple Guy shouted. "RUN!"

They all Ran. "AAAAA!"

Blue Guy got up. "Huh?" He looked up. Pogo was there and he was BIG!

"HOLY SNICKERS!" Blue Guy ran. "WAIT FOR MEEE!"

"CANNON!" Pogo chased them.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Everyone fell down.

 ***THUD!***

Freddy fell on something. Freddy got up. It was BRIAN'S body he fell on. "AAA! Brian got shocked!"

"Wake him up! Wake him up!" Rolinda shouted.

"BRIAN!" Freddy shook him.

Indigo Guy flew in the air to distract Pogo.

"Try to catch m-"

 ***SMACK!***

Indigo Guy flew into the distance.

"AAAAAA!"

 ***BANG!***

There was an explosion.

"AAAA!" Foxy screamed. "He DIED!"

"BRIAN!" Red Guy shook Brian.

Brian didn't get up.

"STUN MISSILE!"

 ***BANG!***

"AAAA!" Freddy and Red Guy moved away.

It hit Brian, and HE got up!

"Huh? Ugh! What happened?" Brian rubbed his head.

"YOU GOT STUNNED!" Bonnie shouted to Brian.

"Oh yeah!" Brian picked up his Metal Conductors. "Let's go on with our Plan!"

"NO!" Pogo was angry. "DESTRUCTO MISSILES!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Everyone jumped out of the way.

 ***COUGH!"**

They coughed since Debris was everywhere. Pogo used his Fan to blow the Debris away. When the Debris was gone, Pogo looked. He saw Team Fazbear, Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, Brian, and Rolinda with their Electric Circuit all SET UP.

"NO!" Pogo stepped back. "MISSILES!"

"Error." The System announced. "Fixing Error..."

They grabbed the tasers and switched them on.

 ***ZAP!***

"NOOO!" Pogo shouted. "Hurry up!"

"Loading..." The System announced.

Team Fazbear turned on all of the tasers, and were ready to attach the taser to Pogo!

"Success!" The System shouted. "Missiles Activ-"

 ***POW!***

Indigo Guy came flying back, and he hit Pogo.

"NOOOO!" Pogo fell on the ground.

 ***BANG!***

Pogo got up, but the MAGNET was attached to him.

"NO, NO!"

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

Electricity Flew all around Pogo at the speed of LIGHT, and it was extremely BRIGHT!

"AAAAAA!" Freddy shouted. "HOLD IT, HOLD IT!"

"MY EYES FREAKING HURT!" Foxy shouted.

"Deal with it!" Chica nudged him.

"HOOOOOOOOOLY SNICKERSSSSSSS!" Blue Guy yelled.

"Cone on, come on..." Purple Guy held onto the wire.

Pogo got Bigger, and Bigger, and Bigger.

"NOOOOO!" Pogo screamed. "Mercy, PLEASE!"

"Come on, science don't fail me now." Brian said.

 ***BANG!***

There was a HUGE Explosion. Debris flew EVERYWHERE in a MILE Radius. Team Fazbear and the rest FLEW 100 FEET back.

 ***COUGH!* *COUGH!***

Freddy got up and coughed. He dusted himself. He looked into the distance, and he saw Pogo's parts. They were on Fire.

"YEAH!" They all high-fived.

 **AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER...**

The Whole City was rebuilt. And everything was better than ever. Team Fazbear, Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, Rolinda, Brian, and Indigo Guy were at the police station.

"Good Morning everyone." The Chief of police said in the microphone.

"GOOD MORNING!" The crowd shouted.

"This is a special moment, because we are honoring the Heroes of our Town, with a very special award for them." said the Chief.

"YEAH!" Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Team Fazbear..." The Chief said.

"YES..." Foxy was excited.

"You win the 'Brave Like an Astronaut' award." The Chief grabbed five medals.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fred bowed their heads. The Chief put their medals around their necks.

"WHOO HOOO!" Everyone applauded.

"Indigo Guy, you win the Best Helper award." The Chief grabbed a medal.

Indigo Guy bowed his head and the Chief put it on.

"Brian, you win the Smartest Child award." The Chief said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Our kid is going to be so successful!" Brian's parents hugged each other and cried.

"Brian, you ALSO win the Youngest Helper award!" The Chief grabbed another medal.

Brian blushed and bowed his yeah.

"LET'S GO BRIAN!" Everyone cheered loudly.

Team Fazbear clapped. Chica leaned on Fred's chest.

"ONE." Fred said.

Chica got off.

"Purple Guy, although you are evil, you showed extreme bravery by Teaming up with our enemies to destroy your own creation." The Cheif said.

Purple Guy smiled.

"So, I am giving you the King of Bravery award!" The Cheif grabbed something. It wasn't a medal, it was a TROPHY!

"YEAH!" Everyone applauded for some reason.

Team Fazbear did too, for some reason.

"And Finally, Blue Guy, Red Guy and Rolinda..." said the Cheif. "You three have all won a Good Samaritan Award." The Cheif grabbed three medals and he put them around their necks.

"YEAH!" The crowd went CRAZY.

Team Fazbear, Brian, Indigo Guy, Purple Guy, Rolinda, Blue Guy and Red Guy bowed.

"GRRRRR!" Toy Team Fazbear were in the crowd, and they were mad!

"HA HA HA!" They all laughed at them.


	41. Where's Freddy?

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S3 E1: Where's Freddy?**

Freddy woke up. "UGH!" He grunted. "What the heck happened?"

Freddy looked around. HE was in a DESERT!

"UGH!" He groaned. A Tumbleweed flew past him. There were a bunch of cactuses around. Freddy wasn't wearing any footwear. The sand got in between his toes, which felt uncomfortable to him. There were small insects in the sand as well.

"EUGH!" Bonnie looked at the bugs in the sand. Freddy dug into his left pants pocket.

"$2." Freddy looked at it and put it back in his pocket. He dug in his right pants pocket. It was his phone. Freddy heard someone behind him. "Huh?" He put his phone back.

"ELLO? ELLO? Anyone dare? ELLO?" He saw a Man and a Woman in the distance.

Freddy squinted. "Yes, someone is here!" He shouted at them. "I don't know where I am?"

The Man and Woman went closer to him. Freddy saw them clearly.

"Are you okay young sir?" The Man asked.

"Yes." Freddy nodded. "I don't know where I am! I just want to get out of here!"

"Don't worry." The Woman grabbed Freddy's arm. "We'll take you back to the town."

"By the way, I'm Igzlie." The Man bowed.

"And I'm Ysaduri." The Woman bowed.

"Okay..." Freddy said.

 **10 MINUTES LATER...**

It was a 10 Minute Walk. Freddy saw a Huge Wall that was like, MILES long. There was a huge door in the wall. Igzlie pressed the buzzer on the door.

"Ay, Who is it?" said the person on the other side.

"Ay, it's Igzlie and Ysaduri," Igzlie replied. "We found someone..."

 ***BANG!***

The door opened. They took Freddy in the town. Freddy looked around. He DIDN'T recognize the town.

"Cool." Freddy looked around. The town looked urban.

There were TONS of Grass around, and Farmers were on the grass growing their crops there. The Farmers wore Plaid shirts, blue overalls, a hat, and they had a strand of hay in their mouth.

"ELLO!" The Farmers waved at Freddy. ALL of the Farmers waved at him, _**SIMULTANEOUSLY.**_

"Okay..." Freddy continued to look around. He saw wooden houses everywhere. On one Wooden House read: "MARKET". On another Wooden House read: "MOTEL".

"What is this place?" Freddy asked.

Just then, a Horse Carriage came in. There as a man in the Horse Carriage.

"AY, AY, AY!" Everyone got on their knees.

"Uhh..." Freddy was so confused.

"Ay boy, you must get on your knees!" Igzlie told Freddy.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"HE IS THE MAYOR, AY!" Igzlie yelled. "GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

Freddy got on his knees.

"AY, AY, AY, AY!" Everyone said on their knees.

The Man got off of the Horse Carriage. It WAS the Mayor. The Mayor bowed, and everyone got off their knees.

"Oh, Mayor of Ooriya." Igzlie walked to him. "How may we help you?"

"Ay." The Mayor of Ooriya replied. "I'm here to check on the Market-"

The Mayor of Ooriya spotted Freddy. "ATTENTION!" He shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Who is this witty fellow here?" The Ooriyan Mayor asked.

"Ay, this young sir was lost." Ysaduri nodded.

"So, we took him here, since we didn't know where his home was," Igzlie said.

"Hmm..." The Mayor thought. "How must you know the man isn't an ATTACKER?! AY?"

"He isn't!" Igzlie said. "He was lost!"

"Yeah, I swear!" Freddy got on his knees and put his hands together as if he was praying. "I won't hurt any-"

 **JUST THEN-**

 ***BANG!***

There were attackers!

 **NOTE: When the Ooriyans are saying "Ay", they are pronouncing it like "EYE".**

"AY, AY!" The Mayor pointed. "Attackers at east!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!***

The Attackers bombed the wall to the Ooriyan Empire and the wall exploded open. They had WEAPONS!

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"ATTACK!" The Mayor pointed.

Ooriyan soldiers entered the scene with their weapons.

"TAKE COVER!" A Soldier shouted.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON?" Freddy screamed.

"The Zonkilos." Ysaduri looked into the distance. "They are attacking our empire!"

"Why?!" Freddy asked.

"We don't know!" The Mayor grabbed a weapon.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

The Zonkilo army planted TONS of Bombs. It destroyed many buildings.

"AAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

"AY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Igzlie shouted and pushed Freddy forward. "HELP US!"

"W-What CAN I do to help?" Freddy asked.

"Ay, What do you mean, man?" Ysaduri shouted. "FIGHT!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"AAAAA!" Freddy screamed. Freddy grabbed his Laser Gun, the one he got from the Pilot episode from Timmy.

 ***ZAP!***

He zapped a Zonkilo Solider, who collapsed to the ground.

 ***BANG!**BANG!***

Freddy turned around. There were TANKS!

 ***BANG!***

The Tank shot a **BIG MISSILE.**

 ***POW!***

It hit a Man next to Freddy, and it caused an explosion. Freddy got caught in the explosion and he flew in the air and fell. "THEY ARE STRONG!" Freddy got up and dusted himself.

The Ooriyan Mayor stood in a tall tower. He had a Sniper Gun in his hand, and he shot at the Zonkilo soldiers.

 ***ZAP!* *ZAP!***

Freddy continued to shoot with the laser gun. He kept shooting at the tank, but the tank absorbed the blasts.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

The Tank shot **TONS MORE MISSILES!**

"GRR!" Freddy growled.

 ***ZAP!* *ZAP!***

Freddy shot like crazy and didn't stop. Many Zonkilo Soldiers collapsed.

 ***BANG!***

A Zonkilo Solider planted a bomb NEXT to Freddy. Freddy fell and dropped his Laser Gun.

 ***STEP!* *STEP!***

Freddy heard footsteps. A Zonkilo Soldier stood right ABOVE Freddy. The Soldier grabbed his weapon and was going to attack Freddy.

"OH JA FO MUYA." The Soldier spoke the Zonkilo Language. The Soldier was about to attack Freddy, but then-

 ***KICK!***

Freddy jumped up as fast as he could and kicked the Soldier. He picked up his laser gun, which was on the floor.

"JO HO MUY JAGA FOTE DOS!" A Zonkilo Solider spoke to another.

"AY NO!" Ysaduri shouted. "He's telling all of the Soldiers to ATTACK ay Mayor!"

 ***BANG!**BANG!***

The Ooriyan Mayor shot using his sniper gun from on the tower.

 ***CRACK!***

A Zonkilo Soldier had an AXE and used it to knock the tower down.

"NO!" Freddy shouted.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**ZAP!**ZAP!**BOOM!***

All of the Zonkilo soldiers were down. But there was ONE problem, they had destroyed 65% of the Ooriyan Empire!"

"UGH!" Freddy grunted. He got up, lying on Debris. Freddy looked into the distance, and he saw two Medics there.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"Ay, The Mayor was attacked, and he is HURT!" One Medic said. The two Medics picked up the Mayor, and then placed him in a wagon. The wagon was getting pulled by a horse.

"We're taking him to the hospital!" The Second Medic got on the horse. The horse ran off to the hospital.

Ysaduri and Igzlie came. "I hope ay gets treated okay."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"FREDDY!" Fred, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy shouted on the street.

"Oh man! Oh man! Where is Freddy at, bro?" Foxy asked.

"Why are you asking us?" Chica said. "We don't know either!"

"YO," Fred called to a man on the street.

"Yeah?" The man asked.

"Have you seen my younger brother?" Fred asked. "He's like yea high, brown skin, brown hair, white shirt, wears a black tie..."

The man stood there for a second. "No, I haven't seen your younger brother."

"GRR!" Fred growled.

 ***POW!***

Fred punched the man in the stomach. The man fell. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WENT TO COLLEGE!"

Chica sighed. "Looks like we will have to file a MISSING REPORT."

"No." Bonnie put his hands on her shoulder. "How about we try to remember what happened last night."

"Okay..." Chica thought.

 **FLASHBACK...**

Team Fazbear were having a party to celebrate the defeat of Pogo. They bought BUTTLOADS of JUNK Food, milk, and bread, and they invited RANDOM people. They also invited Indigo Guy, Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, Rolinda, and Brian. The only thing was that Brian didn't want to come. He despises parties.

"RAD PARTY!" A Hobo danced to the music.

"Thanks!" Freddy took a sip of his drink.

The Hobo turned to Chica. "So, you come here often?"

"Uh, this is my house," Chica said.

"Oh." The Hobo took a sip of his drink. He stared at Chica.

"What?" Chica asked.

"You're mad pretty." The hobo played with Chica's hair.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

He was kicked out.

"HA!" Foxy laughed at him. "Sissy!"

 _"LEMME SEE YOU SHAKE IT."_ The music played.

Everyone began to shake.

"HA HA!" Everyone laughed and danced.

 _"SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE! LIKE AN EARTH, EARTHQUAKE!"_ The music continued to play.

"HA HA HA HA!" Everyone continued to laugh and dance.

"Hey." A cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said across from Chica. "How are you doing, girl?" He asked.

"Heh." Chica blushed and played with her hair. "I'm fine, thanks."

The cute boy smiled at Chica. She smiled back.

"CHICA!" Bonnie gasped. "I'm your boyfriend! You can't be flirting with other boys!"

"Hey, I'm Chica's boyfriend too!" Freddy pointed to himself.

"And me!" Foxy came.

"Whoa." The cute boy was devastated. "You have three boyfriends?"

"NO!" Chica screamed. "Since when were you guys even MY boyfriends?"

 **FLASHBACK 2...**

"It's okay. We can be your boyfriends." Bonnie said.

"Yeah!" Freddy said.

"3 is better than 1!" Foxy said.

 **END OF FLASHBACK 2...**

"Well, we're breaking up!" Chica folded her arms and turned the other way.

"AWW..." They all said.

 ***BANG!***

A HUGE Boulder fell on the 3 boys.

"Uhh..." They groaned.

Chica turned back to the cute boy. They just...stared at each other...

 **HOURS LATER...**

"Huh?" Bonnie woke up. The whole Hideout was messy with food and party things.

"Whoa!" Foxy got up. "That party was wicked!"

Fred was awake before all of them. "Meh, I've been to better parties when I was in High School."

Chica got up. "Ugh!" She grunted. "That Party _was_ good, but who's going to clean all of this?"

"You," Foxy replied.

"GRR," Chica growled.

"Where's Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"FREDDY?" They all shouted.

 **END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Then we began to look for him," Bonnie said.

"How could he just disappear out of nowhere?" Fred asked. "This is crazy."

"I know!" Chica put her finger up. "We could TRACK Freddy's phone!"

"Yeah!" Foxy jumped up in the air. "Freddy MUST have his phone!"

"Let's do it!" Bonnie said.

 **LATER...**

They tracked Freddy's phone, and they found the location. It was MILES AWAY!

"GOSH!" Bonnie looked at the location. "Freddy must've gotten kidnapped!"

"I hope he isn't...DEAD!" Fred said.

"Freddy's not dead," Chica replied.

"Well, what if he is?" Foxy asked. "Can I have his stuff then?"

"UGH!" Chica shouted. "SHUT UP!"

Chica was going to have to borrow her mother's car to get there. Chica was at her mother's house.

 ***KNOCK!***

Chica's mom came. "Hi, Chica!" She was HAPPY.

"Hi, .mom!" Chica hugged her. "Can I borrow-"

Chica's mom threw the car keys at her and went back inside.

 ***SLAM!***

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

"LET'S GO." Chica walked to the car.

"Can I sit next to you, Chica?" Bonnie asked. "I am your BF."

"No," Chica said. "YOU ARE NOT MY BF!"

"Well don't ask me," Fred said. "I call the trunk."

"GRR..." Chica wanted Fred to sit next to her.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Igzlie, Ysaduri, and Freddy were at the hospital. The Mayor of Ooriya was getting hospitalized.

 ***COUGH!* *COUGH!***

"We're losing him!" The Medics shouted.

"Quick!" Freddy shouted. "Grab a Defibrillator!"

"Defibrill-What?" The Medics were confused.

"Nevermind." Freddy turned around.

 ***COUGH!***

The Mayor's face turned BLUE! His Blood Pressure was getting HIGH!

"Ay, he may lose his LIFE!" Ysaduri yelped.

"NO!" Freddy jumped on him. "NOBODY IS GOING TO DIE INFRONT OF ME!"

"Stop ay, STOP!" The Medics pushed him off.

Freddy took a deep breath. What was he going to do? He was going to do MOUTH TO MOUTH!

 ***PFFFFFT!***

The Medics stood there and looked. Freddy got off of the Mayor. His Blood Pressure was at a normal, and steady rate. The Mayor gasped for air.

 ***CLAP!* *CLAP!***

Igzlie, Ysaduri, and the Medics applauded.

 **[Audience Cheers]**

"Go away," Freddy told the Audience.

 **[Audience Runs]**

"Ay, Ay!" The Mayor got up. "Ay...this lad saved my life!"

Freddy smiled. "No need to thank me, I was just going my-"

The Mayor grabbed his staff and his satchel. He gave them to FREDDY.

"Wha..." Freddy was confused.

"AY, I PRONOUNCE-" The Mayor shouted. "Ay, What's your name, son?"

"Freddy."

"Ay, I Pronounce Fredlia the NEW MAYOR OF AY OORIYA!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Freddy smiled.

 **MINUTES LATER...**

Freddy was the new Mayor. He ruled the Empire, like an Emperor. But Ooriyans call Emperors "Mayors" for some reason. Freddy sat on a chair in his throne. He could do whatever he wanted!

"Ay, Mayor." The old Mayor got on his knees. "What must I do for ye?"

"Give me Food," Freddy told him. "TONS OF FOOD."

"Ay." The old mayor left.

Freddy laughed. He LOVED THIS! "When you give me my food, I want you to help to rebuild the Empire."

The old mayor came back with LOTS of Food, that will last a WEEK! The food consisted of lots of Chippy Chips. Freddy smiled. "Go rebuild the Empire."

"Ay." He left.

Freddy ate the food. "AAH, this can't get any better."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chica was driving. She was in the front, Fred in the trunk, and Bonnie and Foxy in the back. She didn't want Bonnie nor Foxy to sit next to her.

"How much longer..." Foxy moaned.

"I don't know!" Chica yelled. "I'm not the one holding the PHONE!"

"Chica..." Bonnie said. "You wanna go out with me again?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chica yelled.

"Please!" Bonnie said.

"NO!" Chica turned around and looked at Bonnie. Chica looked at the road again. "AAA!" She used the brakes.

 ***SCREECH!***

Something was in front of Chica. It wasn't something, it was SOMEONE. Who? Purple Guy, duh!

 ***HONK!***

"MOVE!" Chica screamed.

"Purple Guy?" Foxy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my wallet!" Purple Guy shouted.

"Yeah!" Blue Guy nodded. "He really is!"

Red Guy and Rolinda were there too.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Chica screamed. "MOVE!"

"But Wait-"

 ***VROOOM!* *POW!***

Chica drove over Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda. They all flew in the air and fell on their backs.

"Ohh..." Foam came out of their mouths.

 ***VROOM!***

Chica was going **50 MPH.** The speed limit was 2 MPH!

"Chica, you're going too fast!" Foxy screamed.

"We're in the middle of a desert, it doesn't matter!" Chica stepped on the gas.

 ***WEE-WOO!* *WEE-WOO!***

Cops were behind her. Chica immediately stopped. The cop came out and walked to the front window.

"License." He ordered.

Chica went in her wallet. But she COULDN'T find her Drivers Licence! She LEFT IT HOME! She turned to the boys.

"Hey." She whispered. "Saw my license?"

"No..." The boys said. "Why would we have YOUR License?"

"Uh.." Chica began to sweat. "I think I left it in the trunk!" Chica opened the door to go in the trunk.

"NO." The cop said. "I'll look in the trunk for you."

The cop walked to the back of the car and he opened the trunk. Fred was in there, SLEEPING!

"AAAAAA!" The cop screamed. "A DEAD BODY!"

"What?" Chica jumped. "He's asleep!"

The cop shook Fred. NOTHING! The officer then placed his hand under Fred's nose to check if he was breathing. NOTHING!

"Miss, you're under arrest for Speeding, Murder, and attempted murder." He grabbed his Handcuffs. "I saw you when you drove over those 4 people."

"NO!" Chica got up and RAN!

She closed the trunk, hopped back in the car and sped off.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WENT TO COLLEGE!" The cop yelled. "I hate my job."

 ***VROOOM!***

"You are 5 Minutes away from your destination." Her phone announced.

"Wow," Bonnie said. "I guess I was wrong about you going fast."

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica saw an area with a huge and long array of walls. She, Bonnie, and Foxy got out. Fred didn't wake up for some reason. Chica pressed the Buzzer on the door.

 ***BUZZ!***

"Ay, Who is this." The person on the other line said.

"This is Chica. I'm here to pick up my friend and go." Chica spoke in the speaker.

"Chica?" The person on the other line was confused. "That isn't even a REAL NAME."

"GRRR!" Chica growled.

Foxy pressed the button.

 ***BUZZ!***

"Let us in, you scamp or we'll KILL YOU!" Foxy yelled in the speaker.

 ***BEEP!* *BEEP!***

They heard an alarm.

"I think that guy pressed the Emergency Alarm!" Bonnie squealed.

"Why?" Foxy asked.

"Because you threatened him, saying you were going to kill him!" Chica yelled at him.

Fred came. "What happened? Sorry, I fell asleep."

 ***BANG!***

The door to the Empire opened. They saw 4 Guards there. The Guards wore Bullet-Proof hats and vests. They also had shields, spears, and staves.

 ***GRAB!***

"Hey!"

The Guards grabbed Foxy, Bonnie, Fred and Chica.

 ***SLAM!***

The doors closed.

"W-Where are you taking us?" Foxy asked.

"To the Mayor." One Guard said. "He will decide if we should EXECUTE YOU."

Foxy, Bonnie, Fred and Chica looked around.

"Uh, why does this city look wrecked?" Chica asked.

"There was an attack moments ago." One guard answered.

"What is this?!" Fred shrieked.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

The Guards tied a rope around Foxy, Bonnie, Fred and Chica's arms. They couldn't move them. The Guards got on their knees.

"AY, AY, AY!" They said as they were on their knees.

"I think the Mayor is coming," Bonnie whispered to them.

They saw the Mayor walk closer and closer. They saw the Mayor closely. Who was it? It was FREDDY!

"FREDDY!" Foxy, Bonnie, Fred and Chica screamed.

"Oh hey, guys!" Freddy said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Y-Y-YOU'RE THE MAYOR OF THIS DUMB TOWN?" Foxy screamed.

"Yeah!" Freddy nodded.

"Ay Mayor, should we EXECUTE these threateners?" A guard asked.

"NO!" Freddy shouted. "They are my friends! Now get me snacks."

"Ay." The Guards left.

"T-they give him...SNACKS?" Bonnie shouted.

"Yup." Freddy nodded. "I get whatever I want."

"How did you even BECOME Mayor?" Chica asked.

"You see, there was an attack, and they did lots of Damage. The Past Mayor got harmed and I saved his life just in time. And then, he made me the new Mayor."

"You have to come back home!" Fred shouted.

"Heavens no." Freddy folded his arms. "You see-"

"Ay, your snacks, Mayor." The Guard handed him some Chippy Chips.

"Oh Thank you." Freddy took them. "Anyways, you see, being Mayor is really important, and hard. Without a good Mayor to govern this Empire, there _will_ be no empire."

 ***SNIFF!***

Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica cried. Fred didn't. He wasn't ready to cry, yet.

"You understand now, guys?" Freddy asked.

"NO!" Fred yelled. Fred ran to Freddy, picked him up and ran out.

"AY!" The Guards pointed to Fred. "He's kidnapping Ay MAYOR!"

"Fred, wait!" Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica followed behind.

The Guards chased Fred.

"FRED!" Freddy shouted. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!" Fred began to CRY. "You're my only Family Member! The longer we are apart, we will never be the same!"

"HEH." Foxy chuckled. "Fred's crying."

 ***BANG!***

Soldiers came. They had arrows.

"AAAA!" Chica screamed. An arrow went by her head.

 ***TRIP!***

Foxy fell.

 ***STAB!***

An arrow went in his leg. "YEE-HAW!"

"GET OFF!" Freddy kicked Fred.

 ***THUD!***

Fred fell. He looked surprised. Tears ran down his eye.

"You don't understand." Freddy clenched his fists. "I'm never going back. I will never see you again. This is my new home now."

Fred was on the ground, full of bruises. He cried. Bonnie put his hand on Foxy's shoulder. They cried. Chica cried. The soldiers arrived.

"Ay, They have stopped running!" A Soldier shouted to the rest.

"Goodbye...Friends." Freddy was about to leave. "At least we WERE Friends."

"Ouch." A Guard said to another.

 ***VMMM!***

Freddy's phone vibrated. Freddy pulled out his phone. "Ooh! Pewdiepie uploaded a new video!" He looked at the screen on his phone.

"AAAAAAAAA!" All of the Ooriyans shouted.

"What is that...Rectangle in his hands!" A Soldier shouted.

"Is that the Defibrillator thing he was talking about?" The Medic shouted.

"No mayor should be using some THING in our Empire!" The old Mayor cracked his knuckles. "SEIZE HIM!"

"AAAAAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MAYOR!" The Old Mayor stamped his feet.

"AAAAAAAA!" Freddy screamed.

All of the Ooriyans went to attack Freddy. Freddy took off the staff and the satchel and threw them on the ground.

"These people are from the 1850s or something!" Foxy mumbled.

"That thing could be a BOMB to destroy our Empire!" Soldiers pulled out their swords.

"It isn't, I swear!"

"LIES!" The Soldiers said. "ATTACK!"

Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica got up and RAN.

"START THE CAR!" Fred yelled. "START THE CAR!"

They got in the car.

"Look, ay LOOK!" The Soldiers pointed. "Another Harmful and dangerous thing!"

"These people are DEADLY." The old mayor put the satchel back on and grabbed his staff. "We must keep a distance from them."

 ***RRRRR!***

The Car DIDN'T start! "I drained the gas out!"

Foxy pouted at Chica. "I told you."

"GRRR!" Fred punched the car.

 ***VROOOOM!***

The Car instantly went **50 MPH.**

"Fred, why aren't you sitting in the trunk?" Foxy asked.

"I didn't have time to get in there," Fred replied.

 ***ZOOM!***

They drove by the same Police Officer from before. He was sitting in the dirt, crying.

 **HOURS LATER...**

They were back home. Chica had already returned her car to her mother.

"Sorry guys," Freddy said. "I got a little carried away."

"It's okay." Bonnie put his hand on his shoulder. "This will happen to all of us. Trust me."

"Heh." Freddy chuckled. "I can't believe I got mad at you guys, though! That was funny."

"Stupid Ooriyans." Foxy said. "One day, WE will attack their empire."

"Yeah, sure," Chica said.

"I have one question, though." Fred snapped. "How the heck did Freddy even GET there?!"

"We don't know, but I'm glad that Freddy's back." Chica hugged him.

"MMMMM!" They all hugged.

Bonnie opened his mouth.

"Just because we're hugging, doesn't mean we're dating," Chica said.

"Darn."


	42. Bonnie's Clone-My friend will kill me

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S3 E2a: Bonnie's Clone**

Team Fazbear played a game on their console. What game WAS it? It was Aunt Laura's Diner 3.

"FINALLY!" Chica said. "I get to play!"

They did 4-Player mode.

"I wanna play as the Chef!" Foxy selected the Chef.

"NO, I'm the chef!" Chica pointed to herself. "I'm the one who cooks here!"

"But you're a girl. And in this game, the chef is a boy." Foxy folded his arms.

"GRRR!" Chica was NOT happy. Chica played as the Waitress.

 **NOTE: Foxy ISN'T sexist, Freddy is. Foxy only said that because HE wanted to be the chef. Why?So he can sabotage them by making the food terrible.**

"I'll be the Waiter!" Freddy selected the waiter.

"I'll be the doorman..." Bonnie selected the doorman.

"HA!" Foxy laughed. "You got the BORING job, the Doorman! HA!"

"So?" Bonnie was confused.

The Game was 99.9% loading but then...

 ***VMMM!***

Freddy's phone vibrated. There was a Crime Alert.

"Crime Alert!" Freddy read the message. "Criminals are stealing TOXIC Waste from some factory!"

"Let's go." Foxy turned off the console AS the game was loading.

"STOP!" Bonnie yelled. "The Game WON'T SAVE CORRECTLY!"

"So?" Foxy asked. "That's what I intended to do!"

"HUMPH." Bonnie left.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"YES!" A thief shouted. There were 3 thieves, and they were stealing Barrels and Barrels of toxic waste. They didn't know what the waste did, but they hoped it did something beneficial.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear appeared.

"GRR!" One thief yelled. "Stop them!"

The other two thieves ran to Team Fazbear. Chica grabbed a cupcake bomb and lit it.

 ***TOSS!* *BANG!***

The frosting was all over his face. "GRR!" He growled as he wiped the Cupcake Frosting off of his face.

 ***KICK!***

Bonnie kicked him down. Foxy used his hook and scratched him up.

"OW!" He screamed.

The third thief ran to Freddy. Freddy grabbed his Laser Gun that he got from Timmy.

 ***ZAP!***

He fell down and got up. He pulled out a crowbar.

 ***SWING!***

Freddy ducked.

 ***POW!***

He punched him in the chin.

"THAT HURT!" He yelled.

"I know." Freddy nodded. "THIS will hurt too."

 ***KICK!***

Freddy kicked him in the stomach. "OUCHIE!" The Thief put his hand on his stomach.

Bonnie jumped on his back.

"HOP OFF!" He shouted.

Bonnie got off of his Back and pushed him to Freddy. Freddy pushed the Second Theif to the Third thief, and they stood next to each other.

Bonnie pulled out a Garlic Bomb and threw it.

 ***TOSS!***

"How can this be!" The two thieves watched the Garlic Bomb go to them.

 ***BANG!***

The Garlic exploded. They got dizzy and collapsed. Team Fazbear turned around. They FORGOT about the FIRST THIEF!

"HA HA!" He laughed. The Third thief grabbed a sharp knife.

"Stay back!" Freddy said.

 ***STAB!***

The Third thief stabbed the knife into the Barrel of Toxic Waste, which cut a hole.

"HA HA!" He escaped.

"Whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Chica moved out the way. "We don't know what this will do!"

 ***SPLASH!***

Everyone moved out of the way. The Toxic Waste flooded the whole floor.

"Phew!" They wiped sweat of off their faces. "Let's go home."

Bonnie walked, but he tripped and FELL.

 ***THUD!***

Bonnie fell, and his HAND TOUCHED the WASTE!

"Uh oh," Bonnie said. He wiped it on the wall. Bonnie looked at his hand. "Meh." He said. "All I have to do is use Hand Sanitizer."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Team Fazbear got back to their hideout.

"Let's continue the game!" Chica said. Chica turned on the console and loaded Aunt Laura's Diner 3.

The Game loaded for a few seconds.

"Come on..." Bonnie said.

 ***BEEP!***

"Error, the game had failed to load. It may be corrupted." Freddy read the error message.

"Yes." Foxy thought. "This is exactly what I wanted."

"GRRR!" Chica was angry. "WE TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN OFF THE CONSOLE WHEN THE GAME IS ON!"

Foxy stood there and smirked as if he were happy about it. Chica ran in the kitchen. "I didn't even get to play ONCE!" She broke a plate.

 ***CRACK!***

Fred heard the plate break and stormed out of the basement. "What is going on?" He asked.

"None of your bizz," Chica told him and went upstairs.

"Humph." He grunted and went back in the basement.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

"Night Guys!" Bonnie slipped into bed. "MMM.." He laid down.

Bonnie felt something on his hands.

"Huh?" Bonnie pulled out his hand. His hand was all bulged up like something was INSIDE! "GAH!"

 ***RIP!***

The thing came out of Bonnie's hand. It was another hand!

"AAAAAAA!" Bonnie screamed.

 **LATER...**

"AAAAAAAH!" Freddy got up and rubbed his eyes. "Good Morning, Bonnie."

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Foxy!" Freddy said.

"Morning."

"Good Morning, Chica," Freddy said.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning Bonnie," Freddy said.

"Morning."

"WAAAAIT..." Freddy turned around. He saw TWO Bonnies!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freddy screamed. "What the 'F' Happened?"

"I don't know, but I like this!" Bonnie high-fived the other Bonnie.

"What in the world..." Foxy looked at them.

"So Bonnie...what do you like?" Bonnie asked.

"I like Veggies! I'm guessing you like veggies too!" The Second Bonnie replied.

"Hmm, you like exercising?" Bonnie asked.

"YUP!" The Second Bonnie said.

"Messing with Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"You know it!" The Second Bonnie nodded.

"Hmmm..." Bonnie thought. "You like Chica?"

"Of course!" The Second Bonnie put his arm around Chica. Original Bonnie did as well.

"UGH!" Chica grunted. "I'm uncomfortable!"

"HEH HEH." Both Bonnies laughed, SIMULTANEOUSLY.

"Awkward," Foxy whispered to Freddy.

 **LATER...**

They all sat down to eat Breakfast.

"For Freddy, Foxy, Fred, and Me, Eggs and Bacon." Chica put Scrambled Eggs and Bacon on their plates.

"YEAH!" Freddy, Foxy, and Fred gobbled their meal.

"And for both of you Bonnies, Scrambled Salad and Carrots." Chica put that on their plate.

"YEAH!" The Bonnies High-Fived and ate.

"UGH!" Fred grunted. "How did this come to be?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said. "When it was night, I felt something in my hand, and it was actually my clone coming out!"

"EWW!" Foxy said. "So Bonnie #2 came OUT of your HAND?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie #2 nodded. "It felt great."

"EWWW!" They all left the table.

"HA HA!" Both Bonnie's High-Fived.

 **LATER...**

Freddy was playing Dungeon of Death on the Console.

 ***BANG!***

"PLAYER 1 DEAD." The Game announced.

"HA HA!" Both Bonnie's laughed and they High-Fived.

 **LATER...**

Chica was in the kitchen, baking a Neapolitan Cake. It came out of the oven, and Chica smelled it.

"AAAH.." Chica smelled it. "Smells lovely."

Chica turned around and Both Bonnies were there. "HI CHICA!" They said **LOUDLY.**

"AAAA!" It startled Chica and she jumped.

 ***SPLAT!***

Chica's cake...all over the floor.

"GRRR!" Chica growled.

"Look, Chica, we made a Vegetable cake!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU JUST...UGH!" Chica went to go clean it all up.

"HA HA!" Both Bonnie's laughed and they High-Fived.

 **LATER...**

Foxy was counting the Gold Coins that were in his chest. Both Bonnies came and they smacked the gold coins out of his hands.

"YO!" Foxy called.

"I guess that COUNTS!" One Bonnie said.

"HA HA HA!" Bonnie #2 laughed. They High-Fived.

"Seriously?" Foxy asked.

 **LATER...**

Fred was lifting a 70 LB Weight. "UUUHH!" The struggled to lift it.

"Mind If I help you?" Bonnie said, between Fred's legs.

 ***BANG!***

Fred dropped the 70 LB Weight. "GRRRR!" Fred was mad.

Bonnie #2 came and lifted it up. "You're weak, dude. You can't pick up this Light thing?"

"GRRR!" Fred pulled his Gold Brownish hair.

"HA HA!" Both Bonnie's laughed and they High-Fived.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear was mad. Bonnie and his clone really got on their nerves.

"This HAS to Stop," Freddy said. "I'm putting my foot down!"

"Where did the second Bonnie even come from? It can't just happen just like that!" Fred wondered.

"I know!" Foxy thought. "Something had to happen."

 **MINUTES LATER...**

Bonnie and Bonnie#2 were sitting at the living room table, and they played UNO with each other.

"HA HA HA!" They both did that **ANNOYING** laugh at the same TIME!

 ***ECHO ON***

"HA HA HA!" They laughed.

Freddy began to sweat.

"HA HA HA!" They laughed again.

Freddy's eye began to twitch.

"HA HA HA HE!" They continued to laugh.

"GRRRA!" Freddy was NOT Happy.

"Huh?" Both Bonnie's stopped playing.

 ***ECHO OFF***

Freddy went into the closet and grabbed his Father's Gun. Freddy kissed it. "I will always Remember you, Dad."

Freddy pointed the gun TO Bonnie#2. Bonnie#2 got up and went to the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" Bonnie#2 asked.

"What does it LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" Freddy cocked the gun.

"FREDDY STOP!" Bonnie got up. "Don't KILL him!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Freddy put down the gun.

 ***CAMERA ZOOMS SLOWLY ON BONNIE'S FACE***

"Don't you see? I have NEVER had a Friend like Bonnie#2 ever in my life! And with him, I had the best DAY of my life, and then you just try to take him away from me just because we annoy you?"

 ***CAMERA STOPS ZOOMING***

"Um, you do know that **HE IS YOU** , so what's the point?" Foxy asked.

Chica nudged him.

"AWW..." Freddy cried. "That was SO SWEET!"

Bonnie and Bonnie#2 smiled at each other.

"AND THAT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL YOU MORE!" Freddy pointed the gun to Bonnie#2.

"AAAA!" Bonnie #2's heart skipped a beat and he began to sweat a lot.

"Say bye!" Freddy said.

"Should we stop Freddy?" Chica asked Foxy.

"No," Foxy said. "I like murder. When I was 8 Years Old, my Pirate Crew forced me to murder their enemies."

"Harsh." Thought Chica.

 ***BANG!***

Fred kicked the Basement door open. "Why are you guys making a lot of noise?" He asked. Fred SAW Freddy holding his Father's Gun.

Freddy was about to pull the trigger but then-

 ***SWIPE!***

Fred took the gun.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

Fred went in the basement with the gun and didn't say anything.

"Oh," Freddy said.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Freddy jumped on Bonnie #2.

 ***POW!* *POW!***

"I HATE YOU!" Freddy attacked him. "With your ugly face, stupid shirt, ugly shoes, and annoying voice!"

"Uh Freddy, you know you're insulting BOTH Bonnie's right?" Foxy whispered in Freddy's ears.

Freddy didn't listen and kept attacking Bonnie#2.

"STOP!" Bonnie yelled. "He DOESN'T Deserve th-"

Bonnie#2's skin got **DISCOLORED**.

"AAAAH!" Freddy got off immediately.

Bonnie#2 suddenly got Bigger, and Bigger, and BIGGER. His HEAD touched the CEILING.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" His Voice got Deep as heck, like a monster.

"Bonnie#2!" Bonnie looked up and him. "NO!"

 ***CRASH!***

His head burst through the ceiling. Bonnie #2 turned into an ugly monster!

"Don't worry, Bonnie." Bonnie #2 said. "Just because I look different, doesn't mean I have a different heart."

Bonnie began to cry.

"Since I'm big, why don't we just leave this place and be together forever?" Bonnie#2 asked.

Bonnie#2 picked up Bonnie.

 ***POW!***

Bonnie#2 punched a hole in the ceiling.

 ***POW!***

Then, he BURST through the wall of Team Fazbear's hideout and began to walk on the street. Team Fazbear ran out of their hideout and watched. Fred came too.

 ***WEE-WOO!***

COPS were THERE. "My god!" A Female cop looked at Bonnie#2. This is the worst case yet!"

The Male Cop ran to Team Fazbear. "So it was YOU guys who stole the dangerous toxic waste!"

"What?" Freddy asked. "What waste?"

"There was a THEFT hours ago of Toxic Waste! And that waste turns people into THAT THING!" The cops pointed to Bonnie#2.

"YES!" Fred said. "That's it! Bonnie must have touched the waste on his hand, and then the clone came out of his hand! That's what happened!"

"Oh." The Male cop said. "So that waste must've cloned him, and that clone turned into that ugly monster! We have to take it out."

Bonnie#2 walked on the street, holding Bonnie. A Police Officer was on the ground, with a Syringe in his hand. The Syringe had a Chemical in it. The Cop injected it into Bonnie#2's foot.

"AAAAA!" Bonnie #2 instantly turned into water.

 ***SPLASH!***

"AAAAA!" Bonnie fell on the ground.

"Wow." The Cop said. "That was easier that I thought. Heh." He chuckled.

Bonnie got up and dusted himself. He picked up the water with his hand. "BONNIE#2! NOOO!"

"Sorry, but we had to." A Female cop put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Apparently the Toxic Waste you touched actually made copied your DNA, and it cloned you. Apparently, it didn't copy ALL of your DNA, so that's why it turned into that thing and not exactly like you."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE!" Bonnie got on his knees. "I JUST CARE ABOUT MY FRIEND."

"We understand." The Cops nodded. "But we have to do our jobs. Good night, sir!"

 ***WEE-WOO!***

The Cops left.

"Bonnie, it's okay. We're still your friends." Chica put her hand on his shoulder.

"You still don't understand!" Bonnie smacked her hand. "I never had a friend that likes everything I like, and like doing what I want to do!"

"UGH!" Fred stamped his feet. "So much drama over nothing!" Fred left.

"AAAAAA!" Bonnie cried on the street.

"UGH!" Fred was annoyed. Fred grabbed a jar. He scooped up the water that came from Bonnie#2 into the jar. Then he grabbed a marker and wrote 'Bonnie #2's liquid' on the jar. "THERE! Now you can remember him forever!"

Bonnie instantly stopped crying. "THANK YOU, FRED!" Bonnie hugged him.

Fred didn't do anything.

"Come on!" Chica yelled. "Fred lets YOU hug him, but I can't? So unfair!" She folded her arms.

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S3 E2b: My Friend will kill me**

Team Fazbear relaxed again. Freddy was slouching in the chair, watching Season 1 Episodes of Secret Grandma because Season 3 was terrible. Bonnie was watching as well, but he was running on the treadmill simultaneously. Chica was in the bedroom reading. A few hours ago, Freddy went to go get some Apple Juice, but then he slipped on a banana peel and spilled Juice everywhere. Freddy told Chica to clean it up, but Chica was tired of cleaning his messes and left it for Freddy. Also, WHO left the Banana Peel there? FOXY, who was too lazy to put it up and place it in the trash bin. Anyway, Foxy still didn't pick up the Banana peel and he just sat on the couch on his phone. He downloaded a bunch of random apps.

"HE HE!" Foxy laughed. "Download, download, DOWNLOAD!" He cackled as he downloaded 7 Apps at the same time.

"Don't laugh like that ever again," Bonnie said.

Foxy unplugged Bonnie's Treadmill.

 ***FLASH!***

Since the Treadmill wasn't moving, Bonnie ran right to it and fell over.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "That's what you get!"

"I hate you!" Bonnie got up, dusted himself off, and picked up the treadmill to put it back.

"MOVE!" Freddy pushed Bonnie. "I can't see the TV!"

"So What?" Bonnie asked. "We already saw all of these episodes already!"

"I DONT CARE! MOVE!" Freddy pushed him.

 ***TRIP!* *THUD!***

Bonnie fell again.

"HE HE!" Foxy cackled. "HA HA!"

Bonnie went to the basement to put the treadmill away.

 ***DING!***

Foxy's phone beeped. He looked at his phone. "7 apps have been downloaded." He read the message. "BRILLIANT!"

"I bet those apps take like, tons of space." Freddy continued to watch the television.

Chica went downstairs and scanned the kitchen. The apple juice and Foxy's banana peel were STILL on the floor!

"UGH! Are you guys going to clean this up?" Chica asked.

Nobody didn't say JACK. Chica just went upstairs to the bedroom. "I bet they didn't even hear me..." She mumbled under her breath.

Bonnie came back from the basement and sat back down to watch TV with Freddy.

"I'm Hungry." Foxy got up went into the kitchen to grab a snack, but he noticed the banana peel and the Apple juice all over the floor. "YUCK! Chica, why would you just leave your mess on the floor here!"

"What mess?" Freddy got up and looked in the kitchen. He saw the mess. "NASTY CHICA!"

"What is your problem?" Bonnie asked.

Chica came down from the bedroom. "WHAT? Foxy, YOU left the banana peel on the floor, and then Freddy slipped on it and spilled his apple juice!"

"Don't tell any lies." Freddy folded his arms. "Clean up your mess!"

"BUT IT'S NOT MY MESS!" Chica screamed.

"LIES!" Foxy yelled.

 ***BANG!***

Fred came out of the Basement, and he was VERY MAD. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SCREAMING! SHUT UP!" He yelled.

 **1 MINUTE LATER...**

Chica explained to Fred.

"Freddy and Foxy, clean up your mess." Fred folded his arms.

"But Chica made it!" Foxy lied.

Fred's face was RED. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists.

 ***ZOOM!***

Freddy and Foxy went to clean it up. When Fred's face gets red, and you don't do what he said, YOU'RE DEAD.

"GOOD." Fred went back in the basement.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear ate lunch, and then Foxy went back on his phone. He wanted to test the 7 apps he downloaded. All of the apps were by the same developer, named _PixelMania_. The first one was "Jumper Man."

"Alright." Foxy tapped on the icon, and the game opened. "How to play: Press the screen on your device to charge up your Jump. You have 10 seconds to do so. How many times you tap the screen will affect how high you jump. This game is easy!" Foxy pressed play.

"READY, GO!" The game said.

Foxy pressed his phone screen as many times as he could. After ten seconds, he stopped. His character Jumped, but it wasn't high.

"STUPID!" Foxy deleted the game. Foxy opened the second game, which was called "Plane Flyer."

Foxy played the game. To play, you have to rotate your device to control the plane. To win points, you have to make the plane collide with Birds and kill them. If you collide with Other Planes, Buildings, or Fire Breathing Dragons, you will lose. Foxy pressed play.

"WHOA!" Foxy rotated his phone.

 ***SPLAT!***

He collided with a bird and it died. Foxy got 10 points.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "This is EASY!"

A Dragon was in the air. Foxy lost control of the plane and he collided with the Dragon.

"NO!" Foxy screamed. The Dragon breathed fire at the plane and it got burnt. Then, the Dragon ate the Plane. Foxy deleted the game.

The Next Game was called "Run for your life". In this game, the player running from something, and you have to jump over obstacles and collect coins. It was basically an Infinite Running Game, like _Subway Surfers_ and _Temple Run_. Foxy began the game.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." The Game said as it started.

The Player began to run. A giant boulder was chased Foxy's player. Foxy jumped over a log.

"Too easy!" Foxy thought.

 ***BANG!***

The Player tripped over a branch and fell. The boulder got REALLY CLOSE.

"GAH!" Foxy tapped the screen like crazy.

 ***CRUNCH!***

The Boulder crushed Foxy's player. He died. Foxy sucked his teeth and deleted the game.

The next game was called. "Daniel Duck Racing". It is basically a 3D racing game. You have to rotate your phone to turn the car. The car automatically accelerates.

"Nice!" Foxy looked at the graphics. He chose Single Player, then Grand Prix mode.

"Choose your Character!" It announced. The only character that was playable was Danial Duck. Foxy looked at Daniel Duck. He was UGLY!

"EEEW!" Foxy looked at him. "I'm not playing as some ugly thing! He doesn't even look like a duck!"

Foxy had to complete 4 Races to unlock the next character. Foxy exited the game and deleted it.

 **15 MINUTES LATER...**

So far, Foxy had tried 6 games.

"Why do these games suck?" Foxy asked. "I look at the screenshots on the app store, the games look cool, but when I play them they're CRAP!"

Foxy had one last game yet. It was called. "Choose your Destiny."

"Please be good, Please be good!" Foxy put his hands together and he opened the Application.

"Choose your Destiny." A cool voice shouted.

"COOL." Foxy's eyes sparkled.

Foxy pressed start. It was one of those games where the game asks you questions, and then it determines something that will happen in the FUTURE. Foxy had looked at the Reviews, and some reviews said it was TRUE.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Foxy answered all of the questions the game asked.

"HERE'S YOUR DESTINY." The Game said.

"Please be something good." Foxy thought.

 ***DING!***

"It has been chosen." The Game said. A Box appeared on the screen. Foxy tapped the box. The box opened and words came out.

"One of your Friends will KILL YOU." Foxy read it. "HA! That's pretty funny!"

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

"WAIT, WHAT!" Foxy screamed. Foxy looked at the screen again and read it carefully. It read: "One of your Friends will KILL YOU."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Fred came in the living room. "What happened?" Chica asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Foxy hid his phone.

"Kay." They all left.

"AAAA!" Foxy screamed once again. "Heh, well who knows if this is real or not..."

Foxy looked at the Reviews for the App again. It got a lot of reviews that were between 4 and 5 stars. Foxy deleted the game and panted heavily. "Oh my god. Which ONE of my friends will kill me?"

Foxy looked at Chica.

"OH NO." Foxy watched her.

Chica was in the kitchen. She was sharpening KNIVES!

"There we go!" Chica looked at the sharpened knife. "This is so sharp, I can KILL someone with it! HE HE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed.

Chica game out of the kitchen. "What now?"

"Nothing!" Foxy went to Freddy, who was in the Basement.

Foxy watched Freddy in the basement.

"Man, I haven't played a shooting game in a long time!" Freddy told Fred.

"Why would you want to play a shooting game?" Fred asked.

"Well, I always wanted to SHOOT someone in real life," Freddy said to Fred's ear.

"Cool!" Fred nodded. "So do I!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed again. The Fazbear Brothers looked at Foxy.

"Dude," Fred asked. "What's your deal?"

"Yeah, are you good?" Freddy asked.

"Uh yeah!" Foxy turned around.

"Anyway, if you could kill anyone, who could it be?" Fred asked his brother.

"Guess." Freddy folded his arms. "His name starts with _**F**_."

 ***ZOOM!***

Foxy ran upstairs and screamed.

"Hmm..." Fred thought. "I can't guess."

"Frank!" Freddy shouted. "Remember Frank, right? I hate him."

"Oh yeah." Fred nodded. "I want to kill him too."

 **BACK TO FOXY...**

Foxy was in the living room. Bonnie was there.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Foxy yelled. Foxy's jaw dropped.

Bonnie was wearing a tank top, shorts, and a headband. He was doing TONS of exercises. He punched a punching bag, did sit-ups, and jogged in place.

"So, uh...what are you preparing for?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bonnie said. "I'm trying to get all buff so I can KILL Someone I really HATE."

 ***ZOOM!***

Foxy ran outside. "Oh my god. Everyone wants to kill me. Okay, I-I-I should leave this town! Yeah! Then nobody will remember me, and I will not get killed! Yeah! Th-That's the Best Idea.

 ***BANG!***

The rest of Team Fazbear ran outside.

"Foxy, what the heck is going on?" Fred asked.

"You have been acting really weird lately," Bonnie said.

"You good, bro?" Freddy asked.

Foxy sighed. He got on his knees and began to cry.

"OOOOOHHH!" Foxy cried. "I-I was just scared that you guys were going to kill me! OOOHHHH!"

Everyone was **CONFUSED.**

"Y-You see, there's this app, and I answered questions a-and then after that, it said my friends were g-going to k-kill me! I'm sorry! AAAAAAAA!" Foxy cried VERY ANNOYINGLY. UGH!

"Foxy...we don't want to kill you." Freddy put his hands on his shoulder.

 ***SNIFF!* *SNIFF!***

"R-Really Freddy?" Foxy asked. "But I thought I annoy you guys so much, and you want to kill me!"

"We don't want to kill you," Bonnie said. "I would go to jail for that."

Foxy wiped his eyes. "But I thought you wanted to kill someone who's name started with 'F'?"

"That wasn't you," Freddy said.

"Yeah, we-we-we love you," Chica said.

"R-Really Chica?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"YEEEEEEEES!" Chica screamed. "Just stop, please! You are annoying me right now!"

"But I thought the app was real!" Foxy pulled out his phone, went on the App Store and showed Freddy the app. Freddy looked.

"Dude, this app isn't real."

"But the Reviews! They all say that it WORKS!" Foxy said.

"Dude, read the Description." Freddy handed Foxy his phone back.

Foxy read the Description of the app. "If you think this app is cool, Please Review 4-5 stars and say 'It Works'." Foxy read. "OH!"

"Why WOULD we even kill you?" Fred asked. "I mean, we hate you but that doesn't mean-"

"We don't hate him," Bonnie said. "We love him."

"UGH!" Fred went inside the hideout.

Chica turned the doorknob.

"Fred! Chica called. "You locked us out!"

"I know," Fred said. He left.

"UGH!" They all grunted.


	43. Chica's Birthday-Party Guy

**The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S3 E3a: Chica's Birthday**

Freddy woke up. "AAAH!" He yawned. "Another beautiful day! He sprung out of bed.

Bonnie heard Freddy get out of bed. "Morning, Freddy!"

"Morning." He responded.

Foxy slid out of bed. He pulled the curtains.

 ***SHINE!***

It was VERY sunny. "Wow!" Foxy's eyes sparkled. "Today is going to be the best day ever!"

Chica got out of Bed. She looked at the Calendar. It was the 20th. "Yes!" Chica jumped out of bed happily. "Today is going to be MY special day!"

"Cool!" The boys said. "Today is going to our special day too!"

"Yeah, it's so sunny outside, and that is a symbol saying that today is going to awesome!"

"Okay, I don't care about that," Chica said. "Anyway, DO YOU know what today is?"

"No."

They nodded.

"Here's a hint, it has something to do with ME," Chica said.

"No..." The boys didn't have a CLUE!

"We are just happy that today is going to be a good day!" Bonnie said.

The boys left to go eat breakfast.

"UGH!" Chica smacked her hair behind her back and left. Today was Chica's birthday, but apparently, the boys didn't even KNOW!

 **LATER...**

They all had breakfast, including Fred.

"NOM NOM." Freddy chewed on a Toasted Bagel with Butter.

"You know, today is someone's birthday! Chica whispered in Freddy's ear. "And that someone is a person you KNOW."

"Really?" Freddy asked. "Who?"

"That person is whispering in your ear RIGHT NOW," Chica whispered in his ear.

"Oh." Freddy scratched his head. "Oh, this is hard."

"AAAAAA!" Chica screamed. "You're so STUPID!"

"Oh, thanks, Chica!" Freddy blushed and put his hand on his chin.

 ***SMOOCH!***

He kissed Chica on the cheek.

"GRRR!" Chica growled.

"Bonnie, who's Birthday is it today?" Freddy asked him.

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know either." Fred and Bonnie said.

 **LATER...**

Chica was sad. NOBODY Remembered her birthday. She thought today was going to be a special day for her, but it turns out it WASN'T. Chica sighed as she sat in the kitchen alone. The boys played video games until-

 ***VMMM!***

"CRAP!" Freddy's phone vibrated. It was a Crime alert. "There is an incident at Bowery Beach!"

"What incident?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go NOW." Freddy grabbed Bonnie and Chica.

Foxy and Fred got up and left.

 **LATER...**

"Team Fazbear arrived at Bowery Beach. They looked around.

"What seems to be the problem?" Freddy asked the people there.

"Today is my Daughter's birthday." A Man said. "And we are having a giant birthday party for her at the beach. She always wanted to go to the beach."

"GRR..." Chica grunted. "That little girl gets so much for her birthday, but I don't even get a 'Happy Birthday'."

"I even invited her boyfriend." The man turned around another kid. That kid was Joey!

"Joey?" Freddy shouted. "Then this is MIRANDA-"

Miranda turned around, and SHE was MAD.

"WORST PARTY EVER!" She kicked the sand.

The Sand went in Chica's face. "AAAAA!" Chica screamed.

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

"Okay, why is Miranda so mad?" Bonnie asked.

Miranda's dad opened his mouth.

"LET ME EXPLAIN." She pushed her father aside. "Anyway, we were having a fun and awesome time here, but then I saw something in the water."

"Was it someone's swimming trunks?" Foxy asked. "HA HA HA HA!"

 ***POW!***

Chica punched Foxy and he fell in the sand. "HE HE!" He laughed.

"NO, IT WAS A SHARK!" Miranda screamed.

"Shark?" Fred asked. "If there's a Shark in the water, you all need to Evacuate right now!"

"NO." Miranda kicked the sand.

The sand went in Chica's face. "GRR!"

"Why?" Foxy got up and dusted himself.

"Because the Sharks came and they ate EVERYTHING!" Miranda folded her arms.

Freddy gasped. "EVEN THE CAKE?!"

"Yes," Miranda shouted.

"Miranda, we have to leave. There are sharks in the water, we need to get somewhere safe." Her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

Miranda smacked her mom's hand. "Don't touch me, you monster! I'm NOT leaving without my presents!"

Freddy gasped again. "They ate EVERYTHING? You mean the Cake, Presents, Party Hats, Balloons, Streamers, EVERYTHING?!"

"YES!" Miranda screamed. "Now my Birthday Party is ruined because of those STUPID SHARKS!"

Miranda kicked the sand. The sand went in Chica's face again. "UGH!"

Joey came and he put his arm around her. "We have to leave, it's too dangerous!"

"NOT WITHOUT MY-"

Everyone started to RUN and SCREAM.

"Why are you guys running and screaming like a bunch of morons?" Miranda asked.

Miranda turned around. A Shark has JUMPED out of the water with its mouth open, ready to bite HER!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miranda screamed. "HOW CAN THIS BE?" She stood there and watched the shark go to her.

 ***KICK!***

Fred jumped in the air and kicked the shark.

 ***THUD!***

The shark landed in the sand, and sand flew everywhere. Some sand went in Chica's face. "AAAAAAAAA!" Chica screamed so loud, her mother could hear.

"HA!" Foxy laughed.

The Shark was in the sand, and it tried to go back in the water. But Fred didn't LET IT. Fred held onto the Shark's tail.

 ***BITE!* *BITE!***

The Shark tried to bite Fred, but it couldn't. It Violently shook it's tail so Fred would let go, but Fred was too strong. The Shark stopped moving, and it closed it's eyes.

"GOOD." Fred let go of the shark's tail.

"YAY!" Everyone came back.

"THANK YOU!" Miranda jumped to hug Fred, but he moved out of the way.

 ***THUD!***

Miranda fell in the sand, and sand flew everywhere. Some sand went in Chica's FACE, AGAIN!

"COME ON!" Chica screamed. "Why not go on FOXY'S FACE!"

"HE HE!" He giggled.

"Alright, now can you guys leave?" The Lifeguard asked (he was already there).

"Yes." Miranda nodded. "I don't care about my birthday things anymore. I just wanted the shark to die."

"When you get home, we are going to have another party." Miranda's mom said.

Joey, his parents, Miranda, her parents and everyone else began to leave the Beach. The lifeguard put Yellow tape on the beach that said: "Closed."

"Poor Shark." Fred looked at the shark. "I feel bad."

 ***JUMP!***

The shark wasn't dead. It was ALIVE! It jumped back into the water. "I'll get you, Fred." The shark swam away.

 ***SPLASH!***

"Oh," Bonnie said.

 **LATER...**

Team Fazbear got back home.

"AAAH..." Freddy put his feet up on the chair.

"LAZY." Bonnie did jumping jacks.

Chica was sitting down next to Freddy. "You know Freddy, today is my BIRTHDAY."

"Cool!" Freddy said. "I have a birthday too!"

 **1 SECOND LATER...**

Chica disappeared into the bedroom. She laid in her bed and cried. "AAAAA!" She cried.

 ***SNIFF!***

"NO." She wiped her eyes. "Big girls don't cry. I'm going to go back to those STUPID boys, and I am going to yell right into their face."

Chica went back in the living room. They boys were sitting down and reading politely.

"UGH!" Grunted Chica. She had second thoughts about yelled to them.

"I-I'm going to the store." Chica turned around. She grabbed her keys, her jacket, purse, and put on her shoes to go to the store.

"Okay, see you around." Freddy turned the page to his book.

Chica walked on the street. There was MUD all on the sidewalk.

"UGH!" She grunted. "Who could just leave this mess here!"

Chica looked at the end of the block. There were two boys, and they had Mud in their hands. They threw it at each other.

"HE HE!" They laughed.

 ***TOSS!* *SPLAT!***

One of the boy's aim was SO BAD, he hit Chica. She was mad.

"YO!" Chica yelled.

The boys stopped. "Huh?"

"You boys should know better than this! You're just throwing MUD in the middle of the street! You are like, 10 years old! It's time to act older! Come on!"

The boys looked at each other.

"Alright." One boy said. "Let's act like Teenagers then."

"Fine." Chica folded her arms.

The boys grabbed a BUCKET of mud.

"NO! What are you-"

 ***DUMP!***

Chica...covered in MUD.

"AAAAAAAA!" Screamed Chica. It was all over her face.

Purple Guy, Red Guy, Blue Guy, and Rolinda came out of nowhere with water balloons.

"Red, water balloon." Purple Guy asked.

Red Guy handed him a water balloon.

 ***SPLASH!***

They threw it at Chica. The mud got more watery, and it ran down all over her clothing.

"HEY!" Chica turned around.

 ***TOSS!***

They all threw at Chica.

"GRR!" Chica ran on the street.

"YEAH, RUN LIKE A BABY!" Blue Guy teased her.

"HA HA!" Purple Guy laughed. "This is the best day to have fun when you're not committing a crime! HE HE!"

 ***CLICK!***

A Cop put handcuffs on Red Guy, Blue Guy, Purple Guy, and Rolinda.

"Why?" Rolinda asked.

The cop didn't say anything. He took them in the Cop Car. Chica pulled out her purse. She was LUCKY she had SUPER ABSORBANT Baby Wipes. Chica used about 15 wipes to clean her whole face with mud and dirt.

"I don't feel like going to the store." She turned around to go home.

 ***TRIP!***

Chica tripped over a branch. "UGH!" She got up.

"HE HE!" A Man took a picture and ran off.

"STOP!" Chica got up and dusted herself. **"This is the WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!"**

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

Chica arrived at the hideout and unlocked the door. But then-

 **"SUPRISE!"** Everyone shouted.

Chica stood there, with her mouth open. She blushed.

"Happy Birthday, Chica!" Her mom ran and gave her a hug.

Chica still stood there and didn't move. The WHOLE Hideout was decorated with Party stuff. She was surprised.

"She looks happy," Bonnie whispered in Freddy's ear.

Chica's cousins, uncles, and aunts were all THERE.

"OH YEAH!" Freddy remembered something. "Chica, someone else wants to see you."

Everyone moved out of the way. Chica's eyes widened.

"DAD!" Chica ran to hug him.

"OH HO HO!" He laughed. "My little girl has grown up!"

"Chica hadn't seen him since she was 4." Her mom told everyone.

Chica's Mom and Dad Divorced, and her dad went to live in another country to live by himself. Chica really missed him.

"DAD..." Chica didn't want to stop hugging him.

Freddy was crying. "I miss MY dad." Freddy wiped tears from his eye.

 **[Audience Awws]**

Bonnie held onto Freddy. Chica let go of her Dad.

"I missed you, dad." She said.

"I missed you too, dear." They hugged again.

 **[Audience Awws]**

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" Chica told the Audience.

 **[Audience Runs]**

"LET'S PARTY!" Her dad screamed.

Everyone began to dance. They turned on loud music, and they had a great time.

"This is the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Chica screamed. "Forget what I said earlier!"

Freddy came. "Happy B-Day." Freddy gave her a gift.

 ***SMOOCH!***

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay..." She said

Bonnie came. "Happy B-Day." Bonnie did the same.

 ***SMOOCH!***

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh..." Chica wasn't comfortable.

Foxy came. "Happy B-Day." FOXY did the same, too!

 ***SMOOCH!***

"Why are you guys doing that?" Chica asked.

FRED came. "Happy B-Day, Chica." Fred gave her a gift, and the BOX was bigger than the others gifts.

Fred sighed. "They did this, so I have to this too."

 ***SMOOCH!***

 _ **FRED KISSED CHICA. Chica's whole BODY turned RED**_!

"UHH..."

 ***FAINT!***

Chica fainted.

"She must've liked that, huh Fred?" Bonnie nudged him.

"I guess so," Foxy said.

"I'm not doing that again," Fred told himself.

* * *

 **The Five Nights at Freddy's Show!**

 **S3 E3b: Party Guy**

Rolinda relaxed in Purple Guy's lair.

"AAAH!" She put her feet on top of the chair.

"GRR..." Red Guy growled. "Rolinda, why don't you just go HOME?!"

"Oh yeah!" Rolinda remembered something. "My parents kicked me out of my house."

"Oh." Red Guy said.

"Hey, that's what happened to me when I was young!" Purple Guy said. "So Rolinda, you can LIVE HERE!"

"YAY!" Rolinda jumped in the air. "SLUMBER PARTY!"

"But it's 3 PM!" Red Guy shouted.

 ***WHACK!***

Rolinda hit Red Guy with a Pillow.

"I DEMAND YOU TO STOP THIS!" Red Guy shouted.

 ***WHACK!***

"UGH!" Red Guy fell on the ground and grunted.

Purple Guy was building something really AWESOME. What was it? It was a Bookshelf, DUH! What, you thought it was a machine or something?!

 ***BANG!***

Purple Guy used a hammer to attach the pieces of wood. "All done!" Purple Guy wiped sweat off of his face.

 ***WHACK!***

Rolinda smacked Blue Guy with a pillow. Blue Guy fell on the bookshelf.

 ***BANG!***

The Bookshelf was torn apart. Purple Guy was MAD. "BLUE GUY!" He screamed.

"It wasn't me, it was Rolinda! She hit me with a pillow!" Blue Guy pointed to Rolinda.

Rolinda was sitting on a chair reading a book.

"LIE." Purple Guy screamed. "She is reading now!"

 ***POW!***

Blue Guy fell on the ground. "UGH!" He grunted.

"Great." Purple Guy sat down. "My Bookshelf is ruined. UGH, I just want to RELAX."

"Uh, excuse me, but I WANT TO RELAX TOO!" Red Guy shouted.

"And me!" Blue Guy got up.

"Don't forget about ME!" Rolinda said.

"I just wish I could have like a-a PARTY or something!" Red Guy shouted.

 ***SNAP!***

Purple Guy snapped his fingers. "THAT'S IT!" Purple Guy said. "Tonight, we can go to the club and then we can have the BEST party of our lives!"

"Yeah! Then when we come back here, we can be relaxed as ever, YEAH!" Rolinda said.

 **LATER...**

It was 8 PM. Purple Guy, Red Guy, and Blue Guy were wearing Tuxedos, Bow ties, a white shirt and dress shoes. They all had a Gold Watch on. Rolinda wore a Nice Pink Dress. She curled up her hair and put it in a bun. She wore High-Heels and makeup.

"I wore this Dress at my High School Prom," Rolinda said.

"I don't care." Red Guy mumbled.

"WOW!" Purple Guy was surprised. "I can't believe it still fits you. No offense."

"None taken."

3 Teenagers walked on the street.

"Oh." Purple Guy said.

"HE HE!" The teens laughed. "Where did you get these, from the dumpster?! HA!"

"HEH, YEAH!" The other teen said. "Like, what are those?" He pointed to Blue Guy's dressing shoes.

"Well, I'll have you know that we did NOT get these clothes from the Dumpster." Blue Guy folded his arms and then walked past them.

"He won't get a girlfriend." One teen thought.

 ***BANG!***

A HUGE Boulder landed on the 3 teens.

"HA HA!" The teens laughed, even though they were getting crushed to death.

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Purple, Red, Blue and Rolinda arrived at the Club.

"Wow." The Bouncer looked at them. "Yall are looking SHARP!"

"HE HE, Thanks!" Blue Guy blushed. Red Guy nudged him.

"Stop." Red Guy whispered to him.

"Alright, IDs please." The Bouncer let out his hands.

PG, RG, BG and Rolinda were about to hand him their IDs but then-

"AAAAAA!" The Bouncer screamed.

"What?" Purple Guy asked. "Does Blue Guy's breath smell bad?"

"Huh?" Blue Guy asked.

"Y-YOU'RE PURPLE!" The Bouncer screamed. "And he's Blue, and he's Red, and She's LIGHT SKIN!"

"So?" Rolinda asked.

"Purple, Red and Blue people are NOT allowed at this Club." The Bouncer folded his arms.

"But-We are the ONLY Red, Blue and Purple people in the entire WORLD!" Purple Guy screamed.

"Too bad," Bouncer yelled. "OUT."

"I hate you!" Red Guy said.

"Come on, please!" Purple begged.

"SECURITY!" The Bouncer screamed.

2 men came and threw Blue Guy, Red Guy and Purple Guy to the side.

"UGH!" They grunted.

"You can stay at this Club if you want, Darling." The Bouncer touched Rolinda's chin.

"No thank you-"

The Bouncer grabbed Rolinda and took her in the Club.

"AAAAAA!" She screamed. "Purple Guy, HELP!"

Purple Guy couldn't hear her. The Bouncer put a sign at the door of the club. It read: "Do not Disturb."

"UGH!" Purple Guy got up and rubbed his head. "Where did Rolinda go?"

"I dunno." Red Guy said. "Let's go back to the lair."

"Shouldn't we go back to get Rolinda?" Blue Guy asked.

Red Guy and Purple Guy continued to walk. Blue Guy went to catch up with them.

"UGH!" Blue Guy grunted and followed behind them.

 **LATER...**

They arrived back at the lair. "UGH!" Purple Guy Grunted. "Stupid people with their stupid rules. What do they mean 'No Purple, Red and Blue people'?"

"Purple Guy, you forgot Rolin-"

"Now I'm never going to have a party." Purple Guy sighed.

"Why did you even want to go to a party in the first place?!" Red Guy asked.

"So I can relax!" Purple Guy said. "I'm so tired..."

"I know!" Blue Guy snapped his fingers. "We can throw a Party ourselves!"

"NO!" Purple Guy shouted. "Who wants to have a party here?"

They looked around. There were Insects crawling around Purple Guy's Underground lair. There were Moss growing from a crack inside. Plants and Trees began to grow as well. It also made a HORRIBLE odor. Blue Guy inhaled the odor.

"YAK!" Blue Guy coughed.

"This is disgusting." Red Guy said. "If we want a party here, we are going to have to clean up." Red Guy grabbed a Broomstick.

"I'll go Print Flyers!" Blue Guy ran to the computer.

"You can't!" Purple Guy stopped him.

"Why?"

"We need Ink to Print!" Purple Guy said.

"Well, then BUY Ink!"

"We don't have any money." PG folded his arms.

"Then print some money!"

Purple Guy looked at Blue Guy like he was about to smack him.

"HERE." Red Guy pulled something out of his pocket. It was $200! And it was REAL!

"THANK YOU!" Purple Guy took it and have it to Blue Guy.

"Buy some ink, and get your Butt back here A.S.A.P.!" Purple Guy pushed him out.

Blue Guy went to the hardware store, looking for Ink. He walked inside.

"HMM..." He looked around.

 ***THUD!***

Blue Guy bumped into someone. It was FOXY!

"AAAH!" Foxy screamed. "A Blue Guy!"

"That's not a Blue Guy, it's Blue Guy," Freddy said.

"What are you doing here?" Chica folded her arms.

"Oh, I'm here to buy me some ink!"

"Why?" Asked Bonnie.

"To Print Flyers."

"Why?" Asked Freddy.

"Because Purple Guy is about to have a party."

"Why?" Asked Foxy.

"Beca-"

"WAIT." Chica stopped him. "Did you just say you are having a party?"

"Yeah!" Blue Guy shook his head.

Chica almost burst out a laugh. "And you are going to have it in that Underground, unsanitary Borrow?!"

"Well, we are going to clean it up!" Blue Guy frowned. "Do you want to come anyway?"

"NO!" Team Fazbear said. "HE HE HE HE!"

Blue Guy rolled his eyes and continued to look for Ink.

 **AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF MINUTES LATER...**

Purple Guy pulled out Weeds and Grasses that were sticking out of the ground.

"UGH!" Purple Guy grunted as he pulled some grass out. Purple Guy put them in a bowl.

"Why are you putting the Grasses that you pulled out in a bowl?" Asked Red Guy.

"Oh, I'm using them to make a Salad." Purple Guy mixed them together. "I don't want to buy actual Veggies."

"NASTY!" Red Guy screamed. "Why not just use an actual salad?"

"Oh, we don't have any money."

 ***BANG!***

Rolinda came back, and her clothes were messed up. "WHY did you guys just leave me?!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" Purple Guy said.

"Sorry isn't going to help," Rolinda grunted.

"Look, since we couldn't go in the club, we decided to have a party here, so can you help clean up PLEASE?!"

"Fine," Rolinda said. "Only because I want to see how this will go."

"YAY!" Purple Guy kissed her.

 ***SMACK!***

"Don't kiss me." Rolinda smacked him "I'm not in the mood right now."

Purple Guy walked to the corner of his lair. Moss was sticking out. Purple Guy grabbed the moss and put it in the Blender. He then put Red Food Coloring on it.

"What the 'F' are you doing?! Red Guy asked.

"Oh, I'm making Fruit Punch with the Moss that was growing out of the ground."

"Purple Guy, why don't you just buy real-"

Red Guy saw Purple Guy pick up old tree bark. Purple Guy shaped them into a cookie.

"There we go, Cookies!" Purple Guy bit into the tree bark.

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Purple Guy made an ugly face. "MMM, it's good!"

"You are one big Cheapskate," Rolinda told him.

 ***BANG!***

Blue Guy entered the hideout. He had BUTTLOADS of Shopping Bags. Purple Guy looked at the Shopping Bags. It read: "Walmart".

"YOU WENT TO WALMART?!" Purple Guy screamed. "I said buy INK ONLY!"

"Oh, I bought a lottery ticket, and it was worth $20,000!" Blue Guy explained.

Purple Guy grabbed the bags and looked inside.

"Cookies! Party Hats!" Purple Guy scanned inside of the bag. "And what are these, Cond-"

"Those are private!" Blue Guy took the bag from Purple Guy.

"This is great and all, but did you at least buy the INK?" Purple Guy asked.

"Yeah, here!"

PG took the Ink and printed Flyers. Blue Guy went to the Table. "Oh, you made Fruit Punch and Cookies?" Blue Guy but into the "Cookie" and drank some "Fruit Punch".

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

Blue Guy made an ugly face.

"I'm going to throw those away since he bought actual snacks." Purple Guy thought.

 **LATER...**

Purple Guy's lair looked awesome. They used their $20,000 to Buy Wood planks for the floor. They also bought Paint to Paint the walls, and an ELEVATOR, instead of digging in the ground to find a door. His underground lair looked just like an actual HOUSE! Purple Guy looked around and cried. "This looks marvelous!"

 ***DING DONG!***

"Here come our guests!" Purple Guy said. He ran to the buzzer and pressed it.

 ***BZZZ!***

Purple Guy pressed the buzzer. This allowed the Guests to enter the elevator and go downstairs.

"I hope this is good," Joey said. "Right, Miranda?"

"Totally. This is a Makeup for my TERRIBLE birthday party!" She looked at her mother. Her mother frowned.

 **[Audience Laughs]**

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at the Audience.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be that bad." Brian look around in the Elevator.

The Elevator stopped.

"If this goes wrong, my Wizard powers will save the day!" Sidney said.

"You're not a Wizard, Sidney." This mother said.

"Oh, I forgot."

"I hate him." Timmy thought, with his mother.

The Elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"WHOA!" The people looked around.

"This cave looks awesome!" The people said.

"EEE!" Blue Guy squealed. "I think they like it, Purple!"

"Excellent." Purple Guy rubbed his hands together. "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

He turned on Music, and the Disco Ball spun around.

 ***COOL MUSIC PLAYS!***

Everyone danced.

"AAAH..." Purple Guy danced to the music. "This is what I wanted."

A Boy walked to the table and grabbed a chip. He bit into it. "Wow!" The Boy smiled. "These taste like Chips Ahoy!"

"It is Chips Ah-"

Purple Guy covered Blue Guy's mouth. "I made it myself." Purple Guy made a little pose.

"WOW!" The people applauded. "You are a good cook!"

Blue Guy was mad. "I bought those!"

"Using Red Guy's money." Purple Guy said.

Blue Guy looked at Red Guy.

"You better pay me back," RG said, under his breath.

"Relax, I won $20,000 from the lottery ticket."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Chica walked around in the hideout.

"Why does Purple Guy want to throw a Party?" She thought.

"Maybe he just had a hard time and wants to relax," Foxy answered, playing with a Paddle Ball.

"I don't think so," Bonnie said.

"But remember when he bought a dog! And we thought he was using it for evil, but he wasn't!" Foxy yelled.

"I remember," Freddy said. "But that doesn't mean that THIS time he won't do something evil."

"Let's go check up on him," Chica said.

 **LATER...**

3 Hours had passed, and everyone had a good time. They didn't want to leave.

"I love this!" Miranda danced with Joey.

Miranda's mother felt offended because she liked THIS party more than the party her MOTHER got her. Sad.

 ***BANG!***

Team Fazbear burst through the Elevator.

"HA HA!" Purple Guy danced. He turned around. "GAH! Team F!"

"Yeah, it's us," Freddy said. "Team F."

"Stop the Music real quick." Purple Guy pointed.

Blue Guy turned off the music. Everyone stopped dancing. They were confused.

"What do you guys want?" Purple Guy asked. "I have a party!"

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"YES!"

"Then why is there a **BOMB** in that cake?" Chica pointed to the cake.

Everyone turned to look at the cake.

"Looks fine to me." A Man said.

"WRONG!" Foxy yelled. "YAAA!"

Foxy jumped on the cake and began to dig in the middle of the cake.

 ***SPLAT!* *SMUSH!***

"NOOOO!" Blue Guy got on his knees. "That cake was $500!"

"$500?" Red Guy asked. "What kind of expensive cake was that?"

Foxy was finished digging in the cake. "FEAST YOUR EYES!"

Everyone gasped. There was TNT IN the Cake! Everyone got mad and turned to Purple Guy.

"WHAT?" Purple Guy asked. "Look I-"

"And I bet there's OTHER evil stuff here," Bonnie said. Bonnie jumped to the ceiling and kicked the Disco Ball down.

 ***CRACK!* *GLASS SHATTERS!***

"Come on guys, let's destroy everything! There could be a bomb or some device that could hurt these people!" Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"ON IT." Chica destroyed stuff.

 ***ZOOM!***

The people left. Purple Guy stood there and watched in shock.

 ***BANG!* *POW!***

They destroyed the Elevator, the New Floorboards, all of the Furniture, and all of the party stuff.

"There we go." Chica dusted herself off.

"Our work here is done." Foxy put his hands on his hips.

Purple Guy's lair was messed up again. It looked even WORSE than before. It looked and smelled like the SEWERS. PG got on his knees and cried.

"Why are you crying?" Bonnie asked. "You're the one who invited people to a fake party to put them in danger."

Purple Guy was MAD. His face turned RED.

"Cool." Red Guy put on shades.

"GRRAAAA!" He SCREAMED.

Team Fazbear's pupil's shrunk.

 **"YOU IDIOTS! I DID NOTHING WRONG! ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE A FLIPPING PARTY, AND THEN YOU GUYS JUST RUIN IT! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG!"** Purple Guy screamed.

"But the Bomb in the cake!" Freddy said.

 **"IT WASN'T A BOMB, YOU STUPID CRACKHEADS! IT WAS PART OF THE CAKE! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"**

"Oh," Chica said. "Sorry."'

"What type of cake is shaped like a bomb?" Foxy asked. "Makes no sense."

 **"GRAA! SHUT UP, STUPID! THIS IS WHAT I HATE ABOUT PEOPLE! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS EVIL, PEOPLE THINK EVERYTHING THEY DO IS EVIL, AND THAT IS FALSE! FALSE I SAY!"** Purple Guy yelled even more. His whole body was going to turn Red.

"We're sorry! We tho-"

 **"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! MY PARTY IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU CRACKHEADS! I JUST WANT TO GUYS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"We will help you rebuild your party!" Foxy offered.

 **"GEEEEEEETTTT OOOOOOUUUUUT OF MY LAAAAAAIIIIIIRRRRR!"** Purple Guy screamed.

Team Fazbear turned around to leave. They left. Foxy sucked his teeth and slammed the door.

 ***SLAM!***

Purple Guy got on his knees. "UAAAAAHAHAHA..." He cried.

"Ice cream?" Blue Guy gave him Ice Cream. What flavor? Purple, DUH. What, you thought it was Vanilla or something?

Purple Guy sighed. "Ice Cream makes me feel better."


End file.
